The Spirit Fox
by Chrisdz
Summary: It's been two and a half years and the Death Knights have returned. The war with Oto heats up and the Akatsuki begin to take a more active role Strong Naruto pairings Naruharem SasuSaku ShikaIno mega crossover Rated M for language and plenty Sexual conten
1. How it all started

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything else this story may reference their creators do

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 1: How it all started

Deep in Fire Country in the village of Konoha the village hidden in the leaves a lone boy was sneaking through the forest. Now normally people sneaking through the forest wouldn't be such a strange thing. Konoha being a shinobi village and all but when it's a 4 year old boy and not a shinobi that's strange. Especially since Konoha is known as the strongest but most peaceful shinobi village in all of the elemental countries, however for Uzumaki Naruto it was not the case.

The villagers as well as some of the shinobi's of the village see Naruto as nothing more but a demon. You see sealed inside of young Naruto is the great demon Kyuubi no Kitsune which attacked the village 4 years ago. Because of this many of the people believe that he is in fact the demon himself and have taken it upon themselves to make his life a living hell.

So here he is using the best of stealth he developed over the years as a result of years of mistreatment. He was sneaking through the forest towards the village gates the reason he was getting the hell out of there. He had already made his plans of escape the day before after another painful beating at the hands of the villagers.

Naruto had always been rather smart as well as tricky so it would be quite easy for him to get out. However there was one thing he needed to make it out new clothes. He knew that if he even tried to leave in the bright clothes he had he'd be spotted so he did the only thing he could he stole them.

He had picked a shinobi store breaking in had been simple enough. You see he knew that all shops in Konoha had a small window in the back corner in the bottom of the wall being as how he had used them to hide from time to time from the villagers. So at about 10:00 pm he went to one of these shops knowing that nobody would be there seeing as how the shops close at 6:30 on most nights except for the weekends.

So with nothing but a flashlight he went in the first thing he grabbed was a map of the Elemental Countries, then a duffle bag and loaded up with 4 packs of kunai and shuriken each. 8 pairs of chakra fused weight bands, some bandages, 3 black shirts, 3 blue shirts, 6 pairs of black paints. Then some black shinobi sandals a black face mask, and a black rag to cover his bright blonde hair plus 2 pairs of fingerless gloves 1 black 1blue, 8 pairs of boxers and 4 jutsu scrolls and he was out of there.

After storing the stuff at his apartment he took a few blank scroll and made his way to his next stop the Hokage Tower the reason to copy some jutsus he heard the Hokage talk about. Sneaking in to the Tower also proved easy since he'd been doing that for years to be in the safety of the one person he trusted in the village the Sandaime Hokage, Surutobi who was also the only person he told that he knew how to get in.

After arriving at the scroll room he stopped to take a look around then he found the scroll he knew would be good the forbidden scroll. After rummaging the scroll he used one of his blank scrolls and copied down the Kage Bunshin related jutsus. The next scroll he copied down the "Raimei Oru" (Lightning Breaker) and finally he copied down a jutsu called "Rei Gun" (Spirit Gun).

After looking around a bit more he spotted 2 scrolls with his name on them so he grabbed them and left the vault headed back to the apartment the same way he came in. Once back in the apartment he stuck the scrolls inside of the duffle bag checking the time he saw it was 12:00 so he grabbed the bag and set out to his exit.

Which leads us to now sticking to the shadows he was making his way out of the village he spotted someone else leaving only this person was caring someone who was tied and gagged over their shoulder so Naruto being Naruto decided to help the person out. Moving as fast and as quietly as he could around the person who had stopped and sat the other person a small girl he noticed on the ground.

Naruto took his opportunity. Focusing on the wind around him he willed it to obey his commands a power he had always had making it as strong as he could he forced it at the kidnapper hitting him hard and knocking him unconscious, taking the opportunity to free the hostage he saw he was right in thinking it was a girl after untying her and making sure his opponent stayed knocked out as well as tying him up he decided to talk to her.

"Hey are you alright, I mean he didn't hurt you did he" he asked.

"N-no I-I'm f-fine, t-thank you for s-saving me" she responded shyly.

"No problem what your name anyway" he asked

"H-hyuga H-hinata" she stuttered "a-ano w-what's y-your n-name" asked Hinata

"I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto" he respond they heard voices coming so he decided it was best to leave but he checked with her first.

"Hinata do you recognize any of those voices" he asked

"y-yes one o-of t-them is my o-otosan" she replied

"OK good cuz I've got to get out of here" he said. She looked at him after that then spoke up.

"A-ano are y-you f-from here I t-thought maybe w-we c-could be f-friends".

"Yeah I'm from here but I'm gonna be leaving for a while but take this to remember me by" after saying that he reached in his shirt and pulled out a locket on a chain and gave it to her.

"There now I have a reason to come back especially since my only friend is here" he said then continued.

"Listen Hinata-chan don't tell anybody but your dad and the Hokage I was here alright if they ask here ask them if you 3 could talk in private ok, oh and when I get back I hope your hella strong cause I will be gotta go bye" and with that he was gone back in to the shadows, he grabbed his bag and took off using the wind to enhance his speed.

Meanwhile back with Hinata her father, uncle and some other members of her clan as well as the Hokage had just arrived and what they saw shocked them seeing as Hinata was sitting on the ground and her kidnapper was tied up. The first to speak up was her father, head of the Hyuga Clan Hyuga Hiashi

"Hinata are you alright, what happened" he asked.

"I-I'm f-fine o-otosan" she replied

"this is a cloud shinobi Hokage-sama" spoke one of the ANBU members with the Hokage.

"Take him to Ibiki tell him anything goes just don't kill him" commanded the old Hokage after turning to Hinata he spoke again this time gently.

"Hinata-chan can you tell us what happened"

"h-hai but can we t-talk in y-your o-office I want to g-get out of h-here" she replied and just like that Hinata, Hiashi, Surutobi and Hiashi's brother Hizashi went straight to the Hokages office.

After telling them what happened it was quite until Sarutobi spoke up

"Hinata did Naruto say where he was going?" he asked in a tired voice

"n-no he j-just said he n-needed to get out of the v-village" replied the young heiress

"w-why is he in t-trouble" she asked while holding the locket

"no he's not in trouble I'm just worried" after noticing the locket he continued

"Hinata-chan where did you get that locket" he asked

"N-Naruto-kun g-gave it t-to me he s-said it gave h-him a reason to c-come back" she paused and then continued

"He also s-said I w-was his o-only friend h-here" she said still holding the locket. After a moment of thought Sarutobi called in one of the ANBU outside

"Get Kakashi here and I want him here within the next 15 minutes and if he's not tell him I'll have him doing D-Class missions for the next 5 years" he said after a moments pause he spoke up again.

"Hizashi can you take Hinata and wait outside" he asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama" replied Hizashi, after they walked out the Hokage spoke up

"Hiashi I know your aware that Naruto is the Kyuubi's container and you have also done your best to obey the Yondaime's last wish. However as Arashi's teammate and bestfriend there's something else you should know."

"And what would that be" said Hiashi though he had a bad feeling what it could be.

"He's Arashi's son" was all Surutobi said.

After about ten more minutes Hiashi left the office and upon entering the lobby found his daughter asleep leaned up against her uncle and after waking her up they left the tower altogether. After a few minutes of walking in silence surprisingly Hinata spoke

"O-otosan do you t-think I c-could be s-strong?" she asked in a hopeful voice. After looking down and smiling a small smile Hiashi responded

"I think you could be the strongest" after hearing that she looked over and saw her uncle with a smile and a nod to reassure her.

"_Naruto-kun when you get back I'll be strong like you_" was all she thought and with that a serine silence settled over them.

Back with the Hokage:

Kakashi had finally shown up on time due to the threat by the hokage.

"You called hokage-sama" he asked.

"Yes Kakashi I'm giving you a mission" after a pause to take a puff from his pipe he continued

"Uzumaki Naruto left the village I need you to find him you have 24 hours dismissed" and with that Kakashi was gone.

Back with Naruto he was getting tired running at full speed as well as using the wind to push him was getting to him and he'd been going for hours he also knew that the hokage would know he was gone by now especially if Hinata told him like he thought she would luckily for him he was nearing a village.

Once he entered the village he found a small inn and checked in telling the keeper someone was chasing him and that he never came. He of course paid a little extra for that as well anyway once he made it to his room he climbed in to bed and fell into a deep sleep he wouldn't leave the room until later that night.

When Naruto awoke and noticed the unfamiliar surroundings he was a little scared at first until he remembered the events of the night before. Feeling a little sore he decided to take a bath after filling the tub with just enough water for someone for his size he hopped in to the nice warm water he was finally relaxed. 45 minutes later he was up and ready to get dressed after laying out his clothes he finally decided on a black t-shirt with silver flames coming up from the bottom to the middle of the shirt as well as flames on the sleeves.

Next he put on some black pants they were called BDUs or Battle Dress Uniform. They had large pockets on the sides that buttoned down and some could be made to zip up. There was one on each pant leg. There were also large pockets on the seat of the pants that could do the same thing. On the waist was an adjustable string, to tighten or loosen them depending on the person wearing them.

The same thing could be done down at the ankle of the pants. The pants looked like they would be good tactical pants. Perfect for having to carry multiple items, either in the pockets, or in the pants that had built in kunai, shuriken and scroll holsters. They could also be reinforced with a chain mesh, to make them a little more combat ready, mostly to protect from shuriken and some kunai.

Finally he put on the black shinobi sandals then he looked through the scrolls he had he picked out two scrolls one explaining chakra and how to use it and the next had some 2 chakra control exercises and explained how to do them, putting the scrolls in to his pockets and the others back into the bag with the rest of his things he decided to get something to eat then train.

After eating at a local shop he started looking around the town he soon realized that this town was a gambling town after walking some more he came upon a nice shaded clearing he was about to sit down when he heard it. Being from Konoha he recognized that sound well it was giggling moreover it was perverted giggling and if its one thing Naruto didn't like it was perverts. Following the noises he came upon a bathhouse and on the side was two guys obviously perverts so he did the only thing he could do gathering air to his lungs he let loose a loud yell "PERVERTS" the reaction was immediate the women came out in nothing but towels and beat the stuffing out of the perverts thanking him before leaving.

As he was about to turn to leave someone called out to him.

"hey kid" turning around he spotted a girl, a woman he corrected with black hair and eyes approaching him that looked to be about 18 if not a little older. Naruto tensed slightly ready to bolt should he have to but answered.

"y-yeah" he stuttered and almost hit himself for it knowing he was showing fear.

"what are you doing out here" she asked.

He looked at her and froze there was something in here eyes that he had seen in only one other persons when they looked at him _"only Sarutobi-ojisan looks at me like that with kindness"_ he thought easing up he answered.

"I was going to start training in that clearing over there till I heard that perverted giggling"

"Training" she repeated upon getting a nod she continued

"Training for what?" she asked.

"I wanted to learn how to use and control my chakra" replied the young blonde.

"Oh ok I could help you if you want" she said.

Naruto's eyes lit up hearing that nobody but the hokage ever offered to help him with anything.

"Really you would do that" he asked.

"Yeah sure what's your name anyway" she asked

"Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto what's your name neechan?" asked the four year old.

"my names Shizune let me get dressed and I'll help okay"

"hai".

Naruto and Shizune spent the rest of the day together trying to get him to unlock his chakra and when he did Shizune was shocked _"this kids got more chakra then first year academy students"_ she thought witch was something considering the ninja academy starts when you turn 10 years old.

By sunset the pair were heading to get something to eat when they bumped into someone. She had long blonde hair tied into pigtails on each side of her head and a diamond in the middle of her forehead she had on grey pants and a grey shirt.

"Tsunade-sama how are you doing" asked Shizune

"I'm fine who's this with you" asked Tsunade after glancing to her side she answered

"This is Naruto he busted some perverts for me earlier" said Shizune then she continued

"Naruto this is my sensei Tsunade"

"It's nice to meet you" said the chibi blond

"It's nice to meet you too" replied Tsunade the rest of the walk went quietly. After arriving and eating at the diner Naruto finally asked a question.

"Ano Shizune-neechan I was wondering where are you from" after a moment she answered.

"I'm from Konoha" noticing the shocked look cross his face. Both Shizune and Tsunade looked at him but didn't say anything then Tsunade spoke up.

"Naruto I was wondering where are your parents" after a pause he answered looking down

"Don't have any" was all he said.

"Then who where you with" Tsunade asked.

"Nobody" he replied still looking down finally Shizune spoke

"So you came here by yourself" after a moment he responded.

"Yeah, I've always been alone" he said both ladies were sad upon hearing that. Then Tsunade asked another question

"Where are you from?" He took a long moment to answer this time and when he did it was low so low they almost couldn't here it.

"Konoha" now they could see why he was shocked then Naruto spoke up this time a bit louder.

"I'm surprised you guys are from Konoha your too nice"

"What do you mean" asked Shizune

"Everybody especially the adults in Konoha I've ever met have always been mean with the exception of Surutobi-ojisan" after talking for a while longer Tsunade made a decision.

"Naruto how would you like to come with us" she asked

"Really you would let me" he asked exicitedly.

"Of course and so would your ojisan" she replied

"How do u know that" he asked

"he was my sensei" was all she said before she continued.

"I'll write and tell him what's going on okay. So why don't you and Shizune go get your things."

"Hai" and with that the two were gone.

Konoha the next day:

Surutobi had just dismissed Kakashi when one of the chunnin came in with a letter addressed to him he was extremely surprised when he read it.

"_Surutobi-sensei I know it's been a while and no I'm not writing to say I'm coming back. However I wanted to tell you someone ran into me I think you know him blonde hair blue eyes whisker-like marks on each cheek. Anyway after talking with him I agreed with his choice of leaving the village and decided to take him with me. _

_He also told me about how he got out and I'm really impressed. Especially with the part about him sneaking into the tower and copying a few jutsu from the scroll of seals. Nothing too bad just the Kage Bunshin jutsu's, the rei gun and Raimei Oru not bad for a four year old. I've nicknamed him The Prince of Thieves for that. Oh but up the security around there I mean he's four! I don't know what aside from those three from the scroll and he said some things that were his whatever that meant. Anyway up the security in there okay._

_Tsunade"_

After reading that he rushed into the vault looking for a couple of scrolls. Upon discovering those missing however he knew it was too late. Tsunade could take care of everything once he reads those scrolls but that aside he was just happy Naruto was okay.

AN: need help with action and romance stuff


	2. Family Reunion

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Six years later

Six years had passed since Naruto had me his new family and things had changed for him greatly. He now traveled and trained a lot once Tsunade had found out he wanted to be a shinobi more importantly he wanted to become Hokage himself she and Shizune worked him into the ground. Although Tsunade was more than reluctant when she first heard him say it was his dream to become hokage Tsunade now actually believed he could do it especially after Tsunade tried arguing with even going so far as saying she didn't want to see her son die she let up when Naruto looked her in the eye and said

"I'm going to become a shinobi death is part of that equation but even still I've avoided death this far even through all the beatings but if I did die I could die happy knowing my family is safe but I promise you kasan I won't die anytime soon especially cause of the stupid fox."

That's another thing Tsunade had told him about the fox as well as the Kyubi attack how it ended and how people were told it ended needless to say Naruto was a wreck upon hearing it he was confused himself until his kasan said that he wasn't the demon and never would be.

He was also very smart he was no genius but he wasn't an idiot either both his mother and sister had seen to that. He was also very healthy with his mother and sister both being medic-nins his mother a legendary one at that he had no choice but to be healthy. His senses had also improved to a level much better than humans even the Inuzuka clan another benefit of having the Kyubi in him besides healing among other things.

His training had gone extremely well his weight bands were now at 130 pounds each and it started at 5 pounds each. His ninjutsu is excellent especially because of the forbidden jutsu's he knows. He could use genjutsu but not at a high level like ninjutsu. And his taijutsu was coming along well he also knew enough medic jutsu to get by but nothing serious though.

Tsunade was disappointed he didn't want to be a medic like her she was glad he still took the time to learn what she wanted to teach him and was also happy that he appreciated that she taught him, so they stopped medic training after he learned how to mend bones so at least if there wasn't a proper medic on the team he could do something should it be needed. What Naruto was most proud of was the fact that he had perfect control and he works his ass off to keep it that way.

He had also met someone else in the last few years his mother's old teammate Jariaya or Ero-sennin as he calls him. He met Jaraiya after busting him at the hotsprings while his mother and sister were in there what happened after that was the worst beating he'd ever seen. After that Jaraiya had started training Naruto especially after he said he trained the Yondaime Hokage who Naruto always looked up to and the person he wants to surpass. Tsunade was okay with it since Jaraiya was a combat specialist but she did warn him should he try turning her son into a pervert he would be less than a man. As a result his ninjutsu went through the roof and he started to learn fuinjutsu (sealing techniques).

Naruto also mastered his control over wind which he found out was because of Kyubi he had and that he'd get something new each time he mastered an element, so far he's mastered wind, earth, water, and fire he's working on plants now. Oh did I mention he also learned the trick behind Tsunades super strength which he's still learning to use.

He's also learning kenjutsu (sword technique) a style he got from Kyubi actually called Demon's Blade which revolves around speed the fox had said someone named Hiei was the last person to really master it and that it helped make him a legend in demon world before he died.

So that brings us to now our hero was just waking up 5:00 am as usual after doing his morning routine he got dressed there was no training today since they were on the move again so instead of the training gi he'd usually wear he put on some blue pants with gold flames running down the side and a blue t-shirt with both of his nicknames on the back the first being Prince of Thieves spelled out running across the bottom and the second the nickname given to him by Kyubi himself is the kanji for Spirit Fox.

When he was first given the nickname he was told it once belonged to a legendary fox demon named Kurama that was also know as the King of Thieves but that was thousands of years ago apparently he and this Hiei had been friends with another demon this one half human named Yusuke apparently he was the original user of the Rei Gun.

Anyway once dressed he also put on the Shodai necklace, his mother had said it once belonged to her grandfather the Shodaime Hokage he hasn't taken it off since he got it unless it was to shower. Once he ate he waited for Jaraiya he had said something about needing to talk to him before they left he's mother and sister were already there anyway so after a few minutes Jaraiya finally showed up.

"Alright brat have you read those scrolls yet" asked the white haired super pervert

"Ano which scrolls ero-sensei I have a lot" he replied. Jaraiya deciding to ignore the ero-sensei bit just moved on

"the scrolls you took from the vault that night you left you know the one's with your name on them" after a moment the young blond spoke again

"no not yet I don't know somethings been telling me to wait since I got them"

"good it's time to open them you'll need to know for where we're going" Naruto just nodded his head and pulled out a scroll after unrolling them and finding what he was looking for he bit his thumb and wiped the blood on the kanji for UN in a poof of smoke two more scrolls appeared however before he could open one he was pulled in to his mind.

Mindscape:

Naruto looked up to find himself face to face with the Kyubi and with no time for the games they'd normally play he got straight to the point

"What's up Kyu I was busy."

"**Three things first I need you to sign the summoning contract for foxes"** spoke the giant kitsune. In the past years they had found out why Kyubi had attacked which was because of Orochimaru or the hebi-teme as Naruto calls him.

"Will I still be able to summon toads" asked the blond

"**Yes all you'd have to do is picture the type of summon you want and do the seals"** said the fox hearing that Naruto signed the contract.

"**Second thing I'm designing a doujutsu for you you'll need it if your gonna fight the snake"** after receiving a nod he continued.

"**Last just wanted to let you now your ice element has activated"**.

After a moment the blond spoke up "Alright we'll talk about that later though" and just like that he faded away and left the cage.

"**_This seal is absorbing me to fast his system wont be able to handle so much chakra guess I'll make another one as well"_** thought the fox.

Real World:

When Naruto came back to he's sense's he noticed everyone looking at him blinking he answered the question before they even asked seeing as this wasn't the first time it happened "ok I got the fox contract, he's designing a doujutsu and my ice element activated" after recieveing nods he opened the first scroll.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know it may seem strange reading this right now, I mean I don't even know how old you might be right now. But it seems like old Sarutobi has finally seen fit for you to read this message, and find out about your family._

_I wanted him to keep this from you till you were able to fend for yourself. Now his idea of that may be different from mine, but I believe he wouldn't give it to you with out believing in your skills. You see Naruto, through out my career as a Ninja for Konoha; I have made a great number of enemies. _

_Entire countries hate and fear me, and our clan name. My name was listed in the Bingo books of the Iwa, Kiri, Suna, Kusa, Kumo, Ame, well to make it short, I was listed in several Bingo books across the continent. Those countries new me as "Konoha's Yellow Flash" inside the walls of Konoha however I was known as the Yondaime Hokage. I know what you might be thinking Naruto, How could I have left you after what I did right? Believe me, if I had any other choice I would have taken it, but at the time this was the only thing I could do. _

_I gather by now you know of the Kyubi being sealed inside of you by me. How your life has been since, I could only hope the village took my last words to heart. When I told Sarutobi of my plans, I let him know that I wanted you to be seen as a Hero of the Leaf. But if I know humans half as well as I know Ero-Sennin, then they probably made life hell for you. I'm sorry if this happened, and I wish I could have made it anything but that. I'm sure I could have requested for one of my old team mates to take you in, but I would rather you not grow up spoiled like so many other heirs do. _

_Only God knows how much I would have hated for you to be like one of the Uchiha's, as arrogant as they are. I wanted you to grow up as a normal child, but still a hero. I wanted you to grow up unspoiled, that way you would hold things closer to you when you gained them. Because having things given to you does nothing to help you appreciate them, but working for things makes the reward all the sweeter. This is what I believed in, and what my Sensei beat into me, literally. Another reason why I chose you is because I believed no one else could handle and didn't want to give any of the clans the power of the Kyubi the child would probably be seen as nothing more than a weapon if I did. _

_The main reason I chose you however is because you are the oldest and I know you would not have wanted Kyubi inside your sister if you could help it" at this he looked up wide-eyed and in surprise stuttered out "I-I have a s-sister" he said it low but everyone heard it, Tsunade and Shizune were wide eyed while Jaraiya simply nodded and said "keep reading" looking back down he continued "although she is only a few minutes younger she is still your little sister hopefully you are looking after her if your not it's most likely because something happened and you were separated for both of your safety the last thing is the seal holding Kyubi is a twelve year seal meaning that on October 10th not your birthday which is October 3rd you will have fully absorbed Kyubi as well as it's powers but will remain completely human _

_Your father Kazama Arashi"_

After getting his breathing under control and handing the letter to Tsunade he opened the second one

"_Dear Naruto_

_If your reading this than I'm already dead I sincerely hope that the village has treated you like we wished you to be treated. If they didn't than I'm terribly sorry I wrote this letter as a sort of back-up plan inside you will find a seal which once opened you should fine our families summoning contract with the Dragon Clan. _

_If by any chance your sister is not with you now then you were probably separated and she is with my parents you see Naruto, I originally tried to send you with her however if you aren't it means that damned council wouldn't allow it since they are the one's who would be in charge in case of your fathers death until a new hokage is appointed anyway not many people know this but I'm the daughter to one of the lords of Fire Country I mearly changed my name to Uzumaki when I decided to become a shinobi you see I was an ANBU captain myself so if the villagers don't treat you right at least the ANBU will and they will protect you should you need it just tell them you're my son hopefully you'll meet your sister soon as well_

_Your mother Ryuu Kizana_

After reading that one and passing it as well he looked up to Jaraiya in all seriousness and spoke.

"I take it we're going to see my sister". Jaraiya looked at him as well then replied

"Yeah we are you should also know the taijutsu style I was teaching you is your clan style the crushing fist your going to learn and master or as much of it as you can before we return to Konoha."

Naruto just nodded he knew that they were returning to Konoha when he turned twelve anyway which gave him two years. After Shizune read the last letter and it was back to Naruto he resealed them however before he could leave Jaraiya said something else.

"Naruto while we're moving I'll be teaching you another jutsu it took your father three years to create and master and me 4 months to master after he showed it to me it called the Rasengan" tossing him a waterballon he continued "the first step is popping the balloon using the water but don't rely on your manipulation abilities because you wont get it"

After showing him how it was done the group left not needing bags because they all had summoning scrolls.

It took them 2 and a half months to reach their destination and Naruto had progressed extremely well. He mastered the first step rotation in 3 weeks, the second step power he also mastered in three weeks, the third step he also got in three weeks now he's just working on executing it faster. His weights had also increased seeing as how they increased whenever you could move to comfortably so now he had about 175 pounds on each limb. While walking he thought back on a conversation with his tenant.

Flashback

_They had just left the village when Kyubi had called him "**Kit**" _

"_Yeah I'm listening" he thought back _

"_**Listen this seal is working to fast so I'm giving you another chakra system since once I'm gone your body wont be able to handle the pressure should you try to draw any of my power**" spoke the kitsune. _

"_If I were to try what would happen" asked the ten year old _

"_**Your body cold be shredded under the strain of the power**" spoke the fox in a light tone. After a moment Naruto spoke again _

"_So this new chakra would be a good thing but what type of energy" _

"_**It will be a mix of your chakra and mine so it will essentially be hanyou energy however you won't smell like a hanyou but you will have a transformed state you know claws fangs and the rest**" _

"_Ok but no tails or fox ears right I mean that could be trouble" _

"_**No regrettably you won't have tails but your ears should be slightly pointed but your eyes will become slitted permanently but still blue**" spoke the ancient demon. After a minute Naruto spoke again. _

"_Alright I can live with that but what color would this new chakra be" he asked _

"_**That's a surprise kit but you'll like it another thing I'm going to teach you a new technique" **_

"_Really" came the excited voice of the ten year old" _

"_**Yeah but this isn't a battle technique if been looking after I take some of your chakra for the new system you'll have high gennin to low chunnin chakra levels this will help increase your levels again**" _

"_So what is it?"_

"_**It's called chakra cuffs they're like weights for chakra**" after listening to the fox for a while longer Naruto stopped drawing the attention of the group and made a single Kage Bunshin which after doing the right hand seals applied the cuffs to both his wrist and ankles after which Naruto himself ended up hopping up to keep from falling he noticed however that the cuffs looked like golden shackles made of pure energy, after applying some chakra he was able to spread his legs and arms apart and at there questioning looks explained what had happened he ended up applying the to Shizune, Tsunade, and Jaraiya as well._

_Flashback end _

That was about 2 months ago apparently they still had 2 weeks left until they arrived at there destination. A little while later they had reach a small town Jaraiya being his perverted self left for some "research" as he calls it while the rest went to eat after eating and finding a hotel for the night they also split up Tsunade and Shizune to the bath house and Naruto to the room. After getting to the room he took out two blank scrolls and wrote two letters for two people one being his ojisan the Sandaime and the other his only friend in Konoha Hyuga Hinata the heiress to the Hyuga clan after writing the letters he summoned a small silver two-tailed fox and after giving the instructions sent him of to Konoha then left to train.

Konoha: The Next Morning

Konoha had changed in the last six years they had recovered nicely from the Kyubi attack and the villagers had all forgotten about Naruto the exceptions being the clan heads, the council, the hokage, and the entire Hyuga Clan who had put Naruto under their protection after finding out what he did for Hinata. Speaking of Hinata she had changed greatly over the years she no longer stuttered, never showed cowardice and had grown very strong.

Over the years Hinata had slowly became a true heiress however her kindness remained, she was also humble and was never arrogant. She also had a little sister herself now who was always with Hinata and had become somewhat of her mini-me. She wasn't a genius and everyone knew it but she worked hard and that plus her determination to protect and change her family had earned her the respect of everyone in the clan in both the Main and Branch houses and everyone knew that she would one day change that clan even though she was slowly doing it.

She was just eating her lunch her sister Hanabi, her cousin Neji, his father Hizashi and Hiashi with her at the table when a small two-tailed silver fox came running in everyone froze and jumped when it spoke.

"**Excuse me I have a message for someone named Hinata**".

Being girls both Hinata and Hanabi both squealed and with a loud "KAWAII" pounced on the small kit. After recovering from his shock and regaining his hearing Hiashi spoke "who is this message from" he asked the kit.

The kit looked up at him from his petting session and spoke "**the new master of the fox summons Naruto-sama**" once that was said the three males relaxed knowing Naruto often sent Hinata messages but it would usually be toads he sent. Finally Hinata spoke up "I'm Hinata which one is for me" she asked eyeing both scrolls. The kit showed her the scroll which she took and immediately opened

"_Dear Hinata-chan_

_Sorry I haven't written in a while but things have been busy, anyway I wanted to tell you a few things first I found out who my parents are and you wouldn't believe it, and I found out I have a sister a twin at that I'm on my way to see her now apparently we were separated and she was sent to our grandparents for our protection. But let me tell you my dad I still can't believe it but he was the Yondaime himself." _

At that she looked up in surprise wide-eyed she knew what Yondaime did to Naruto he told her himself not to mention he was the strongest shinobi Konoha had ever produced. After regaining her composure she kept reading

"_My mother she is a story upon herself first she was known as Uzumaki Kizana she was actually an ANBU captain but her real name was Ryuu Kizana get this she was the daughter of one of the fire lords! I don't know anything about my sister except she's a couple minutes younger than me so I'll move on. I just activated my ice element so all I'll have after that is foxfire, the mortal flame, and the darkness flame to activate and master, oh yeah pops said my seal was only designed to last for 12 years so in to years it will be gone as well as the fox. But I also found out from the fox that my body won't be able to handle all that power so he's creating another system for my he said he was mixing some of mine and some of his chakra together for the second source which would give me a transformation of sorts nothing bad just claws and fangs as well as a power and speed boost I'm just happy I wont get no tail or fox ears you know. _

_Last thing he's making me a doujutsu I know what it will do but I want to surprise you so I'm not telling; anyway I gotta go but I'll write the next chance I get or once we reach our destination so don't write back but I'll see you in 2 years maybe sooner you never know._

_Your friend, Kazama Naruto_

_Ps: I sealed a jutsu scroll for you in this one it will build up your chakra reserves at least that's what the fox said anyway a little blood on the seal and you got it you should share it with your family too I did. Later"_

After reading it and finding the seal she grabbed a knife and ran it across her thumb after whipping the blood on the seal she had the scroll for the Chakra Cuffs in her hand.

Hokage Tower 15min later:

Surutobi was in the office doing mountains of paperwork when the kit came in and after reading the message was happy with what he read. However upon hearing he was going to be using his true name from now on as well as other things he had called for a meeting with the council and clan heads it was time they learnt of this as well.

Two weeks later:

They had just arrived at the fire lords house or mansion Naruto corrected and after a quick search they were let in the grounds though they had guards around them. Looking around Naruto was shocked by the sheer number of guards I mean the man had them everywhere he had guards from Konoha shinobi to royal guards he had noticed however there were a lot of Hyugas here he'd have to tell Hinata about that when he wrote tonight.

After walking for a bit they came to the main house after being escorted inside they were told wait and that the lord would be with them in a moment. Taking advantage of the situation Naruto sat down and looked around. Focusing a bit of chakra to the center of his eyes ignoring the itching sensation. Most people would thing he was just looking around the room his family however knew he was looking outside right through the walls. An ability Kyubi had given him when he improved his senses allowed him to see great distance but not as much as the Byakugan the only way you would know is because his pupils became slitted.

Finally the door open and in walked the fire lord looking at him they could see he was an old man but younger than Sandaime he had long grey hair that went to his mid back tied in a ponytail, he had a freshly trimmed beard and mustache and green eyes. He had on black pants and a red robe with blue flames coming up from the bottom.

He moved gracefully and didn't waste movement and from the aura coming from him you could tell he was still strong.

After introductions were made Naruto using the Uzumaki name instead of Kazama they got down to business throughout the whole discussion Naruto didn't speak he just listened when asked how he met up with Tsunade, he just looked up at her and she explained knowing he didn't want to talk about that. By the end of the tale the man was wide-eyed about what he had heard and what he was capable of at such a young age though he did agree with the nickname Tsunade had given him. That's when he smelled it; though it was faint he picked up the scent of sweat mixed with something he didn't recognize turning and looking through the door he spotted her.

She was just outside listening in with her ear to the door he noticed she had long golden blond hair hanging down to the bottom of her back and he knew if he could see her eyes that she had the same deep blue eyes he saw when he looked in the mirror.

"Looks like we have company" he said still looking at the door he saw her jump in surprise and try to leave so he quickly stopped that

"Don't try to run I've already seen you" the entire time he had a small smile on he face.

Everyone in the room was smiling with the exception of the lord who just looked confused.

"Ryuu-sama open the door and you'll know what he's talking about" spoke Jaraiya

Taking the advice he moved and opened the door and sure enough there was somebody there with a small chuckle he invited her inside. With a sheepish and embarrassed look on her face she walked inside.

"Sorry I heard we had guest and wanted to see for myself" she spoke in a low voice to the lord.

"Its alright child sit down" spoke the lord smile still on his face

After finding a seat she looked around she saw one old man with long white hair with red marking coming down each side of his face he had on grey pants and a long sleeve grey shirt and a red vest over that she also noticed the headpiece he was wearing with the kanji for oil. The next was a young woman with short black hair and black eyes, and wearing dark blue pants and a dark blue long sleeve shirt. Then another young looking woman who looked no older than 25 she had long pale blond hair brown eyes and a diamond mark in the center of her forehead, she had on blue pants with a grey shirt a blue sash wrapped around the waist and an open long sleeved green jacket over that.

It was the last person that made her pause though he was young she knew they were the same age he had on black shinobi pants with bandages wrapped around the bottom with red flames running along the sides a black fingerless gloves a black t-shirt with the kanji for "Spirit Fox" on the left side of his chest with a red circle around it.

She also noticed his skin tone was the same as hers tanned but not to much she also somehow knew he was well built then she saw his face she noticed he had three whisker-like marks on each side of his face and long golden blonde hair but what got her the most were those deep blue eyes, eyes that were guarded but gentle and warm the same eyes she saw in the mirror every morning.

"Akira the white haired man is Jaraiya, the blonde woman is Tsunade they are two of the Sannin you were told about. The woman with black hair is Shizune and the blonde boy is Naruto" spoke the lord breaking the silence

"Everyone this is my granddaughter Akira"

"It's nice to meet you" she spoke eyes still locked with Naruto's

Finally she looked away toward her grandfather silently asking him to explain what was going on.

"Akira it's time you learned about your parents" spoke the lord

Akira was shocked he never talked about her parents nut much at least he never brought it up and when they did the responses were always vague especially about her mother who she knew was here grandfathers daughter after a while she stopped asking knowing he'd tell her when he felt she was ready but now in front of complete strangers at that something was going on and she had a feeling it revolved around that boy. She thought that in under three seconds but still spoke up.

"R-really I mean you never talk about them why now" she asked

"Because time has run out and it is time you found out" spoke the lord

After saying that he reached into a drawer and grabbed a case unlocking it using a key he had around his neck he took out two scrolls and handed them to her. With shaky hands she reached out and took them before she could open them how ever the blond boy Naruto stood up.

"Excuse me Ryuu-sama but I think I'll wait outside if that's ok with you"

"Yes go ahead that's alright" he responded.

That said Naruto walked outside and jumped onto a tree branch, with his back on the tree and legs crossed on the branch he closed his eyes and waited knowing she'd come to him when she was ready.

Back inside:

After Naruto walked out Akira had opened the first letter. (AN: I'm not writing the letters out hers will be like Naruto's were except addressed to her and saying Naruto had Kyubi and would protect her. Her mothers won't have the dragon contract sealed in it either.) After reading her father's letter she moved on to the second one her mothers by the end of the second letter she had unknowingly started crying she had always known her parents cared for her but to find out she had a brother her twin at that and never knew she leant against her grandfather and cried. Finally when she stopped crying and dried her tears she looked up and spoke.

"S-so he's been in Konoha all this time" she asked

"No he hasn't" said Jaraiya

"What do you mean that's where the letters said he was" Akira asked confused

"He left Konoha when he was four years old" spoke Tsunade and with that she explained how he was treated in Konoha the night he left, how they had met up with Shizune's input on that one and how they had traveled and where they had been. At the beginning she was ready to cry again hearing how the village treated him, she was in awe about how he left and saved that girl, by the end she was happy with what he heard but still felt bad he went through that alone after voice that thought though Shizune spoke up.

"Don't think he would have wanted you there though I know for a fact if you had to go through that because of him he'd have probably snapped and you probably wouldn't be alive right now"

After a while she went outside herself once out she saw him laid up in a tree figuring he was asleep she jumped up into the tree and was surprised when his eyes open after recovering from the surprise she spoke.

"You were waiting for me weren't you?" she asked in a soft voice

"I knew you'd come when you were ready" was the reply

"I heard what happened I'm glad you got out okay" she said. Naruto looked up at her and smiled

"For a second I thought you were gonna say something like wishing you stayed with me" he said.

"I said that inside Shizune-san said you wouldn't have liked that though she said you would have probably snapped if I went through that especially if they killed me" said Akira

"She's right too, Shizune-neechan knows me too well" replied the young demon container

"So how long do you plan on staying cause I'm not letting you leave right now not after we're finally back together" she said finishing strongly in the end. He chuckled at that then replied

"I'll be here for the next two years after all I gotta get to no my little sister right" he replied.

"Yeah though I'm not that little I'm only a few minutes younger" she said with a pout

"True but you'll always be my little sister like it or not" he said with a smile

She smiled at that they spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other. After dinner she showed him to his room which was directly across from hers then noticed he didn't have any bags or anything after voicing this thought she watched him pull out a scroll. After unrolling it he found the kanji for bag and bit his thumb spreading the blood onto the kanji in a puff of smoke a large duffle bag appeared, seeing her confusion he explained

"It's called a summoning scroll I could make you one if you want" after receiving a nod from her he pulled out a blank scroll and started on the seals.

"Niisan do you think I could be a shinobi" she asked in a hesitant tone.

"Do you want to be" he asked in a his voice light and still working on the scroll.

"Yeah I mean I knew mom was a shinobi before, grandpa too but I never thought he would let me" she said quietly.

Naruto stopped and looked her in the eye searching after a few moments he spoke.

"If that's what you want I guess I could teach you some things and get kasan to train you but it will be hard understand if you don't think you can handle it let me know now" he said in all seriousness. After a moment she responded determination in her eyes

"That's what I want I can handle it".

After she said that Naruto got up and went though his bag and pulled out 4 bands after giving them to her she put them on and following his instructions put as much chakra into them as she could. Luckily for her she was sitting down or she would have fallen right on her face. Next he did a few quick hand seals and applied the chakra cuffs to her wrist and ankles telling her how they worked and how to release them should she need to.

"Alright now to discuss your training…

AN: So what do you think next chapter will have a 2 year time skip as well as his return to Konoha and go from there to the Academy graduation about 6 months Akira comes to Konoha during the Chunnin Exams for those wondering about that alright please review constructive criticism is ok and I need votes for just Naru/Hina or Naru/Harem if you want the harem it will be Hinata, Haku fem, Temari, TenTen, and Ayame from the Ramen Stand maybe even Hana can get in on it. And Itachi good guy or bad guy and if anyone knows the Japanese word for ice that would be nice.


	3. The Return, A Test and Graduation

The Spirit Fox:

Chapter 3: The Return, a Test, and Graduation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Yu Yu Hakusho their creators do. If I did I'd be rich

_He was moving as fast as his feet could carry him but he was tiring he knew if he didn't do something they'd catch him soon. He didn't know why these things happened to him all he knew was he was hated, glared at, chased and beaten. Which was exactly what was happening now, taking a glance behind him he damn near pissed his pants, "shit there's too many of these bastards" he thought to himself. He'd been running for about 30 minutes already he couldn't last much longer after all he was only 4years old, but he still kept running if he stopped he wasn't sure he'd survive this time._

_Turning a corner he cursed they'd chased him into an ally with a dead in, "fuck what to do, what do I do" he thought. That's when the wind blew and inspiration struck turning to face his tormentors he steeled his resolve all he needed was to make a whole and run. Calling the wind to his aid he made it as strong as he could but before he could launch the attack he was hit in the back of the head but didn't fall "fuck how'd he get behind me and to top that off he broke my concentration" he thought. Using the wind to dodge another punch he striked back with a gust of wind throwing his attacker to the wall turning back around he saw a sight that scared him witless while he was dealing with that jerk these jerks closed the distance and surrounded him._

_That's when they struck as a whole the crowd pounced on him throwing kicks and punches though the repeatedly hit him he kept getting up then he felt it someone had taken a kunai and stabbed his legs so he couldn't stand anymore. Then the proceeded to beat him senseless until they're knuckles and feet ached but they still didn't stop no they just switched up with the people with weapons that proceeded to beat him with bats stab and him with kunai. That's when he saw the katana but he was already fading into unconsciousness and knew he would die the last thing he saw before blacking out were the eyes of those around him each and every one of them had red eyes with comma-like marks in them after that he blacked out._

Naruto jumped awake, he was soaked with sweat and knew he was trembling. He'd been having the dreams for a month, and each night they got more intense but this week it was the same dream over and over. He knew these weren't dreams or nightmares they were memories from his past before he left that hell on earth. That memory however was what scared him over the week more detail had been added to it he still couldn't make out faces but now he at least saw the eyes.

He still remembered when he woke up in the hospital the hokage had said a week had passed, that his eyes had been swollen shut his legs had been broken as well as his arms and fingers and he had stab wounds all over his body. The old man had said he'd be fine and he was rescued by an ANBU member when asked which one he was informed it was the weasel. Naruto had managed to tell him what happened as well as what there eyes looked like and for a saw his face darken. Then the old man said he had to go to handle something and left. The doctor came in after that, he had no problems with anyone who worked in the hospital and none of the staff ever treated him badly but they all knew the boy hated hospitals he had spent far too much time in one. The doctor left saying he could leave in the morning. That was the night he made his plans and his escape.

He knew why he was having the dreams to the closer the day came the more intense the dreams became, because he knew he have to go back now today was the day. Thinking back he knew a lot has changed looking down at himself he remembered his seal had disappeared as had Kyubi taken to the spirit world he reminded himself that day he'd never forget he'd even met one of the Shinigami's.

Flashback:

_Naruto was in his mindscape at the time talking to Kyubi over the time they began speaking a lot more with Kyubi telling the history of both human and demon world. He had learned about how peace began between the two and how it was broken he'd even learned of Kyubi's family. Now he'd know that he had 2 son's and a mate already what he hadn't known was that his mate was actually human and his sons half demons which would explain how the hebi-teme managed to kill them. But right now they were talking a bout a certain technique Naruto wanted to learn when another voice spoke._

"_It's time" the voice gentle and female._

_Turning around they were both shocked especially Naruto he'd never thought the Shinigami was female or would wear pink robes. _

"_You're the Shinigami?" Naruto spoke still shocked_

"_Shinigami, Death, Grim Reaper whatever you want to call it for you at least" she spoke in a light tone._

"_Wait are you saying that there's more than one" the boy asked once again shocked._

"_Yep there are way to many people in this world for just one to handle" she spoke while lowering her hood revealing her long blue hair tied in a ponytail._

_After a few moments he spoke again "Ano excuse me but have you ever heard of a demon called Hiei?" he asked_

_She froze it's been a long time since any human said that name regaining her composure she spoke._

"_Yeah I know him, he's a friend of mine"_

"_Really!! Wait I thought he died" the boy said confused._

"_He did however because of his actions he was allowed to keep his body and join a fighters program in spirit world; how'd you know a bout him anyway it's been almost ten thousand years since he died" asked the women_

"_Kyubi told me about him as well as Kurama and Yusuke since I can use some of there attacks" he replied _

"_Really which ones" she asked curiously_

"_Um I can use plants like Kurama, The Rei gun like Yusuke and Hiei's sword style and I'm trying to unlock the mortal and the darkness flame."_

_She was shocked speachless hearing that after a moment she spoke again_

"_And how exactly did you learn those techniques" she asked incrediously narrowing her eyes and sending a mild glare towards Kyubi_

"_The Rei Gun is in Konoha's forbidden technique scroll, and I inherited Kyubi's nature manipulation abilities" he spoke with his eyes closed oblivious to the glare she sent toward Kyubi._

"_Really and the darkness flame no human has ever wielded the darkness flame and what about Hiei's sword style" she asked_

"_**I can use the darkness flame and obviously he inherited it from me along with my other elements though he has yet to unlock it as for the sword style it's the same one I used to use" **spoke Kyubi _

"_And can he use the dragon" asked the woman_

"_**No we were just discussing that I was never able to learn it and there was apparently a requirement for using it**" replied the kitsune_

"_It requires the Jagan Eye" she spoke in a tired tone then continued "Seeing as how there are no more in existence it's no wonder you couldn't learn it"_

"_Do you think it possible to add the properties to my eyes I mean Kyubi already created a doujutsu for me couldn't you just add to it" asked Naruto in a hopeful voice._

"_I suppose though I'd have to check with my boss and if he does do it you'll probably owe him, I'll also need to know why, about this doujutsu and anything else you think I should know"_

_After that they had told her of Orochimaru and his immorality goals and Akatsuki which Jiraiya had spoken of and their plans for capturing the biju though they didn't know why they wanted them, as well as the uses of the doujutsu and finally how they had performed an old ritual from Konoha to give his sister Akira, the same abilities. They also told her about his second chakra source and transformed state which he admitted he had only unlocked one stage. _

_After everything was said she took Kyubi though when asked she said he'd be able to summon Kyubi sense he would still be alive but only as a last resort after that she gave him her name which was Botan and said he'd be contacted soon._

Flashback End:

It took an entire day for him to recover from the removal but when he did he noticed his whisker marks had disappeared. And the seal was also gone, and he was still tired by the end of the week however he was completely recovered.

A month later he had spoken with her boss Koenma and after a while he agreed to update Naruto's eyes so he could use the dragon after he activated that stage. Though he did say he wanted both Orochimaru and Akatsuki taken care of sometime within his lifetime as payment and that Botan would also be checking up on them periodically.

He was broken out of his thought by his door opening, looking up he saw Akira coming in she had also changed over the years. After the transfer ritual she like Naruto had gained not only the nature manipulation powers, and a second chakra source but didn't have a transformed state.

She also now had silver streaks in her hair as well as slitted eyes, and a nice figure for a 12 year old at least. Her training had progressed rapidly especially since whenever she trained her eyes where activated allowing her to analyze and breakdown moves or jutsu's so she learned them faster.

She was also now able to use plants since they had allowed her to use Kage Bunshin to learn faster. She also had perfect chakra control and knew more medic jutsu than her brother though she also said she wasn't interested in the field saying she wished to be in ANBU like her mother had been.

She like Naruto also started calling Tsunade either kasan or Tsunade-kasan since her brother did; and of course Tsunade looked at her like a daughter as well now. She'd also taken to calling Shizune as a sister and Jaraiya well she called him ero-sennin being he was a self-proclaimed super pervert.

Looking around she spotted him and frowned she knew about the nightmares and didn't really want him going back there especially after seeing the haunted look in his eyes, after opening the blinds and window she moved back towards him but kept standing seeing how sweaty the bed was.

"You had the dream again didn't you" it was more of a statement than a question but he still answered.

"Yeah but this time it finished, and I saw there eyes still no faces though" he said

"What's so special about the eyes" she asked

"They were red and had comma like marks in them and that's every person" was the reply

"So it was a certain clan then; anyway get a bath or shower breakfast is ready" she said turning away she stopped when he spoke though.

"Care to join me" he asked though she knew he was joking. She looked at him and smiled

"I'd love to if you weren't my brother" she said before walking out still grinning.

That's how they joked around with each other they knew they were cute and that people would want them they heard it all the time and though they joked about it they both knew that's all it was just jokes. It really only started because Akira walked in on him in the shower once though she didn't see anything but that's how it started.

Walking into the bathroom he paused and looked around he loved this bathroom he had marble floors, a blue juccuzi tub, a separate stand in shower a pearly white toilet and sink both with gold colored handles and other accessories.

15 minutes later he was out the shower and dressed feeling completely refreshed taking a look around the room which was actually pretty simple just a couple dressers and a bed seeing it completely clean he was satisfied having packed the night before. Glancing in the mirror he caught sight of his hair which had been cut short (AN: think Gohan's hair when he's relaxed during the Cell Games) and had silver streaks running though it. After eating a quick breakfast he and Akira left the table heading outside, they always ate together and left together anyway.

Walking around he couldn't help but admire the place especially the beauty of the garden. Gardening was one of the things Akira taught him as well as how to act as a royal, though his grandfather taught him politics which he seriously hated his grandfather had said all members of the Ryuu Clan did. He'd also found out most of the guards where actually members of the Ryuu Clan as this was there clan compound his grandfather just happened to be a Fire Lord. He'd also found out there were 4 Fire Lords who served under the Daimiyo and his sister would become the next after their grandfather. Naruto himself was named heir to the clan which would become the Kazama-Ryuu clan once he took over plans were still being made however.

Akira was sad he could tell even without using the mental bond they shared (a gift from Koenma). Though he didn't blame her they'd been apart for ten years then together for the last two and now he had to leave her again. Trailing behind her a bit he moved directly in back of her once they reached the lake and hugged her to him.

"Kira" he whispered "everything will be fine I promise".

She sighed "I know I just wish you weren't leaving so soon" she said

"Yeah me too but them the breaks you know you just keep training alright" he said

"Sure you better too cause I'd hate to see you pout if I beat you next time we sparred" she said with a grin.

After a while they headed back to the house grabbing his scrolls and his black cloak they both walked to the gate and after some goodbyes Naruto and the group left. After two weeks of travel moving at shinobi speed they approached the gates early in the morning where they were stopped by the chunnin guarding it.

"Halt state your names and reason for coming to Konoha" he said

"I am the Slug Sannin Tsunade, he's the Toad Sannin Jaraiya, with my assistant Shizune and my son open the gate" Tsunade said in a commanding tone.

After the gates opened they were escorted to the Hokage Tower. While walking Naruto noticed people were staring wide-eyed at the group of course they couldn't recognize him or even see his face seeing how he had the hood of his cloak on and even still a face mask that covered his face from his nose on down. Arriving at the tower they were immediately let in to see Sandaime. After getting the pleasantries out of the way and catching up Naruto and Sandaime went to see the village councils regarding the night Naruto left since they were meeting today anyway.

Konoha had two councils the first being the shinobi council made up of the Sandaime and his teammates, the second being the council of Clan Heads made up from the heads to clans of both shinobi and civilians. Once they arrived the chatter inside the room immediately ceased and everyone looked up to the hokage and were also surprised to see a hooded figure walk in with him. After finding his seat Sarutobi spoke.

"Alright we're all busy people so lets get this meeting started"

"Um hokage-sama who is the figure with you this is a closed meeting after all" spoke one of the Civilian clan heads.

"Oh he's an old friend of mine is all" replied Sandaime

"Please remove the hood" spoke Inuzuka Tsume head of the Inuzuka clan. Looking towards Sandaime and receiving a nod he complied revealing golden blonde hair with silver streaks and cold blue eyes.

Most were shocked just by how cold his eyes were like he could freeze hell over with just a glance some where even getting cold from the glare in his eyes. Tsume was quick to get over her shock and seeing his mask spoke up again.

"Kindly remove the mask and state your name as well". Once again glancing over to Sandaime and receiving another nod he complied. Slowly reaching up and grabbing the bottom of his mask and thanking the Kami's his mother taught him the genjutsu that changes her appearance he pulled the mask over his head revealing three whisker like marks on each side of his face and said two words.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

They were shocked they knew immediately who this was some the civilians instantly became angry only one had the balls to show it though.

"Demon you dare come back here after what you did" Naruto looked at him his eyes piercing straight into his soul before speaking.

"First of all I am not a demon and secondly what have I ever done" he said in a cold tone.

"You forget what you did 12 years ago you nearly destroyed this village and then how you left" said the same man.

"You're confusing me with Kyuubi we are two completely different beings with completely different minds" replied the blonde eyes still cold and piercing into the man.

Everyone with the exception of Hiashi and the hokage were shocked he knew of the fox being in him especially because of Sandaime's law. Regaining his composer the man spoke again

"I don't care you house him so we should kill you now and be rid of it" before anything else could be said Naruto spoke again in a deadly tone

"Do you honestly think you can kill me after all the times you assholes tried. I'm not a kid anymore and let me assure you if you even try it I'll kill you before you can even blink. And even if I didn't you'd still have to deal with kasan"

"And I should care about your mother why" spoke the same man.

"Because she's the Slug Sannin Tsunade" Naruto replied nonchalontly

That shocked everyone but this man in his rage and stupidity kept going at least he would have had the hokage not stopped him before he could even open his mouth. After a moment Sandaime spoke.

"Naruto returned simply because it was time for him to as he will become a shinobi of this village" he said. Another man spoke out him a civilian as well

"Hokage-sama why let this …thing become a shinobi of this village it would be bad for us" before the hokage could speak Naruto spoke.

"And what exactly have you done for this village _civilian._ What have any of you done for this village that you could even hope to say did more than me cause if it wasn't for me this village wouldn't even still exist."

Everyone was quite hearing that knowing it was true still not giving up the civilian spoke again.

"Listen demon we are your betters and you will…" he was cut of by Naruto's laughter.

"You my better, you arrogant ass you could never dream of being my better. And before any of you even bother saying it if you want to see respect out of me then you've got to earn it" he said in a forceful voice. Having enough Sarutobi once again spoke up

"Regardless of what you all think Naruto here will become a shinobi of this village though because of his age he'd have to go through these last six months at the academy."

"Hokage-sama please reconsider this…" the man was once again cut off.

"Shut up; the military might of this village is in control of the Sandaime and the shinobi council what happens within it is none of your concern so leave shinobi business to shinobi's" spoke Naruto, however seeing no one moving he spoke again

"Well get going MOVE" he said forcefully throwing a little chakra for effect. And in a flash all the civilians cleared out the room.

After regaining from his shock Sandaime spoke "well done Naruto what do you need to speak to us about, oh and you can remove the genjutsu."

Naruto smirked and sat down in one of the now empty seats and after a few quick seals and a whispered "kai" the genjutsu released the whisker marks fading and his eyes turning to slits.

"Have you told them the truth yet" asked Naruto in a calm and warm voice. Many were shocked with his complete 180 degree change.

"No not yet too much paperwork" replied the old man. Naruto nodded then spoke

"You should retire soon, hell you should've never had to come back out."

"True but who would I get to replace me Jaraiya" replied the old man. Naruto laughed

"Yeah right if he was left in charge we'd lose all respect as well as most if not all the kunoichi" replied the 12 year old. Confused Inuzuka Tsume spoke up

"Why do you say that Jaraiya-sama is a strong and well respected shinobi" Naruto smirked in that I-know-something-you-don't way and then answered.

"Firstly he's a self-proclaimed super pervert, second he's the author of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise series and last he'd probably make peeping legal and make a rule saying that the most all kunoichi could wear is their underwear."

After hearing all that Tsume was steaming, she'd heard of that degrading book and like all females hated perverts with a passion. Feeling Tsume's anger Aburame Shibi spoke up

"Naruto what did you mean when you asked if he told us the truth" he asked in the monotone his clan is know for.

"Oh right I meant the truth of the Kyuubi attack anyway it was like this…" with that they explained the truth of the kyubi attack among other things.

After a while Sandaime noticed the time and sent him to the academy. He'd already taken a written exam in the office and his mother and sister went to register him into the academy. Sandaime had one of the chuunins escort him there after he reapplied the genjutsu put on his mask and hood again of course.

Upon arriving at the academy he was taken to a certain classroom where the senior students were after meeting the teacher Umino Iruka and classroom introductions Iruka-sensei as he was to be called had said they need to test him to find out where he was at. So as a whole the class walked out to the training grounds once there Iruka-sensei spoke.

"Alright Naruto we have to test your weapon accuracy, ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu and we'll start with weapons." Naruto just nodded having removed his hood in the class and followed him to the targeting area.

"You get five kunai and shuriken each see how many bulls-eye's you can get" Naruto once again just nodded stepping into position and facing the target he pulled out five shuriken 3 in his right hand and 2 in his left he crossed his arms and after a moment let them fly each hitting a different target on the body but everyone hitting the center of the target which Iruka confirmed after inspecting them he did the same with the kunai.

The students were impressed especially the guys most of the girls on the other hand said it was alright as they were known fan-girls and one guy in particular just thought it was luck. The next was genjutsu which he also did well on then came ninjutsu, which was extremely simple for him he just created five "kage bunshins" which impressed everybody the students because his clones were solid and Iruka because he knew it was a jounin level technique.

Finally came taijutsu around this time Sandaime, Tsunade, Shizune, and the aspiring jounin sensei's arrived. This one Iruka made a spar between Naruto and the person who was currently at the top of the class Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto looked him over and immediately didn't like him he was wearing blue shinobi sandles, white shorts and a blue shirt with a fan design on his back he had black eyes and black hair hanging down the side of his face, but it was his aura that he noticed most it was confident but arrogant far too arrogant for his liking.

"You've been lucky so far and I don't know how you made those clones but luck won't help you against someone from the Uchiha clan" Sasuke said.

"_yeah he's arrogant all right"_ thought the fox-boy while removing is cloak. Sasuke looked at him they were the same height he noticed the silver streaks in his hair and his blue eyes. He was wearing black pants with a dragon curled around the right leg as well as a black t-shirt with the kanji for spirit fox in white and circled on the left side of his chest when he turned around he also noticed the words "Prince of Thieves" written on the back of his shirt he also noticed the wrist bands but just dismissed them. Once his cloak was off handed to Shizune he face him again.

"Was that supposed to mean anything to me because it doesn't" he spoke in a bored tone

"What doesn't mean anything to you?" asked the black haired boy

"If you think what I did was luck or not or what your clan name is" answered the blonde like it was obvious.

"It should after all you should respect your betters" spoke the Uchiha arrogantly

"First off your not my better and last I heard the Uchiha Clan was killed off" replied the blond.

After hearing that Sasuke attacked in rage throwing punches and kicks wildly only for them to be dodged lazily after a minute or two of this Sasuke jumped back and flung a kunai right at his head Naruto just tilted his head to the side taking the opportunity Sasuke did a few quick hand seal and yelled "**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**" launching several fireballs out of his mouth. Naruto dodged to the side and seeing Sasuke performing more seals decided to stop him running towards him at speeds Sasuke couldn't keep up with he appeared in front of him jumping and delivering a spin-kick to the side of his head sending him flying and rolling on the ground before coming to a stop.

After regaining his composure Susuke attacked again going for close combat throwing a right punch that was easily blocked followed by a left that Naruto dodged he ended up with Naruto's right knee buried in his stomach kneeling him over before the fox-boy followed up with an elbow to the back of his head sending the boy face first into the dirt.

Sasuke got up once again and went after the blonde with a series of punches which were all dodged; using chakra to get more speed he kept throwing punches that kept being dodged after a while it got to where Sasuke could barely see him and as a result got kicked right in the back. Desperately he pumped chakra into his eyes hoping he'd at least be able to see him.

Naruto was running circles around the boy now waiting for him to get up staying at the same speed watching the boy as he kneeled on the ground and enjoying knocking him down a few pegs though he was beginning to get bored so he decided to end it soon.

Sidelines:

The students were gaping at this guy seeing him knocking around Sasuke like that. Most of the girls couldn't believe it while most of the guys were envious having wanted to beat him themselves for sometime, except for two. One a skinny boy with his black hair tied in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple thought it to troublesome with the other a … healthier yeah that's the word healthier boy with brown hair and swirls on his cheeks was too busy eating to care though he was at least watching.

The one person among the students who wasn't surprised though was a young white-eyed girl wearing black pants with a holster around her right leg, a black shirt with a waist length black sweater on over it and a familiar looking silver locket hanging around her neck was smiling; after all she'd already knew he'd win she also knew he was playing around with him too.

On the other side the jounins were surprised as well with how he was doing against the Uchiha and they all knew he was holding back as well. One female jounin with black hair and red eyes spoke up not taking her eyes off the fight.

"Just who is that kid anyway"

"He's my little brother" said Shizune with a smile on her face. That had everyone looking at her then the hokage spoke up.

"Well Tsunade looks like you and Jaraiya trained him well" he said amused.

"This is nothing sensei what you thought I'd let people think my son was weak" that shocked everyone of the jounins present he was trained by 2 sannins and was Tsunade's son.

"Not at all Tsunade but he was good when he was young too it's no surprise you could make him this good since you adopted him" spoke Surutobi.

"True he'd had to have been good to do what he did then wouldn't he" she said

"Exactly I mean he got into the tower and into the scroll room copied 3 jutsus got out the tower, rescued the Hyuga heiress by defeating a cloud jounin and got out of the village undetected in the same night and he was four years old" spoke the old hokage

Now that had the jounins shocked I mean he did all that at four years old and in the same night now they each wanted him on their team.

Battlefield:

Sasuke was seeing things more clearly now though he was still having problems seeing him **"**_focus concentrate and see through it"_ he thought to himself that's when he felt it the itching in the back of his eyes but he knew what it was he smirked thinking he'd win now.

"Now you've done it you did good but it's over now that I've activated it" he said immediately everyone got quite hearing that, most of the kids curious while the adults weren't guessing what "it" was then he spoke proving their guesses correct

"_Sharingan"_ then he looked up eyes red with one comma like mark in each one smirking standing he made eye contact with Naruto and the blond froze.

He remembered those eyes the same eyes that haunted his dreams the eyes of his tormentors memories flashed before his eyes and with each one he unknowingly started breathing harder he held his head and shook it looking at the ground.

Sidelines:

Everyone else froze as well but for different reason most of the students because they'd never heard of the sharingan. Hinata froze when she saw Naruto she knew something was wrong but not what. The jounin froze because the boy activated it. The Hokage, Tsunade, and Shizune however for a different reason seeing Naruto's reaction to seeing his eyes then Tsunade had a memory and her eyes grew wide

Flashback:

_It was the middle of the night when they awoke to the sound going to check it out both Tsunade and Shizune realized it was coming from the four year old Naruto who was currently tossing and turning on the bed whimpering with tears streaming down his face. Reaching over Tsunade carefully woke him and sat him in her lap while he cried and told him of his dream and what happened as well as the peoples eye's that had beaten him._

Flashback End:

"Shit" was the first thing to come out of her mouth which drew the attention of the jounin as well as Shizune and the hokage at their questioning looks she explained.

"Do you to remember why Naruto left Konoha" she asked

"He left because he was constantly being beaten" said Shizune

"Yeah but remember how bad he said the last one was or anything else" Tsunade asked

"It was bad he said that they broke most of the bones in his body and nearly killed him but he did mention their eyes were… oh my god" Shizune said finally catching on seeing the questioning glance from the jounins she continued

"Their eyes were red with comma like markings in them that was every person" there eyes grew wide only one clan had those eyes that was the Uchiha Clan now they knew Sasuke was in trouble Naruto probably wouldn't hold back anymore.

Battlefield:

While everyone else was talking Naruto finally came out of his memories and he was pissed. Dropping his hand and fisting it at his side he looked up at his enemy unknowing dropping the genjutsu on his eyes revealing icy slitted blue eyes raising his head he locked eyes with the Uchiha and disappeared, reappearing in front of him delivering a massive right hook that sent the Uchiha sailing, while flipping in mid air he sent a handful of shuriken at the blonde followed by kunai while landing on his feet looking at the blonde.

Naruto instead of dodging the projectiles simply raised his hand toward them and using wind sliced the metal objects to pieces. Sasuke took the opportunity to form a few hand seals and shouted "**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**" sending a huge ball a fire towards him. Naruto took a deep breath then blew out hard forcing the fireball back at Sasuke and disappearing. Sasuke dodged and looked up just in time to see Naruto's right foot hit him in the face not letting up he chased after him then jumping and flipping in the air he sent a strong heel kick straight into the Uchiha's gut forcing him to the ground and creating a crater.

Climbing out of his crater Sasuke rushed him again this time Naruto dodged around him and focusing chakra to his finger flicked him in the back of the head sending him flying a few feet before landing on his face though it's not as strong as his mothers its enough. Naruto was just about to go after him again when a pair of arms wrapped around him whispering soothing words into his ear and telling him to calm down before he relaxed in the embrace.

Sidelines a few minutes prior:

The students couldn't believe what they were seeing after Naruto had dropped his hand and looked up they all saw those slitted blue eyes and although they were icy they all saw the rage in them as well as the pain and hatred and were scared for the Uchiha even the fan-girls would admit that from the look in those eyes justice would be served and Sasuke was on the receiving end. Then they saw it one second Naruto was standing 10 feet away from him and the next he was in front of Sasuke sending him flying, then when he threw the weapons at him the blond just lifted his arm up and they were in pieces.

After that they continued to watch and when it looked like Iruka was about to stop it Hinata was already out there behind him with her arms wrapped around him and seemingly calming Naruto down.

At the same time with the jounin they were amazed at what he was doing and could tell he was still holding back. What really blew them away was how he sent the Uchiha's fireball back at him and then the flick of doom, some of them had to laugh seeing that but they were all happy seeing him being stopped and calming down.

Back to the present:

After regaining himself Naruto reapplied the genjutsu to his eyes before telling the girl behind him to come in front so he could see her. She did and he was surprised this was the same girl he'd met all those years ago and had been writing too, the one person outside his family that knew just about everything about him.

"You look good Hinata-chan you'll definitely be a knockout soon" he said with a smile.

"Thank you, you look good yourself Naruto-kun you might just have your own fan club by the end of the day" she said with a giggle. Before Naruto could speak however Iruka spoke up

"Naruto I think it's safe to say that you just got the number one spot in this class" he said before pointing out two boys and having them take Sasuke to the nurse's office.

"Fan Club huh will you be in it" asked Naruto with a sly grin on his face. Hinata blushed she knew where this was going they'd actually talked about it before.

"Maybe we'll see what happens" she said helping him to his feet.

Naruto soon introduced her to Tsunade and Shizune who were still with the jounins and the hokage when they arrived talking about the fight.

"Naruto how did you do that" asked a bearded jounin smoking a cigarette. Naruto looked at him for second then spoke.

"First who are you and do what" he asked a confused tone in the end.

"My names Surutobi Asuma and I was talking about how you sliced up those weapons and threw the fireball back at the Uchiha." After looking around and seeing some of the students were still outside he looked towards Sandaime.

"You two related ojisan" he asked the old man. The jounins went wide-eyed hearing that but the old man paid it no mind and answered

"He's my son"

"Oh alright I'm guessing you guys know who I am by now" receiving nods he continued.

"It's one of the perks of being like me along with fast healing and heightened senses. You basically get the power of your tenant and whatever else their willing to share. I myself got nature manipulation." He said before picking a seed out of his pocket and creating a rose handing to Hinata who blushed brightly.

"Look at you here for one day and your already kicking asses and getting ladies you are like me" spoke a voice turning they saw Jaraiya leaning against a tree.

"Listen pervert if you ever say my son is like you again I'll castrate you" threatened Tsunade in a dangerous tone nodding vigorously Jaraiya asked a question

"So gaki who's the lovely lady" he asked with a sweet tone in his voice

"Jaraiya-sensei"

Now Naruto never calls him that unless he's completely serious and Jaraiya immediately knew something's wrong, the jounins and the hokage were curious, Shizune was giggling and Tsunade was smirking.

"I'll tell you once and only once. Like Akira if I find out you tried peeking on Hinata-chan I'll test out every single element I control on you understand" Naruto finished in a deadly tone Jaraiya just nodded satisfied Naruto turned and left with Hinata headed back inside.

Once inside the classroom Hinata introduced Naruto to her friends and when they asked she simply said they'd know each other since they were four and he's been out of town. Naruto had taken the seat next to Hinata on the wall by the window, when asked where he'd been he just said traveling with his family and left it at that, and when asked how he got so strong he said working hard, and training under two of the Sannin will do that. He'd also been asked what had happened that made him snap earlier he said that his family and Uchiha's never got along which was true so everyone left it at that though the more observant knew he wasn't telling the whole truth but let it slide.

By the end of the day word had spread about him beating Sasuke thanks to a couple girls one blonde the other with pink hair. Apparently Sasuke was supposed to have been the best all around fighter at the academy though people said in taijutsu it was Hinata which was to be expected, anyway because of his defeat of Sasuke he had in essence gained the respect of the entire academy.

The news had also spread outside the academy and most people were happy that the Uchiha got knocked down a few pegs but felt sorry for whoever did it knowing a fan club would be forming soon, and true to Hinata's prediction he had his own fan club by the end of the day it was small now but the Naruto fan club would surely become large.

In six months not much had happened and things had calmed down, Naruto had also gotten to know a few of his classmates Nara Shikamaru a lazy but smart guy who thought just about everything was troublesome, Aburame Shino a quite, observant and smart guy, Akimichi Choji a healthy guy and Shikamaru's best friend, Inuzuka Kiba a brash, loud, and somewhat arrogant guy basically a typical Inuzuka, Yamanaka Ino a loud and confident and active girl also a key member of both the Naruto and Sasuke fan clubs, and Haruno Sakura a Sasuke obsessed girl who cares about nothing else but Sasuke she's also a nerd.

Naruto was just dragged back into class after painting the Hokage Monument and being chased around by the chunnin. In six months his pranks had become legendary you'd never even know you were pranked until you where and because of his skills with Kage Bunshin he kept his spot as the top gun at the academy though most of his pranks were on Sasuke he'd prank anyone he felt deserved it.

Anyway Iruka-sensei had just dragged him in tied-up from his latest mission only to find Naruto still in his seat with his feet on the desk popping the tied up Naruto on the head and watching it poof into smoke he sent a mild glare at the real Naruto only to get a smirk in return getting an idea he spoke

"Alright class since Naruto wanted to goof around well be doing a review of the Henge no jutsu today" he'd already been planning it but why not blame the blonde for his troubles. Naruto caught on however and nipped that in to bud.

"Iruka-sensei it wouldn't have happened if Kiba wouldn't have made that bet and you can't blame me for wanting a free meal."

The reaction he got was exactly what he was looking for Ino smaking Kiba right upside the head. No one questioned it because 1) it wasn't the first time he did something like that and 2) like Naruto Kiba's a prankster.

After a review of the henge no jutsu with Naruto debuting his newest jutsu "**sexy no jutsu**" transforming himself into a tall blonde and silver haired girl with long and slender legs and hair tied into pigtails completely nude with little smoke clouds covering the private area's which resulted in massive nosebleeds from majority of the guys Naruto and Hinata headed over to Ichiraku's while Iruka took Kiba to clean the monument since it was his fault.

Now Ichiraku's was known as Naruto's hangout. When he first came it was just a ramen shop however after suggesting the man add a few items to the menu such as dango, and rice balls among other things the stands sells went through the roof and deciding to keep the items on the menu he was able to expand a little so they now had tables inside instead of just the counter which is where Naruto sits.

While walking Naruto glanced at Hinata and smiled. They'd been together a lot in the last six months from the academy to the outside they were together. He'd also been to the Hyuga estate as well a few times and met her family though when they first met Hanabi had asked if he was Hinata's boyfriend she had blushed brightly then. Looking down he saw his necklace which no longer just carried the jade stone but his locket as well.

Hinata had returned it about a week after he got to town, however that same day they had taken some pictures one of which she kept in a locket he bought her that she now wore and never took off or so she says.

He was broken from his thoughts upon arriving at Ichiraku's. After eating they're meals and paying he started to walk Hinata home. He'd caught Hinata glancing at him and blushing while they were eating she'd actually done it a lot but he'd wait until after the test tomorrow to bring it up.

Arriving at the estate they said their goodnights and after receiving a hug from Hinata, Naruto went home himself. Arriving at home he remembered no one was there Shizune was on a mission and his kasan was working late so he took his shower and went to bed.

The next morning Naruto was up right on time and after a quick shower and getting dressed leaving the facemask which he hasn't worn since his first day back, he ran down the stairs kissed his mother on the cheek and was out the door on his way to get Hinata.

Arriving at the academy both Naruto and Hinata made their way to the class ready for the graduation exam after exchanging greetings with their friends they took their seats waiting for Iruka to show after about 5 minutes Iruka came in and spoke.

"Good morning everyone as you know today is the graduation exam, which will consist of written exam, targeting, and a ninjutsu exam" after saying that he had his assistant for the day pass out the exam saying how they had 45 minutes to complete it.

Naruto found the written exam quite easy though he did notice there was a genjutsu on his paper which he figured the assistant Mizuki put on it after dispelling the genjutsu it took him 25 minutes to complete since Shizune had taught him all these things before and he had a photographic memory. He used the rest of the time simply resting putting his head on the table.

The targeting and ninjutsu exams were also easy for him. Targeting because it was ingrained in him by Shizune since she used senbon she was the better teacher. The ninjutsu exam was simply the henge, kawarimi, and bushin jutsu's Naruto of course using kage bunshin. By the end of the exam he was handed a forehead protector and proclaimed the Number One Rookie and told to come back in the morning. Once out of the room he tied it around his forehead and met up with the rest of his friends they were all waiting for Ino then going to Ichiraku's.

Once Ino finished her being the last person because of her last name they headed out though Naruto stopped and told Hinata he'd meet them there because he had to do something she accepted it and went off with the rest. Walking and leaning against a wall he spoke.

"Tell me why did you try and have me fail Mizuki" he said in a quiet voice.

"That was just to get your attention I knew you'd break the genjutsu it was weak after all" spoke Mizuki on the other side of the wall also quietly.

"Well you have it so speak" said the blonde

"Sure walk with me for a second" said the white haired man. While walking Mizuki started talking.

"Look the council wants to test your infiltration abilities they want you to get into and out of the tower with the scroll of seals while avoiding the ANBU" spoke the man. Naruto frowned he could always tell a liar after all he'd been through no one could lie to him.

"Why are you lying, what's the real reason you want it or wanted me" he spoke

"I heard you got in once before and copied some jutsus from it so I came to you" he spoke.

"Fine lets get one thing straight though I don't do business with liars" he paused "I really don't care why you wanted, but it will cost you 50,000 if you want me to get it is that alright" spoke the young silver streaked blonde.

"That's fine I can get it" Mizuki replied

"You have two hours meet me on the monument stair case, now I have to go Iruku-sensei wanted me for something" the boy said before turning and walking off. Mizuki waited for a second and disappeared grinning evilly.

Naruto stopped once he got inside and slipped into an empty classroom and wrote what happened on an empty scroll before going to see Iruka. Once inside he found him at his desk cleaning his things. They had grown close in the last six months it was Iruka who first took Naruto to Ichiraku's and they often ate there together.

"You wanted to see me Iruka-sensei" he spoke out

"Yeah take off that forehead protector I got you a better one" said the scarred chunnin. Naruto did as instructed and was surprised to see Iruka take off his own and hand it to him Naruto looked up at him wide-eyed.

"Hey you're like a little brother to me so I thought I'd give you mine" he said while tieing it around the 12 year olds head. Naruto had tears coming out of his eyes at that and hugged him after he was done regaining his composure Naruto spoke.

"Iruka-sensei your going to see the hokage right" he asked

"Yeah I was just heading there actually why" Iruka replied

"Can you give this to him for me" he asked handing him the scroll.

"Sure now go on your supposed to be celebrating with your friends" Iruka said and with that Naruto was gone on his way to Ichiraku's Iruka just shook his head and picked up his bag heading towards the tower.

30 minutes later Iruka was just finishing his report to the hokage when he remembered the scroll and handed it to him saying it was from Naruto before walking out. After reading the scroll Surutobi went wide eyed at what it said and quickly sent for Tsunade and ANBU captain Yamato once they arrived he handed the letter to Tsunade who also went wide eyed and handed it to Yamato once they recovered he told Yamato to have his team follow Naruto after he takes the scroll.

Later that night:

Naruto was bored why was Mizuki so damn late he knew the ANBU were watching on the other side of the field just far enough that they couldn't be seen having a Hyuga among them helped and every ANBU knew who he was, that was one of the first things he did when he got to town knowing that the ANBU looked out for each other and the families of previous members.

Snapping out of his thoughts and still not sensing Mizuki he opened the scroll curiosity getting the best of him after skimming down some he came upon another jutsu "The Shotgun" and copied the information on it before rolling the scroll back up sensing someone coming and figuring it was Mizuki he was surprised to see Iruka come in the clearing and he looked pissed. Dropping into the clearing Iruka roared.

"NARUTO WHY THE HELL DID YOU STEAL THE SCROLL OF SEALING YOU JUST GRADUATED AND NOW THE HOKAGE HAS MOST THE SHINOBI AFTER YOU" with that he finally calmed down before Naruto could speak however Mizuki appeared.

"Thanks Iruka I never would have found him if it wasn't for you now Naruto hand me the scroll" Mizuki said

After some arguing and Mizuki calling Naruto a demon spawn and saying he set Naruto up he received a nice beating from a ton of Naruto clones the ANBU finally showed up

"What took you guys so long" Naruto asked exasperated

"We were enjoying the show" replied the bear masked one before they took the scroll and twitching Mizuki and left.

"What just happened" Iruka asked confused.

"I set him up that was what the scroll I gave you was about" Naruto replied before they both walked out of the forest.

AN: That's it for this chapter the longest one yet. Next chapter will be team selections and the real gennin exams. Oh and I'm making the harem members bisexual I haven't seen that yet so I'll do it. Naru/Hina starts next chapter and yes there will be lemony goodness in the future I just don't know when maybe in the next few chapters it will probably be some in wave though. And sorry the genin team isn't Akira's she won't become a shinobi till after the chunnin exam. Please review constructive criticism accepted and keep the votes coming.


	4. Teams, dicisions, gennin exam and more

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 4: Gennin Teams, Decisions, the Gennin Exam and more

AN: Just letting you guys know I changed this chapter a bit. After reading my man VenomLord's chapter for Altered Destiny I saw it was too much alike so I changed it. I wanna apologize to VenomLord for that mistake as well.

Start Now

When Naruto awoke that morning he was still tired from the previous night. While he and Iruka had been walking they were summoned to the tower. Upon arriving at the tower they were escorted into the hokage's office where every shinobi that was searching for him that night currently were located. Surutobi had quickly told the shinobi of what really happened and using Naruto's letter as evidence. After about an hour they were all dismissed and he went home.

After finishing his morning routine he looked around the room it had a blue carpet he had a king sized bed a desk and a couple dressers and a walk in closet. Opening the closet he stopped to look he had to rows of shoe's both shinobi sandles and tennis shoes a pair of each for every day of the week with two different colors each blue and black. After looking through his clothes for a while he pulled out a plain white t-shirt and a black t-shirt with his nicknames in silver. He also pulled out some blue pants and black sandles.

Throwing on a white wife-beater (AN: it's an undershirt for those who don't know) he quickly got dressed. Then pulled out two forearm bracers, with an outline of a foxes head on each mirroring each other. After putting them on he grabbed his necklace and slipped in on. He'd taken the locket off and had attached it to a key chain. Then he put on his kunai holster and shinobi pouch and put on his forehead protector. After checking himself in the mirror and fixing his hair after nodding to himself he left the room. Running into Shizune in the hall she had got back last night he said his good mornings saw his mother and was out the door.

Hyuga Estates: 15 minutes earlier

Hinata was just finishing breakfast. She'd been up a hour earlier than usual as she'd promised Hanabi she'd make breakfast today. Leaving the kitchen and returning to her room which was plain white since Hyuga's didn't really decorate and did things simple. After taking a quick shower and picking out her outfit, this consisted of blue pants and a blue shirt with the Hyuga Clan symbol on the back. She paused glancing at her sweater and frowned she knew the sweater hid her breast and her ass which was why she wore it but she wanted to impress Naruto today. She only had B-cups just a little bigger than Ino's but far better than Sakura's flat chest.

She knew Naruto liked breast she'd caught him looking at Ayame's multiple times as well as her ass. She also knew the girl was hot; she had a pretty face, nice breast about 32-C if Hinata was right, and she had a nice ass, yeah she looked a few times. There weren't any guys she found attractive other than Naruto though there were a few girls Ayame being one of them.

Shaking herself from those thoughts she decided against the sweater. She quickly put on her kunai holster and shinobi pouch and after tying her forehead protector around her neck she walked out of her room and out of the complex just as Naruto came up.

Academy: 30 minutes later

Naruto had to do a double take when he first saw Hinata the girl was really hot. He was already attracted to her and he knew she knew it. He had often wondered what the girl was hiding under that sweater and now he knew. Her shirt was looser than most kunoichi so it didn't show much at all though it did give you an idea what she looked like. All of Hinata's clothes hid her figure and he knew that he actually wondered if she got them like that on purpose.

He was broken out of his thoughts as Iruka walked into the room, smiling Iruka said his good mornings and started his speech about them becoming shinobi's, which Naruto tuned out until he heard the team assignments after a few unimportant people came what he was listening for.

"Team Seven will be Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba your jounin instructor will be Hatake Kakashi". Sakura was screaming her head of in joy she was with the Uchiha and Ino wasn't. After getting Sakura to shut up Iruka continued

"Team Eight will be Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Akimichi Chogi your jounin instructor will be Yuuhi Kurenei". Ino didn't say anything but inside she was screaming her head off about being teamed with the creepy bug guy and the fat boy.

"Team Nine is still in circulation from last year so there wont be one" spoke Iruka after a pause he continued

"Team Ten will be Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata and Nara Shikamaru your jounin instructor will be Mitarashi Anko". Naruto was happy with his team Iruka could tell he smiled then continued.

In the Hokage tower the jounin sensei's were all gathered most were slightly upset that the didn't get the Uzumaki two however weren't, one because they had him, and the other because they didn't see what the fuss was all about finally the second spoke.

"What's so great about this Uzumaki anyway I would think most would want the Uchiha" spoke a man. He had grey hair shaped in an odd angle he wore dark blue pants with a long sleeved dark blue shirt and fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He also wore the standard jounin vest a dark blue facemask that covered everything from the nose down to his neck and he wore his forehead protector slanted down over his left eye.

"Look at the Uchiha's stats Kakashi" spoke Surutobi Asuma before taking a drag on his cigarette. Taking his advice he looked at the boys stats surprised when he saw he was second in the class and not first.

"Uzumaki Naruto took the number one spot when he came six months ago you'd have known that had you showed up that day" spoke the female voice of Yuuhi Kurenei. She had dressed differently than normal to meet with her students. She was wearing black shinobi pants and a black shirt with the jounin vest as well.

She was quite happy with her team though she did want Hinata having known the heiress for years, she was the one to first walk her to the academy as well. Though she was happy with the Yamanaka, who would be great choice for genjutsu which was Kurenei's specialty.

After a while the hokage walked in and they were able to see their teams on the crystal ball they saw a few teams and then came team seven. They saw Sakura trying to get Sasuke to date and after getting shot down asked if they could at least get to know each other since they were on the same team. The Uchiha just said that team will only hold him back and walked off. Kakashi frowned and shook his head at that.

Then they saw team eight. Shino was quietly observing some bugs and Choji was sitting on the ground eating some chips. Then they saw Ino sitting on a tree branch and apparently talking to herself. They listened as she complained about her team before moving to another.

That's when they saw team ten Shikamaru was laid out on the grass seemingly asleep while Naruto and Hinata where talking by a tree a little bit away from him seeing Hinata blushing Surutobi focused in on it.

"_Naruto-kun are you serious" asked Hinata still blushing_

"_Yeah I'm serious why are you acting so surprised it's not like we haven't talked about this before" said Naruto_

"_Yeah but I never know when your serious or joking I mean sure I've seen the way you look at me, but I've also seen how you look at other girls Ayame for instance" she retorted then continued "so don't blame me if I'm confused"._

_Naruto looked at her and laughed at her inquiring look he spoke_

"_Remember what I told you my grandfather said about reviving my clan" she nodded then spoke_

"_But you also said your mom didn't like the idea"_

"_True she didn't at first especially because it was Ero-sennin's idea but she did permit it after talking with my grandfather about it" was his reply_

"_Wait your telling me Tsunade-sama actually letting you have more then one girlfriend or wives at that" Hinata replied shocked._

"_Yeah but only because of the situation were in you know and it was either me or her and I'm not allowing that" he spoke seriously._

"_Ah do we have an over protective big brother" she said jokingly_

"_Damn straight I got standards for my little sister and honestly if I don't approve I'll kill anyone that tries anything with her but back to the subject yes or no seriously" he said_

"_That depends which choice was I" she said seriously. He smiled _

"_Number One of course" he said. She smiled and looked at him before speaking_

"_And Ayame is Number 2 huh"_

"_yeah she was" he replied. She just closed her eyes and thought for a moment._

"_Can I let you know tomorrow I mean it's a lot to think about" she said nervously_

"_Sure take your time alright" he said. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek before lying down._

After that Surutobi stopped seeing everyone looking at him he spoke.

"What I'm a bored old man ok this is what bored old men do" everyone laughed at that. After checking out the rest of the teams the jounins left to collect their teams.

At the Academy the new gennin where talking when the jounin came in to take their teams after about 5 minutes the only team left was team seven who ended up waited for three hours. Long story short each gennin team was told that the graduation exam was just to see who had the skills to be a gennin and that the real test was with the jounin senseis.

Hyuga Estate:

Arriving home Hinata went to straight to the person she always went to when she was confused her cousin and older brother figure Neji. They talked for a while having no idea their fathers where even in the room After a while they finished and Hinata was just about to leave when she spotted them and froze, Neji seeing her freeze turned to the source as well and his eyes went wide when he saw them.

Both older men smirked at there reactions to their presence however they both smiled at Hinata and nodded which said they accepted and approved of her decision before leaving the room. Hinata breath a sigh of relief and once again thanked Neji before going to find Hanabi for their quality time at the TV.

The Next Morning:

Naruto arrived at training ground 10 with 15 minutes to spare so he sat down against a tree. Folding his legs in a meditative position and placing his arms on his legs palms up he relaxed and breathed in deeply before exhaling. Concentrating he summoned two flames to his hands one blue foxfire and the other a red-ish orange the mortal flame.

He found that compared to the mortal flame foxfire was easy to control. Well technically they were both hard to control the mortal flame was just hotter. But for foxfire that's okay since it has its usages while he cant fire it in streams like the other flames he can cover his weapons in it since they won't melt. However once they hit his target they do the job just fine.

The mortal flame however was extremely hard to control mainly because he just activated it getting an idea he stopped and made 40 clones; he had 20 work on the mortal flame while the other 20 worked on the shotgun after receiving their orders the clones left and Naruto recalled the flames to his hands.

Hinata showed up five minutes later but didn't say anything settling for a nod seeing how he was concentrating. Shikamaru showed up not long after that and raised an eyebrow seeing what he was doing. Finally Anko showed up also surprised seeing what he was doing but shook it off quickly knowing who he was. Naruto looked up and seeing everyone there nodded and stopped the flames then Anko spoke.

"Alright I'm glad your all early I like that now before I begin are there any questions"

"Yeah I forgot to ask yesterday but what's the purpose of this squad I mean teams usually have some sort of general purpose like last years combat team" spoke Shikamaru

"Oh I forgot to tell you will this squad will be something Konoha hasn't had in a while it's purpose is infiltration and assassination" Anko replied grinning.

"Assassination you really think we can do that" asked a horrified Hinata.

"Not only will you be able to but you'll be good at it now before you even start worrying know the hokage never orders an assassination without checking things out and only when it's necessary" spoke Anko she paused and spoke again.

"Infiltration will also be easy for you guys"

"How can you say that" asked the lazy Nara.

"With Naruto on this team you'll learn it easy especially with me teaching" she replied.

"Wait what's so special about Naruto" asked Shikamaru looking over to him and seeing him smirk before he spoke.

"I'm called "The Prince of Thieves" for a reason Shikamaru" he said still smirking.

"Which is" the shadow user asked still confused then Anko spoke again.

"Because one night 4 year old Uzumaki Naruto snuck in to the Hokage Tower took two scrolls copied 3 jutsus from the forbidden scroll then got out undetected" she paused and continued "that same night he also rescued the Hyuga heiress 4 year old Hinata from a cloud jounin then successfully got out of the village undetected earning the nickname from Tsunade-sama herself when he told her of it when they first met I miss anything Naruto" she asked smirking; he smirked back and spoke

"I also robbed a shinobi store that same night before going to the tower, I stole a duffle bag these 8 wrist and ankle bands which act as genjutsu weights that max out at 200 pounds, a facemask, some clothes, and some shuriken and kunai without tripping the alarm" was his reply.

Everyone was wide eyed hearing that how was that even possible Shikamaru asked just that.

"I lived a hard life as a kid I had to learn to get around without being seen and if I was how and where to hide as for the jounin thing I have a bloodline which enables me to use certain elements wind being one of them like my fight with the Uchiha six months ago" he said and it wasn't a lie it really was a bloodline now especially since Akira could do it as well.

"Alright now as you know today is the real gennin exam" she spoke getting nods she continued.

"Everybody else is probably making their teams get bells or some shit but I'm doing things differently." Finished Anko while grinning.

"How so?" asked Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"Just follow me" she said and with that they were off.

20 minutes later they arrived in front of a huge fenced off area. Once Anko stopped she turned around then spoke.

"This is Training Area 44 aka the forest of death. For the next three hours you will be doing survival training."

"Survival training" repeated Shika in a bored tone.

"Yep but not just surviving the forest but me as well" said Anko with a predatory gleam in her eye.

"If I catch you meaning knock you all out you fail should you avoid me or knock me out or anything you pass" she paused then continued

"You have thirty minutes before I go in after you starting….Now".

With that the tree were gone and over the fence. They ran straight through with Naruto leading, Shikamaru in the middle and Hinata at the rear Byakugan flaring. While running Naruto created 9 clones and had six henge into his teammates before splitting them up.

30 minutes later Anko was over the fence she however stopped and summoned three snakes before sending them off and taking to the trees.

Ten minutes later:

They were hiding high in the trees. Traps had been set all over the place thanks to Naruto's prankster history it came easy. They had finished the traps about five minutes ago and had been waiting ever since. They new something was coming this way and fast.

Just then a giant snake burst from the ground and went straight for them. Unfortunately however it managed to trip the wires for the traps. Instantly hundreds of kunai and shuriken were headed straight for it and hit dead on causing the snake to go up in a poof of smoke. Once the snake was gone the three nodded to each other and also went up in smoke.

Anko had been watching the whole thing. Shikamaru was smart she knew he would think of something like that she also went poof and reappeared by one of the other snakes. However the same thing just happened the snake would show only to set off the traps and poof out followed by the clones.

This time she emerged by her third snake which was fighting off the gennin. It had come while they were setting the traps so they had no time for hiding. Naruto thinking quickly made a couple of quick seals took a deep breath and exhaled saying "**Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique)** sending small fireballs out of his mouth rapidly. The snake dodged however and looked up seeing one kunai turn into one hundred and each hit making the snake poof out the gennin followed suit.

With Team Ten:

Naruto sat down feeling the information come to him. They were hiding high in the trees near the top so as to not be seen. Hinata had her Byakugan flaring and scanning the area every two minutes seeing nothing she relaxed and let it fade. Shika was lying on a branch looking skyward but was upset he couldn't see the clouds.

Finally Naruto got up after about 10 minutes and looked around, then took in a breath before turning to Hinata and nodding. Nodding in return she activated her Byakugan once more only to see nothing at least until she turned her head a bit and saw her coming she said just that. They quickly split up having already made the plans.

Naruto met her half way and stopped they stared each other down for a moment before he grinned and pulled out a kunai. Without saying anything he attacked, Anko pulled her own kunai and metal clashed, they struggled for a moment before he ducked under going for a leg sweep. Jumping over it she was about to attack herself when she was pushed up by nothing but air flipping and pushing chakra to her feet she landed on a tree trunk sticking to it.

Naruto was grinning he was definitely enjoying this before he could make another move however Anko attacked. Pushing off the tree she came and threw her right arm forward with a cry of "**Senei Jashuu (Shadow Snake Hand)**." Immediately snakes flew out her sleeve completely heading towards the blonde, he smirked then jumped back and fired his own barrage of fireballs hitting them dead on. Looking up he saw Anko still coming at him and focusing and rotating the wind he fired with his left hand hitting and sending her flying backward.

Flipping she landed on her feet and dusting herself off she was about to go back at him when she realized she couldn't move and heard Shikamaru saying "**Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow Copy Technique)** success." Just then Hinata came out of the trees landing in front of her and moved behind her Shika let go and Hinata hit the pressure point knocking Anko out.

10 minutes later Anko woke up and congratulated them on passing. However she also told them they would be meeting later on that day before escorting them out of the forest and left in a poof of smoke.

Later Hokage Tower:

Sarutobi was pleased hearing the results from the Gennin Exams especially team ten's he wasn't exactly sure at first about but now he knew it was a great idea. He was however concerned when she mentioned the Forest of Death but let it slide since it was over with already. He did however grant her permission to train them there.

Kurenei's team had also done well she apparently had them try to take an egg from her without having it break. In the end Ino simply possessed her and handed it to Shino before Choji using a multi-size technique on his arms grabbed her so Kurenei couldn't take it back before leaving her body.

Kakashi's team however was a completely different story he'd given them the bell test which they failed having not gotten one. However they did pass once they figured out to work together and Sasuke and Kiba fed Sakura some food. She was tied to the stump sense she didn't do anything but try to look for Sasuke. Anko along with Kurenei snickered hearing that so Kakashi turned to them more specifically Anko.

"I don't know why your laughing my teams still better than yours" said the scarecrow.

"Really would you like to bet on that" she replied smirking.

"There's really no point I mean you've got that lazy and useless Nara, the jutsu less Hyuga, and that fox brat Uzumaki who only beat Sasuke by luck and couldn't do it again especially sense his Sharingan is active" he replied back.

"Is that _fake_ eye of your clouding your judgement Kakashi" spoke Anko stressing the word fake.

"My eye is NOT fake" he hissed out.

"It's an implant Kakashi it categorizes as fake since it wasn't yours by birth. But if you wanna take it there get your team and lets go."

"Fine Training Area 7 in thirty minutes" he said.

"If your late Kakashi your team loses by default" said Anko before going poof.

30 minutes later:

Both teams along with the sensei's of the gennin teams were there. Shika looked bored and Naruto and Hinata were leaning against a tree, Naruto with his eyes closed. Sasuke was brooding as usual while glaring at Naruto, Sakura was swooning over the Uchiha, and Kiba was playing with Akamaru. The jounins however were placing bets mostly on Naruto and Sasuke's fight. Anko seeing this went towards her team they all looked up when she came over.

"Ok the reason you guys are here is basically because Kakashi thinks his squad is better than ours. He believes Shikamaru to be lazy and useless, Hinata is supposed to be weak because of a lack of jutsu and Naruto you apparently only beat the Uchiha by luck and couldn't do it again."

She got exactly the reaction she was looking for. Shikamaru had lost the lazy look, Hinata was now in full cold faced Hyuga mode and Naruto she couldn't even tell until she saw his fist clenching and unclenching. She smiled this would be good and make her a lot of money.

Shikamaru and Kiba were the first to be called up. As soon as it started Kiba rushed towards Shikamaru only to find him gone. Before he could even move he heard Akamaru and turned finding a knocked out dog. Kiba growled through clenched teeth he'd get serious now. Looking around he spotted his opponent leaning against a tree he rushed him before jumping in the air with a cry of "**Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)**" spinning and turning into a tornado headed straight for him. He crashed right into the tree since once again Shikamaru was gone. Turning around he looked for his opponent but frowned not finding him.

"Come out coward" yelled Kiba. Right after that was said he found a blade of a kunai against his throat. Shikamaru was declared the winner for that and walked off before standing against another tree.

The next match was Hinata and Sakura, everyone was surprised when Hinata walked up with a glare in her eyes and an expressionless face. The match was started and Hinata slid into her Jyuken stance and waited. Sakura took out a kunai before rushing forwards thinking she actually could beat Hinata since Sasuke was watching.

Hinata merely dodged left and right everyone could tell she was toying with the girl. Ducking under a cross swipe she struck back with a punch to the stomach hitting the pink haired girl dead on. Then spinning behind her she hit a pressure point knocking the girl out before walking away and sitting next to a tree.

Finally Naruto and Sasuke were called up. Naruto got up and moved forward his head down and hair covering his eyes. When they met up in the center he looked up showing cold slitted blue eyes. It was a well known fact that Naruto hated the Uchiha and his entire clan and openly admitted to it as well as damning them to the deepest pits of hell.

"So I finally get to beat you and with these eyes I can't loose" spoke the ever arrogant Uchiha.

"Shut up and fight" said Naruto through clenched teeth. Once the match was started Naruto was on him not even giving him time to activate his eyes. He first gave him a massive right to the jaw and grabbed his leg when he went flying before slamming him on the ground. Then still holding the leg started spinning before letting go and launching the Uchiha towards a tree.

Taking the opportunity he made four clones and sent them into the trees. Sasuke got up Sharingan activated and charged forward, Naruto just stood there once the Uchiha was closed he pulled his fist back and swung only for the blonde to dodge at the last second and bury his knee into the boys stomach before sending him flying with another right to the jaw.

"Your to slow to be my opponent _Uchiha_" said the former vessel spitting the name out like it was poison.

Sasuke got up and rushed forward only for the ground beneath him to burst open and receive a punch to the chin sending him in the air, where he received one to the back of the head, followed by a kick to the back sending him down only for another attack to hit him a heel to the head he was knocked out as soon as he hit the ground. Naruto walked off hands in his pockets and was declared the winner.

Kakashi couldn't believe what he just saw. No wonder everyone wanted that kid, he was good. But still Kakashi believed the Uchiha would win next time he would train him so he would.

Dango Shop 20 minutes later:

Looking at the gennins grinning faces Anko grinned, they had enjoyed that and each were relaxed now. Shikamaru who sitting next to her had dropped back into his lazy mode, Hinata was also relaxed dropping the cold Hyuga mask leaning her head on Naruto's shoulder, and Naruto had the genjutsu back over his eyes still grinning and had an arm wrapped around Hinata's waist both were sitting across from her.

"You guys did great today you first the test, then them you've definitely knocked them down a peg." they each smiled hearing that.

"However now that you passed that makes you real shinobi's so lets get some things straight; Shikamaru when your with us during training or missions no more being lazy what you do during breaks or your own time is up to you but I suggest you learn more of your families moves because that one jutsu isn't going to cut it." She paused and looked to Hinata.

"Hinata you did great out there especially the move you did on the pink haired girl but no more holding back I know your kind and probably don't want to hurt anybody and while that worked in the academy it wont work with me or out in the field also you will be our medic so let you father know your studying those techniques you'll be under Tsunade-sama's assistant Shizune. Next you and I are going shopping once this is over with it's time you dressed right. Lastly you also need to learn more of your families moves so I suggest asking your father to further your training." Receiving a reluctant nod from the heiress probably for the shopping part she looked at Naruto.

"Naruto no one but Tsunade-sama, Jaraiya-sama and Shizune really now how good you are but judging from what we saw you doing this morning you were probably told to hold back right"

"Yeah kasan told me to hold back before we even came back here but if your going to ask I'm probably mid chuunin level with a mid jounin chakra level." Replied the blonde

"How's that everybody knows your peak is mid chunnin" replied Anko

"Chakra cuffs basically weights for my chakra system Hinata wears them to" replied the former fox host.

"Hinata what's your peak then because on record it says high gennin level" asked the special jounin.

"Otosan said it was about mid chuunin last time we checked." Replied the white eyed girl

"Naruto where did you get these chakra cuffs" asked Anko

"An ancient friend before he died" he responded. Anko's eyes widened she knew exactly who he was talking about Shikamaru was just confused.

"You know what I might as well give you guys some even kasan and ero-sennin use them" said the fox boy.

"Yeah do that, that's a good idea". Standing up after Hinata raised her head of course and after getting Shikamaru and Anko to stand as well he paused.

"You guys brace your selves because you could fall if your not ready" getting nods he quickly made the required seals and with a whispered "chakra cuffs" applied them to both of their wrist and ankles.

Like Naruto said they almost fell when the cuffs slammed together listening to his instructions they were able to spread their arms and legs apart and after a moment you couldn't even see the golden cuffs anymore.

"Naruto who told you about these troublesome cuffs" asked the Nara

"I'll tell you soon but not here in fact I'll walk you home and let you know when we get there" replied the blonde.

"Alright see you guys at 7:30 tomorrow morning alright" said the jounin

"Oh Anko-sensei I wanted to ask what was your nickname cause I know I heard your name before somewhere" Anko smirked then answered.

"The Snake Charmer" Naruto's eyes went wide seeing that this was the poison specialist he heard about then he smirked he had him a good teacher before leaving he spoke over his shoulder

"One more thing Ero-sennin is working on a way to remove the poison from snake bites." Anko's hand went straight to her neck getting a nod from the blonde and flashing a grateful smile his way "_I'll be rid of this damn seal soon_" were her thoughts.

Naruto and Shikamaru left after Hinata hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek of course. Then Anko and Hinata left heading towards the shopping district. Anko still had a few hours till the meeting started.

Nara House 20 minutes later:

Shikamaru and Naruto walked into the house finding his parents sitting eating lunch after greetings were exchanged they both sat across from each other Shikamaru's parents both confused with what was going on seeing this Naruto spoke.

"Shikamaru had some questions he wanted answered I figured it would be best to answer them here." Both Nara's tensed hearing that relaxing Shikaku nodded his assent knowing Naruto was actually asking if he thought the boy was ready.

"Alright look the things you're about to hear are things not everyone is supposed to know so keep this a secret it could cost you your life otherwise" spoke the fox boy in a serious tone. Interest peaked Shika nodded his head.

"First off what every adult in this village knows Yondaime never killed Kyuubi" spoke the silver and blonde haired boy.

"What then why would they say he did that doesn't make sense" said Shika

"I'm getting to that so don't interrupt. Like I said Yondaime never killed Kyuubi instead he sealed him knowing he couldn't kill him sacrificing his life he sealed Kyuubi inside a newborn baby and proclaimed the child a hero the villagers as well as some of the shinobi didn't respect that wish though and instead tried to kill the child. Sandaime saw this and made a law that night that no one was to speak of it to the younger generation under a death penalty and declared it an S-rank secret" he stopped letting him absorb all that in once satisfied he continued.

"Alright now this is what only a few know Yondaime also had to children twins one boy the other a few minutes younger a girl. They were born a few days before the Kyuubi attacked and proclaimed dead the night of the attack." He stopped again this time taking a sip of the drinks Shikamaru's mom brought in.

"The children weren't dead though they were split apart for their protection the girl sent to live with their mothers parents the boy kept in Konoha under Sandaime's supervision and taking a false name his mother created before her death. The boy was the same boy Kyuubi was sealed in." Mrs. Nara went wide eyed at that she didn't even know that, Shikaku just took a drink basically saying he already knew.

"Wait your telling me the Yondaimes son is the vessel then what happened to him" asked Shika.

"The child was basically treated like shit, excuse my French Mrs. Nara. Anyway the child was beaten senseless all the time glared at and abused in every shape or form one day after a particularly brutal beating he had enough and left but not before gaining a few things stealing some clothes and stuff and copying a few jutsu from the forbidden scroll."

Shika went wide eyed putting two and two together he looked up and got a nod but was told to wait.

"Long story short the kid ended up getting adopted be a legendary kunoichi and trained by her and her perverted teammate before finally meeting up with his sister when he turned 10, he stayed with her and his grandparents for 2 years before being forced to come back to Konoha with his adopted family leaving his sister once again" finished Naruto rubbing his eyes at the end.

"So that's why you left the village I always wondered about that; but you said your mother made up your name so what is it" he finished confused.

"Only the Shinobi Council, the shinobi in the Council of Clan Heads and three others in this village know that." Spoke the blonde before he continued

"But I'll tell you after I'm done you see the seal my father designed was only a 12 year seal so I'm no longer a container."

"Then what happened to Kyuubi" spoke Mrs. Nara in a fearful voice Naruto caught this and spoke.

"Taken by one of the Shinigami's to the Spirit World but even if he wasn't he wouldn't attack Konoha anyway not after we found out the truth."

"Truth what truth" asked Shikamaru

"That Konoha was framed for the murder of Kyubi's family details are troublesome so we wont get in to that, Naruto since you've gone this far you might as well remove the genjutsu" spoke Shikaku in the lazy tone Nara's were known for. Naruto did just that his whisker marks disappearing and the slits in his eyes showing.

"Now as for the name thing goes my mother created the Uzumaki name when she first came to Konoha to protect her clan. She was known as Uzumaki Kizana, shinobi's knew her as "Konoha's Crimson Dragon" spoke Naruto he paused seeing Shikamaru's eyes grow wide as well as his mothers.

"Wait you're her son if I'd have known that I'd have taken you in myself"

"Which is why no one knew except Sandaime since my father didn't want me spoiled or arrogant like the Uchiha's" she nodded excepting that.

"Now her real name was Ryuu Kizana heiress to the Ryuu Clan and daughter to one of the Fire Lords" once again two sets of eyes went wide

"So my real name would be Kazama-Ryuu Naruto, I'm also heir to both the Kazama and the Ryuu clans my sisters name is Akira just so you know" he spoke before getting up then reapplied the genjutsu and spoke

"Once again this information isn't to be spoken about Shika I can't have any of their enemies especially Iwa finding me, especially with Kyuubi's power still inaccessible much less Akira alright I'll see you at Ichiraku's tonight for our get together" with that said Naruto was out the door.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata was in her room and still blushing a nice shade of red she couldn't believe the things Anko got her to buy. She now had shirts that actually fit her and didn't hide her figure, pants that were tight and showed off her ass though they were jeans which she admitted to liking. But what got her the most was Anko had talked her into buying thong and bra sets and not just one or two but a whole bag full and in different colors and basically told her to get rid of her other panties, and to top it off she had her model a thong and bra set she'd never been so embarresed in her life.

Then there was the talking she found Anko was Kurenei's best friend. Then Anko had grilled her on her feeling for Naruto while going through the shops which was how the thong and bra sets came up; to wear for him. Then while Anko was grilling her she asked if she'd actually share Naruto with other girls she agreed and then fucked up and admitted she was attracted to some girls she'd never admitted that even to Neji or Naruto, she herself knew sure but she wasn't planning on telling anybody.

After that fuck up Anko had kept with the questions even going so far as ordering her to answer some of them when she clamed up. She had her modeling short skirts and shorts, biker shorts, shinobi dresses, fishnet shirts. Then Anko mentioned she'd have Naruto sucking her tits and fingering her in two months Hinata promptly passed out at that.

The woman had even gone as far as putting images into her head. Hinata had often fantasized about making out with Naruto and Ayame dreamed about it even. But Anko had got her thinking beyond that now. She'd even asked if Hinata would give herself to Naruto, she blushed brightly at that but admitted she would. Hinata was many things shy being one of them but even she knew what that meant

She'd even been asked what she liked about girls though she didn't answer Anko did catch her staring at her breast which were covered in a fishnet shirt. Anko had almost talked her into touching them, and even went as far as asking if she played with herself causing Hinata to blush and faint once again, only to be woken up and told to answer the question which was obviously no.

By the end of the day she had her buying thongs and tight outfits, got her thinking about sex, told her how to give orals on guys AND girls and told her how to fuck herself even going so far as buying her a vibrator and condoms some of them flavored telling her to keep some in her pouch just in case, Anko was turning her into a fucking freak oh did I mention she got her cursing and thinking of using her Byakugan in impure ways.

Once she got home blushing a storm she didn't even stop to speak to anyone with the stuff she carrying in a house full of Byakugan users that would not be good. She quickly hid the condoms and vibrator someplace where Byakugan users never look the floor but still where they were reachable for her. She took the bag of thongs and bras and dumped them in one of the empty drawers of her dresser and putting the cloths in the closet she left the room to find the one person it was safe to talk about this with the only person she could say these things to her aunt.

One hour later she'd finally calmed down turns out that was stuff she didn't get the lesson on because of her mothers death and her aunt Neji's mom was planning on telling her anyway. Though the woman did admit she was amused with the Hinata liking of the girls and Anko's version of Sex Ed though she said it was nothing to worry about and promised not to tell anyone especially the over protectors as Hinata called them being Neji, Hizashi and the worst Hiashi. Then she was teased about how she was going to have to tell Hanabi in a few years.

Now her she was in her room picking an outfit for the get together tonight at Ichiraku's they'd all agreed to meeting there with there friends yesterday. Looking through her closet and more specifically her new clothes she picked out some black jeans and a red t-shirt with the word "princess" written in white on the front. Pulling out some all white tennis shoes and a white jacket, then moving over to the drawer she looked inside looking around finally pulling out a red thong and bra set she did like how they felt.

Grabbing the underwear selection and a robe she went into her bathroom for a quick shower. About 15 minutes later she came out the bathroom freshly showered and after making sure her doors locked took off the robe and stood in front of the mirror. She really liked what she saw turning to her side and finally her back to the full length mirror craning her head a bit she got a nice look at her ass loving the way it looked. Finally she got dressed having lotioned up in the bathroom and fixed her hair before leaving.

Ichiraku's 30 minutes later:

Hinata walked in finding she was the last to arrive ordering some rice balls she made her way over to the group and was surprised with there reaction. Once she got there everyone stopped and was staring at her blushing under the stares she was quickly yanked a way by Ino and Sakura.

"Hinata what happened to you" asked Ino astonished

"Ano I went shopping" she said shyly.

"Damn that's what you've been hiding under those clothes though kami I thought my figure was good" said the blonde girl hanging her head.

"Seriously Hinata who talked you in to buying those you'd have never bought them before and don't lie I've shopped with you once" said Sakura out of her fangirl mode for once.

"Anko-sensei took me we went to good place bought a lot of stuff" said Hinata shyly and fading at the end.

"Seriously you've got to take me there I need clothes like that" Sakura replied.

"Sure whatever you say" said the Hyuga.

When her order was called she slid out of her seat accidently flashing Sakura her thong while getting up.

"Ino" Sakura whispered, getting her attention she continued "Hinata is wearing a thong"

"She is not Sakura she's to shy to buy them your probably just imagining things even you don't wear them" replied the blonde.

"That's just because I don't know how they feel, but you don't either but I know what I saw she's wearing a red thong" the pink haired girl replied back, however before Ino could say anything Hinata returned.

Hinata was actually feeling pretty good now she'd seen a few guys checking her out most importantly she saw Naruto checking her out. She's not sure but she thinks Ayame was even flirting with her like she often does with Naruto but she knows she saw her looking at her ass when she walked away and liked it Ayame just checked her out she never pictured that happening finally she returned to her seat.

Naruto was shocked when Hinata came in he knew she looked good but damn the girl was hot. He'd even caught Sasuke checking her out which surprised him as he thought the Uchiha was gay. The only ones who didn't were Choji who was too busy eating and Shikamaru who was looking away at the time.

Back with the girls they were still talking when Sakura asked a question.

"Ino-pig where are you staring at" seeing the direction she looked and seeing the guys table immediately thought it was the Uchiha she was staring at before she could speak Hinata spoke.

"You really do like him don't you Shikamaru I mean" asked the Hyuga. Sakura was confused she always thought she liked Sasuke.

"It's not just that I mean hell I belong to him already" spoke the blonde looking down at the table. Taking a bite of her rice ball Hinata spoke.

"I always thought their was something between you two you argue to much but to be engaged I didn't expect that"

"Our parents set it up when we were kids so I've always been around him didn't find out until last year but I always like him as more than a friend I mean" replied the blonde

"Wait I always thought you liked Sasuke" spoke Sakura confused.

"I never did I just acted like it to annoy you I mean what would you do if your best friend tells you that you couldn't be friends over a boy" she replied. Sakura suddenly felt bad knowing she'd done that before she could speak Hinata spoke up.

"Ano Ino have you two ever um touched" she finished blushing. Ino looked up knowing what she meant

"Nope he's to lazy to touch me I swear sometimes I think I'm gonna take my own virginity" replied the blonde causing the girls to laugh.

"You've been thinking about it haven't you with Naruto I mean" asked Ino. The Hyuga blushed but nodded

"Just started today though sensei's doing as well" replied the white eyed girl.

After a while the group broke up going their separate ways Ino with Shikamaru and Choji, Kiba with Shino, Sakura with Sasuke only because they were going the same direction and Hinata with Naruto towards the Hokage Monument.

Once at the Monument they sat down on Yondaime's head, with Hinata leaning hers on Naruto's shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her waist watching the sunset after a moment Hinata spoke.

"Naruto-kun" seeing him look towards her and steeling her self she gentle kissed his lips. Once they pulled apart he spoke

"So is that a yes" she smiled and nodded before they kissed again. After about 30 minutes he walked her home.

With Ino:

Ino and Shikamaru had just left Choji though she wouldn't admit he was like a brother to her that was always hungry but enough about that after a few minutes Ino spoke.

"Shika" seeing him look her way she spoke "do you even like me" she asked uncertainly.

He sighed she was being troublesome again but answered anyway.

"Yeah why what's wrong" he asked looking at her she stopped and he stopped then she spoke

"It's just you don't act like you do, you don't try to touch me, you don't kiss me hell you look at clouds before looking at me" she said in a defeated voice.

"Well I was letting you play your game with Sakura it wouldn't seem real if I was kissing you right after your talking about Sasuke you know, and secondly I'm a Nara it's to troublesome causing problems but I do look at you your just never looking when I do like tonight" was his response.

"Well the games finished I told Sakura and Hinata about us tonight since Hinata caught me staring" was her reply

"Good well nothing to worry about then so stop being troublesome woman" said the Nara jokingly.

"I'm supposed to be Shika" she said giggling. They continued walking when Ino spoke again though now he had her wrapped under his arm and she was leaning on his shoulder.

"Shika" seeing him look she quietly and hesitantly continued "would you like it if I started wearing thongs" Shikamaru went wide eyed and blushed she took it as a yes. Hinata was definitely taking her shopping.

With Sakura:

Sakura for once was walking quietly which Sasuke was definitely enjoying she talked to damn much for his liking anyway.

"Sasuke-kun" she spoke. Damn he jinxed it "what do you really think of me". He froze she actually asked a decent question for once.

"That you're an annoying fangirl with no desire whatsoever to be a shinobi" he spoke

"Seriously why'd you say that" she asked

"Because firstly you're an annoying fangirl, you never train and probably only became a shinobi because I did" spoke the Uchiha like it was obvious.

Sakura frowned she didn't train and doesn't even remember why she became a shinobi in the first place though she knew it wasn't because of Sasuke

"Anything else" she asked in a defeated tone.

"Your untrustworthy" he spoke quickly seeing her questioning look he continued "you ended a friendship with your best friend over a boy Sakura nobody once someone like that"

"Yeah I know that was fucked up but your not exactly Mr.Trustable either" seeing his questioning look she continued.

"Your power hungry Sasuke and everyone knows some even say you'll go running of in search of it someday". Sasuke frowned hearing that it sounded too much like that man for his liking.

"Who are you none of my fangirls talk to me that way especially not Sakura" he said with a smirk. She smiled at that it was true then she spoke

"I'm just getting my priorities straight you know and I still have to fix my relationship with Ino but I did find out why Naruto seems to hate you so much" Sasuke stopped hearing that he'd been wondering about that sense day one. She stopped and explained

"Naruto left Konoha when he was four apparently he was beaten and almost killed I wont go in to detail but it was bad real bad, but he did see there eyes turns out they haunted his dreams for a while and started back up before he came back every person had red eyes with comma like marks in them Sasuke." He froze only one clan had eyes like that Sharingan eyes and that was his clan now it made sense he broke out of his thoughts hearing her speak again.

"He's hated those people since but didn't find out what clan they were from till you activated your eyes and since you now represent them and apparently act like all Uchiha's except someone named Obito anyway he'll take it out on you should you piss him off enough" arriving at her house she stopped before going inside and spoke

"Look you should try finding out everything I might have missed something since I walked in on the conversation, but aside from that I'm trying to change myself now you should to and though I honestly like you, you could use the change then we could probably be friends and maybe more".

With that said she turned around and went inside. Sasuke stood for a moment before he walked away he'd figure this out tomorrow right now he had to recatagorize Sakura and Naruto. Damn he hates when people change it means he always had to re-categorize them and it gave him a fucking headache.

AN: that's it Chapter 4 is over and done yep I'm changing people from the anime deal with it I like them better this way. I got in the Naru/Hina as promised and through in some Shika/Ino and Sasu/Saku yep I'm changing Sasuke too dammit if I changed Neji who I liked after the Chunnin Exam I can change mr. broody who I don't like too and I like the shopping thing with anko's version of Sex Ed on Hinata since she couldn't have her mother do it I had Anko do it. I hope I didn't make Hinata too out there though but I like her this way like how she would have been if her father didn't blame her for her uncle's death and her confidence was never crushed. And Botan's back next chapter with the curse seal removal goodness for Anko which will be documented, Sasuke is staying a good guy in this fic and more shopping. Please Review constructive criticism welcome


	5. Journey to Wave

The Spirit Fox:

Chapter 5: Journey to Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto his creator does

AN: I'm putting out chapters fast right now simply because once school starts back it will slow down so don't expect this pace forever

Naruto had awoken 2 hours early today. The reason simple he had to train his lightning element. That was the one element he never mastered though unlocked he never really trained it feeling it was to erratic for his taste and drained him to fast. Simply put for Naruto that element was too damn troublesome. He also had a kenjutsu to master apparently the Ryuu clan has its own sword style the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.

Akina had sent one of the messenger dragons with the kenjutsu scroll yesterday along with the monthly letter. Apparently they had to wait until they mastered taijutsu to move to kenjutsu.

Botan had also showed up last night carrying not only a scroll containing a way to remove Orochimaru's curse seals. But also something else Naruto had contacted her and asked for.

So here he is now with a wooden sword working on stances. He'd made about 40 clones and sent them of for lightning training when he first came out. Now he's got about an hour left before heading to team training. 15 minutes later he dispersed the clones and went to wash up.

Training Grounds: 45 minutes later

After arriving at the training grounds and giving greetings they immediately got to work. Since the team started they had proved themselves to be the best of the rookie gennin. They trained hard from the early morning, did missions, then trained some more. Anko wanted them ALL to be at least low chuunin level.

Naruto had learned a lot about Shikamaru and Nara's in general. For one while they were definitely lazy they were extremely loyal. Apparently the Nara's were one of the founding families. He had also learned to never piss them off since a pissed off Nara was one of the most dangerous things this world offered. Shika had taken his role as a strategist seriously as well as his training. Because of this it was actually hard to find him if he didn't want you to so they had nicknamed him "Shadow".

Now Hinata she had also changed a lot. While she was still kind she was also dangerous. The girl had really given her all to her training both in the medic field and in the Hyuga arts. In fact she could now see all the tenketsu and was working on mastering the Hakkeshou Rokujuuyonshou (Divination Field 64 Strikes).

Her medic training however was different. She proved to soak up medic skills like a sponge especially the jutsus. Like all med-nin she learned to use senbon and while she actually wanted a sword it would do for now.

Naruto and Anko got along well too because of their hatred for a certain snake most likely. He had also found out Anko wasn't as crazy as people make her to be. While she was kind to them but still strict and a slave driver she was far from crazy. The only time when he had seen her seem remotely crazy was the time Kakashi had compared her to a character in Ichi Ichi Paradise vol. 4 he shudders just thinking about it.

Things had changed for all the teams. Now they weren't just playing shinobi they were living it. They all now took their training seriously and were working hard. Team Seven for example had drastically improved especially in regards to teamwork.

Kiba while still arrogant and loud was naturally good with teamwork. For a while he still only relied on himself and Akamaru but when he did start working with the team they did remarkably.

Sasuke he was changing as well. After finding out about his clan beating on Naruto he'd approached him about it. They talked on the monument since Naruto didn't really like talking about it. He did say however he wasn't putting it on Sasuke just that his arrogance pissed him off. Sasuke had in turn told him about how his brother killed off his entire clan. Naruto laughed at that and when questioned simply asked if he really believe one person could kill of an entire clan of experienced Sharingan users without being seen or anyone making any noise.

When Sasuke had said he saw him, Naruto simply said every Shinobi can use henge and there are some strong enough to use gentjutsu on the mind aside from Uchihas. Sasuke had thought about that for a while before going to see the hokage about that as well. All in all they settle there differences though they weren't really friends they respected each other and saw the other as a rival. Sasuke more than Naruto though.

Sakura had changed the most however. She was no longer all over Sasuke and was actually training. She'd become the teams medic-nin studying under Shizune with Hinata. She even managed to fix her friendship with Ino. How? Like all females they went shopping.

Kakashi had even come around on his views on things. Naruto had found out he was Yondaime's student at one point while they were talking. Naruto had asked if his sensei would appreciate him taking things out on his son. After that they got along pretty well.

All the teams were also doing a lot of the D-rank missions with team ten doing the most. Team eight coming in second and because of Kakashi's habit of being late by three hours team seven doing the least.

After a week of missions and saving the first thing Hinata did was take Hanabi shopping. Since you make 100 dollars for each d-rank she had plenty to spare. A few hours later they returned home and Hanabi had loads of tight jeans, jean skirts, new shirts that actually fit and lots of shoes. When questioned Hinata just said they were girls and it was time to start dressing like it instead of like boys.

She had also taken Ino and Sakura shopping as promised though this time they went to the same stores Anko took her to. The girls were like kids in a candy store trying on jeans, skirts, shirts, shoes, dresses, etc. Turns out Sakura wasn't breast less her clothes just hid them.

They spent hours in that store talking and trying on clothes before moving to the next store and doing the same thing this time Hinata joined in once again flashing a thong this time purple and both girls caught it she still remembered that conversation.

Flashback start:

"_Hinata-chan when did you start wearing thongs" Ino asked hesitantly_

"_Not long ago really" replied the Hyuga. She'd spent a lot more time with Anko and because of this was actually quite comfortable talking about these things now though she still blushed when talking about sex though it was only lightly now._

"_Are they comfortable" asked Sakura. Hinata looked at her for a moment then at Ino._

"_You two want to find out" asked the white eyed girl._

_After receiving nods they took their things paid and left the store. They walked for a while then turned into an ally, walked all the way to the end, and entered the store. Sakura and Ino were surprised at this place I mean it wasn't just a lingerie shop but a sex shop. Finally the clerk came up to them._

"_Hinata-chan here again I see and you brought some friends" said a woman. In Hinata's opinion the woman was gorgeous she had long brown hair, pretty green eyes, slender legs a great figure and a pretty face to top it off._

"_So are you going to be showing off that body of yours again today" she asked._

"_No sorry Mae-san but my friends are the pink haired one is Sakura and the blonde is Ino." Mae as the woman was called was the only person besides Anko who knew she was bisexual seeing she was there when they talked about it._

"_Alright you know where to find me if you need anything" and with that she was gone. Both girls turned to Hinata then Sakura spoke._

"_What did she mean" asked the pink haired girl._

"_Well you see this is the one place in Konoha where you can actually model what you want to wear" spoke the Hyuga._

Long story short they had tried on some thong and bra sets bought a lot of them like Hinata did and somehow got talked into buying condoms and the mini vibrators.

Now team ten were currently doing what Naruto said was "the most pointless and annoying mission of all these wanna be missions" catching the daimyos wife's cat. The reason being that the damn cat would scratch him up all the time and he hated cats any damn way. But let it be Hinata carrying the little hell beast and it would curl right up in a petting session.

"I don't care anymore if I have to chase this thing one more time I'm killing it" spoke the former vessel.

"I hate chasing it too but killing the thing would be too far" said Shika

"Shadow I'm more animalistic than you are, plus I already hate cats" he replied.

"Naruto-kun no killing Tora-chan ok. Just don't go near him this time and call it a day" said Hinata

"Fine" was all that was said.

Finally they spotted the damn thing and after Shika caught it in his shadow Hinata was quick to pick him up saying the mission was complete. From there they met up with Anko then went towards the tower once there Hinata reluctantly handed the cat to his owner who proceeded to hold him in a death grip. Shikamaru smirked seeing it while Naruto was grinning evilly while thinking. "_That's right suffer you little beast. Hug him tighter lady."_

"Ojisan you think we could get a C-rank next I'm pretty sure were over the d-ranks we need" asked the blonde.

However before he could say anything team seven walked in after delivering their report Sarutobi told them they could get another D-rank and Kiba lost it.

"No more chores these so called missions are ridiculous I mean what kind of shinobi picks weeds all day" yelled the dog boy

Iruka who was helping the hokage today sighed and started to explain mission ranks to them and how they weren't ready for higher ranked missions. Kakashi sighed knowing Kiba was going to get him in trouble. Finally Naruto couldn't stay quiet anymore.

"Ok I understand the mission rank thing but really which one of you had to chase a damn hell cat all day long and get scratched up once you catch the damn thing" said the blonde heatedly.

After a while Sarutobi finally relented and gave them a joint C-rank mission. Then in walked an old grey haired man with a sake bottle in his hands and after insulting both teams causing Kiba to be held back from killing him and Naruto barely containing the urge they left for home to pack and told to meet in 1 hour at the gates. Before Naruto left though he gave Sarutobi one of the scrolls he was carrying winking at his sensei on the way out as well as something to Hinata.

Hyuga Estate 30 minutes later:

Hinata was scared and here's the reason. When she first got home she managed to pack her things quite quickly. Packing the essentials clothes and the like even some condoms and the vibrator. Anko had got her the vibrator for travel purpose, it was a small one white, attached to a string with a remote to control the speed. It could go in her but not deep enough to break her barrier. Sakura and Ino had the same kind except pink and purple.

However it was when she found out where her father was she got scared. Why? Because he was in a council meeting and she hated those things with a passion simply because those guys never agreed and were always irritable when in meetings and easily angered and she did not want to deal with that. Steeling her resolve she knocked on the door and was let in.

"Hinata what do you need that couldn't wait" asked Hiashi as he too hated these meetings.

"Just letting you know I got a C-rank mission and I'll be out of the village for a few weeks" answered the girl.

"Oh where to" asked one of the councilors.

"Wave Country" she replied then remembered something Naruto gave her fishing in her pack she grabbed the scroll.

"Naruto-kun wanted me to give you this Otosan" she said handing him the scroll. Taking it he quickly opened it and read

"_Hiashi-san look I know it's none of my business but you guys have been good to me so I had a… celestial friend make something for me. Anyway it's a new seal for the branch house it actually looks more like a tattoo than anything it's applied to the arm and like the old seal seals away the Byakugan in the event of death though it wont let you cause the wearer brain damage it will keep them from harming main house members. However there's a catch or deal of sorts we or rather Hinata wants to make so ask her. Maybe this will help stop all the animosity between houses_

_Naruto"_

"Hinata what's this deal he's talking about" spoke Hiashi passing it around to the council.

"That oh just you guys removing the seal from Neji completely" spoke Hinata.

"And why should we do that" asked one of the older councilors.

"Simple Neji has the strongest Hyuga blood and I figured he'd be better in the main house" she replied.

"How about this the Chuunin Exams are coming up should Neji impress us it will be removed should he not it stays can we agree to that" spoke the council head Hinata's grandfather.

"Sure I can agree to that"

"Good however no one is to tell him this I don't want to put any pressure on him" replied the same man. Hinata just bowed and left.

Hospital same time:

Naruto was just entering the hospital carrying a dozen roses in his hand. After walking around a bit a speaking to some staff members he knew he headed to his mothers office once there he knocked and upon receiving confirmation entered.

"Hello Naru-kun what are you doing here so early" spoke the sannin.

"Delivery" was his response before handing her the roses. She took them and smiled smelling them then noticed something.

"Theres no card" she thought aloud.

"That's cause they're from me" replied the blonde getting a hug from his mother at that and a kiss on the cheek.

"Kasan Ojisan gave us a C-rank so we're heading to Wave Country for a few weeks" spoke the fox boy.

"Alright just be careful alright" he nodded and kissed his mother on the cheek before leaving. Seeing Shizune in the hall he let her know as well.

North Gate 45 minutes later:

Everyone was at the gate waiting when Kakashi finally showed up 35 minutes late with one of his lame excuses. Naruto was happy to be leaving for a while he still wasn't used to staying in one place too long. Naruto also noticed his sensei seemed a little happier now but he'd talk to her later. After an equipment check they were out of the gate and down the road.

The walk was silent but everyone noticed Naruto seemed a lot happier now especially Hinata who was walking next to him holding his hand. Finally Sakura spoke breaking the peaceful silence.

"Naruto you ok I mean what's up with you" she asked. Noticing the attention on him he spoke.

"I'm still not used to staying in one place for too long seeing as how I used to move around a lot and I haven't been to Wave in a few years." He replied still relaxed.

"Oh what was it like" asked the pink haired girl.

"It was peaceful really the people were nice too I noticed the people there were all like family" he replied. Tazuna smiled hearing that he was starting to like this kid.

"Did the place have shinobi's" asked Sakura

"No the place was really peaceful with really no need for shinobi's" spoke the blonde and silver haired boy.

Sakura stayed quiet after that after a few minutes they rested for a bit before starting back out again during which time Naruto talked to his sensei finding out the unsealing was a success. After about another hour of walking Naruto saw a puddle which was quite odd considering it hadn't rained in weeks. A look that just spelled mischief crossed his face before he nodded in that direction. Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sasuke immediately caught on. Finally Naruto spoke out

"Ano Anko-sensei I'm gonna go answer nature's call"

"Sure hurry up" she replied. Both Anko and Kakashi had noticed the puddle as well as his nod at the others and were letting them have their fun. Walking into the bushes away from the puddle he returned a few minutes later.

Once they passed the puddle two shinobi hopped out and headed straight for Kakashi. Naruto took the chance to use Kage Bunshin without the ninjas noticing. He then had the clone use Henge to look like Sasuke, Hinata and Shikamaru. The three ran to the bushes just as the ninjas supposedly got rid of Kakashi. The ninjas then turned their attention to Anko and supposedly got rid of her. Kiba and Sakura immediately jumped in front of Tazuna.

Then they went after Sasuke and Naruto. One charged at Sasuke while the other came up behind Naruto. The ninjas shot their chains at Naruto and Sasuke but were taken by surprise when they disappeared in puffs of smoke. Trying again they went after Shikamaru and Hinata who also disappeared. That's when they heard a shout

"**Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu**" jumping back and landing they were surprised when they couldn't move.

"**Kage mane no jutsu** success." They heard Shikamaru say.

Right then Hinata jumped down and he released it and Hinata shut down the chakra to the left arm of the man on the left and jumped back just before two Naruto clones burst out of the ground hitting both missing nin with an uppercut to the chin sending them in the air before to more clones kicked both and the back sending them towards the ground when both Naruto and Sasuke jumped out hitting each nin with a heel to the back knocking them out.

"Well that was rather pathetic" spoke the silver streaked blonde.

"Yeah they could have been more of a challenge" spoke the Uchiha

"I think Tazuna-san has some explaining to do" said the Hyuga

"I agree this is gonna be troublesome though" spoke the Nara. Just then Anko and Kakashi came out of the trees.

"These are the Demon Brothers, Nuke-nin from Kiri. They're chuunin level and known to continue fighting no matter what" Said Kakashi.

"How'd we get beat by a bunch of kids" asked the taller of the two Kakashi shrugged and said,

"Ask Naruto, he's the one that told them about you." All eyes focused on Naruto, who was standing still where he had been when Kakashi and Anko came out. Naruto grinned and then spoke.

"I could smell you guys. Plus, there hasn't been rain for several weeks, so how could a puddle be on the road during such a sunny day. By the way, one of you needs to look into getting a new deodorant, your armpits stink!" Anko ruffled Naruto's hair before she spoke.

"Excellent, you're going to be a fine tracker some day Naruto!"

"If you knew they were there, why did you let the brats fight?" asked Tazuna.

"If I had wanted to I could have killed these two instantly but there was something I needed to find out. Who these two were after," replied Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" asked Tazuna.

"Meaning, were they after you or one of us. We haven't heard that there are shinobi after you. Our mission was to simply protect you from thieves or gangs. This has now become at least a B-class mission. This was supposed to be simple protection until you completed the bridge. If it was known that ninjas were after you, this mission would have been set as the more expensive B-rank. I'm sure you had a reason, but it causes problems when you lie about the mission. We are now operating outside of our duties" spoke the copy nin.

"Now Tazuna-san it appears we need to discuss some things" spoke Anko.

Tazuna then got to explaining about why he lied. Apparently there was some tyrant named Gatoh who had taken over Wave a while back. He came and took over quickly and killed anyone who resisted publicly.

"Well what do you guys want to do go back or continue" asked Anko.

"Continue" spoke Naruto immediately, when everyone looked at him he explained.

"It's either that or go back and do D-ranks" said the former vessel, all the gennin stiffened then he rubbed it in.

"Then its back to chasing that fucking cat and picking weeds" they all twitched at that

"Continue" they replied at once. Anko and Kakashi laughed the kid was good.

"Alright we'll have to send Konoha representatives to renegotiate the fees once the mission is complete."

"That's fine, we'll pay in the future but now we are too poor. We could barely afford to hire you," said the man.

"You'll definitely pay for it later. The charge for change of mission status is quite expensive but that doesn't matter right now."

"Thank you," said Tazuna very emotionally.

Hinata was walking and thinking. They were post fight and while it wasn't very good she was really feeling it. She'd been getting like this since after their gennin exam and every time after a fight. It was one of the things her and Anko had talked about they'd been calling it the H&H's or Hungries and Hornies. What that means is every time she gets out of a good fight she gets both hella hungry and hella horny.

She couldn't keep this up for long she'd been pushing it down for a long time too she hadn't even broken in the toy Anko bought her yet. Looking at Sakura she tried to refrain from using the Byakugan she still remembered when they went shopping and while she wasn't someone Hinata would be with relationship wise she was touchable.

No longer able to resist the urge she put a genjutsu over her eyes and activated her Byakugan looking right through the girls dress. She was pleasantly surprised to see her wearing a white thong and bra set. Looking behind her at Naruto she checked him over and had to wipe some drool off her mouth he was ripped and hung for his age, and then curiosity getting the best of her looked towards Sasuke for a comparison he was alright but her Naruto-kun was bigger. That gave her an idea and if it worked she might get Sakura to have some fun with soon.

Deactivating her eyes she caught Anko giving her a knowing look and blushed being caught but walked up next to her.

"Like what you saw" she asked in a low voice.

"Very much so" replied the Hyuga.

"Who'd you check" asked Anko

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun and Sasuke in that order" replied the heiress

"Why Sakura and Sasuke" asked the jounin

"Went shopping with Sakura and she modeled some things and I wanted a comparison"

"And" asked the older.

"Naruto-kun's bigger" replied the younger

"and Sakura" asked the older woman

"White thong and bra set" replied the young girl

"Must be feeling it bad huh" asked the jounin

"Yeah I've been pushing it down since the Kakashi fight but I'm hungry too" replied the white eyed girl

"We'll you'll be fine tonight" said the jounin. Hinata nodded.

A little way away from the border the set up camp for the night the jounins splitting the duties between the gennin. Kiba and Shikamaru to get the fire wood Naruto and Hinata to get some fish and Sakura and Sasuke to set up camp

So… You can just order this kids around?" he asked Kakashi. He'd love to have a group of youngsters to order around, he supposed, as long as they weren't too whiny._ "I'd never have to lift a finger again..."_ The jounin smiled, clearing a space for the fire.

"I can't just order them around especially team ten. With these kids you have to earn respect to get it." he said while lining up some rocks.

With Naruto and Hinata:

While walking Naruto was deep in thought though he had Hinata wrapped under his arm with her head leaning on his chest. Naruto was filling it as well he always did after fighting it's in his nature but he could smell Hinata's arousal too. Though it wasn't too strong he did have an idea of why though he'd wait to confirm it.

Reaching the lake they gathered loads of fish as they were both hungry and would probably eat four by themselves. Before they headed back he pulled her into a kiss which started light but deepened as he licked her bottom lip, she opened her mouth letting him in their tongues battled for a moment before the broke a part breathing heavily both smiling.

"_That should hold me over for awhile_" they both thought before heading back.

With Sasuke and Sakura:

Sasuke was confused what the hell was wrong with him. He'd been getting this feeling after every halfway decent fight since he activated his Sharingan and it was pissing him off. The reason cause he doesn't know what it is and he prides himself on knowing things especially about his clan.

Then there's Sakura something's different with her. Looking at her he saw those nice legs of hers moving up, he saw her ass which was looking a little bigger, and the biggest difference was the dress she's wearing. While it's still red with the Haruno symbol on the back it was tighter and the spandex shorts where as well. Then he caught himself "_what the fuck I was NOT just checking out Sakura...damn nice lips...shit I didn't just think that"_ he thought to himself regaining his composure he picked up his pile and left but not before watching her swaying her hips and checking her ass again. Okay something was definitely wrong with him.

Back at camp:

After eating with Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke eating more then everybody they set up the watch schedule and called it a night. Naruto had last watch with Hinata so he'd rest for now. Hinata was thinking along the same lines as Naruto. Sasuke had mid watch with Sakura, he was still confused so he just went to sleep.

Naruto woke up to a kick to the ribs. Now he was always the cranky type and paranoid especially after coming back to Konoha he wouldn't say it but he was always worried about being attacked and never fell into a deep sleep. Tonight he did so it's safe to say he was thoroughly pissed off. Focusing some wind into his hand he blocked the next kick and sent his attacker flying out of his tent before turning back over.

This time he woke up to not kicking but a gentle shake and kiss on the cheek. He groaned he did NOT want to wake up yet. After a few more shakes he accepted his defeat and got up cursing father time for not giving him a few more hours.

"Alright, alright I'm up" he said sleepily.

"Well come on it's time for our watch Naruto-kun" said Hinata before leaving his tent. After getting dressed he walked out to find Sasuke holding his head and glaring at him with Sakura sitting next to him.

"What the fuck happened to him" said the blonde. Sasuke scowled.

"I tried to wake you up and you blew me out the fucking tent" he replied hotly. Looking at Sakura and receiving a nod then he spoke.

"Then you shouldn't have kicked me huh teme" spoke the blonde. Sakura giggled at that knowing that's most likely what happened. Making a few quick seals she quickly dulled the pain.

"C'mon lets get some rest" said the pink haired girl before leaving.

Sasuke scowled before getting up and going to bed cursing a storm the entire way. Looking into the trees he quickly spotted Hinata and making a few clones and sending them in different directions he joined her. Deactivating her eyes she gave him a quick kiss before she spoke.

"What took you so long Naru-kun" she purred.

"Ran into Sasuke-teme apparently he tried to wake me up and I gave him a wind blast" spoke the blonde before leaning his back to a tree Hinata leaning against him before kissing him again.

Konoha Next Morning:

Konoha was looking beautiful right now at least from Sarutobi's viewpoint. The shops were already open and people were going about their day. Looking towards the monument he saw the faces of Shodaime and Nidaime his teachers. Moving to the next he smiled seeing his own younger face. Then moving to the last head Yondaime's his successor to the Hokage title. A knock on the door broke his thoughts.

"Enter" he said not even turning around he already knew who it was.

"You called for me sensei" asked the voice.

"Yes I did" the figure walked next to him but he didn't face them still staring at the monument.

"It's time for me to retire, really I should have never come out" spoke the old man.

"Why you could still go a few years if you wanted" spoke the figure.

"I'm to old for this and have done my share besides it's time for a change" replied the old man.

"So you've chosen someone already" asked the figure.

"Yes the best person possible really" he replied. He paused taking a puff on his pipe then continued.

"I'll stay on the council, but that's it. I want to spend my remaining time with my family not doing paperwork" they both laughed at that.

"But yeah I'll stay with the council but you will be Hokage" he paused taking another puff from his pipe before speaking.

"Tsunade"

Camp site: Same time

They had already broken camp and where back on the road. Anko was smirking they'd done something she knew it Hinata was glowing and the hickey on her neck was a clear indicator. Naruto's smirk was a clear indicator too, she was definitely talking to that girl later.

After an hour of walking they came to the boarder city and headed to the ferry since they had to cross over the water. The boat trip was made in silence since they knew they were in it now there was no turning back. Naruto also knew he'd be less powerful outside of Fire Country it took chakra to manipulate elements for him and they wouldn't be as powerful though far more powerful than a humans attacks.

There was a dense fog around them. It was so dense that they almost didn't see the bridge before it loomed above them out of the fog. The bridge was huge, but only about three-quarters finished. The pilot dropped them off on a short pier close to Tazuna's house.

When they reach the main land Kiba threw a kunai in the bushes. Sakura went to look at what Kiba had reacted to and saw a snow white bunny. Then proceeded to yell at him for attacking a defenseless bunny.

"Something's wrong someone's here… damn I hate this feeling…being hunted" Naruto whispered. Both jounins glanced at him knowing what he meant then it hit them

"_That rabbits coat is white it should be brown this time of year shit decoy_" thought the jounin

Just then all of Naruto's danger senses went off. They'd saved his ass numerous times over the years so trusting them he grabbed Hinata and Tazuna and hit the ground pulling them with him.

"EVERYONE DOWN!" Kakashi yelled. He was just in time. A massive blade, more akin to a giant cleaver than a sword, spun through the air above them. It lodged in a tree the lake's shore. By the time they recovered, there was a man standing on the long handle of the blade.

"Watch but don't interfere" said Anko.

"Ah look what we have here the Copy Nin Kakashi and Anko The Snake Charmer your heads are worth a lot in the bingo books" stated the man on the sword.

"Well if it isn't Kiri's nuke-nin Momochi Zabuza," said Kakashi,

"Everybody get back. This one's on a whole other level." Kakashi reached for his Hitai-ate as he said

"Against him, it will be a little tough unless I do this…"

"Ah I get to see the famous Sharingan already I'm honored."

"Surround and protect Tazuna-san. Do not enter the fight, that's the kind of teamwork needed here," said Kakashi, not once taking his focus off Zabuza. Zabuza smirked and after few quick seals whipered "**kirigure no jutsu**" creating a thick mist in the area.

There was only silence after that… until a creepy voice began to chant from all around the area. "Eight points… the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, brain, kidney and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?"

Naruto smirked and whispered "Sasuke"

"What" asked the Uchiha

"Can you copy jutsu's yet" asked the blonde.

"Yeah, Why" the Uchiha responded.

"Then activate your eyes but don't say anything you might get some nice jutsu's" answered the blonde. Sasuke smirked and activated his Sharingan. Concentrating his chakra Naruto created heat waves evaporating the mist not completely but enough to see through when he was done he relaxed and his aura died down.

Zabuza never even noticed too busy stalking his prey. Kiba was shaking now having never experienced anything like this and Akamaru was wimpering in his jacket. "_This terrible bloodlust, this is a jounin a real shinobi, determined to make a kill and my life is in his hands damn I'm just about ready to kill my self from the suspense"_

Kiba's terror filled thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi.

"Kiba, calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you." Kiba stared at Kakashi as the masked Jounin turned his head slightly, letting the Inuzuka see Kakashi's left eye curved upwards as he smiled

"I will never let my comrades die!" said Kakashi

Kiba relaxed slightly, even as Naruto and Hinata both stiffened as their senses caught something. Zabuza's erie voice echoed through the mist.

"I wouldn't bet on that." He suddenly appeared in between the Genin and Tazuna, preparing to slice all of them in half at the waist.

"Game over," said the nuke-nin, just before Naruto's foot and Hinata's palm snapped towards him, forcing him to block with his sword for fear of Hinata's Jyuken.

Kakashi suddenly appeared and tackled Zabuza, stabbing his chest with a kunai. Sasuke had pushed Tazuna out of the way of Zabuza's disrupted attack and placed himself between Zabuza and the bridge builder. Anko then took the Tazuna and back tracked getting him out of the immediate danger but could still see and hear the fight.

A second Zabuza suddenly appeared behind Kakashi, sword raised so he could slice Kakashi in half.

"Sensei, behind you!" yelled Kiba as he pointed at the surprise attack.

Kakashi whipped his head around as the Zabuza he had been fighting turned into water and fell to the ground in a puddle. Zabuza slashed Kakashi in half, only to see the Jounin also turn to water. 'Mizu Bushin no Jutsu? He was able to copy me, even in this mist?' thought Zabuza. A kunai was suddenly pressed against his neck, causing the nuke-nin to freeze.

"Don't move, Game Over," said Kakashi, causing Naruto to give a small cheer that was quickly stopped as Zabuza started laughing.

"Heh, you think it's over? You just don't get it, it will take more than just mimicking me like an ape to defeat me. But you are good! In that short time, you duplicated my **Mizu Bushin no Jutsu** and by making your clone say something you'd have said yourself, you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while you yourself used the **Kirigakure no Jutsu**. To bad for you, I'm not that easy to fool!" said Zabuza before he turned into water as another appeared behind Kakashi again.

"Zabuza was a Mizu Bushin to!" yelled Kiba, annoyed he hadn't smelled the difference.

Zabuza swung a sword in an attempt to make Kakashi shorter by several feet, only to miss as Kakashi dropped to the ground. Zabuza didn't let that faze him and continued with him momentum and dug the sword blade into the ground so he could use the handle of his sword as a pivot to kick Kakashi hard in the chest. Kakashi went flying, straight into the water. Zabuza pulled his sword out of the ground and charged forward, only to skid to a stop to avoid the caltrops Kakashi had managed to drop behind him. Zabuza disappeared just before Kakashi surfaced. The Jounin suddenly heard Zabuza behind him again as he said, "Fool, **Suirou no Jutsu** (Water Prison skill)!" and water swirled up to trap Kakashi in a sphere of water.

"Heheh, that prison is inescapable. You're trapped!" said Zabuza.

'I thought I could go underwater and regroup, but it was a tactical error!' thought Kakashi.

"Sorry, but you're being annoying. Sit still while I take care of your little friends," said Zabuza as he formed a Mizu Bushin on the shore.

The Mizu Bushin charged towards Tazuna and Sasuke, only to find Kiba in the way. The clone kicked Kiba hard, knocking off his Hitai-ate. "You brats aren't even worthy of being killed by me or being called Ninja," said the clone as he slammed his foot down on Kiba's Hitai-ate.

"To be a true ninja you must be skilled enough to have a page in my Bingo Book. You're just trash!" Said Zabuza.

"Everyone listen! Hurry and run! This is a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place. If his Mizu Bushin gets more that a certain distance from his body he loses control of it, so get out of here!" yelled Kakashi.

Suddenly Naruto remembered something Kyuubi had told him which shaped his nindo; that warriors never give up, it's either do it or die trying. He remembered the stories he heard of some of the great demons that lived as well as humans. He remembered his father and what he did and knew he couldn't run. If he did he couldn't accomplish his goals or protect Akira. Taking a breath he took a step forward shrugging off the killing intent.

"Sorry Kakashi but I don't run" said the silver streaked blonde his blue eyes turning cold, feeling foolish for even considering running.

"I'd be a discrace to my clans if I did as well as to him" finished the blonde.

"Naruto what are you doing" asked Sakura. Her voice was full of fear of the man with the giant sword.

"Kakashi's a friend of mine Zabuza I don't take kindly to people trying to hurt my friends" spoke the blonde completely ignoring Sakura and deactivating his wrist and angle weights. Another instant, and he was off. All Sakura could see was a blur of motion right at the clone and the forehead protector.

The clone reacted as Zabuza would, with a kick at his chest, but Naruto wasn't there. Naruto slid under the clone, one hand grabbing the forehead protector as the other sliced up the leg of the clone with a Kunai. The clone couldn't hold form with damage, so even though the cut wasn't fatal, it was enough to make the clone dissolve. Naruto stood up and tossed the forehead protector to Kiba.

"Here is a name for you to remember," Naruto said, straightening himself and standing to his full height.

"The man who will become the greatest shinobi in the entire world" he spoke while removing the genjutsu from his eyes revealing slitted icy blue eyes.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Now, let him go."

Sakura watched the blond haired boy. She was sure that he had snapped when he rushed at the clone. But he had won and the clone was nothing more than a puddle of water. There was more to it than just battle prowess, though. Naruto was standing there, staring him in the eye, and declaring to the man with the long sword that he was going to be the greatest shinobi in the world. She had never seen him look this way. So composed and calm, so sure of himself, but greatest of all, how brave he was. This is who he really was.

Tazuna watched the boy. He had thought little of the boy when he first saw him. But when they had been first attacked and he and the others quickly took down those two other missing nin he'd been impressed. But here he was now, facing down a strong opponent and not even blinking. The boy made him smile, and feel slightly braver by association. Silently, he cheered for the boy.

Kakashi knew the boy was stubborn, and strong like his father, but this was going a bit far. Obviously Naruto did not know who he was dealing with. He had to admit, though, the boy earned his respect when he didn't abandon him but he couldn't let his sensei's son get killed.

"Naruto, you don't understand. This man is too strong for you! He is called…" Kakashi spoke from inside the bubble of water, but was cut off by Zabuza.

"AH! So you know about my little nickname," said Zabuza, with what could only be called glee in his voice. He turned to the Genin. The boys were in front guarding the girls, while Naruto stood on the edge of the lake. All were watching Zabuza.

"By the time I was your age, my hands had already been bathed in blood." Sakura started to tremble in fear, Sasuke's face hardened but he didn't move, Shika looked intrigued, Kiba was getting scared again, Hinata was in full Hyuga mode her face blank and Naruto seemed unfazed by the revelation.

"Fourteen years ago, I killed every member of that year's graduating class in Hidden Mist, and I've been unstoppable ever since. That is why I am called The Demon Zabuza!"

Sakura's trembling increased, Hinata's eyes widened and she was shaking inside, Kiba was shaking and Shika was trembling and even Sasuke seemed a bit shaken by the bloody revelation. Tazuna took a step back, disgusted and frightened by the murderer, Anko just looked down. Kakashi remained silent, not able to look at the man who had trapped him.

Naruto's reaction snapped the others out of their respective imaginations gone wild. He laughed. At first no one was quite sure where the sound was coming from, but slowly all eyes focused on Naruto.

"A demon?" Naruto laughed even harder. Then, as quickly as it had come, it stopped, and Naruto's voice became deadly serious.

"You know NOTHING of demons."

"I'll teach you about demons" replied the former vessel in soft voice but could be heard even by Tazuna. Blue chakra started surrounding him looking like eerie blue flames. Only Kakashi noticed, but Zabuza's hand started to shake a little as he watched the blue-eyed boy. Suddenly, Naruto disappeared in a blur of black. All that remained was a single Kunai that flew fast and hard, straight at Zabuza.

Zabuza managed to catch the Kunai and throw it back into the air just before the exploding note attached to it detonated. But it was too late for him anyway. Naruto appeared in front of him, supported by the force of his power on top of the water, two chakra wings formed in the air behind him, arching high and back.

"**Katon: Ryuuza Hane Hitofuki no Jutsu** (Fire Type: Dragon Wing Gust Technique)," Naruto spoke as the wings came down. Zabuza pulled his arm out of the watery Orb that held Kakashi prisoner and tried to escape the attack.

He managed to dodge the direct attack, even though it had gone off right in front of him, but he didn't escape completely. His right arm was caught in the blast and burning gashes formed all along it. He cried out in pain. Kakashi had managed to dive under the water as soon as the **Suirou no Jutsu** (Water Prison Technique) was released, and was saved from the attack.

"You Brat," Zabuza snarled, forming a one-handed seal. Six Mizu Bunshins formed around Naruto, drawing their swords.

"DIE!" he yelled as the clones attacked, but Naruto was already ahead of him. Focusing chakra in the water beneath him he created a water tornado around himself then launched it destroying the clones and flinging the real Zabuza into a tree where he hit hard.

On the sidelines:

Kakashi had got out of the water as quick as he could. Then he like the rest watched as Naruto created a water tornado around himself but was still standing still. Then watched as he with just a wave of his hand launched it and sent Zabuza flying. He could hardly believe this, now he knew why every jounin wanted him on their team and why Anko was so happy she had him. Seeing it ending he walked back on the water towards Naruto who was walking towards Zabuza.

Back to the Battlefield:

Naruto had just reached where Zabuza was not even noticing Kakashi step next to him he stopped.

"Now let's see what shall I do with my prey" said the blonde in an icy voice creeping out both men.

"You dared to call yourself a demon, and have absolutely no honor I know exactly what to do with you." Spoke the blonde starting a four quick seals which Kakashi managed to copy because of his position. Raising his hands up and separated them saying, "**Raimei Oru**!" Electricity started to gather in between his hands. However before he could fire two senbon needles landed in Zabuza's neck.

From out of no where a masked shinobi hoped out of the trees and landed in front of them.

"Thank you for your assistance I've been looking for an opportunity to kill him" spoke the mask nin. Kakashi stepped up and checked for a pulse

"Yep he's dead alright" spoke the copy nin. Naruto lowered his had the electricity leaving his hand.

"That's no fun I wasn't even though with him yet." Spoke the silver haired blonde.

He hefted the missing-nin onto his shoulder, "I must dispose of this body. Farewell."

In a whirl of wind, he disappeared. Kakashi sighed, pulling his hitai-ate down over his Sharingan again, "Now, we have to get Tazuna-san home. Let's go!"

Upon reaching them they noticed Anko and Tazuna had rejoined the others. Who were looking at Naruto in awe not knowing he could do that.

"You did good out there Naruto" spoke Anko ruffling his hair.

"Thanks" he said before yawning then spoke again

"listen that last attack took a lot of my chakra so I'll need to rest soon" spoke the boy. Shaking has head he turned to team seven.

"You guys ready to go we can't stand here all day"

"Yeah lets get the hell out of here" said the Uchiha

"Well we're close to my house now we've got plenty of space and you guys can relax for a while c'mon it's right down the street". Tazuna said in a going from scared to happy

Stepping back into formation they headed off towards Tazuna's house.


	6. Mission Complete, The Great Naruto Bridg

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 6: Mission Complete, The Great Naruto Bridge

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything this crosses over with

AN: Gotta give props to two people real quick. My man VFSNAKE check his story Conspiracies and Deception. Credit for my new character goes to him you'll know when you see her, he definitely will. And Dragon Man 180 check his fic Naruto: The Kitsune Hanyou credit for last chap's deodorant line goes to him. Both fics are off the chains so if you haven't checked them yet do so. Small lemon at the end since people have been asking for it let me know what you guys think.

Start Chapter

Sarutobi was in his office this time with his grandson Konohamaru with him. Konohamaru came asking if his Naruto-nissan had come in yet and stayed after that. Since he's been getting all of his paperwork done quickly lately he's had all more than enough time for him. "_Thank kami Naruto-kun had that kage bunshin idea but still; why didn't I ever think of that_" thought the old man.

He was currently letting Konohamaru try on the Kage robes. Apparently his grandson was another hokage dreamer and while his motives weren't right at first they'd changed after he met Naruto. The kid was actually one of the few who knew who Naruto really was and they got along great. However like all good things their fun time came to an end when there was a knock on the door.

After receiving permission to enter the door opened to reveal Ebisu, Konohamaru's tutor, closet pervert, and another victim to Naruto's **Sexy no Jutsu** which Naruto managed to teach Konohamaru, and was now classified as a kinjutsu by Sarutobi's command since sadly he was another victim.

"Konohamaru-sama Moegi, and Udon are waiting for you outside" spoke Ebisu. The kid quickly ran off but not before hugging his grandfather first.

"Hokage-sama this came for you" he replied handing him a scroll.

Sarutobi frowned after reading it. Grabbing a pen he wrote his response before handing it to Ebisu who left promptly after hearing his orders. This was bad he really, really hoped Tsunade didn't find out about this she'd kill him.

Wave Country, Sui village the next morning:

With Team Seven:

They were up early in the forest. Kakashi had said they were going to be doing some training today. Finally they came into a clearing, turning to face them Kakashi spoke.

"Ok for today's training we're doing tree climbing" spoke Kakashi.

"Sensei how exactly will climbing trees help us" asked Sakura

"Simple you do it without using your hands" replied the copy nin

Turning around he faced the tree putting chakra to his feet he walked strait up to a branch and on it hanging upside down. Before throwing a few Kunai to their feet.

"Now to do this you simply put chakra to your feet and walk up the tree using it to stick. However put in to much and you'll launch yourself off and if you put in too little you'll fall, so try it out I'll check in later." He said before hopping down and walking away. He still had to take Tazuna to the bridge.

Inside:

Hinata had been up for a while she stayed up watching Naruto last night falling asleep right next to him. This morning she found herself under the blankets with him. She knew Anko-sensei had done that. Nobody else would have especially when she had her own stuff in the room.

Everyone knew she was staying with Naruto she'd said she was so there wouldn't be any problems. She was still filling the hornies too but she'd wait till later. But if she didn't get something soon she was breaking in that damn vibrator.

With Naruto:

Naruto woke up completely fresh though feeling somewhat different. He was up long enough after the fight to get Tazuna home meet his daughter Tsunami and his grandson Inari, write a letter to Sandaime, and summon a dragon to deliver it before falling asleep.

So now getting up he made his way to the bathroom and proceeded to wash his face before looking in the mirror. Seeing slitted blue eyes; he wasn't even using that damn genjutsu anymore whats the point now. However he was keeping the one on his face active that one was needed even though he hated it.

Closing his eyes and pushing chakra into them he opened them to see silver eyes with three comma like marks and a black pupil in the middle. Nodding he turned off his eyes and was about to leave when he had to do a double take. Reactivating his eyes and looking in the mirror he saw the same thing which meant only one thing. He'd finally unlocked the fourth and last stage of his eyes. Which meant the darkness flame must have activated seeing how Koenma had told him they'd activate at the same time.

He turned off his eyes and headed down stairs. Seeing Tazuna and team seven gone he turned to Anko who answered the unasked question.

"Tazuna is at the bridge with Kakashi and team seven's doing tree climbing right now"

Nodding he understood he sat at the table. He didn't fully awaken until he ate, his team already knew that. After finishing his meal he sat down next to Hinata who was currently studying a medic scroll. After giving her a quick kiss on the cheek he sat back.

"Your dragon came back this morning we've got new orders" spoke Anko. Everyone looked up seeing she had their attention she continued.

"Team seven will continue guarding Tazuna, while we take care of other business." They nodded knowing she'd tell them later. Looking over he spotted Shikamaru practicing seals.

"Shika what jutsu are you working on" asked the former fox vessel

"**Kage Kubi Shibari **(Shadow Tendrils) basically it will let me impale my opponents with shadows" replied the Nara.

"Knowing you you're not really putting any effort into it are you?" asked Naruto

"That would be troublesome" replied Shika.

"I guess, well since your both doing your thing I'll head out and do mine can't play with fire indoors you know" said Naruto before standing. However he didn't stand long sitting next to Hinata he whispered in her ear.

"Come see me later Hina-chan." She shivered at that. She loved the nickname but was looking forward to their eventual meeting that day she was getting hot thinking about it.

"What jutsu are you working on Fox" asked Anko

"My doujutsu's ultimate jutsu" he said before leaving. They all froze; they all knew those slitted eyes were his regular eyes.

"When in the hell did he get a doujutsu" said Anko stunned

"I don't know" said Shika "troublesome blonde"

"It was designed a few years ago and before you ask no I don't know what it does or even the name he said he wanted to surprise me" Said the young Hyuga.

He never mentioned it and when asked only said it wasn't fully matured yet, so she knew it had finally fully developed. She smiled at that before going back to her work she'd find out what it did soon.

Anko waited a few seconds before leaving she was NOT waiting she wanted to see this. Following him she saw him sit on the pier in a meditative position. So lowering her chakra signature as far as she could she waited she wasn't leaving till she saw everything

With Naruto:

Sitting on the pier the young blonde was trying to figure out how to do this. He knew he had to summon the dragon but how. That's when it hit him Koenma had told him exactly how to do it. Thinking back he remembered clearly. "_Thank Kami for photographic memories."_

Flashback:

_Koenma had just finished upgrading his eyes. Standing up Naruto thanked him then Koenma spoke._

"_Listen Naruto when you first activate the darkness flame summon a dragon first that way you can master the skills that come with it."_

"_Okay but how do I do that" asked the 12 year old Naruto._

"_Simple when you first summon a dragon call it in front of you not to your arm; Hiei nearly incinerated his from that mistake, also make sure you put in a lot of chakra the more chakra the better the dragon; you might get something good that way. Oh and focus on dark fire you'll know when you feel it." Replied Koenma_

"_Should I release the chakra cuffs as well" asked Naruto_

"_Yes that would be best" replied Koenma_

"_Ok thanks again Koenma" said Naruto. Koenma told him about that sama suffix so he didn't call him as such._

"_No problem oh and Naruto" getting his attention he continued._

"_You'll be hearing from Botan soon and welcome to the Death Knight program"._

"_Death knight program?" asked Naruto_

"_Yes your actually the first, it was actually created for people like you considering all the Biju have been sealed away. I just don't like the term Jinchuuriki, and my dad thought this was better. You'll be the ones called on for some situations basically like the Spirit Defense Force". Spoke Koenma_

"_So I'm working for Spirit World now?"_

"_Yep consider it your payment the first task is getting rid of Orochimaru and Akatsuki though that might take a while you'll find out if anything else comes up" spoke Koenma._

"_Right anything else I should know" asked Naruto tiredly_

"_Yeah I've checked you have 3 transformed stages 1 is unlocked already and read this it's history on some people both demon and human you should know about I'm sure Kyuubi told you of some of them though."_

_And with that Koenma was gone leaving a thick book and bandages to apply to his arm once he obtains the dragon._

Flashback end:

"_That was a long book"_ he thought before standing. Raising his arms to chest height and spreading his legs apart the chakra cuffs appeared.

"UNDO" yelled the boy. Immediately the cuffs released. Trying hard he managed to keep his energy from leaving his body. He managed to stop it at what he thought was mid jounin level.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi was reading his book giggling the whole time when he felt it. Finding it close he decided to investigate. After a few seals he created ten **Kage Bunshins** and left.

With Anko:

Anko was still sitting in her spot when he got up. She watched as he released the chakra cuffs and was amazed with how much he put out. I mean the boy stopped at just under high jounin she thought he'd be low jounin tops. Looking to her own wrist she decided to do some chakra building exercises soon she could be Sannin level with these cuffs if she worked right. Seeing Kakashi she waved him over. Once he touched down she quickly explained and he settled in to watch as well.

Elsewhere:

A young girl with long black hair was walking when she felt it. Feeling the need to investigate she looked around and not seeing anyone around took off to the source at break neck speeds. Touching down she saw a blonde boy with silver streaks in his hair and decided to watch so she hid in the bushes.

With Naruto:

Finally having no problems holding in his chakra he activated his eyes. Then focusing he searched for a certain feeling in his fire elements. The first one was hot but normal, the mortal flame. The second was cooler and lighter, foxfire. Then he felt it the third one it wasn't just dark it was pitch black and it was scorching hot. Focusing on that one he pumped in as much chakra as he could from both his first and second chakra sources and called for as high a level dragon as he could get.

5 minutes later Naruto was sweating, and breathing hard but still at it. Then he saw it a green portal opened up right in front of him. A huge dragon flying out of it stopping right in front of him. Transforming taking the shape of a woman.

She had fiery black hair coming down to her mid back. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at her knees. She had deep blue skin and her breast, were as big as his mothers. She also had flames coming off her body and deep black eyes with flames dancing in them.

"**Hello child. My name is Dragona one of the many Queen Dragons of the Darkness Flame. Somehow you managed to call me even without the Jagan Eye"** spoke Dragona in the seductive voice all females dragons are known for.

"Hello Dragona. My name is Kazama-Ryuu Naruto. My eyes have had the attributes added to them by Koenma so I could summon the darkness dragons." Spoke the boy respectfully and politely, it wouldn't do to piss her off right.

Dragona was shocked Koenma never added properties for people this boy was special somehow and she knew exactly how to find out.

"**Well Naruto-kun I'm going to have to read your memories all Queen Dragons do to find a worthy vessel should they call.**" Spoke Dragona she paused and he nodded.

"**However you should know that should I agree to your becoming my vessel there are a few things you should know. Every three months I will produce a female 'princess' dragon out of countless male 'prince' dragons that will be made from your chakra. All I ask is that in return for you housing me and allowing me to create several 'princess' dragons that will leave your body to go back into the depths of demon world. In doing so they are able to become queens in their own right when they do. In return I will let you use my male 'prince' dragons that I produce for you as when they are made and contained within your arm. Plus if you need an extra kick to amplify your powers I can teach you how to do that with the combination of your eyes with one of my male dragons as well**"

Seeing the boy nod his assent she reached out and touched his head before starting. She was shocked by what she saw through his memories from his first few years to his leaving and meeting Shizune and Tsunade. She saw how he trained hard always never stopping even passing out a few times. Then saw what shocked her most Kyuubi she saw how they talked, how he'd tell the boy stories of famous fighters and taught the boy jutsu's.

She saw when he learned about his parents met his family and trained his sister. She saw the ritual for the power transfer and learned about his eyes. Then she saw his meeting with Botan, then Koenma, she saw how he helped his friends family and his sensei. Saw his fight with both Sasuke and Kakashi. Then his talks with both then finally his fight with the Demon Brothers and after that Zabuza and made her decision. Pulling away she spoke.

"**Naruto-kun I must say that you impress me greatly. Now I know why it was so easy for your call to reach me. Both your link with Dragons and your past struggles and suffering helped accomplish that. So I will accept you as my new vessel.** Spoke Dragona.

Lauching into the air she returned to her full dragon form before coming back to him. Then circling him completely before entering his right hand and arm. Then she created a long dragon tattoo that coiled and covered most of his right arm. The tattoo pulsed every few seconds feeding on the boy's chakra while Dragona made herself at home.

"**Alright here's how it works you know you have 3 transformed stages correct"** spoke Dragona.

"Yes though only the first is unlocked right now"

"**Alright should well you can pick the strength of the dragons you wish to use. However the more chakra the stronger dragon. So in base form and first transformed state you can summon the low and low mid level dragons 1 headed dragons. In your second transformed state you can get med level and high level 2 headed dragons. In your third transformed state you can get elites 3 headed dragons as well as my self." **Said the dragoness.

"Right I understand." Spoke the young boy

"**Alright first you need to wrap the arm up, then go eat, and then we train.**" Said the queen dragon. Just then the boys stomach growled loudly.

"Right" spoke the boy.

However first he focused some chakra into the water and after some quick seals touched it creating a mirror of ice. Looking in the mirror he turned so he could focus on the right arm. Looking at the tattoo he said one word.

"Nice."

"**I agree.** **Oh and Naruto-kun you can speak in your head and I'll hear you and I can do the same I know you don't want people staring at a talking arm right"** spoke Dragona giggling at the end. Naruto laughed and agreed before grabbing the bandage Koenma gave him from his side and wrapped up his arm completely before sealing it to his hand, reapplied his chakra cuffs and then went to eat.

With Anko and Kakashi:

They were shocked they couldn't believe the shit they just saw. One moment he's just standing there then a portal opens and this huge ass dragon looking ready to eat him comes out. Then transforms into a woman they talk and he lets her see his memories. Then she goes into the air transforms back into a dragon circles him and enters his arm.

They talk some more while she's in his arm and then he turns water to ice making a mirror, checks himself out though that didn't shock them much knowing he could, then just wraps the arm up and walks off like nothing happened.

"I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it myself" said Kakashi still shocked. Anko just nods her head before leaving. Then Kakashi went back to the bridge. Though they both had one thought _"Who the hell is Koenma_"

With the girl:

She was also shocked. Everything she saw since she got there shocked her. She'd also watched everything. Though she wasn't close enough to hear anything seeing was enough for her. But what got her most was when he made the ice mirror. "_Hyoton is my bloodline so how'd he use it. I though I was the last. And what the fuck was up with that dragon. He was cute too I'm definitely talking to him soon."_ Thought the girl before leaving as well. She still had things to do for Zabuza-san.

Tazuna's House:

Hinata watched Naruto when he got back. He gave her the usual kiss to the cheek then went to eat. She heard his stomach growl and giggled when he blushed before he headed to the table. But that's not what got her he felt different…more powerful. One jutsu couldn't do that though could it. Whatever she'd talk to him later after he ate and before she started studying again. Damn medic shit was hard to much damn reading involved. This was probably why Sakura was over there soaking it up. _"Damn bookworm"_

Shikamaru also watched Naruto when he came in. He felt different and he couldn't figure out why. Then there was also the fact he couldn't feel anything coming from that bandaged arm too. Somehow he knew that bandage wasn't for fashion or anything. It was containing something…powerful and he couldn't figure out what. "_Damn troublesome blonde. Why can't I figure you out and I'm a fucking genius DAMNIT"_

Sakura also saw him come in and the kiss with Hinata as well as the bandage. She just shrugged it all off though there was reading to be done after all. _"The bandage did look good on him though, maybe I can get Sasuke-kun to where some."_

Naruto was oblivious to their thoughts though he was having his own. He hadn't felt like this in a long time. The feeling was new yet similar. He felt oddly complete and it wasn't from the food he was eating which was really good. "_What is this feeling and why does it feel so good. I'm not power hungry, I've never been. I've always had it so I know it's not the power. So what is this feeling." _He thought.

"**It's completion Naruto-kun_"_** spoke Dragona inside his mind

"_Completion? I don't understand._" Replied the blonde.

"**You've never been alone before Naruto-kun. You always had Kyuubi living inside you for as long as you can remember even if you didn't know it. Even though you don't realize it he was part of you, still is, and always will be. You accepted me faster because your used to someone else's presence inside you beside's your own and feeling that again made you feel complete though still incomplete**" Explained Dragona. He mentally nodded and went back to eating.

30 minutes later:

Team ten was now gathered together outside the house in the forest. Anko had returned fifteen minutes ago back to normal and ready to get business started. Though she waited for Naruto to finished eating first.

"Alright I'm sure you all want to know our new orders." Spoke Anko getting nods she continued.

"Like I said earlier Team Seven will now be guarding Tazuna, we however were assigned a new mission which is to eliminate Gatoh." Spoke the Snake Charmer

"What's the deadline" spoke Naruto seriously.

"Friday, since it's Monday you can train for the rest of the week and then Thursday well plan things out." Replied the jounin getting nods she dismissed them but held Naruto back.

"Naruto what was that earlier" asked Anko.

"What was what." He replied confused.

"The whole dragon thing earlier" she said

"You saw that huh, I wanted that to be a surprise" said the boy taking a breath he explained.

"Remember when I told you about the elements I can use" getting a nod he continued.

"Well that was part of the last one the darkness flame I couldn't use it until the last level for my eyes developed." He said.

"Really I heard it was designed two years ago but by who?" she asked

"Who was the only other being that could alter my body" he said. Her eyes widened. "_Why would Kyuubi develop a doujutsu for him"_ she asked just that.

"I have lots of enemies sensei, a certain snake he wanted cooked happened to be one of them. Other than that, he was looking out for me I guess, he always said he hated that I lost my parents because of his rage, he always looked out for me after he woke up." He replied she nodded in understanding.

"Now what about this doujutsu what does it do" asked Anko curiously.

"Not telling yet got to have something to surprise you with or I wouldn't be the number one ninja at surprising people" replied the blonde. She relented at that knowing it was no use and they walked off.

With Naruto and Hinata:

Naruto had met up with Hinata half way just after leaving Anko. She immediately kissed him but softly. They walked deeper in the forest with her leaning against him and his arm wrapped around her waist. Dragona had gone to sleep already giving him some alone time.

Arriving in a clearing Naruto sat down with has back against a tree. Hinata gave him a moment before sitting by his side leaning her head against his chest. They'd already taken off both their holsters and pouches. Breaking the silence she spoke.

"So are you going to tell me anything yet at least a name." She asked, he knew what she was talking about she'd been trying to find out for a while so being nice he gave her a teaser.

"It's called the Ryuugan and no I'm not saying the abilities." She nodded it was something at least.

After a moment he kissed her forehead. She knew it would happen and was actually waiting for it. He wouldn't have told her to meet him if something wasn't happening. It was good the other night too. They didn't do more than make out but she loved every minute of it. She also knew he'd mark her too though she didn't care it just let people know she was taken.

Moving her head so she could look up she looked at him for a moment before pressing her lips to his. They'd been dating for almost 2 months now and knew they'd always be together. They'd talked about it when they first got together. She was broken out of her thoughts when she felt his hands on her waist.

Naruto had snaked both hands to her waist and lifted her up so she now straddled him before kissing her again. Licking her bottom lip she immediately opened her mouth letting him in engaging in a battle of tongues, before breaking it and moving to her neck. Running his tongue over her neck he bit down (not enough to break her skin though) before sucking on it hard. She moaned at that loving his tongue on her neck.

30 minutes later they'd finished up. Hinata now sporting a hicky on both sides of her neck and still not caring. She belonged to him anyway and whatever girls they picked up.

30 minutes later Naruto was finally by himself. After a run in with Shika where Shikamaru simply asked him why he was being so troublesome to which he responded it was in his nature. Now here he was at the same pier from earlier ready to work on some dark fire jutsu's since Dragona had woke up while he and Hinata where walking back.

"**Alright Naruto-kun first we have to get you able to call up dark fire at will**" spoke Dragona. He nodded at that it's always the first step.

"**Alright first is calling it to your hand. As you know already from your other elements the faster you can call it and longer you can hold it the better you can control it. So you might as well sit down this will take a while.**" spoke Dragona.

Taking the advice Naruto sat in a meditative pose. Then closing his eyes he searched for what he was looking for. Finding it he got ready for the hard part calling it to his hand. Holding his hand palm up arm on his leg he called it to his hand.

3 hours later Naruto was exhausted it was always like this the first time. He always did it himself the first time to get the feel for it. Tomorrow he'd use clones, he still had a kenjutsu style to master and wanted to be at least decent soon.

Later that week:

Naruto was pissed scratch that he was pissed off to the highest possible level of pisstivity. Why easy Tazuna's bratty grandson. First the little brat came in the room while he was leaning against Hinata-chan and the others where doing…some crap he can't remember. Anyway the little brat came storming in the room talking bout how they were all gonna die going against Gatoh. So he brushed him off.

Then the little punk has the nerve to blow up at him. Yeah the little punk started popping off at the mouth about how he doesn't know what suffering is and shit. That pissed him off causing Naruto to blow up and tell him what suffering was all about. Being alone, watching other kids with their parents, being glared at and beaten all the damn time the icing was put on the cake when he said he was only four years old when that happened. Little bastard got him so mad he fucked up and activated his eyes from anger alone. Which he was trying not to show to anybody right now damnit.

So here he is now with his katana drawn facing down an army of clones just so he can take his anger out on something before he killed the damn brat.

At the House:

Naruto wasn't the only one who was pissed right now. Hinata and Sakura were about ready to rip the brats head off his shoulders for ruining the mood. Hinata had Naruto laying his head in her lap playing in his hair. They were minding their own business and talking.

Sakura had finally gotten Sasuke to talk to her about their possibilities too. At which he admitted where getting better. He was actually thinking about a date proposal too. When the little brat came in ruining everything.

Anko, Shika, and Kakashi all shook their heads when the boy blew up at Naruto but even they weren't prepared for what came next. First Naruto blows up which is understandable telling the kid about how he suffered even explaining the whole Uchiha beating and his injuries from it. By the end everybody was shaking from what he went through the girls were actually crying, and Sasuke had his head down.

Then it happened Naruto's eyes activated. They all saw them silver with three black comma like marks with a black pupil in the middle. Naruto must have known they saw too cause he got even madder pulled out his summoning scroll and pulled out a katana scaring everybody to death before storming out the house cursing about punk ass big mouth brats who needed to grow backbones while leaving not even turning when Hinata called for him.

So do you see why the girls were pissed off. Mount Sakura looked like it was about to blow and Hinata had gone full cold faced Hyuga barely able to keep her Byakugan from flaring to life. In the end they both settled for glares before leaving the room. Kakashi at least had the decency to set the boy straight though.

The Next Morning, Thursday:

Haku was walking through the woods when she saw him. He was asleep on the grass with a katana in his hand though it was in the sheath. She knew who he was the moment she saw him. She should kill him now but she needed to talk to him. Reaching down to wake him she was surprised when he caught her by the wrist. Regaining her composure she spoke.

"You shouldn't sleep out here it's dangerous" said the girl.

"I could say the same to you; pretty girls shouldn't walk around here alone, Gatoh might find you ya know." Replied the young boy. Sitting beside him she spoke up.

"So what where you doing out here"

"Training or blowing off steam whatever you wanna call it" he replied

"Training so you really are a shinobi" she said.

"yeah but you knew that already" he smirked before he continued "I mean you had to see the hitae-tae right."

She breath a sigh of relief she didn't need him to know she worked for Zabuza right now.

"Can I ask you a question" she asked

"Sure go ahead"

"I saw you a while back near the water you made an ice mirror from water how'd you do it" she asked.

"One of my many abilities" he replied.

"Is it a bloodline" she asked

"You could say that" he replied. Then spoke asking his own question

"Why are you here, in Wave I mean?" Asked the vessel.

"Hiding" she replied truthfully.

"Excuse me" he said.

"I'm in hiding. People like me are hunted where I'm from; people with bloodlines I mean" she said

"So you're from Kiri huh" she nodded.

They talked for a while about their past before she got up to leave.

"Wait hey what was your name again" asked the boy

"Haku and yours"

"Naruto" he paused before speaking "look Haku how would you like a place where you didn't have to hide all the time, a home" asked the boy. She looked at him for a moment

"I'd like that a lot" she finally replied.

"I want you to come with me to Konoha when I leave, think about it alright"

" I'll do that Naruto-kun" she replied before turning around.

"Oh and Haku" she turned to face him "tell Zabuza the invitation goes to him too if he'd become a Konoha shinobi that is." Haku was stunned how did he know she asked just that.

"Your scent" he paused walking up to her "I never forget a pretty scent."

With that he left leaving her to think it over.

Tazuna's House 30 minutes later:

Everyone looked up when Naruto walked in the door katana hung on his waist. He walked straight to Hinata kissing her on the lips before laying down resting his head in her lap. It was still early and Tazuna was eating so everyone was in the room.

"So what happened with you" asked the snake charmer.

"When last night or this morning" replied the vessel.

"How bout both" said Kakashi. Naruto shrugged before answering

"Last night Kenjutsu training until I passed out. This morning saw the hunter-nin we met a week ago." He replied everyone tensed at that they all knew Zabuza was still alive already.

"And" asked Kakashi seriously

"She's cute" he said evasively

"That's good but what happened" asked Anko

"We talked that's it. She knows what it's like to be feared, hunted, and hated for things out of her control hell it's why she's in Wave in the first place she's hiding."

With that he told what she told him about her life as well as his invitation to them should they still be alive when they leave and before either jounin could argue he said that Konoha could always use more shinobi's so they left it alone.

Later that day team ten gathered to discuss their plans Naruto had thought ahead and sent some foxes to watch the base and find out what they could. Turns out Gatoh had about fifty thugs working for him tops to cheap to pay for anything better and better than that they found out the place would be empty tomorrow as Gatoh would be at the bridge himself to kill off survivors of the conflict.

They'd also found out about the two guest Gatoh was sending to the house tomorrow. When the foxes finished speaking Naruto was grinning from ear to ear the "Prince of Thieves" was about to strike again.

Shikamaru's plan was simple stay wait for the guest dispose of them, go rob Gatoh Naruto's favorite part, then head to the bridge and kill the man and anyone who got in the way see simple.

Later:

Hinata and Naruto were in their room both reading. Naruto had the book Koenma gave him "The Book of Legends" out and Hinata had a medic scroll out finally Hinata broke the silence.

"You want her don't you?" she asked not looking up.

"Who" he asked.

"That Haku girl you were talking about." she clarified

"Would you let me have her?" he replied.

"Sure you said she's cute and you have good taste but I want somebody too" she said finally looking up. Naruto looked up at that as well and looked right at her eyebrow raised.

"Who" he asked.

"Ayame" she replied. Naruto knew she liked girls too she'd told him about 3 weeks ago.

"Isn't she a bit too old?" he asked.

"She only about 15" she replied

"She looks at least 16" he said.

"Either way you know you want her. I've seen the way you look at her and she looks at you" she said

"Like she wasn't flirting with you a few weeks ago too" he replied

"Hope she was, look she's cute and has a great body and personality and we both want her let me have her" she asked. In the end it was his decision she knew that much.

"Fine but your talking to her agreed." She nodded then kissed his cheek before they went back to their reading.

The Next Morning:

Kakashi and Team seven had been informed of Gatoh's coming and where asked to stall. Kakashi agreed not liking killing unless necessary. So they really weren't surprised when the mist came in and Zabuza and Haku showed up. In the end Sasuke and Kiba took on Haku while Kakashi took on Zabuza. Sakura stayed to protect Tazuna.

With Team ten:

Team ten where all waiting at the house for Gatoh's two lackies and were each wearing mission clothes meaning all black Naruto had even covered up his hair and loaded up.

Naruto had his katana out it was really nothing special a regular katana really; he was getting one made when they got home. Hinata had shuriken and kunai as well as senbon needles but was planning on getting a couple short swords with the money Gatoh was about to donate. And Shika well he had his family weapon the sickle and chain but he like the rest was getting his own new weapon.

Finally the two showed up kicking the door in and were quite surprised to see the members of team ten sitting there seemingly waiting for them. Seeing their shocked states Naruto just nodded his head and Hinata and Shikamaru were instantly on them.

Snapping out of their thoughts the two tried to attack but it was too late they were already both knocked out of the door way. Getting up they both once again tried to attack only to find themselves unable to move and hearing "**Kage mane no jutsu** success." After that Hinata moved behind both men and taking two fingers on each hand nodded to Shikamaru who immediately let go. Before they could move however Hinata had hit pressure points in each of their necks knocking them out instantly.

After tying the two would be kidnappers up and taking out and checking their earpieces they left leaving Anko with the two lackies two play with while she waited.

Gatoh's Hideout 30 minutes later:

Getting in was easy. Getting the money and contracts was easy too. It was the getting out that was hard. Why? It could have something to do with the two nuke-nin that they were fighting right now. Let's backtrack a little shall we.

Like I said getting in was easy his foxes had the place all scoped out. Getting the money was a little harder the prick had hidden the safe, luckily the fool wrote the code down and kept it in his drawer. So after dealing with the money and finding some business contracts they ran in to these two bastards. Apparently Gatoh had hired these two yesterday and left them here while he went to the bridge. What made it worse is these guys were from Iwa and all Iwa-nins hate Konoha-nins because of the war they lost. _"Sore losers"_

So here they are now dealing with one chuunin and one jounin level nuke-nin from Iwa. To make matters worse one of the bastards was the fucking "Stone Bear". This guy was known as that basically because his body was hard as stone and he looked like a damn bear. He had brown hair and black eyes and was huge, the guy was tall and was built like a tank not overly bulky but enough. His partner was smaller in bulk, skinny with black hair and eyes and a cross shaped scar on his cheek.

So while Naruto's over here dealing with the bear. Hinata and Shika are over there dealing with his partner. Then there was the battle axe the guy had it was huge with a sharp blade on the top and Naruto was NOT dumb enough to try getting into a weapon fight with this guy.

Naruto was dodging left and right this guy was good and waved that axe like it didn't weigh a thing. Jumping back from a side swipe he started a few seals only to be stopped by a punch to the face sending him flying. He was already in his transformed state and still getting his ass kicked.

Before he could even stand completely he was sent flying again this time by a kick to the face. Getting to his feet he created a few clones and they rushed at the man. Once they closed in the bear simple spun around swinging his axe making all the clones puff into smoke.

The man laughed enjoying the fight. He knew the boy wasn't afraid and was determined to put the fear in him. Kicking the boy again he watched while he was on the ground. Walking up to the boy he stabbed him with the end of his axe in his left shoulder laughing hearing him scream in pain before stomping his foot to his stomach. Then seeing the other two watching he created a Tsuchi Bunshin sending it at them.

With Hinata and Shikamaru:

They had actually handled their opponent quite quickly. The man like many others underestimated Hinata , big mistake. The fool actually tried fighting against her with taijutsu. Long story short he ended up with both arms immobile before he was impaled by a few shadow tendrils.

Now they were both watching Naruto trying not to get in the way. Hinata was getting pissed now. This man was taunting HER Naruto-kun trying to scare him. She watched while he tortured him stabbed him in the arm and stomped on his stomach. Then he sent the Tsuchi Bunshin at them.

At the bridge:

Ok when Kakashi said he would stall he didn't see things turning out like this. Somehow Kiba and Sasuke had gotten trapped inside a circle of ice mirrors and were getting picked apart though Sasuke was fairing better than Kiba. How they knew about her bloodline and still let her use it was beyond him though.

And Zabuza was annoying the hell out of him right now with that damn sword. Luckily he has both good ears and a good nose to accommodate for the lack of sight.

With Sasuke and Kiba:

Sasuke was annoyed to put it simply. At first they had her completely set up and then somehow she managed to make these damn ice mirrors and what pissed him off more was he couldn't seem to break one with his fire jutsu's. Luckily he had two comma marks in his Sharingan now other wise he'd be screwed for sure.

Kiba was doing a little worse than Sasuke. When the mirrors first came up they tried smashing them but even the **Gatsuuga** couldn't smash the damned things. Then she somehow managed to knock Akamaru out while he was in his Jujin Bunsin form. So now here he is holding Akamaru and dodging senbon using his nose since his eyes can't keep up. When he got back he was definitely investing in some weights now.

Team ten:

Hinata was getting tired. They'd been at it for ten minutes already. The damn clone was faster and stronger than both her and Shikamaru combined. Dodging a downward slash she attempted a palm strike to the stomach only to have it dodged and receive a kick to the back sending her flying face first into a wall knocking her out upon impact.

Shika was also tired. He was a Nara and Nara's did NOT do these types of things. They didn't have the stamina for it plus it was too damn troublesome. Moving quickly he dodged to the left of a down swipe swinging his own blade down on the clones back and didn't even put a scratch in it. Then he saw Hinata go down and while his back was turned jumped up aiming to take the clones head off receiving a kick to the stomach sending him flying into a wall himself.

The Stone Bear was enjoying watching the fight. The kids were good especially the blonde. However they lacked both speed and experience. Their hits were like love taps to him as well. Iwa made it a point to train their shinobi so they had a resistance to pain anyway. Hell they stoned you and called it training. Seeing the clone knock out the Hyuga and put the Nara down he sent it after the girl. Kumo would pay him well for a Hyuga's eyes.

Naruto froze hearing the command for Hinata. This was his best friend, his girlfriend and part of his future. Hell she was the future mother to his kids. He had to get there, NEEDED to get there. And he'd be damned if he let this bastard stop him, keep him from her when she needed him. Closing his eyes he focused trying to find more power enough to stop him.

Both the clone and the real "Stone Bear" froze when they felt it. Power but from where. It was a lot of power too. Looking around he was surprised to see it coming from the blonde kid. Raising his axe he brought it down going for the kill when he was thrown back by a chakra pulse.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto was covered in strange silver chakra. Seeing the man distracted he managed to get to Hinata, picking her up before sneaking out the room and placing her outside before going to see what was happening.

The man watched as the boy got up to one knee. Then the ground started shaking and the wind picked up forming a tornado around the boy spinning around and blowing a whole through the roof. Then as quick as it started it stopped.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing on both feet he'd grown a few inches. His hair was completely silver and had grown a little longer standing straight up with one piece hanging down his forehead to his nose. His muscles had also grown more pronounced. Opening his eyes he revealed silver eyes with three black comma marks and a black pupil in the center. He had transformed to the second level.

Naruto disappeared reappearing in front of the clone punching a whole straight through it's stomach before turning to the real one and rushing him then jumping up delivered an uppercut to his jaw before spinning around and kicking him in the stomach sending him flying across the room.

The man got up pissed how the hell did this brat get all this power and from where. His hits actually hurt now too. Getting up he rushed the boy jumping in the air and bringing his axe down only to find the kid gone when the smoke cleared. Finding him across the room he lifted the axe along with one of the tiles from the floor launching the tile at the boy.

Naruto smirked before covering his left fist with the mortal flame and punching the tile obliterating it. The nin backed up shocked; he'd never seen anything like that before. Naruto smirked again. This was easy with his eyes he saw his moves clearly.

"You know I probably would have knocked you out had you not pissed me off" said the boy.

"What your gonna kill me now" replied the man regaining his composure.

"No I'm not going to kill you…" replied the blonde but was interrupted.

"You don't have the heart" the man said. Naruto shook his head before looking up. The man froze seeing his eyes they'd changed instead of comma marks in his eyes and the pupil he had black flames dancing in his eyes.

"You didn't let me finish" said the vessel coldly while unwrapping the bandages on his arm. When he finished and it hit the floor black fire came out his arm surrounding it.

"I'm not gonna kill you, your existence shall cease. I won't even leave your rotting corpse behind to stain this world." Finished the vessel in an ice cold voice. The man was shaking now this kid was serious he was broken from his thoughts by a call.

"**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**" yelled the vessel throwing his right arm forward.

Launching a black soldier dragon at the man. The dragon roared flying right at him, the man screamed when it hit being incinerated the last thing he saw were the dark abyss in those so called eyes. The only thing left was a scorch mark on the wall.

Picking up the bandage and rewrapping it he breath out the comma marks and pupil returned to his eyes. Turning he started heading for the door and ran into Shika who was wide eyed. Naruto smiled at him easing the boy's tension before speaking.

"Take Hinata-chan back to the house I'm going to the bridge."

Getting a nod of confirmation he took off he was ending this not now but RIGHT now.

Bridge same time:

Everyone froze when they felt it. That chakra output was huge but it had settled down and leveled off it was at least elite jounin level. However everyone was still thinking about it. That's when they felt it coming their way and fast. 5 minutes later it arrived and flared blowing the mist away. Revealing a silver haired boy with three whisker like marks on each cheek. Bandages wrapped around his right arm and deep silver eyes with three black comma marks and a black pupil in the center. The leaf nin immediately knew it was Naruto. Haku had already dropped her ice mirrors and was standing next to Zabuza.

"What took you so long Naruto" asked the Uchiha. The vessel just looked at him before walking forward while speaking.

"I ran into the fucking "Stone Bear". Both jounins tensed hearing that knowing all about him from the bingo books.

"What happened" asked Kakashi

"The bastard thought he could hurt MY Hinata-chan and live then tried to kill for her eyes. Long story short I incinerated the bastard" replied the blonde still walking. Reaching the middle of the bridge he stopped then looking around spotted his prey.

"Zabuza looks like Gatoh planned on killing you off I don't see a reason we should be fighting anymore do you." Asked the blonde.

"No I suppose not" he replied seeing what the kid was looking at.

"You guys care to help with this trash?" asked the vessel.

"Sure why not can't let you have all the fun" replied Zabuza. Naruto smirked then drew his sword.

"I want Gatoh alive I've got plans for his ass" said the vessel before taking off both Kakashi and Zabuza right behind him.

Slashing his way through the thugs Naruto spotted Gatoh trying to leave then sped up in front before kicking him backwards.

"You and I have deals to discuss" he said coldly before grabbing him and knocking him out.

In the end Naruto who had dropped the transformation had put a genjutsu over the short man making him sign over all his companies to the people of Wave before letting Zabuza finish him. Then took half the money they'd collected and donated to the people of Wave but kept quiet about the remainder. A week later they left Wave and the newly completed and named " The Great Naruto Bridge".

2 days later midnight:

Hinata was up she'd found out what happened after she was knocked out then at the bridge from Naruto though he admitted he doesn't know how he does it. She'd also talked to Haku and honestly liked the girl. She definitely saw why Naruto wanted her as she also did. But that's not why she was up right now far from it. She had the H&H's and wasn't going back until she was satisfied.

She'd already checked with her Byakugan Anko was the only one up right now. So opening the tent she shared with the girls she left in nothing but some sorts and a long t-shirt with her vibrator in hand. Moving quickly and quietly she made her way to a lake just outside of the camps hearing range.

Moving to a tree she sat with her back against it. Taking her shirt off she sighed feeling the light breeze run across her skin and feeling her nipples harden. Then quickly took the shorts off sliding one leg out completely. She'd touched herself before a few times actually especially the night she went shopping with Anko-sensei but this was her first time using the toy.

Licking her lips and the tip of the toy she took it in her mouth wetting it. She was already wet but every bit helps right. Taking it out her mouth she quickly lowered it between her legs into her lower lips before turning it on. She moaned it felt so good. Taking her right hand she rubbed her clit before using her left squeezing her tits.

Hitting the halfway point on the remote she moaned loud into the night sky before she reached her peak. Taking it out she reached down tasting herself and smiled. She tasted good, quickly getting dressed and washing the toy in the lake she made her way back to camp a satisfied smile on her face.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter what do you guys think. Chuunin Exams start next chapter but it might be about a week. Since I have to figure out a few things first. About the whole Death Knight thing I couldn't figure out anything else to call them. Thanks for reading please review. No flames but constructive criticism is cool. Till next time PEACE.


	7. Chuunin Exam Begins

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 7: The Chuunin Exams Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything this crosses over with. Their creators do regrettably.

AN: First off got to let it be known that I changed Chapter 4 up. that's the chap with the Gennin Exam. Reason being it was too much like the one in my man VenomLord's fic. I changed the entire test and added something else since people were asking. Now also I'd like to apologize to VenomLord for that mistake seeing as how he did do his gennin test like I did my original one so I'm apologizing for fucking up. So check out that Chap and let me know what you think.

Also I had the hardest time writing this chapter so I asked and got some ideas from a few people both on and off site, Foxie-sama being one of them. And as I stated before ALL the harem members which would include Hinata, Haku, Ayame, Tenten, and at some point Hana and Temari are all going to have a thing for both girls and boys. Why because it hasn't been done or I haven't seen it done so I'm doing it.

Start Now

They'd been walking for 2 weeks now and would probably be able to see the gates somewhere in the next two hours. Naruto smiled happy to be home. Unlike most his home wasn't just one village; all of Fire Country was his home. He especially loved the forest or nature in general. He was relaxed and everyone could tell. He stopped and knelt down drawing the group's attention.

Looking to his right he saw a red fox kit looking towards him. He smiled and the kit immediately ran towards him before jumping and tackling him to the ground. Everyone smiled seeing the boy play with the kit. Looking around he saw the kits parents in the bushes watching the others. He smiled easing their tension.

"It's all right you two they're with me" he spoke softly. The group looked confused until the two adult foxes came out of the bushes each red with one tail normal foxes. They walked towards the container slowly and gracefully before stopping and yipping something, the boy laughed before speaking.

"It's good to be home my friend; I'll let you get back to your meal." He said before patting each on the head. Standing to his full height he saw them bow their heads before leaving back to their meals. Making his way towards the others he smiled at both Hinata and Haku before turning to the others and nodding and walking forward.

"What was that back there" asked Kiba.

"Your clan has a bond with dogs, mine has foxes." Said the fox-boy while walking to the girls and moving between them.

Haku smiled seeing Naruto looking so peaceful. They had talked throughout the 2 weeks as well as her and Hinata. She liked the woman which was how she saw her she'd told her that much. She didn't see a kid she saw an adult. This according to her hitae-tae is what Hinata was. Looking toward her she smiled receiving one back. She also knew of Naruto's situation with his whole clan revival and was now with him as well. She was looking forward to her new life; to being with them. She knew she belonged to both Hinata and Naruto and they belonged to her.

2 hours later they were entering the gates of the village. Both Haku and Zabuza were tense, Haku more so than Zabuza. The jounins had already dismissed the teams saying to meet later though Naruto and Hinata stayed. They made their way to the tower with ANBU guard of course because of Zabuza's presence.

Upon arrival to the tower they were immediately let into the office. Naruto smiled upon seeing both the old man and his mother inside. After a quick check up from Tsunade for both Naruto and Hinata they began the debriefing which Naruto tuned out. Then Sarutobi turned his attention to Zabuza and Haku after a while he asked one question that caught the boys attention.

"Why did you betray Kiri, Zabuza" asked the old hokage.

"The Mizukage says that but he betrayed us. He doesn't want anyone stronger than him so he set it up so the swordsmen and bloodline holders killed each other off." Replied the man. Sarutobi just nodded it made sense actually especially since he knew the man didn't like not being the strongest. Looking to and getting a nod from Tsunade he pulled out two Konoha hitae-tae and spoke.

"You'll be under probation for the next month Zabuza after that you'll be ranked as a jounin. Kakashi you saw Haku fight how was she."

"Chuunin level Hokage-sama, she held back both Sasuke and Kiba easily." Said the scarecrow. Nodding he tossed her a chuunin vest from his drawer and they got started on living arrangements. In the end both Zabuza and Haku had their own apartment since Zabuza felt she was grown and could take care of herself.

Later:

Naruto and Hinata were showing Haku around town. Zabuza had left with Kakashi and Anko. When they came upon the Higarashi weapon shop they smiled it was time for shopping. Entering the store Naruto went straight to the weight section picking out more wrist and ankle band weight. These were different there was no limit for these the more chakra you put in the higher the weight went.

Unlike Naruto, Hinata wasn't worried about new weights she already had that kind. It was the two. It was the two wakizashi she saw in the glass container that caught her attention. They were beautiful, the blades she could tell were sharp they were shiny silver obviously just polished with the kanji for "wolf's fang" in black near the hilt. The hilt themselves were black with white diamond patters running up them. The sheaths were also black but each had the head of a white wolf and a tail wrapped around it. She nodded to herself she was getting those swords. She nodded to Haku and went to the counter meeting up with Naruto on the way.

"How much for the wolf fangs." Asked the Hyuga as soon as she got there. The person behind the counter looked up from the magazine revealing herself to be Tenten. She was part of last year's team nine, now known as team Gai. Seeing Hinata and Naruto she brightened.

"30,000 Hinata-chan" she replied. Hinata thought for a moment before nodding.

"That's fine I'll take them" replied the Hyuga. Tenten was shocked those swords were expensive but nodded got the keys and went to get them. Once she was gone Haku turned to Hinata.

"You've got 30,000 just laying around" she asked incredulously. Hinata smiled

"My clan is one of the richest in Konoha plus who said we gave away all that money in Wave." She said with a grin. Haku was shocked they had given a lot of money in Wave and still had some. After Tenten returned with the swords and told Hinata of the features it had, like the pressure gauge if she didn't put in enough pressure they wouldn't draw and also once she added chakra only her or someone with her blood could use them she also said they had a special ability though she didn't know what it was.

Naruto had requested two custom katana's. After giving the specifics Tenten said they'd come up two 50,000 with the weights added in and after paying she said he could pick them up in a week. "_Damn he's cuter than Neji and he has two girls now and one who happens to be the Hyuga Heiress. I've definitely got to make a move soon."_ Where her thoughts while they left.

Later:

Naruto was meditating he was still thinking about that transformation. It was powerful but uncontrolled just like the first time. When he first transformed he was in a rage someone had tried hurting Akira and he blew up. It was the same this time but instead of just rage he felt something different. He couldn't ask Dragona she was still sleeping getting used to being inside of him. That's when he felt her presence and dropped out of his meditation.

"How can I help you" he said while opening his eyes "Botan."

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata had been home about twenty minutes. After they had walked Haku home she stayed for a while to talk to the girl as she wanted to get to know her better. She'd left after an hour and returned home and went straight to the garden which is her favorite place on the estate. Placing the bag with the swords beside her she laid back on the grass watching the clouds.

With Shika:

Shikamaru was happy that troublesome mission was over. Once dismissed he said his goodbyes and went straight home since he was tired. When he got home his mother was being her usual troublesome self hugging and checking him over before letting him leave. He stopped in his father's study and tossed a wad of cash on the desk. When he looked up Shika was laying on the loveseat saying explanations were troublesome.

An hour later Ino showed up dragging him to his room. Now he was laid up on the bed with Ino playing in his hair. He sighed being a shinobi was troublesome but at least Ino wasn't yelling at him or being troublesome now.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke was training hard he'd felt Naruto's power in Wave and was amazed. Yet he was also shocked the blonde couldn't remember any of it. He still remembered how he fought Zabuza too he did it like it was easy and the jutsu with the fire wings he'd never even heard of it and Uchiha's were fire specialist. Now he knew why he graduated second. Still he was used to being the best so he'd just have to work harder.

Then there was still that feeling he kept getting. It got stronger after every fight too. He still couldn't figure it out and it was driving him nuts. He also caught himself checking out Sakura whenever she was around too; he was even considering dating her now. He refused to admit it but he wanted her, she impressed him so he'd give her what she wanted and see how it went from there.

Hyuga Estate 45 minutes later:

They were bothering her, whoever it was knew she was sleeping and they were bothering her. She had half a mind to jump up and test out her divination range. Sighing she opened her eyes and seeing Hanabi her face brightened. She quickly scooped her up hugging her to her.

After talking for a while they headed inside it was TV time after all. She stopped after her second step and turned around picking up the bag she kept the swords in. Walking inside she saw her father on the couch. He nodded to her going back to reading his paper. Hinata sighed and sat next to him leaning back. Hanabi sat on the floor as always and was already in the TV.

"How was your mission" Hiashi spoke breaking the silence.

"Troublesome" she replied taking a leaf from Shikamaru's book. With that they began the discussion of the mission.

With Naruto:

He had a headache putting it simply. Why was his life so hard. Botan had briefed him on his mission and he didn't like it one bit. He complained at first saying it was his day off. She laughed saying he sounded like a former spirit detective. Thankfully Dragona finally woke up so now he was ready to train it always took his mind off things.

Once outside the house he walked straight to the forest. Finally he found his secret training spot. Creating 40 clones he sent them working on the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Creating 20 more clones he sent them to work on calling the darkness flame out. Then 20 more to work on the lightning element before starting his warm ups.

After completing his warm ups he sat to meditate, it was time to see what a certain dragon was doing.

Mindscape:

To say Naruto was impressed would be an understatement. Dragona had spent the week and made her portion of the mindscape beautifully. Her residence was a mansion. Outside was a beautiful garden as well as a small pond. Walking inside his jaw hit the ground. She had giant stone dragons acting as pillars. The place had marble floors and white furniture as well as a giant flat screen TV on the wall.

He walked around for a while before heading upstairs. She had a library, 3 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. Walking into the master bedroom he found her on the bed watching TV.

"**So what do you thing Naru-kun**" she said seductively enjoying seeing him blush at the nickname.

"I think I'm letting you decorate when I get my place." He said leaning against the doorframe.

"**Come over to the bed Naru-kun**" she said.

"Sorry can't I was just checking to see the place I've still got training to do." He said. He was not trying to get on that bed.

"**Are you scared of touching me Naruto-kun.**" She asked playfully.

"No should I be" was his reply. She smiled before getting up and walking to him.

"**You'll make a terrific mate Naru-kun, too bad I can't have you that way**" she said before kissing his cheek.

"**But I'll help you with the one's you have and seek**." She said before turning back to the bed. "**You should really have more then three for your plans at the minimum I'll say six**" he went wide eyed hearing that but quickly hid the expression behind a calm one.

"Before I go what's with all the TV's" he asked

"So I can see what you see Naruto-kun" she said getting a nod from him.

"Alright them I'm out of here" and with that he faded away

Real World:

Coming out of his mindscape he shook his head he still couldn't believe the number she said. She wanted him to have six mates that's crazy, but still if it's possible he'd do it. Shaking those thoughts he relaxed again now wasn't the time for those things. It was the time for meditation he had a transformation to control after all.

That Night Ichiraku's:

Once again the Rookie Nine had gathered together. The purpose discussing the Chuunin Exams. There was just one problem Naruto and Hinata weren't there yet. Finally they came in along with Haku. Once with the others they took their seats.

"Alright for those who don't know the girl is Haku now lets get this meeting started" said the blonde.

"So everyone was entered in that troublesome exam" said Shikamaru receiving nods from everyone.

They talked after that each giving their thoughts to the matter. While this was going on Hinata got up making her way towards the counter, more specifically Ayame.

"Hey beautiful" greeted the heiress earning a blush from Ayame.

"Hey yourself, who's the new girl" asked Ayame

"Haku we met her in Wave, cute huh" said the Hyuga

"Very; so who are you looking all cute for" asked Ayame checking the girl out. She was wearing a blue skirt, with a white spaghetti strapped shirt and a white jacket and shell toe tennis shoes also white. She also had her hair hanging down.

"A few people actually" replied the Hyuga while leaning on the counter giving Ayame a nice view of her breast.

"Anyone I know" asked Ayame

"Well Naruto-kun of course, and Haku, and you" replied Hinata. They talked after that and kept flirting until Hinata told Ayame that they wanted her. The girls eyes widened at that, Hinata explained the situation and everything and told her to let her know when she made her decision.

45 minutes later:

They had all left Ichiraku's and were walking down the street. Each lost in their own thoughts. They had all decided to attend though Shikamaru still said it was troublesome. It was starting to get late so they were all heading home. Shika, Ino, and Choji were the first to leave.

That's when he felt something. He was guessing Shino felt it to sense he turned to look at the same time he did and they were both alert and completely serious now.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked. Everyone turned to the middle path, peering into the darkness. Hinata was worried. Naruto and Shino had sensed something and both turned at the exact same time. "_What was it that they sensed?" _thought the Hyuga

Two figures slowly became visible in the night. The gennins tensed, recognizing the sand hitae-tae. Soon they could make out one boy with a black bodysuit on with a hood on his head with catlike ears at the top he also had makeup on covering his face and a large bandaged package on his back. The other was a girl with blonde hair pulled into four ponytails wearing a white outfit carrying a huge fan on her back with her hitae-tae around her neck.

"And just what the hell are sand-nin doing in Konoha?" Kiba growled out. The two just gave him disinterested glares.

"Chuunin Exam, fool." The boy said harshly. "But of course, you wouldn't know about that, would you?"

"I'd be careful if I were you." said Sasuke.

"If one of us starts a fight with you punks they won't do much to us, with you however you'll be sent back to your rat infested village" he finished. Naruto meanwhile was looking around with his eyes activated but the genjutsu covering them scanning for the source of the youki. Finally finding it he locked onto it before looking back to the front.

"I'm not getting involved with this." The girl stated, a yawn escaping her lips.

"We were supposed to be going to the hotel, not picking fights with little kids. You be the one to take the fall for this." With that she got quite and watched.

The boy grinned, his hands going in front of him. They could barely make out glowing blue strands connected to his fingers.

"Not a problem. It's not like I'll leave enough to identify them anyway" said the boy. Having enough Naruto stepped forward.

"You should leave now, instead of starting some shit you might not live to regret" he said with a board tone.

"Like any of you weaklings could hurt even the weakest Sand nin. Leaf nin are pathetic" said the boy.

"Tell me why are you trying to play the bully. Is it because you can't do that to someone else." he stated curiously before looking right back into the darkness. The boy straightened up hearing that.

Sand suddenly started to materialize in the air after a moment a figure could be seen standing in the middle of both groups. He had red hair and teal eyes with the kanji for love on his forehead. He was wearing a black pants and shirt and had a large gourd on his back with a hitae-tae hanging off of it. "_So this is Shukaku's container huh_" thought Naruto.

Cold teal eyes met a pair of blue slitted ones. They dared for the boy to back down, to back away like Naruto's friends and even his own family did. Naruto only stared at him blankly, his arms crossing over his chest. While his eyes showed boredom he could see the challenge hidden in them.

The boy could only sigh mentally. He really wanted to accept it too and feed him to his sand. However he was told no killing until the exam started so as to not attract attention. But he wanted to fight this guy he had the look of a warrior in his eyes of someone who'd send you to hell in a second should you cross him. It was a look he knew all too well as he himself had that look in his eyes. The eyes of someone who's lived in hell themselves and would escort you to the gates and throw you in.

"Temari, Kankuro we're leaving start anymore shit and I'll kill you myself" turning to Naruto he spoke again.

"What's your name"

"Uzumaki Naruto and yours"

"Sabaku no Gaara. You will be in the Chuunin Exams Uzumaki and I can't wait until we meet" he said. "_Then I'll kill you and confirm my existance_" he thought to himself. With that he walked off.

Naruto smirked that was highly unlikely. "_ As if he could kill me_" he thought before deactivating his eyes, removing the genjutsu and turning to the others.

"Let's go it's getting late" he said. With that they each went their own ways.

Academy Later that week:

Team ten were walking through the academy when they saw a large crowd trying to get into a door. Naruto chuckled this was only the second floor. They continued walking right by it before coming to a wall and walking through it.

Finally they arrived in front of the real room 301 and entered seeing lots of shinobi from every village and getting lots of glares. Once team seven walked in Sasuke looking to be in a bad mood, the rookies met up and immediately talking started after a while someone else made themselves known.

"Hey would you guy's knock it off. You're drawing too much hostility in this area and I would rather not be a target just yet" said voice drawing all nine rookies to the source of it in the form of a young man with white hair and glasses.

"Who the hell are you four eyes?" said Kiba, as he or any of the others for that matter had never seen the kid before despite him having a leaf hitae-tae on.

"The names Kabuto. If you know what's good for you you'll keep your mouth shut for the remainder of the exam so you don't piss off anyone else. You learn that when you've take the exam as long as I have," said Kabuto as he was in crouching position.

After a few moments Kabuto pulled out what he called nin info cards telling everything he needed about someone's skills he even asked if they had anyone they wanted to know about. Sasuke of course immediately jumped at this.

"Do you have Sabaku no Gaara, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto." After digging around he pulled two cards. First he read Gaara's impressing everyone especially when he said he's done A-ranks and didn't even get scratched. Then he went on to Lee explaining that while he was horrible in ninjutsu and genjutsu he was great with taijutsu. Finally he went to Naruto the vessel spoke up.

"Hold on let me see that card first." Kabuto looked at him then down at the picture and spoke.

"Sure" said Kabuto handing it over

Taking the card and reading it over he narrowed his eyes at what he read. Then holding it between his index and middle finger of his right hand set it on fire surprising just about everyone who was paying attention. Dropping the card he smirked seeing it turn to ash before turning his gaze upon Kabuto looking at him with cold blue eyes.

Elsewhere:

The sand sibs were all surprised seeing him turn the card to ash so effortlessly. Gaara was trying hard not to kill him and was seriously struggling to stay where he was. In another corner three stone-nin's who saw what happened were talking amongst them selves quietly.

"So the tree huggers finally have some decent shinobi" spoke the female of the team. She had long brown hair tied in a ponytail that stopped at her mid-back and brown eyes. She wore a long sleeved grey shirt and black pants. She had her holster on her left leg and her pouch on the opposite.

"It doesn't matter. What can one person do?" said the second a boy he also had brown hair tied in a ponytail that went just past his shoulder. He was wearing a grey t-shirt with black pants his holster on his right leg and pouch on the other.

"You forget about _that_ bastard" she said with venom in her voice.

"Yeah well he's dead so it doesn't matter" was his reply.

"He's right let's just do what we came to do and leave this pathetic village" spoke the final member. He wore grey colored thin armored chest plate as well as armored pieces on his legs and arms. He had short black hair and cold black eyes.

With the Rookie 9:

Kabuto had gotten over his shock pretty quickly and immediately changed the subject. He went on to tell how many shinobi's were there as well as the villages. Then he said something about a new village Oto (sound) and said there wasn't much information on them and they were probably trying to show they weren't weak.

That comment earned him an attack by the sound nin's, one who had some kind of device attached to his arm swung on Kabuto. Kabuto jumped back dodging it completely only to find himself kneeling over coughing up blood and having trouble hearing. Naruto who was standing next to Kabuto was also attacked by the other this one tried throwing a punch instead of jumping back he simply sidestepped and put a kunai to the fools throat.

"Try something else and you'll be dead before you even hit the floor" he said coldly

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS SHUT UP. YOU SOUND GUYS THERE WILL BE NO FIGHTING IN THIS EXAM UNLESS YOU ARE TOLD SO, GOT THAT. EVEN THEN THERE WILL BE NO KILLING UNLESS YOU ARE GIVEN PERMISSION TO DO SO". Came a voice from the front of the room.

Following the sound they saw a large group of chuunin in the front of the room but one jounin. The jounin was a tall man wearing a large black trench coat he had black eyes and wore his hitae-tae as a bandana covering his whole head.

Each of the gennin ended up sitting in seats in rows they were given around the classroom. While waiting for the exam to start Naruto noticed Haku was one of the examiners. Somehow Hinata ended up sitting right next to him, he smiled at her before turning to the front.

"ALL RIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP! MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI AND I'LL BE YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST OF THREE PARTS IN THE CHUUNIN EXAM!" yelled Ibiki motioning for those that had come in with him to sit down in their seats on opposite sides of the wall to the left and right of him.

"_Talk bout intimidating. Half the people here are ready to either piss themselves, run, or both at the same time_" thought Naruto as all of them were given pencil and paper.

"THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM IS A WRITTEN ONE. YOU HAVE ONE HOUR TO COMPLETE IT. CHEATING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED AND THE FINAL QURSTION WILL NOT BE REVEALED UNTIL THE LAST 15 MINUTES OF THE EXAM. THE PROCTERS HERE WILL MAKE SURE NONE OF YOU CHEATS. IF YOU ARE CAUGHT CHEATING OVER TEN TIMES YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL!" yelled Ibiki looking around the room seeing that his sadist ways had not lost their edge as more then a handful of the Gennin's in the room were sweating to a point of dehydration.

Once the test started he turned the test over and nearly screamed. He could never answer these questions. Hell he doubted most chuunin could answer these so how the hell was he. That's when it hit him he wasn't, he was supposed to cheat just not get caught. Focusing chakra to his ears he picked up the sound of someone writing. Then activating a genjutsu to his eyes though they appeared the same he activated the Ryuugan. He focused on his target and smirked picking up his thoughts.

Naruto wasn't the only one to figure this out however all around the room people were cheating. Tenten was using mirrors she had somehow attached to the ceiling using chakra strings to move them with to get the answers for her and Lee. Neji and Hinata had the Byakugan flaring though they both used genjutsu to cover the veins. Sasuke had his Sharingan flaring and was copying someone else's movements. Shika being Shika had used his shadow and helped his best friend Chouji out with the answers. Shino used his bugs, Kiba used Akamaru, Sakura was a bookworm so she actually could answer the questions and Ino stole the answers right from Sakura's mind.

45 minutes later:

"ALRIGHT IT'S TIME FOR THE TENTH QUESTION. THE RULES ARE DIFFERENT FOR THIS ONE. THOSE WHO WISH TO LEAVE DO SO NOW AND YOU AND YOUR TEAM WILL FAIL." Said Ibiki

"THOSE WHO TAKE THIS QUESTION KNOW THIS SHOULD YOU TAKE IT AND GET IT WRONG NOT ONLY WILL YOU AND YOUR TEAM FAIL YOU WILL LOSE THE RIGHT TO EVER BECOME CHUUNIN."

Almost everybody was scared now. After some left he noticed a few actually looked bored. After a few minutes when he saw no one else was going to leave so he told them they all passed.

As soon as he said that a thick mist rolled in from the back of the room. Once it cleared Naruto saw a familiar face standing in the front of the room and smiled inwardly.

"I'm Momochi Zabuza your examiner for the second part of the Chuunin Exam." Every kiri nin in the room froze hearing that.

Zabuza walked out followed by the rest. When they reached the area where the second exam was to held he turned and faced them.

"This is training area 44 otherwise known as "The Forest of Death" for the next five days you will be in there." Team ten all had hidden grins at that, this was their training grounds after all they knew the place inside and out.

He went on to explain how each team would be given a scroll and have to get the other and to the tower in the center before the 5 days were up. Then explained the rules of the exam and handed over consent forms to sign. When Naruto went in he had all three forms and traded them for a heaven scroll.

Shikamaru had suggested going in fast at first and stopping after clearing the gates and entering the forest. He followed by saying once they did that Naruto could use the Kage Bunshin henge some to look like them and send them off for anyone who was looking for them. After that they would go high in the trees so as to not be seen and head towards the tower and chill for a few days or until someone with the scroll they needed showed up. Well that's what he said in simple terms.

With Team Seven:

Sasuke was annoyed right now. He wanted to fight so he suggested that they stay and fight and go to the tower later. It was Sakura who objected she wanted this over and done with so she said they'd go straight to the tower, set up a team, take their scroll, and go inside. Sasuke was about to argue when she walked up and whispered in his ear.

"If you go along with this Sasuke-kun I'll make the next few days heaven on earth." She said seductively.

"And just how would you know what that would be for me" he said.

"I think I can figure something out, maybe keeping your fan-girls away for a while" she replied.

Right there his resolve left him he just hung his head and sighed. He would do just about anything to be rid of the fan-girls. He agreed though it was reluctantly and they made their plans.

With Team Eight:

Shino wasn't really worried about much. They were a strong team though most wouldn't know it. Choji had his strength and family jutsu's, Ino had genjutsu and her family jutsu's and Shino had his Kikai bugs what was there to worry about. Besides Gaara that guy made him shiver. He was dangerous and he'd already told his teammates to stay the hell away.

Gaara's chakra felt like Naruto's but different at the same time. Naruto's was light while Gaara's was dark. He knew one thing though if any of the rookies were beating Gaara it would be Naruto.

With Team Ten:

They were standing around waiting for the exam to start. Well Naruto and Hinata were, Shikamaru was laying down watching the clouds. Naruto was also having a conversation with Dragona.

"_So I can still use my right hand for my jutsu's right"_ he mentally asked.

"**Of course, the bandages just prevent my power from being felt or released. Which is why the bandages only go to your wrist**" replied the queen.

"_Okgood I was worried for a second some of my jutsu's are right hand only_" he said. He looked up after that, seeing Shika standing and Hinata tensed and ready to go.

"How much longer" he asked somewhat impatiently.

"Less than 2 minutes" replied the chuunin guarding their gate. He nodded at that and got ready to go as did Hinata and Shika.

"THE SECOND EXAM BEGINS…NOW" yelled Zabuza's voice over the speakers.

Once that was said the gates opened up and immediately teams shot into the forest. Team ten rushed in and hopped right into the trees. Then they stopped and Naruto made nine clones six of which used henge transforming into either Hinata or Shikamaru. Once that was done they shot of in different directions.

One group went straight for the tower. The second went of to the left, and the third went to the right. The real team ten went higher into the trees before following the first group of clones. They moved fast not because they wanted out like everyone else but because the branches up there were weak.

With team seven:

Things were already looking bad for them. First they were attacked by some punk from rain. He was dealt with easily enough and when they checked the fool didn't even have a scroll. Then they were attacked by some freak wind that almost blew them apart. Then some creepy grass nin with a long tongue attacked. This guy was crazy strong, I mean he paralyzed them with just his killing intent making them view their own deaths.

Well at first it was a grass nin. Until the guy actually peeled off his face showing his true one. He had extremely pale skin like chalky white and long black hair with two slitted yellow eyes.

In the end he manage to knock out Kiba and Akamaru, as well as giving Sasuke some weird hickey on his neck knocking him out as well. Before leaving telling Sakura that Sasuke would come to him seeking power. Now here she was with three knocked out teammates trying to find cover can you see why she's not happy. Well at least they still have their scroll. Did she mention it was some guy named Orochimaru who did all that.

With Team eight:

Shino had steered his team far from Gaara as well as from anyone else he thought too strong. They had ended up beating out another leaf team and taking their heaven scroll. It was actually pretty easy. First Ino used a nice genjutsu she learned from Kurenei-sensei making them believe everything was as it seemed. Shino covered them in bugs draining their chakra just in case one figured it out then took the scroll and Choji knocked them out before tossing them into some bushes.

With the Suna Sibs Later:

They were already in the tower the first ones actually. It was easy really what with Gaara there. Nobody could defeat Gaara not with his defense and control over sand. Temari sighed she really felt bad for her brother he no longer cared for anyone except them and even they were expendable to him. She really detested her father first sealing that damn demon in her brother then trying to kill him thinking he's too powerful. Hell he wasn't even really a father to any of them just the Kazekage nothing more nothing less.

She knew Gaara hated the man everyone in Suna knew. It was common knowledge the person he wanted dead the most was the Kazekage. She also knew that Gaara wasn't the only one who was being used all three of them were. Two of them just didn't know how yet. Stepping out of the room she sighed then jumped hearing a voice behind her.

"Where are you going Temari" asked Gaara emotionlessly.

"Just to clear my head" she said not facing him.

"Are you afraid of me Temari is that why you don't face me" he asked in the same tone.

"No I'm not afraid of you Gaara" she paused turning to face him her eyes looking right in his.

"Just what your becoming even I can't really tell if it's you or _him_ in control now" she finished. Gaara didn't say anything but Temari was the one he'd never hurt she never looked at him like others did.

"You know if I could find a way to shut him up I would" he said.

"I know Gaara, I know" she said before turning and walking away.

Elsewhere in the forest day three:

Kabuto was not happy. His team had been dealt with quickly. His first teammate died trying to drain the armor wearing guy's chakra only to suffer chakra overload. His other teammate died quickly too. Before he could even activate his bloodline he found a kunai in the center of his throat that came from behind then it was quickly yanked to the side he fell to the ground already dead. That had come from the girl of the group.

Kabuto's bloodline called old blood had already awakened. He was sporting deep red eyes and his own set of claws attacking like a beast himself. He was taking the most damage but it didn't matter his wounds just healed up anyway. He and his opponent traded more blows with Kabuto receiving the most damage. His opponent however was annoyed that he just kept healing after every attack. Taking the advantage Kabuto sped up connecting his right fist to his opponent sending him flying before turning to the other boy.

He launched at his opponent only to be backhanded and hit the ground. It hurt a lot especially because of the armor the guy was wearing. Taking advantage of the situation the boy rushed forward and kicked Kabuto square in the gut before following up with a right punch sending Kabuto backwards. Kabuto got up after his vision stopped swimming then looked up hearing his opponent speaking.

"Time to die" his voice was as cold as ice. Just after that his eyes turned from black to brown and slitted. In an instant Kabuto found himself on the receiving end of a claw slash two actually. His opponent had caught him in a cross slash from his chest to waist and across his stomach. Kabuto hit the ground hard his insides pooling out but he was already dead.

"That was fun now lets go Kenji, Saphira" he said coldly. His teammates jumped at that and followed, it wouldn't do to piss him off. Nobody pissed off Hiroshi and lived.

With team ten:

They had just beaten some silly mist team. The guys had actually stopped right under them. Before they could do anything though team ten was in front of them. They had each moved quickly and before they could even do anything they were knocked out. One by a chop to the neck. Another strangled by shadow hands and the last victim to a pressure point. Luckily they had the earth scroll that was needed.

Now they were on their way to the tower. Reaching it they entered and pulled out their scrolls. Shikamaru read some poster about heaven and earth on the wall and decided to test his theory. Opening the scrolls they managed to summon Iruka who was greeting all the rookie nine. He proceed to tell them the philosophy behind the poster. Saying if Shikamaru had heaven or knowledge he should gain earth meaning strength. And if Naruto had earth he should get heaven.

He also told them they were the third team to get there. Only a suna team and an iwa team beat them. Naruto tensed hearing the word Iwa before relaxing they wouldn't even know about him. All three knew why he tensed each knowing just who he really was but didn't say anything, though Hinata did grab his hand getting a smile from him. Iruka then proceeded to show them around the tower where to eat and where they were staying. Shikamaru groaned did he really have to stay with these two tonight.

That Night:

Naruto was just getting out of bed being careful how he moved. Hinata was sharing the bed with him well she fell asleep after a make out session. Once dressed decently he headed out the door. Then he headed in the direction he knew the Suna sibs were staying. Reaching his destination he walked a little further purposely going towards a door. Then he felt it, there was presence behind him he smiled he got his attention.

"What are you doing here Uzumaki" came an emotionless voice from behind.

"I came to talk with you" he paused stepped back and turned facing his prey "Gaara".

Elsewhere:

It was late but she was still up. She had to work tomorrow but she was still up. Still thinking about the proposal she was given. Proposal because it's exactly what it was; she was told if she did this it was for life no turning back. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing but what would she tell her father? Forget it, that didn't matter she was grown. Sure she lived with her father but only because he'd be alone if she didn't.

She'd eventually move out anyway right? She couldn't live here and be married. She wanted them badly too, she'd been waiting a long time. She wanted to feel their lips against hers, and feel their skin against hers. Ayame sighed she'd accept and tell Hinata the next time she saw her. That other girl Haku was pretty too so that's a bonus.

Forest of Death Day 5:

Time was up and everyone was there who was getting there. 4 Konoha teams, 3 being made of the rookie nine. 1 Suna team, 1 Iwa team, and 1 Oto team. Not bad and all these teams comprised of youngsters. Naruto frowned though not seeing Kabuto he really wanted to kill him.

"Congratulations you guys have passed the second stage of the Chuunin Exam." Came Zabuza's voice he paused letting it sink in before continuing.

"Now I will hand this of to Hokage-sama" he finished and stepped back.

The Hokage stepped up and started explaining the true purpose of the Chuunin Exam. Which was a substitute for war he then went on to explain that because of how many important people were coming and time limit they'd be having a preliminary before the third exam. This earned load of complaints from the assembled gennin which went ignored. Before the hokage could continue however he was interrupted.

"Excuse me Hokage-sama but please allow me to explain the rules as the official proctor for this exam." Said a sickly looking jounin who looked like he was one foot in the grave

"**That one's cleaver Naruto-kun**" came Dragona's voice to her vessel mentally.

"_What do you mean_" he asked through the link.

"**The cough is real but he's using genjutsu for him to look sick**" was the queen's reply.

"_Well that make's since people would underestimate a guy who looks half dead already. Hell I didn't even check thinking it was real._" replied the vessel.

"**Exactly now pay attention or you'll miss the fun rules like there are no rules**" with that the dragoness cut the link.

"Anyone who wants to quit please do so now" said Hayate. One gennin from Iwa quit. It was a girl with brown hair that went to her shoulders tied in a ponytail.

"Your Anane Saphira from Iwa correct" getting a nod he continue "alright you may go"

"If it's alright with you I'd like to stay and watch the matches" said Saphira. Hayate looked over to the hokage who nodded and allowed it.

Turning around she nodded to Kenji he had black hair also in a ponytail his grey t-shirt had a cut down the middle though it stopped at his chest. His black pants also had a few tears in them. He nodded in return they each had jobs to do and right now only two were needed.

"I'm looking forward to your matches" she said and with that she headed to the far wall.

Sasuke was having problems of his own Sakura kept trying to get him to quit. They had ran into some creepy grass nin in the forest. Turns out it was some guy named Orochimaru the guy put some kind of mark on his neck and Sakura won't shut up about it.

"Listen to me Sakura, I don't care about being Chuunin or not. I just want one question answered am I strong. This exam will help me answer it and not even you will stand in my way." She relented though reluctantly. She knew he wouldn't back down even for her they'd only been on one date anyway

Over with the jounins they were also discussing it but stopped worrying hearing it would be taken care of.

"Well then," said Hayate, "Let's start the Preliminaries then. It'll be similar to actual combat, with one-on-one matches. And now that we have exactly twenty people, we will have ten matches. Subsequently, the winners of each match will move on to the Third Exam Finals."

"There are no rules. You will fight until your opponent is knocked out, dies, or admits defeat. If you do not wish to die, then forfeit. However, if I judge that the match is over" he coughed. "then I will step in to prevent any unnecessary deaths."

"The thing that will foretell your destiny" Hayate said, as Zabuza spoke into his headset, "is that board." Here a wall lifted to reveal a black board.

"The electronic bulletin board will randomly show the names of two fighters of each match."

"And so, without further ado, I give you the first match-up." The board flashed, then shuffled through names, before stopping at two.

"_Ichago Kenji vs. Uchiha Sasuke_"

"Alright then, will the two fighters on the board please step up?"

Sasuke and Kenji walked towards Hayate, then faced each other, as Hayate said,

"The fighters of the first match are Ichiago Kenji and Uchiha Sasuke. Are there any objections?"

After hearing both fighters say "No!" Hayate then said, "Alright then, will everyone else please move up to the catwalks?"

As the teams began to walk up, Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke, and said,

"Don't use the Sharingan. That curse seal is draining your chakra and if you use the curse seal your match will be stopped and you will lose by default." Sasuke nodded though he was inwardly scowling it seemed to him Kakashi was trying to hamper his progress.

Kakashi sighed walking up the stairs someone finally bought one of his lies. He knew it wasn't right but the boy's power hungry and has been for years.

The Iwa jounin-sensei known as "Kanyae The Ox" shook his head and seeing Hiroshi and Saphira behind him he just thought "_Don't screw up Kenji_."

With all eyes on the fighters below, Hayate backed up and said "Hajime."

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter the preliminaries. Who fights who; even I don't know. One things for sure at least 2 people will be hurt and what did Naruto need to see Gaara about? Find out in the next Chapter. Thanks for reading and please review, till next time PEACE.


	8. The Preliminaries

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 8: Preliminaries

With all eyes on the fighters below, Hayate backed up and said "Hajime."

Kenji started off by throwing a few shuriken which Sasuke dodged by jumping left before running up and giving him a punch to jaw followed by a knee to the stomach and then a kick to the back of the head sending Kenji flying. Kenji got up and grinned before running up and throwing a left hook which was dodged followed by fainting a right, Sasuke dodged left earning himself a knee to his side.

Kenji pressed his advantage giving the Uchiha a three punch combo one to the jaw, a left in the side and a right to the gut before following with a knee to the chin. Sasuke got up and spit out a little blood before taking his stance. All the older people in the room recognized the stance for the Uchiha fighting style the intercepting fist. Seeing this Kenji rushed him throwing a heavy right hook, Sasuke blocked it then spun behind him elbowing him in the back and retook his stance.

Kenji got up and grinned this fight was getting interesting. Deciding to cut loose a bit he rushed again this time faster. Sasuke smirked the guy was fast but had nothing on Naruto. Dodging left he gave him a knee to the stomach making him bend over before following with an uppercut to the jaw sending him flying up then spun kicking him in the stomach and watching him fly hitting the wall hard.

In the stands Sakura and Kiba cheered at that thinking it was over.

"No way he gets up after that" Kiba said loudly.

"Don't think its over yet" said Saphira coming next to him gaining the attention of just about everyone else.

"Why not" replied the dog-boy

"Because Kenji's not done yet" was her reply.

Back to the fight:

Kenji got up and laughed loudly. He loved fighting always has and always will. For him nothing was better than taijutsu simply because it was hand to hand, face to face. Snapping out of his thoughts he looked right at the Uchiha.

"This is fun Uchiha Sasuke your good, but not good enough." Once he said that he disappeared reappearing with his knee in the Uchiha's stomach. Not letting up he gave out five quick punches before ending with a haymaker to the Uchiha's jaw.

"This is the best the Uchiha clan has" he said mockingly. Hearing that Sasuke had enough he looked up and right behind his opponent was Lee standing in the stands. He just got an idea. Standing up he disappeared and reappeared right under his opponent crouched to the ground then sent a right kick to the underside of his chin before jumping up following him and sticking in his shadow.

In the stands:

"That's my…" Lee was shocked that Uchiha managed to copy the first part of his technique when they fought before the exam.

Back to the fight:

Sasuke was still under his opponent flying through the air. The damn curse seal kept trying to over power him. Finally pushing it back he continued his offensive.

"From here it's all original" he stuck out with a right kick that was blocked. Spinning under his opponent he came with a left kick hitting his side. Then threw his opponent under him and kneed him in the stomach before flipping and giving a heel kick to the stomach crying out "**Shishi Rendan** (Lion Combo)"

Hitting the ground Sasuke slid on his back before getting to his feet watching his opponent warily. After a moment Hayate noticed Kenji was knocked out.

"Shousa Uchiha Sasuke" declared Hayate. Sasuke was already falling backwards when Kakashi appeared behind and caught him.

"Come on let's get you fixed up" he said before picking him up and disappearing. No one noticed the sound jounin that also disappeared.

"_So the Sharingan did decide the match. You copied the moves I used on you, after seeing them once. Uchiha Sasuke, your Sharingan should indeed be feared but you use it the wrong way stealing from your comrades._" Thought Lee while the medics took Kenji away.

The board went through the same process, this time ending on the names _Abumi Zaku_ and _Aburame Shino_.

Zaku walked down with one of his arms in a sling and the other bandaged up. In the forest his team had been ordered to kill the Uchiha. The result was his arms were broken by said Uchiha. Luckily he had managed to come across Kabuto that same day.

"Who's this loser" Zaku sneered, Shino didn't reply just stared at him behind his sunglasses.

"Abumi Zaku vs. Aburame Shino Hajime" Said Hayate while jumping back.

Using his left arm and holding it forward Zaku cried out "**Zankuha**" launching an intense air wave at Shino creating an explosion. Thinking he'd won he put his arm down only to see Shino still standing when the smoke cleared with bugs crawling out of his body. "_What a creepy guy_" he thought to himself before speaking.

"Heh what kind of trick are you trying to pull?" that's when he heard it turning to look behind him he saw a large swarm of bugs coming straight at him.

"They are called Kikai bugs they attack their prey in groups and consume its chakra. If I attack with this many you will never fight again. If you don't want that I recommend that you give up" spoke Shino he paused then continued.

"If you use that move with your left hand, I will make them attack you from behind. If you use that move on the bugs I will attack you. Either way you cannot get through this situation. Your supposed to keep your trump card until the end" he finished while putting his hands into the tiger seal.

Zaku had flashbacks of when he was young and Orochimaru help him out and how he promised to make him stronger. Then he had flashbacks of his training and things he had to do. Snapping out of his thoughts he raised his left hand aimed at Shino.

"Don't underestimate me!" he yelled out before ripping his right hand from the sling fist closed but aimed at the bugs. Opening his right hand he spoke.

"Your supposed to keep your trump card to the end, right" then he tried to fire only for it to burst from his arms instead of his hands. Looking at his hands he saw the air holes completely stuffed with bugs. Then Shino appeared behind him before speaking.

"When I recommended you to give up, I told the bugs to block those annoying air holes with their bodies and stay still. That is a true trump card."

Zaku in a rage tried to attack only to get a backhand in the face sending him to the ground.

"It seems this match is over; Shousa Aburame Shino." Said Hayate

After the medics took care of Zaku and Shino returned to the stands the board started up again before reading out _Sabuku no Kankuro vs. Hyuga Neji_

In the stands:

"_So it's finally my turn eh_" thought Kankuro before heading down smirking the whole time.

Baki the jounin-sensei shook his head and thought "_Kankuro is underestimating his opponents again_."

"_Baka_" thought Gaara, glancing out the corner of his eye.

On the ground:

Once they arrived on the ground Kankuro took the object off his back and spoke.

"I think I'll finish this quickly." Neji smirked hearing that already in complete warrior mode.

"Then the third match will now begin" he coughed "Sabaku no Kankuro vs. Hyuga Neji hajime."

Not wasting any time Neji sent a quick burst of chakra to his eyes activating the Byakugan. Then smirked before rushing his target and striking the bandaged object. The package fell an unrolled itself revealing a knocked out Kankuro.

"Fool you can't trick the Byakugan with your dolls" said Neji before turning and walking away.

"Shousa Hyuga Neji" said Hayate while motioning the medics to take Kankuro.

In the stands:

Hinata shook her head she knew who'd win from the very beginning. Firstly you never underestimate a Hyuga. Secondly you don't fight a Hyuga close range. And third which Neji already stated you can't fool the Byakugan. Neji probably new about the damn puppet before the match even started.

Temari shook her head, Kankuro was as good as dead now. Not only had he lost but he lost in one move, Gaara would kill him for sure.

Over by the Hokage all the jounins shook their heads. They wanted to see at least a decent fight. Nobody even bet on that one everyone knew who would win. The jounin-sensei's just marked Neji as a winner for their bets. They were different they wanted to see who was the best sensei losers where buying dinner.

On the ground:

After removing Kankuro, Hayate just called for new fighters. The screen ran through a few names before stopping and reading _Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura_

Every leaf gennin tensed at that. It was well known these girls were rivals so they figured it be pretty good. The jounins were once again placing bets. Once the two made their way down Hayate spoke.

"Fourth match Yamanaka Ino vs. Haruno Sakura hajime" then he jumped back.

Neither girl moved for a minute just staring each other down. Then they both rushed each other Sakura opened up with a kick to the head which Ino ducked under. Then Ino struck out with a right punch which Sakura blocked before dropping and trying to trip her opponent with a spin kick. Ino jumped over it and jumped back Sakura took the opportunity and threw three kunai at her.

Ino dodged the first, caught the second, then threw it deflecting the third before jumping back and both girls retook their stances breathing heavily.

"You've gotten better Sakura" spoke Ino "now let's take it up a notch."

"Sure why not, I've been waiting to see who's better anyway" replied the pink haired girl.

Both girls then tied their hitae-tae's to their foreheads. This match was really starting now. They rushed each other again Sakura did a few quick seals mid run creating three bunshins. Ino thought nothing of it and stopped watching to catch the real one. Focusing chakra to her feet Sakura sped up then attacked.

The first sent a punch that went straight through Ino, the second a kick which also went straight through, and the last came right behind the second giving Ino a punch to the jaw knocking her off her feet and onto her back. Ino got up and shook her head then made her own seals for a genjutsu she learned it took a lot of chakra but it would work.

Once the genjutsu was done all of Sakura's senses shut down. Ino bent to one knee and did a few more seals before finishing "**Ninpo: Shintenshin no jutsu (mind transfer technique)**". The technique worked hitting Sakura dead on and leaving Ino's body slouched on the ground.

"Now Sakura I'll just make you give up" said Ino in Sakura's body.

Sidelines:

"Sakura are you going to let Sasuke find out you lost" yelled Kiba loudly. He looked around seeing everyone looking at him.

"Watch she'll get out she's too stubborn like that. The Sasuke part was just to make sure" said Kiba.

Back to the fight:

"That's no use right now" said Ino only to get a mind blowing headache forcing her to hold her head in pain. "_Kiba sure is loud_" said Sakura's voice inside her head "_how the hell could I let Ino do this anyway_."

"Sakura! This can't be it's impossible" said Ino still in Sakura's body while bending forward holding her head.

"Well what is it are you going to give up" asked Hayate. Just then Inner Sakura made her way out.

"There ain't no way I'm going to give up damn it" she said with her eyes gone completely white before going back inside.

Sakura's Mind:

Inner Sakura had her palm on Ino face pushing her down. Breaking free the blonde girl turned to face her only to see her grow and grab her with both hands squeezing hard. "_Did I screw up the jutsu_" she thought to herself.

"Ino! If you don't get out of my mind right now, I swear your going to see hell." Said Inner Sakura dangerously.

Not able to take anymore pressure Ino canceled the jutsu. Returning to her body she sat up breathing heavily.

"What the hell you have two minds; who the hell are you" said Ino.

"I just have the strength to match my beauty" replied Sakura breathing just as heavily. Getting up both girls rushed each other again with strong rights which both connected and sent them flying apart knocking them both out. After looking around for a minute Hayate spoke.

"Both are unable to fight, due to a double knockout no one passes the 4th match." Said Hayate

Both girls were taken to the stands and placed on the wall by their teachers. Then the board started again this time reading out _Sabuku no Temari vs. TenTen_

Both girls came down and faced each other seeing this Hayate declared the match to start. Tenten immediately jumped back hearing Lee and Gai cheering in the background.

Sidelines:

Both Lee and Gai were indeed cheering and yelling about the Power of Youth causing the others to sweat drop. Neji just shook his head and again asked if he could get a new team. Both Gaara and Hiroshi were getting annoyed and Naruto was laughing his ass off at them. Everybody else just got some distance from the two.

Sarutobi was amazed by the distance TenTen got seeing as it wasn't too far or too close.

"You want to observe me correct" spoke Temari "if I attack you'll be finished in a second. Your not skilled enough to see how I'll attack so stop trying to look good. Make your move come on; I don't mind at all" she finished pointing to herself with her thumb.

"You sure are confident, then I'll go right ahead." Spoke Tenten before jumping high into the air before throwing four shuriken. Temari moved at the last second causing her to miss. After a moment of listening to Temari yapping she realized she didn't miss the girl just dodged then she noticed the fan on her back and made her move.

Running around the girls she came to the other side pivoted and jumped in the air while pulling out a scroll. Unrolling it and twirling it around her she sped up and let loose her attack making it literally rain weapons. Temari simply took her fan and quickly blew them of course. Tenten came down and was shocked seeing her weapons on the ground.

"This is the first star, there are two more. When you see all three your going to loose" spoke Temari. TenTen took out two more scrolls.

Sidelines:

"So she's going to use _it_ already" spoke Gai seriously.

"What's she planning with the scrolls" Naruto said out load.

Back to the fight:

Tenten got down two one knee and started a few seals before putting both scrolls on the ground in a standing position.

"Whatever your planning is useless" spoke Temari

After making a few more seals Tenten let loose with a yell "**Soushoryu! (Rising Twin Dragons)**." Then there was a huge puff of smoke before two dragons made of smoke shot into the air before turning into the two scrolls. Tenten disappeared and reappeared high in the air between the two scrolls. Placing her hands on the kanji on the scrolls weapons appeared which she launched at Temari, spinning and turning in the air she kept going until there were no weapons left.

"Even if you increase the numbers its still the same" said Temari showing the second star and waving the fan hard in a gust of wind all the weapons went off target and hit the floor. Tenten wasn't done however jumping and sticking to the ceiling with chakra she used chakra strings attached to the weapons she pulled them off the ground letting them hang in the air before dropping.

Temari just revealed the last star and sent the weapons and Tenten hurling backwards. When she got up she saw Temari with the fan completely open before she swept it around her and completely disappeared. She reappeared behind her flying on the fan then landing in front of her grabbed the fan and let loose "**Ninpo: Kamitachi (Whirlwind attack)**".

A whirlwind infused with chakra launched straight at Tenten hitting and lifting her off the ground while making cuts over her. Finally Tenten fell only for Temari to hold the back of her fan out making her fall on it right on her back bending her backwards and cough out blood.

"That was boring, very boring" said Temari still holding her on the fan before launching her off of it. Luckily Lee was there to catch her since she was already knocked out.

"Nice catch" said Temari. Lee was pissed now and showed it.

"Why did you do that, that's no way to treat someone who fought their hardest" said Lee.

"Shut up and take that piece of trash and leave" said Temari while placing her fan on the ground making a nice CLANG. Enraged Lee charged with a yell "Konoha Senpu" using a spin kick which Temari blocked with her fan.

"You act just like you look; you're stupid" said Temari

"What" said Lee ready for another strike only for Naruto to appear behind him and stop him.

"Lee let it go, now's not the time" said the silver streaked blonde.

On The Sidelines:

"Temari get back up here you won already; I don't have time for this nonsense." came Gaara's voice from the stands. Taking a quick glance at Naruto he saw him shake his head. If Temari fucked up his deal he would hurt her.

Flashback:

"_What are you doing here Uzumaki" came an emotionless voice from behind._

"_I came to talk with you" he paused stepped back and turned facing his prey "Gaara"._

_Walking up to him he whispered "Walk with me this isn't something everyone should here"_

"_And why should I go anywhere with you" Gaara said coldly._

"_You will if you ever want "him" to shut up." Said the blonde vessel happy to see he got a reaction. _

_Then he walked off and smirked hearing Gaara following him. They ended up on the roof of the building Naruto sat looking at the forest. Gaara stayed standing then asked his question._

"_How do you know of Shukaku" he asked. Naruto said nothing just handed him a folder. Opening it he was surprised at what he saw._

_Name: Sabaku no Gaara_

_Age:13_

_Bloodlines: none_

_Bio: Sabaku no Gaara had the lord and gaurdian of Wind Country Shukaku sealed in him while still in the womb on his fathers the Kazekage's orders. Shukaku was first sealed in an old teakettle however he is no longer in his right mind. Shukaku had a crazy monk seal himself inside him as a result Shukaku went insane. By age six Gaara was declared to powerful and as a result was ordered assassinated by the Kazekage. However because of his sand shield he never gets hurt and has survived assignations to this day. He now believes his only goal in life is killing everyone besides him. Because of Shukaku he suffers from insomnia since every time he sleeps the demon takes over._

"_What the hell is this" asked Gaara moving his sand to engulf Naruto. The blonde didn't even blink._

"_That Sabuku no Gaara is your resume. I've been sent to make you an offer. You will have your seal strengthened as well as the monk removed."_

"_On what conditions"_

"_From here on you will work for Spirit World as a member of The Death Knights. However you must not seriously injure any leaf nin while you're here." Spoke the silver streaked blonde._

"_What exactly is Spirit World" asked Gaara now sitting down this was a lot to take in._

"_Spirit World is the one of the three worlds, do you accept the terms Gaara"_

_After a moment of thinking Gaara spoke. "Sure but what or who are the Death Knights"_

"_Death Knight that's the new term for Demon Vessel or Jinchuuriki that Spirit World came up with." He paused then spoke again "After this exam we'll get that seal fixed. You should know that you'll actually get a couple benefits with this."_

"_Benefits" he spoke liking the sound it's bout time he got something after all._

"_Yeah firstly you'll get to sleep without worry of a take over, second you'll inherit Shukaku's powers. So your control for sand will increase along with other Doton and Fuuton I don't know if the Tanuki has anything else ask him when you get the chance." Pulling out his summoning scroll he pulled out a book and handed it to him._

"_The Book of Legends" asked Gaara reading the title._

"_Read it, it has true facts of legendary warriors of both human and demon world. I got to go but good luck with you Gaara, oh and tell no one of this meeting." With that Naruto left, leaving Gaara alone and since he doesn't sleep he read the book._

Flashback End:

The medics had quickly came and got Tenten who was still out cold. Temari had already gone back to the stands still smirking until she saw Gaara's face and quickly lost it. Then the board started up again this time reading _Nara Shikamaru vs. Tsuchi Kin_

Sidelines:

Ino was cheering loudly for Shikamaru now wanting to see what her fiancé would do. The sound nin were different though while Kin was walking down Dosu spoke.

"He controls the shadows be careful around them."

"Heh I won't fall for those stupid techniques." She said with a smirk.

On the ground:

Shikamaru himself was thinking. He had helped out during the fight with the sound nins his team was around the area and he checked what was going on. He knew how the guys attacked but had no idea about the girl. He'd told Naruto and Hinata of what happened as well.

Once they were both facing each other Hayate started the match. Shika started with the classic **Kage Mane no jutsu**, Kin saw it and jumped back while throwing two needles with bells on them. Shikamaru saw this and ducked under them.

"That's a classic trick, next your going to throw two needles but only one bell this time right." Spoke Shika

"And if I notice and react to the one with the bell you'll throw the one without to hit me right" he continued.

"You talk too much" she said while running up and waving her hands throwing something.

"Well I just have to watch out for your shadow needle technique then" said Shika while dodging. Then he heard the bells again looking behind he saw the bells being moved by strings. That's when Kin threw more needles he dodged a direct hit but still took two the arm.

"Ok now it's my turn" spoke Shika.

"I won't let you" replied Kin while pulling the strings. Shika's vision started swimming and he fell to his knees.

"Those who listen to the sound of bells become like that. The vibration of this special bell works directly on the eardrum up to the brain. Then it will show you an illusion." Said Kin. Shika tried blocking it off by covering his ears.

"That's useless. You can't shut out my bells sound like that" said Kin. Shika started seeing multiple Kin's each one talking in sync with the original. Then she threw tree more needles at Shika hitting his arm.

"Next I'll throw five, then seven and kept going till you look like a hedgehog" said the Kin's

"You deceitful bitch" said Shika "you said you'd end it quickly"

"I see, your in so much pain you want it to end quickly. Then I'll finish you with this. It's the end" said Kin holding up three needles. However when she went to throw them she noticed she couldn't move her arm.

"My **Kage Mane no jutsu** finally succeeded" said Shika while getting up.

"What the hell are you talking about your shadows nowhere near me" said Kin. Shika chuckled at that.

"So you still haven't noticed" he said

"Wait did you…" Shika cut her off.

"It's just as you assumed baka; there's no way a string at that height will make a shadow" said Shika while moving the shadow for show.

"I can stretch and shrink my shadow at will which is why they call me Shadow" he finished

"_Damn it, the Shadows getting fatter and fatter." _She thought"This wasn't the shadow of the string" said Kin watching the shadow form under her.

"Correct. I thinned then stretched my shadow to make it look like the strings then connected it to you" said Shika while raising his hand forcing her to raise hers.

"But how are you going to win now" she asked "After all however you move I'll move".

"Oh I think I'll manage that just fine" he replied smirking. Then he pulled a shuriken from his holster forcing her to do the same.

"Are you stupid? If you attack like that you'll get hurt too" said Kin while being forced into a throwing position.

"I know" he replied.

"Wait you're going to…" once again Shika cut her off.

"We're going to stab each other with our shuriken now. How long will we last." He said before throwing his forcing her to do the same. However at the last moment he leaned back. She thought he was just bluffing until his shadow released and she smashed her head on the wall that was right behind her.

"One down" said Shika before back flipping to his feet.

"Shinobi need to grasp the landscape and situation, then fight" said Shikamaru while smirking.

"Even if we move the same our distance's to the walls are different. I just used the shuriken to get your attention away from the wall" explained Shikamaru.

"Shousa Nara Shikamaru" said Hayate. Shika just smirked before turning and heading towards the sidelines.

Sidelines:

Anko was smirking after that knowing the boy was holding back most likely for the tournament. She'd always told him not to show off his jutsu's if he could use only one in the situation stick with it. Though she knew he could have finished it earlier as well he didn't even use his weapon after all though it also wasn't on him. Then she looked towards the others and spoke.

"I bet my team wins" all the jounins looked at her at that then took the bet.

Naruto and Hinata were both smirking they new he'd win anyway. They also knew he was holding back they all would be they'd agreed on that.

Once Shikamaru got up the stairs he was quickly grabbed by Ino put on the wall and received a massive kiss in front of everybody.

"You did good Shika" said Ino seductively "keep it up and you'll get a present"

On the ground:

Once they got Kin moved by the medics Hayate called for the next match. The board started up and hit two names one every leaf nin was waiting for _Uzumaki Naruto vs. Kinuta Dosu_

Naruto smirked seeing that Shika told him what sound was trying to do to Sasuke and under whose orders so he was about to give this guy hell. After Hinata moved from her leaning position on him and Haku stepped away he moved. Walking down the ramp he caught a scent and froze "_that scent only one person has that scent but where the hell is he_" thought the blonde vessel.

"**So you noticed it as well Naruto-kun**" said Dragona through their link.

"_Yeah I just cant find the fag though_" he replied

"**Don't worry about it for now. Well just sit back and wait until he shows himself again**" Dragona said back. Naruto frowned but complied.

Everyone watched Naruto as he stopped mid step and seemed to zone out the jounins noticed that his eyes traveled the room for a moment then seemed to glaze over.

"Hey are you scared or something is that why you stopped". Dosu said tauntingly, that snapped him out of it and he walked right down the ramp when he stopped he stared him down in the eyes with calm slitted blue eyes.

"There is nothing in this world that I fear" he said coldly. Causing most to shiver, Gaara smirked no one called a vessel a coward and Hiroshi narrowed his eyes then looked the boy over and nodded to Saphira who nodded back.

"Really tough words from someone who's about to die, I'll tell you what though I'll take your little bitches and sell them off in sound how's that. I bet they'll make great little sluts" said Dosu.

Killing intent filled the room suddenly but not from Naruto but Neji and Zabuza they did NOT appreciate that at all. Everyone close to the two moved away from them a bit. Neji's Byakugan was active already and Zabuza had tightened the grip on his sword ready to cleave the punk in two. Naruto shrugged then spoke.

"Tell me why is Orochimaru in Konoha" Naruto said in a calm voice.

"Who"

"Don't play games with me, you were ordered to kill Sasuke in the forest by Orochimaru and since I was trained by Jiraiya himself I know what a cursed seal looks like." Said the silver streaked blonde. Then he took his stance surprising many because they didn't recognize it. On the outside he was calm and uncaring inside however he was raging.

Sidelines:

The jounins and the hokage as well as Tsunade tensed hearing Naruto knew Orochimaru was here. As well as the death order he put on Sasuke then they knew the boy would die for the comment on Hinata and Haku.

On the ground:

"Like I'll tell you anything" said Dosu while rushing forward and swinging his amplifier.

Naruto sidestepped and planted his right palm to the boys chest before jumping back. Putting his arm to his ear he felt it bleeding and shrugged it off. What happened next surprised a lot of people since his ear glowed blue for a moment before stopping. Naruto didn't even check it he knew it was healed.

"Surprised? Let me explain I have an ability which allows me to heal quickly from any injury I have had before. My body simply remembers how it was healed before and does it. You however don't have that ability so you'll just have to suffer with that broken rib." Said the blonde

Like it was a cue Dosu felt pain to his ribs and knew one was broken. Then looking up he saw the blonde pull out a rose.

"And just what are you going to do take me out on a date" he said mockingly. Naruto simply smelled the rose before speaking.

"You threatened to kill me, would you care to give it a try" he paused then yelled out "**Rose Whip**". Immediately the rose transformed from a simple rose to a long deadly looking green whip with thorns covering it.

"So how will you use that little toy if you can't get close to me?" asked the blonde vessel.

Sidelines:

Everyone but Tsunade was surprised to see that harmless looking rose turn into a deadly looking whip. Especially since the last person to control plants was the Shodaime Hokage. Kakashi had dropped his book, and Asuma dropped his cigarette and neither of them even noticed. Tsunade was smirking the whole time.

"Tsunade you never said he could control plants" said Sarutobi

"You never asked sensei" she said still smirking.

They weren't the only ones shocked though. Everyone else practically had their jaws on the ground at the sight except for Hinata who was smirking, Gaara who didn't ever show emotions and Hiroshi who had his suspicions confirmed. "_That kid is definitely who I thought he was_" he thought to himself.

Back to the Fight:

Undeterred Dosu tried throwing shuriken at the boy only to see him move the whip and watch the shuriken hit the floor in pieces. Seeing the whip come at him he dodged only for it to catch the amplifier on his arm and wrap completely around it. Naruto smirked tightened his grip and pulled the whip came back sawing through the amplifier in the process. Once it was back to him the whip turned back into a rose and was put away.

"Now that your annoying amplifier is gone what will you do" asked Naruto

Dosu simply took out a kunai and charged only for Naruto to dodge, trying a cross swipe which was ducked under he kicked his opponent in the chest. Naruto slid back for a moment then flipped backwards onto his feet.

Sidelines:

Everyone was now watching the fight intently they'd seen how he handled the whip with ease and cut through the weapons then through the boys amplifier. Some also new he was holding back now he could have killed the boy or at least taken his arm. They also knew that last attack was meant solely for the amplifier as well. For those people one thought went through their heads especially those who didn't know him. "_Just who is this kid anyway_"

Back to the fight:

Naruto was dodging attacks left and right not even trying to attack himself and was making it look easy. Frustrated Dosu took out a kunai and tried stabbing him only to be dodged again and catch an elbow to the back of the head.

"Is that all you got this is boring" spoke the silver streaked blonde. Enraged Dosu got up and tried to attack again only for Naruto to jump back at the last second.

"Stop running and fight" Dosu yelled out frustrated. Naruto smirked before replying.

"Fine then, come and get me" he said.

Dosu taking the chance went after him only to find himself unable to move then everyone could clearly see Naruto smirk as well as the glimmer in his eye.

"Confused? Then I'll explain" said the vessel gaining everyone's attention.

"There's actually a reason all I've been doing was dodging since that first hit, just look at your chest and you'll see why" explained the boy.

Taking the advice he looked down only to see a plant sticking right out through his skin and his shirt.

"The reason you got that amplifier shot off is because I let you. Then that threat about the girls did you honestly think you'd get away with that." He paused and crossed his arms before continuing.

"I've sewn the seed of the death plant in your body. It's actually been feeding on your energy the entire time and has had plenty of time to take root. I simply have to will it and it will bloom I am however afraid there won't be anything left of your meaningless life after that" he said before turning and he started walking away with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Wait, wait you wouldn't actually do that would you. I didn't mean anything about the girls I never would have done it I swear. Please don't you believe in mercy." Said Dosu

Naruto stopped and turned his head looking him right in the eyes and when he spoke it was softly but everyone heard it.

"No" Dosu's eyes widened hearing that then the plants burst forth from under his skin spraying blood and killing him instantly. His body fell back revealing blue and red flowers.

"What irony such beauty sprung from such an ugly soil" said the vessel before turning back and walking towards the sidelines.

Sidelines:

Everybody from leaf was shocked seeing what Naruto did to that sound nin. Naruto didn't even look back and his face showed he didn't care. He walked straight to Tsunade who took him into the back. Sarutobi couldn't believe how easily Naruto killed the kid but knew he would, but the uncaring attitude shocked him more. He looked straight at Anko who spoke gaining everyone's attention.

"He get's like that Hokage-sama. During the mission in Wave something happened to him. From what I was told they ran into the "Stone Bear" himself." The jounins except Kakashi and Zabuza who already knew tensed at that though they weren't the only one's listening.

"Anyway he had knocked Hinata out and Shikamaru was down then he said something about killing her and taking her eyes to cloud. Long story short Naruto didn't just kill him he incinerated him. Shika said the only thing left of him was a scorch mark on the wall."

Everyone especially the Iwa nin were shocked. The Stone Bear was a legend from the great shinobi wars and he was killed by a pissed off kid.

"Well that's what he gets Naruto is Jaraiya-sama's apprentice after all" spoke Anko shocking people once again.

"I wanna know how he broke that kids rib with what looked like a soft hit and that stance what was it?" came Asuma's voice looking at Gai who shrugged shocking many because he was the resident taijutsu master.

"It was simple with the crushing fist" came Naruto's voice everyone took a look at him including Hayate who hadn't started the match since the medics where still trying to move Dosu without touching the plants. Naruto smirked seeing this and stepped to the rail.

"You can touch the plants there not poisonous well those aren't at least." Hearing this they nodded and started moving the body. Noticing the attention on him he sighed and explained.

"Simply put the crushing fist is the strongest taijutsu style in the world" he spoke and paused noticing both Hyuga's looking at him as well as Gai and Lee.

"It's that because it does internal and external damage. It combines gentle fist, with the intercepting fist as well as the iron fist." He paused once again this time because Hinata, Neji, Gai and Lee walked up on him.

"Unlike the gentle fist it doesn't hit tenketsu but it can go for pressure points or organs but like gentle fist chakra is used with it. Like the intercepting fist it works by dodging or blocking then striking. And like the iron fist can deal heavy damage outside the opponent." He explained getting nods as well as people off of him.

During the explanation Tsunade had taken Sarutobi and explained why he had paused earlier. Sarutobi just shook his head and sighed at the nerve of his former student.

The leaf gennin with the exception of team ten and team Gai were still shocked at how quickly he killed the boy. As well as the way he just didn't care that he did. Not able to take it Sakura spoke.

"Naruto how could you just not care about killing someone like that it just looked easy to kill for you" she said drawing more than just his attention.

"Because he's a shinobi" came Gaara's voice "shinobi's kill it's what we're here for, what we exist for. Besides emotions are useless on the battlefield."

"That's partially true but that's not why I did it" spoke Naruto leaning over the rail gaining the attention of everyone once again including the stone nin.

"While it's true shinobi's are supposed to be emotionless as well as tools and killers they're still human. Human emotions often grant power Gaara. However the reason I killed him and don't care is because he'd have died anyway" that once again caught their attention.

"But how could you say that" exclaimed Sakura loudly.

"The reason I said that is because it's true." Seeing them looking he elaborated. "His whole team will die; they failed Orochimaru not once but twice. Zaku lost his arms, Kin lost to Shikamaru, and Dosu blabbed about their mission to kill Sasuke and Orochimaru giving the orders." He paused and looked around for a moment.

"With that alone it's clear Orochimaru runs sound. The fact he was here and put that mark on Sasuke is another since only he could do that. What would have happened if Dosu had lived he'd have been tortured most likely for hours or days before he was killed" finished the vessel.

"So you saved him the pain" came Gaara's voice "you should have let him suffer" he finished coldly.

The jounins had also listened to the explanation and now knew why he didn't care since he just stuck one to Orochimaru. Now they were wondering on Oto's purpose in this exam. They all knew there was more to it than that though, he killed him because he wanted to.

On the ground:

They had cleared Dosu's corpse already but Hayate was busy listening to Naruto and had to admit the kid was smart. He'd definitely become a chuunin along with that Nara kid. Finally he called for the next match the board lit up and went through a few names stopping displaying _Rock Lee vs. Sabaku no Gaara_

"YOSH IT'S FINALLY MY TURN" yelled lee with fire in his eyes.

"LEE LET YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY" yelled Gai

"HAI GAI-SENSEI" yelled Lee

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI" They hugged and some type of strange genjutsu came up behind them with the sun setting.

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"STOP THAT AND GET DOWN BEFORE I BUST YOU BOTH UP" yelled Tsunade.

"YES TSUNADE-SAMA" came both breaking the hugging spectacle, Gai turned to Lee

"Lee I don't know if anyone noticed buy that gourd is suspicious" Gai said causing everyone within distance to sweat drop before Lee jumped over the rail.

"I'm very happy I get to fight you so early" said Lee

Sidelines:

Our hero was currently crouched hiding under both Haku and Hinata shuddering at what he saw and mumbling about tight spandex and hugging.

"Naru-kun it's over you can come out now" said Hinata. Naruto quickly shook his head and said a few words.

"I want my mommy" he said before going back to hiding.

Tsunade who had been within distance and heard him seeing him shaking on the ground like a baby became enraged.

"GAI I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON" was heard all over the arena causing everyone to look. Then seeing Naruto shaking and Tsunade boiling those smart enough threw Gai toward her. What proceeded was the biggest beat down anyone has ever seen luckily or unluckily Gai lived.

Regaining her composure Tsunade walked over to Naruto and did a few quick seals before touching his head erasing the last few minutes from his memory. Naruto got up quickly and looked around then seeing Gai all beat up just shrugged and turned to the fight as did everyone else.

Naruto's Mindscape:

Dragona was currently rolling around laughing her ass off at what she just saw. Even she in all her time never saw someone get beat down like that. Though she was grateful her vessels adoptive mother erased the memory from his mind.

On the ground:

Now that the sideshow was over which even Gaara had wide-eyes seeing and Lee was done crying his river of tears. Hayate who had also been watching Gai's beat down started the match.

Immediately the cork in Gaara's gourd flew out flying right at Lee who caught it. Lee rushed forward then jumped in the air with a spin kick crying out "**Konoha Senpu**" only to have his leg caught by sand. The sand then charged at Lee who back flipped a few feet to get out of the way. Lee looked up to see the sand being sucked back in the gourd. Lee charged forward again with another mid air spin kick, followed by one on the ground then a few punches each blocked by the sand.

Seeing the sand surround him he took out a kunai slashing every piece that came at him before sending another kick at Gaara which the sand also blocked. Seeing the sand coming again he rolled out of the way before jumping in the air sending two shuriken at him that were also blocked.

Sidelines:

"Lee's high speed attacks aren't working at all" said Sakura

"What the hell is going on" said Kiba. Gai who was now up stood quietly and watched.

"Physical attacks have no effect on him" said Temari drawing their attention "regardless of Gaara's will the sand will shield and protect him. That's why no one has ever hurt Gaara" she finished

On The Ground

"_Damn it my attacks aren't working at all_" thought Lee in his ready stance.

"Is that all I wanted a bit more fun" came Gaara's voice.

Then the sand rushed Lee again, he tried jumping away but the sand grabbed his leg then swung him around before tossing him into a wall. It rushed him again but he managed to dodge out of the way then it chased him forcing him into back flipping to gain some distance only to trip on some sand and fall. Then a huge hand of sand came down on him but when it fell Lee was in the air back flipping before landing on top of the monument of seals.

There was a moment of silence, while the two combatants stared at each other that was broken by Gai's enthusiastic yell.

"Lee take them off!"

Lee looked confused. "But Gai-sensei that's only allowed when I'm protecting precious people…"

His confusion turned to a look of glee when Gai flashed his nice guy pose and yelled

"It's alright Lee! I'll allow it!"

With an expectant look, almost like a small child on Christmas Eve, he rolled down his orange leg covers and un-strapped two set of weights that covered his shins and let them fall.

Sidelines:

Temari scoffed it's not like taking off a little weight would let him beat Gaara's sand that's when they fell creating giant craters and making dust fill the room.

"_Isn't that a little overboard Gai_" thought Kakashi.

On The Ground:

"Yosh! Now I can move like the spirit of youth!"

"Go Lee" came Gai's voice.

"Yes sir" Lee yelled before jumping off the monument then he disappeared reappearing behind Gaara sending a right hook that actually got through the sand a bit. Lee disappeared again before reappearing on the other side with a spin kick in mid air which was also blocked but just barely. Lee came raining a fury off blows and though he was missing he got through the sand.

He kept it up disappearing and reappearing raining blows only to disappear again. He circled Gaara for a moment before doing a front flip in the air managing to hit Gaara this time with his heel before sliding back and retaking his stance smirking.

Sidelines:

Everyone was amazed at Lee's speed. Especially those from Suna since nobody got through the sand shield; it just didn't happen.

On the ground:

Lee took off again this time Gaara actually moved willing the sand to catch him. Lee ran right past though appearing behind him while all the sand was in front. He circled him for a moment before appearing on the side and punching his jaw sending Gaara flying.

Gaara got up and Lee noticed his face was cracking desolving into sand and hitting the ground. Gaara was steaming on the inside but pulled in the bloodlust he was receiving from Shukaku though it was extremely hard. Then the sand started covering him again.

Lee realizing what he was dealing with unrolled his bandages then assumed a different stance arms in front of his face before looking up with determination shining in his eyes. Then he took off and circled around Gaara a few times before appearing under him and kicking him under the chin launching him into the air.

However Gaara wouldn't soar so he pushed off the ground and kicked him again in the stomach before kicking him about nine more times each one sending him higher in the air. On the last kick however pain hit him briefly causing him to grit his teeth and his head to fall back Gaara saw this. Regaining his composure he wrapped the bandages around his opponent before grabbing him and spinning in the air at high speeds before driving him into the ground with a cry of "**Omoto Renge (Secondary Lotus)**" creating a huge crater.

Sidelines:

Tsunade was pissed seeing Lee use the Lotus technique which was actually a forbidden taijutsu technique because of the bodily strain, she was having a long talk with Gai after this.

Gai was celebrating thinking that Lee had won. When the smoke cleared they saw Gaara's body laying on the ground with cracks all through the sand armor.

On the Ground:

Gaara's body started to crack more before pieces started falling all together revealing itself to be a **Suna Bunshin. **Needless to say this shocked Lee greatly as it did just about everyone else Kakashi explained that Gaara had switched when Gai had started praying.

Gaara came up behind Lee sand falling off from his body. Then launched sand straight at Lee. For a while Lee was on the defensive, his body hurt all over from using the 'Renge' and all he could do, and even that barely, was dodge the jets of sand that would have knocked him unconscious or worse. Gaara on the other hand tasted victory and was preparing for a final strike that would make him win when Lee suddenly rolled away without the slightest hint of pain.

Lee had seen Gai smile at him causing him to have flashbacks of his childhood and how Gai always helped him out. Then took his ready stance, the sand rushed but Lee was already gone his movements back to normal shocking everyone. He once again took his ready stance and dodged some more jets of sand.

Sidelines:

Tsunade had just got close to Gai when she heard him say something she did NOT want to hear. What? That the lotus is Konoha blooms twice. Kakashi and Gai started arguing until Tsunade came up and grabbed Gai by the collar of his shirt with a glare to put Kyuubi to shame.

"How many gates can he open" she asked dangerously. Gai swallowed hard at the killing intent focused on him but answered regardless.

"Five" Tsunade was about to kill Gai then and there then she felt it.

On the ground:

Lee had charged up during that time and was now covered in chakra with his skin completely red and had already opened the third gate.

Sidelines:

Kakashi had uncovered the Sharingan, the Hyuga's had the Byakugan active and Naruto had activated his Ryuugan but had a genjutsu over them so know one would notice. He recoiled at what he saw.

"H-how is that possible, how can someone with no chakra one minute have that much the next." He asked wide-eyed. Kakashi took the opportunity to inform him of the gates and Naruto was amazed but saddened by the drawbacks.

On the Ground:

Lee had opened the fourth gate now and charged forward breaking the ground under him. He appeared under Gaara once again with a kick to the chin blasting him in the air creating a shockwave before taking of after him. Then he proceeded to knock him around like a pinball for a while because of the sand armor until finally he opened the fifth gate. Lee's speed hit super speeds he disappeared once again and appeared in front of Gaara then punched his gut a few times while tying the bandages to him. Gaara went flying back but was pulled back toward Lee where he gave him a punch and kick to the chest at the same time while crying out "**Ura Renge (Primary Lotus)**"

They both hit the ground but at the last minute Gaara's gourd turned into sand catching him then raising his hand he sent the sand at Lee. Lee saw it coming and tried to move but was too tired and could barely turn or move for that matter. The sand turned into a hand and crawled up his arm and leg then stopped. Gaara cried out holding his hand to his head before pulling the sand back.

Lee however got up surprising the hell out of everyone. Gaara was just about to send the sand in when he noticed it he sighed and called out

"Examiner he's unconscious" said Gaara though it was difficult he kept from killing him. He needed his seal fixed damn it and wasn't no possessed tanuki keeping him from that.

Hayate looked up and sighed he could tell the boy was pissed but held back on killing Lee. "Shousa Sabuku no Gaara".

Gaara just laid there for a moment letting the youki infused sand heal him before getting up and walking away with sand still coming to his gourd. Glancing at Naruto from the corner of his eye he got a subtle nod and sighed.

Sidelines:

Reaching the balcony and when asked why he spared him he simply glared a glare that screamed "Shut up or I'll feed you to the sand" and both Baki and Temari shut up.

Naruto was sitting against the wall amazed at Lee he had no idea the guy was that good. Now he wanted to fight him and was also glad Gaara didn't do anything more since he was needed as a Death Knight.

On the ground:

The medics had already taken Lee after he was checked by Tsunade herself. Tsunade said the boy would be fine after a few treatments. Then promptly rounded on Gai grabbed him by his collar and lifted him in the air. Everyone saw this and was paying close attention.

"If I EVER find out you taught anyone those moves again, especially a GENNIN I will kill you myself UNDERSTOOD" said Tsunade angrily. Gai nodded rapidly, Tsunade shook her head before throwing him aside.

"Get out of my sight Gai" she said in a low voice. Gai moved quickly and was gone the next second reappearing on the balcony behind Neji.

Sidelines:

"Don't try hiding behind me; she comes I'll throw you to her myself" said Neji moving away from her target.

AN: Long chapter probably the longest I'll do ever. As you can see the fights I really liked I kept basically the same. Next chapter preliminaries end, hospital visits and training, and Akira's arrival. Basically the entire break in one chapter.


	9. Preliminaries End & The Break

Spirit Fox

Chapter 9: Preliminaries End & The Break

AN: I don't own Naruto or anything this may crossover with.

Last Time:

"If I EVER find out you taught anyone those moves again, especially a GENNIN I will kill you myself UNDERSTOOD" said Tsunade angrily. Gai nodded rapidly, Tsunade shook her head before throwing him aside.

"Get out of my sight Gai" she said in a low voice. Gai moved quickly and was gone the next second reappearing on the balcony behind Neji.

"Don't try hiding behind me; she comes here I'll throw you to her myself" said Neji moving away from her target.

Start Now

Hayate shook his head at the mess Gai got himself into before calling on the next match this time stopping and reading _Hyuga Hinata vs. Akimichi Choji_

Once both came down Hayate started the match. Choji started it off with his **Baika no Jutsu (Multi-size Technique)** enlarging himself before pulling in his limbs going for his Meat Tank. Choji turned into a giant ball a rolled right at her.

Hinata already had her Byakugan flaring scanning for a weakness. Before she could find one however Choji came rolling at her forcing her to dodge to the side. Choji kept coming however so she kept dodging until she noticed the wall behind her. Choji came once more this time crashing into the wall when she dodged. The giant ball unrolled itself revealing a swirly eyed Choji.

Getting to his feet he attacked however Hinata sidestepped and delivered a palm to the boy's chest before striking two of the tenketsu in both of his arms and legs disabling them. She followed that with a chakra charged punch to the face sending him flying back and knocking him out.

"Shousa Hyuga Hinata" came Genma's voice. Hinata walked off after looking towards Choji while the medic's came and got him.

Hayate called for the final match which read out _Inuzuka Kiba vs. Nanashi Hiroshi_

Kiba walked down the stairs quietly for once. He was completely serious since he knew nothing about this guy. Though judging from the armor he thought the guy couldn't take a hit and smirked since he hit hard. Getting to the ground with his arrogance back full force he said.

"Let's end this quickly"

"You should give up it would save you lots of pain" said Hiroshi smirking.

Seeing both fighters ready Hayate jumped back saying "Hajime"

Before Kiba could even react Hiroshi was on him. Instead of going for him he went for Akamaru and quickly took him out before throwing him to the wall. Then he disappeared reappearing in front of Kiba giving him a fist to the jaw sending him flying not letting up he dashed ahead of him then backhanded him sending him the opposite direction.

Kiba hit the ground but got up looking completely feral. Throwing a smoke bomb he jumped at him with a cry of "**Tsuuga (Piercing Fang)**"

Kiba charged right into the smoke and when he was about to hit was snatched right out of his spin and could hear his arm break. Then he got a knee to the stomach and a fist to the face throwing him out the smoke. Hiroshi stomped the ground hard and the earth underneath Kiba split open before closing on his ankle making him scream loud. Still not done he started a few seals while walking out of the smoke and touched the ground saying "**Doton: Doryo Dango (Earth Type: Mud Dumpling)**".

Picking up a large chunk of earth off the ground he held it above his head for a moment before launching it. Kiba unable to move yelled out "I give up, I give up". Just after he said that Hayate appeared and sliced the earth to pieces with his sword.

"Shousa Nanashi Hiroshi" he said. Hiroshi glared at him for taking his kill but walked off after a moment. Hayate sighed that kid was really out to kill. Hiroshi smirked that would teach the little mutt.

After that they were called down for the match drawing. After all numbers were drawn they pulled out the graph and showed the fights.

_1st fight Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji_

_2nd fight Aburame Shino vs. Nanashi Hiroshi_

_3rd fight Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara_

_4th fight Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari_

_Hyuga Hinata fights the winner of that fight._

Then were told they had one month to train before they were dismissed.

Outside:

Naruto was grinning broadly while walking and it was a shit eater grin too. Not able to take it anymore Sakura spoke.

"Naruto what's with all the grinning, you've been doing it since we were inside" she asked.

"You don't get it" he asked still grinning seeing her confused face he elaborated.

"We've just been given an entire month off" said Naruto

"So that's for you guys to train" said Ino

"Yes but here's the beauty of it. No missions, meaning no more weed picking, no walking dogs, and no more chasing that hellcat."

By the end of that sentence everybody was grinning no one had even thought of that.

Hospital:

The first person they went to visit was Choji. Choji was perfectly fine but since he still couldn't move his body he was stuck for a few hours. He was happy about it, which was understandable considering he had this ultra cute nurse feeding him chips.

The next person they saw was Kiba. The dog boy wasn't even concerned about himself but for Akamaru who they found out had a broken leg. Kiba had a broken arm and a broken ankle but would be fine in about 2 weeks.

Tenten was in better shape. She was actually asleep when they came in lying on her stomach. The doctor said she'd be fine in a few days and 100 in about 2 weeks.

Lee was the worst however. He had multiple broken bones from the strain of the gates. He was in a full body cast; the doctors wouldn't even speak on him saying that Tsunade-sama was working with him personally.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi had taken Sasuke to the back and put a compressor seal over the cursed seal. He also had a run in with Orochimaru afterwards but came out unhurt and with Sasuke. He had also seen most of the matches while Sasuke was at the hospital under ANBU guard. Now he had Sasuke and had disappeared into a completely different area to train the boy for the month.

With Naruto:

He had just walked the girl's home, and was going to go home when his stomach growled. He had forgotten he hadn't eaten today so Naruto being Naruto went to his favorite spot Ichiraku's. Arriving and walking in the door he was immediately spotted by Ayame who blew a kiss in his direction. He arched an eyebrow and she called him over.

Arriving at the counter he sat down in HIS seat. Ayame took his order the usual 14 bowls and the flirting begun. Ayame was a big flirt and everyone knew it, but she flirted with Naruto and Hinata the most. 45 minutes later Naruto was out the door giving a wink to Ayame before leaving.

With Hinata:

Hinata and Neji walked in the door together and both were smirking. Now smirking was more of Neji's thing so when Hinata did it, it caught people's attention. This case her father and uncle caught it.

"What's with the twin smirks" asked Hizashi

"We both made it to the finals" said Hinata

"Really who are your opponents" said Hiashi.

"I got the extra slot so I'll either fight Shikamaru or this girl from Suna Temari" said Hinata

"Well I got the best I could get Uzumaki Naruto" said Neji. Hizashi grinned at that he along with Hiashi had been wondering who was better and now they'd find out.

"Well Hinata I'll be raising your training up a level" said Hiashi getting a nod from the girl.

"Don't worry about me I've already got it covered" said Neji

Spirit World:

A lone figure sat in a garden type area. This figure was obviously male by his stature. He had on black chest armor with horns sticking out from the top one on each breastplate. Under that he wore a dark red long sleeved shirt and loose dark red pants. He also had fur hanging off his back broken down into nine skinny pieces. He also had a long black and red belt for his sword that was tied in a bow and he wore black shoes. But what identified him was his long red hair that hung down to his back, his clawed hands, and the three whisker like marks on each of his cheeks, and his golden brown eyes. (AN: Think of Sesshoumaru's outfit from Inuyasha)

Kyuubi was bored, that's putting it simply. He was a demon and demon fought they didn't sit around all day. At first it was cool he went to sleep anyway, it was his hibernation time. Now though he felt he was going to snap if he didn't get a work out soon. Kyuubi like all demons lived by three F's feeding, fighting and well you know.

Finally not able to take anymore he roared and jumped straight into the sky. He didn't just float however he started throwing punches and kicks at lightning speed. Then he created a few clones they were exact replicas and could take hits, you actually had to kill his clones to stop them. Then the fighting began Kyuubi immediately drew his katana before flying straight at them. Unknown to him however he had drawn quite the crowd and each was watching closely.

Kyuubi dodged a right before countering by rolling along the arm and smashing his elbow in the clones face. There were three so this would be quite the work out. Blocking another clones fist with his knee and ducking under a fist that came from behind he came up putting his katana straight through one clone causing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. Sheathing his katana he stood straight up well if you can call it that they are in the air. He focused a small amount of chakra into has hand before sending a wave of fire straight at one clone.

Taking the opportunity he sped at the other punching it right in the face and sending it flying back. He sped ahead then kicked it's back before doing a quick spin sending a back fist to it's back sending it speeding towards the ground where it made a nice crater.

The other clone finally free of the fire took this time to attack sending a huge air wave at the original hitting him in the back. Kyuubi flipped backwards then straightened before launching at the clone and engaging in a flurry of blows with it. Finally Kyuubi got a hit in sending that one towards the ground before sending a fireball right after it engulfing it in flames.

Touching down on the ground he saw his audience and went wide-eyed.

Ryuu Estate:

Akira had just finished her training and was heading toward the shower. She'd been training hard since she wanted to impress him after all. She hadn't really changed much she still kept her hair long, still trained hard, and still looked good in her opinion.

She was just coming out of her room when she noticed the slug coming toward her. "_What could kasan want right now_" she thought curiously. Picking up the note it had she smiled brightly reading it then thanked the slug before it poofed out. Making her way to her grandfathers study she knocked once and after permission was granted entered and showed the note.

The Next Day:

Naruto was up early he knew he should train, but he wanted to see Tenten first she was his friend after all. So dressing in some blue jeans and a white t-shirt with white shell toe shoes and cleaning his necklace and locket he put them on his neck then he made his way toward the hospital.

Making it to the hospital he stopped for a moment and decided to find his sister first. Walking around he ran into her in the hallway as always she was making rounds.

"Nee-chan have you seen kasan today" he asked after getting his daily hug.

"Sorry ototo I haven't she's been busy she's actually getting ready to start a new job" she replied. Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"New job; she runs the hospital nee-chan I didn't know it got higher than that. Has she told you what the position is at least" he asked while massaging his temple. Shizune laughed she knew he was worried about her, new job meant more money and for Tsunade that meant more gambling.

"No she hasn't but she did say I'd get a promotion" she said looking thoughtful

"Hopefully I get one too. Gennin rank sucks with all these D-ranks" he said. Shizune giggled she knew just how much he hated those missions especially that cat.

"Hopefully you will ototo but I have to get back to work so I'll see you later Ok." Getting a nod she smiled and walked away.

Naruto resumed his journey to Tenten's room after that. Reaching her room he smiled seeing her awake she was reading and judging by the smile on her face it had something to do with weapons.

"You look good" he said leaning in the doorway. She jumped but settled down seeing him standing there and smiled.

"Thanks so how'd it go I mean who's going to the tournament" she asked

"Neji, Hinata-chan, Shika, Sasuke, Gaara the red haired sand nin, Temari Gaara's sister, that stone nin Hiroshi and me of course" he said. She soured hearing Temari's name she was going to get her. Perking up she turned towards Naruto again.

"So I guess I got to get my banner made huh" she said with a smile.

"Sure, Neji would probably like that" he said. He always thought she liked Neji so he never moved on her. She frowned for a second then smirked.

"Probably but who said it was for him" she said smirking.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata was already up and making breakfast once again at Hanabi's insistence. She didn't mind though and told the cook to take the morning off like he always did when she cooked. After finishing breakfast and setting it on the table she left for Hanabi's room. Once she was up Hinata sent her to get Neji's family for breakfast and she herself went to find her father.

She found him in his study looking through an old looking book. Taking a glance she found it was actually about someone named Anaja pushing it aside she told him breakfast was ready and they left to the table. Arriving they greeted the rest of the family then sat down to eat. Her thoughts were drifting however and she frowned. Sure she was a Hyuga but she had never really liked fighting she was a natural healer after all.

She only really fought for strength. She had to be strong to become Clan Head and she had to be Clan Head to get rid of the caged bird seal. Looking toward her uncle she saw he already had the new seal on his arm though his forehead was still covered most likely so Neji wouldn't know. She shook her head lightly and went back to her meal.

Hiashi had been watching Hinata since they first sat down. He noticed when she frowned too; he knew she didn't really like fighting much like her mother. But like her mother enjoyed battle all Hyuga's did it was in their blood. Then he noticed the quick glance she took at his brother and following her eyes saw the new seal his brother wore.

Like Naruto had said it looked more like a tattoo than a seal. It was thick and black and wrapped around the upper part of his right arm but it had the kanji for seal in the middle. Shaking himself from his thoughts he glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes and smirked. He couldn't believe his daughter lately she had changed greatly the last couple of months and it showed. He had tried to shield her from certain things sex being one of them.

He had purposely not given her "the talk" for a few reasons. First he knew she was the shy type and would most likely pass out. Second she was his daughter and well he just didn't want to. Because of that someone else had stepped to the plate most likely his sister-in-law. He was fine with that that meant he didn't have to do it. Then he groaned he still had Hanabi to deal with.

With Naruto:

Naruto was walking around town making his way back home. He was moving fast for two reasons one there were a lot of people out now and two because he didn't want to have to kill someone for stepping on his shoes he did just clean them last night. Seeing a bigger crowd ahead he turned at the corner and hit the rooftops. He landed right in front of his house then went inside.

After changing into some black pants, a black sleeveless shirt, with his black sandals for today. He tucked the necklace and locket into his shirt then securing his hitae-tae grabbed his pouch and holster and was on his way out the door but stopped and groaned before closing his eyes and rubbing his temple.

With Gaara:

Gaara was still reading the book and was amazed with what he was reading it even calmed Shukaku's possessed ass down. He couldn't believe what he was reading he had always believed humans to be weak, power hungry and evil bastards. He had always thought demons were crazy bloodthirsty beast but apparently he was wrong.

Right now he was reading about the time before the demon world was created. It was truly amazing to him. Because he still doesn't sleep he was getting through the book fast. He was glad however he was getting his seal fixed tonight and honestly couldn't wait but he did have patience.

Spirit World:

She was moving quickly towards Koenma's office. Naruto had done his job better than she expected. She just thought he would beat the boy to his senses not offer him a deal. Arriving at the office she quickly opened the door and almost laughed seeing Koenma glare at the paperwork. In ten thousand years that's the one thing that hasn't changed shaking her head to clear her thoughts she cleared her throat immediately catching his attention.

"Botan I wasn't expecting you for a while" he said.

"Naruto's like Yusuke he does things how he likes when he likes" she responded

"So he's started on Gaara already" he asked sitting back in his chair.

"No sir. He's finished with Gaara already" she replied.

"Excuse me" he said eyes wide.

"Yeah it was easy he just offered to fix the boy's seal and have the priest removed if Gaara joined up." She said

"Why didn't I think of that" he mumbled beneath his breath

"Anyway he needs it removed tonight as part of the deal" she said

"Fine I was going their soon anyway" he responded.

With Shika:

He was enjoying his day, he had a month off and he intended to do absolutely nothing but watch the clouds. He was on his hill already and nearly asleep.

"NARA SHIKAMARU"

He groaned what did she want? They weren't even married and she was already being troublesome. She was close he knew it he could hear her coming but it was too troublesome to run. Her shadow was over him now but he still wasn't getting up cracking an eye open he looked right at her. Then the unexpected happened she sat down next to him before lying with him.

He was confused she could tell and smiled

"Your training tomorrow today WE are relaxing" she said while lying against him with her head against his chest.

He smiled at that she was surprising him a lot lately. He wrapped his arm around her pulling her closer before kissing her forehead. If she kept this up he could definitely deal with her.

Haku's aparment:

She was relaxing she had just got out the shower. She didn't even bother getting dressed just took a towel and covered herself she lived alone so it didn't bother her one bit. She had already done her duty today so she was NOT leaving her spot unless Naruto-kun or Hinata-chan came around. There was a knock at the door and she just looked at it before shrugging and got up.

"Who is it" she asked

"Who do you think nobody knows you live here yet remember" came Hinata's voice. Haku blushed she completely forgot. Rewrapping the towel around her she opened the door. Hinata walked inside and hugged her then kissed her cheek

"Get dressed we're going shopping" she whispered in her ear. Haku backed away turned and was walking then stopped feeling a pull and smirked.

"Hina-chan let go of the towel" she said and knew the girl was pouting but she complied.

"Beside's you'll see it soon enough maybe later if you act right" she finished before kissing Hinata on her lips softly. Then taking the bag she was handed went to change.

Ichiraku's 45 minutes later:

Hinata and Haku walked into the building and immediately caught attention from a few people which was shrugged off both girls just kept walking straight to the counter swaying their hips. Haku having not been shopping yet was wearing some of Hinata's clothes. She was wearing a black shirt and a short blue jean skirt with some white tennis shoes. Hinata had walked in wearing some tight black jeans a red shirt and some black and red tennis shoes.

Arriving at the counter and sitting they both ordered some rice balls which was happily made. Ayame walked to the girls with to drinks in her hands soon after, she looked at both girls winked then looked at the person on the register telling them to put the meals on her. Leaning over to the girls she spoke.

"So you must be Haku" she said. Haku smiled at the girl

"And you're the famous Ayame I've heard about" with that the conversation started up.

1 hour later all three girls were leaving the restaurant heading for some shopping.

With Naruto:

Naruto had picked up his training to get ready for this tournament. He had increased his weights to 300 pounds per limb, he'd increased his warm-ups to 250 of each exercise. He had made 300 clones sent 100 for kenjutsu training, 100 for darkness flame training, and the last hundred for lighting training.

He however was working on something else entirely, finding Jaraiya. Knowing where he would be he walked straight to the bathhouse's then seeing a blur in the trees shook his head. Looking around and not seeing anyone he blew a soft breeze at the man catching his attention. Jaraiya looked at him seriously it was his training time so he knew it was serious for the boy to be here then he heard him say 5 words that immediately made him serious.

"I want to learn Shunshin" was all the boy said and needed to say. Jaraiya nodded made a Kage Bunshin that took his place and they walked off.

Elsewhere:

Sasuke was training hard. Kakashi had somehow been able to copy Lee's speed and was teaching Sasuke to use it. Kakashi had told him he would teach him all he need to get through Gaara's defense.

Later Hyuga Estate:

The girls had all finished shopping now and where at Hinata's house. Haku was amazed seeing the place she knew Hinata's clan was rich but they even had their own bathhouse. Right now they were watching T.V Hinata had told them it was that time with her sister and they followed having nothing else to do. They were each on the couch leaning back Hanabi as always was on the floor but leaning between her sisters legs. They were all relaxing enjoying the time off.

That Night:

Naruto had met Gaara on the roof of his hotel. After both exchanged nods they headed off into the forest. Arriving at there destination they waited about two minutes before a white portal opened in front of them. Out of the portal stepped six people the first wearing blue robes with a cape down the back. He was also wearing a long red scarf around his neck and had "Jr" tattooed on his forehead.

The five behind him however were different. They were all in uniform obviously soldiers. They wore black shoes, grey pants with a black sash around the waist. Long sleeved white shirts with blue vest over them with a red circle over the right side of their chest with the letters SDF in black as well as blue elbow pads.

"Yo" said Koenma

"It's good to see you again Koenma" said Naruto "who are the suits?"

"That Naruto is the Spirit Defense Force they'll be taking that crazy priest once we're finished here" said Koenma getting a nod from Naruto before turning to Gaara.

"Are you ready Gaara" getting a nod he continued "fine remove your shirt and well get started."

Gaara did as instructed and the process began. It took about an hour because they first had to remove the monk so they broke the seal. They did however stop Shukaku before he could escape well Koenma simply glared at the sand and it shrunk back. Anyway once they removed the priest Gaara had a new seal created which took about 30 minutes to complete.

In the end Gaara passed out from exhaustion but was looking a little different. He now had sandy brown streaks in his red hair and the Kanji on his forehead disappeared. With that done the squad took the priest while Koenma turned to Naruto.

Two Weeks Later Wednesday:

Konoha was extremely crowded now people were pouring in for the tournament. As such a few people had been avoiding the village most of the time. Naruto was one such person having never liked crowds since they brought up bad memories. He had been training hard while he still was yet to master Shunshin (Body Flicker) he was working on two different jutsu's from a scroll Kyuubi sent.

The first was a teleportation jutsu called "Blink" it allowed him to faze out of existence and reappear anywhere in a 20 foot distance the bonus was it didn't take much chakra. The second was a defensive jutsu called "Whirlwind Counter". This jutsu worked by creating a spinning ball of wind in your hand then thrusting it forward where it created a shield in front of you that not only blocked but repelled.

That jutsu was easily mastered because of his skill with the rasengan he mastered the jutsu in a week. Blink however he was just able to use today, he had figured that he could use this so Shunshin would be a surprise.

His other training had progressed greatly as well. He had his clones still working on the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, as well as the Darkness Flame, and his lightning element. Today however was different the reason the members of the rookie nine that weren't in the tournament had hunted down those who were for an off day. The only exception to this was Sasuke who no one could find. Tenten and Lee had even managed to drag Neji there.

Naruto was feeling alright right now. Sarutobi had put him under ANBU guard because of all the Iwa nin in the village. Though they weren't seen he knew they were there and waiting for something to happen.

Elsewhere:

Saphira had just came out of the shower wearing nothing but her towel walking into the room. Hiroshi was there on the bed, there was only one which they shared. They weren't even together and she was still sleeping in the same bed as him shaking her thoughts she spoke.

"Do you need anything Hiroshi-sama" she asked. He simply looked at her for a second before turning over.

"Sure you could put some clothes on woman. Why ask anyway and what's with the sama thing" he said still looking away.

"I asked because I have to. I call you sama because I have to but you knew that already" she spoke without thinking. He looked at her and she quickly straightened up.

"What do you mean you have to?" he asked

"We all have our orders. My only purpose being here was to get you in the exam and do whatever else you asked" she replied quietly still standing.

"And why is that" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Tsuchikage-sama didn't tell you?" she asked

"Don't know not like I listen to the man" was the reply. She swallowed hard she didn't want to tell him. She hated just thinking about it but knew she had to so steeling her resolve she spoke up though she spoke quietly he still heard her.

"Because I'm only here as your sex toy" she said. He frowned hearing that before speaking.

"And why would I need a sex toy"

"In all honestly I'm not even that high. I'm basically your slave now whatever you want I do whether it's to kill someone or to fuck and suck you if you want it done I do it" she said looking down.

"I thought you were a virgin" he said looking at her intently.

"I am he thought you would like that" she said. Saphira hated her situation she was 15 sure but this was low and all because of some shit she didn't do.

"Get dressed I need you to check something" he said. She nodded knowing he was just changing the subject before dropping the towel and moving toward her things. Hiroshi shook his head at that he really couldn't stand that man but couldn't do anything about it yet.

Back with the group:

They had just finished eating and were all relaxing. Naruto and Hinata were laid up together Haku being on gate duty couldn't be there. Shika and Ino were also laid up watching the clouds while everyone else were talking. That's when two kunai came flying straight at Naruto and Hinata but they were gone when they hit the ground.

Everyone was up now and on full alert looking around. Naruto already had his old sword out and drawn waiting for an attack and scanning the area. They were each surprised when a fierce wind came blowing at them making them scatter. The attacker used this to their advantage and jumped at Naruto katana drawn.

The sound of steel clanging was heard all through the clearing as Naruto blocked the blow. The attacker however kept going sending a knee up which was dodged they kept coming with slash after slash that was either blocked or dodged. Finally they tried a straight thrust which Naruto dodged then grabbing his opponents arm tossed them over his shoulder were they landed on their back and had his katana at their throat before they could move.

"You loose" he spoke grinning then continued "Akira"

"Man I still can't beat you" she said getting up and removing the face mask.

Everyone else was shocked at this girl that seemingly knew Naruto. Looking her over they saw she wore black pants with the sheath for the katana hanging from the left side of her hip. Moving up they saw she also had on a black short sleeved shirt with a silver locket hanging around her neck. Looking up to her face they froze seeing silver streaked blonde hair deep slitted blue eyes and a beautiful tanned face she was a female version of Naruto minus the whisker marks.

Naruto smiled before hugging her and kissing her forehead. They held each other for a few minutes neither speaking. 'I missed you Kira' he spoke through their mental bond.

She smiled at that and held him tighter 'I missed you too' she replied back. Seeing everyone looking at them they broke apart. Naruto wiped his eyes and spoke.

"Hey guys this is my sister Akira" he said.

With that introductions were made and they each settled back down then Naruto asked a question.

"What are you doing here and how did you get here?" he asked

"I'm here to see my brother kick ass in this tournament and I had a lot of escorts apparently the heiress to their clan made it in and they got to see it" she replied.

"And before you asked Kasan sent me a message about 2 weeks ago though I hated the whole carrage thing so I left a clone and came to find you" she finished

"You left a shadow clone with your bodyguards. I know I'm going to get in trouble for this" he said with a sigh. Seeing Kiba staring he glared at him gaining attention from just about everyone

"You even think about it dog-boy and I'll castrate you" he threatened. Kiba quickly nodded before stopping and looking away while everyone else laughed.

"So brother how does it feel to be a national hero" asked Akira capturing lots of attention at that and seeing Naruto's raised eyebrow elaborated.

"In Wave country you're a national hero they even named their bridge "The Great Naruto Bridge" the whole clan knew" she said that caused several people to go wide eyed Naruto himself was stunned speechless and had his jaw dropped.

Just then two Hyuga's came running up to the group Neji and Hinata both raised eyebrows not seeing them before.

"Akira-sama did you really have to do that especially now" asked the first

"What do you mean what's wrong" she asked

"Besides from the Iwa nin that are all over the place" said the second. Akira went wide eyed then looked toward Naruto who shook his head

Later that Night:

Saphira sighed when she made it back it was extremely late. When Hiroshi said he had a job for her he meant it. She had actually found very little though and when she reported this he simply told her to go to sleep and she'd check more tomorrow night. He stopped her however and told her to wear some clothes to bed she had smiled at that.

Even though she was nothing more than his slave he did treat her human at least. She really didn't have to do much for him so doing a little information gathering was okay with her at least he wasn't forcing himself on her. When she had asked about that he merely stated it was beneath him to do such things but that if she kept bothering him about it she'd have to do something. She had promptly shut up after that and crawled in bed that was about 15 minutes ago.

Later 3 days until the tournament:

Naruto and Akira were working hard. Since Akira came he was able to really get a feel for the kenjutsu style. They both had their eyes activated since they helped when training with a partner. They were interrupted when someone stepped in their training grounds looking around they saw that it was Botan that had entered.

"What's up Botan" said Akira. Botan had been checking up on Akira since Naruto had his eye upgrade so they knew each other well. Botan smiled at the girl then spoke.

"Just letting you guys know Koenma and I will be at the tournament. Also you two he wanted me to tell you he'll meet you guys in 3 hours on your fathers head" she said getting nods from both of them before leaving.

Seeing her gone the twins started the training back up.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata had progressed greatly in the last month having mastered everything her father taught her that he had time to teach her. Even still throughout the entire month she still kept her time with Hanabi. Sister time was sacred to them and even if she had to stop training she would and everyone knew not to bother them during that time.

Hinata had also taken Hanabi out once and she had introduced her to Konohamaru that day. They had become fast friends and as a result Hinata convinced her father to let Hinabi go to the academy with him.

Hinata wasn't the only one who improved though. Neji had taken the time he was given and trained hard and as a result felt he could now beat Naruto though he knew it would still be a good fight. He had also found out about Tenten's infatuation with the boy and told her he would put in a good word for her.

He did just that not many people knew but Neji and Naruto were extremely good friends best friends actually. He was one of the few people who knew everything about him. Even Haku and Ayame didn't know who Naruto really was. So he put in a word for his teammate and was surprised when he found out that Naruto thought she liked him. They had talked about it for a while before Naruto told him to run it by Hinata and if she agreed he'd give it a try and tell the other girls.

The one thing that they hadn't done in the month was spar though. Since they were opponents in the exam they didn't even though they were sparring partners. However Hizashi happily stepped in as his sparring partner.

Hokage Monument 3 hours later:

The twins had been at the Monument for about five minutes now waiting. They both knew the ANBU were watching them. They had been informed on who Akira was when she first got to town as well as her desire to take her mothers former position. That had earned smiles from those that knew Kizana while others simply nodded out of respect.

She was broken out of her thoughts seeing a white portal open in front of her. At first she tensed but quickly loosened up seeing her brother's light expression. Koenma stepped out with Botan behind him except now she wasn't in her robes but blue jeans with a pink sweatshirt and white tennis shoes.

After the greetings and explanations they headed toward the council chambers knowing they were meeting now.

The ANBU had each been startled and ready to attack when the portal opened but seeing them relaxed waited and got a surprise seeing who came out of it. They watched as the group talked and followed when they left each with a serious expression on their faces making the ANBU members slightly nervous.

Council Chamber 15 minutes later:

The two councils were once again meeting together with Jiriaya and Tsunade there as well. They were interrupted when a knock at the door. Allowing them entrance they were surprised to see Naruto enter followed by three people most couldn't recognized two of which nobody did.

"Excuse the interruption but there are things that must be discussed" spoke Naruto now acting royally. Tsunade, Jiriaya, Sarutobi, and Hiashi frowned hearing him speak like that knowing something was wrong Hiashi was the first to speak though.

"Alright but first why don't you introduce the three with you" he said Naruto nodded and stepped to the side so they could see better and Akira stepped up.

"The young girl is my sister Akira" spoke Naruto he was interrupted however by one of the civilians that still didn't like him.

"So you brought another demon here" he spoke with venom in his voice. Naruto looked at the man for a moment his eyes turning to ice.

"I'll say this only once call her a demon again and I'll send you to the deepest pits of hell" said the young vessel he stopped however felling a hand on his shoulder and took a few deep breaths to regain his composure.

Everyone saw this and was shocked that someone they didn't know could have an effect on the boy like that. Another civilian spoke up this one however wasn't filled with hate.

"How do you even have a sister no one even knows who your parents were" before Naruto could answer Koenma spoke.

"Because I told him who they were" he said calmly. Naruto coughed getting everyone's attention once again before speaking

"As I was saying she is my sister, the one with the blue hair is Botan though you'll know her by a different title" he said smirking

"And what would that be gaki" spoke Jariaya. Naruto was once again wearing the I-know-something-you-don't grin then spoke.

"The Shinigami" he said. Everyone reacted immediately most went wide eyed at that while others had their jaws hanging open.

"How do you know the Shinigami" asked Tsunade.

"I was the one who removed Kyubi from him" spoke Botan. That made more people go wide eyed the civilians all got scared at that not having any knowledge of that, seeing this she spoke again.

"Don't worry about him he's not coming back here well unless he's called he won't" that calmed them down then looking towards Naruto they saw the whisker marks fade away.

"Anyway last but certainly nowhere near least is Koenma you however know him as Kami" he spoke. Once again people went wide eyed but shook it off quickly.

"Before you ask kasan he was the one who upgraded my eyes" he said. Tsunade nodded hearing that.

"What do you mean putting the slits in them" asked Inuzuka Tsume

"No Kyubi did that. He improved all my senses among other things" said Naruto. Akira and Botan started giggling causing Naruto to sigh and shake his head before looking to them.

"You still haven't told them" asked Akira.

"No" was the simple reply. She shook her head at that her brother was far too secretive.

"Show them Naruto you too Akira" spoke Koenma. They both hung their heads at that and when they looked up shocked most of the people. Akira's eyes had turned silver and had three comma like marks in them while Naruto's had a dot in the center.

"So I finally get to see the doujutsu Kyubi designed" spoke Hiashi. Sarutobi pulled out a long blank scroll before telling them to speak the name and what it does saying they needed it documented.

"The Ryuugan is what Kyubi said would become the greatest doujutsu to ever exist" spoke Naruto he stopped and Akira started.

"The first comma slows things down for us. It can also break down and analyze any type of attack used against us" said Akira watching as the words wrote themselves on the scroll she shook her head then continued.

"The second comma allows us to use any genjutsu the limit is only our imagination. We do however have to make eye contact with the opponent" she finished and Naruto spoke again.

"The third allows us to hear peoples thoughts and we can identify a persons chakra level. However my eyes have a feature Akira's doesn't, a feature Koenma added" said Naruto

"He added a feature on top of all that" spoke Tsume wide eyed. Koenma nodded and spoke.

"What I did was added some properties of another eye the Jagan" spoke Koenma however he was interrupted.

"Jagan eye I've never heard of it" spoke Hiashi

"That's because first it's a demonic eye and second the last bearer died ten thousand years ago. Anyway that pupil in the center of his eyes allows him to see through all illusions, zoom in on things this stage actually far surpasses the Byakugans maximum range. Also when he zooms in say on a conversation he'll hear every word of it, the last feature however is the most fearsome seeing as it allows a certain move to be used" finished Koenma.

"You see Kyubi had control of a certain element but didn't have full mastery of it" spoke Botan. "Naruto however does"

"What element would that be" spoke Nara Shikaku. Naruto merely held out his hand and a black flame sprang forth.

"The power of the darkness flame" said the blonde. Seeing this Akira did the same though it took longer the flame came up.

"Naruto however can do something even Kyubi couldn't do" spoke Akira

"And that is" came Jaraiya's voice as even he didn't know some of these things.

"You'll find out in due time" spoke Koenma.

"Is it dangerous" asked Himura one of Sandaime's teammates

" It is one of the most dangerous and powerful attacks ever created what you would call a forbidden move" spoke Koenma

"Anyway aside from that Botan and I will be attending this tournament. Sarutobi, Tsunade and Jaraiya be careful Orochimaru will also be there" said Koenma getting nods from the three.

"Koenma-sama may I ask what interest you have with Naruto" asked Sarutobi .

"He works for me. Sabaku no Gaara does as well" he replied

"Really and what does he do" asked Tsunade.

"He really just started but I'll give you the basics. He is part of the Death Knight program and the first Death Knight. Death Knights are what we call demon vessels since we want all of them to become Death Knights like Naruto convinced Sabaku no Gaara to do" spoke Koenma before continuing.

"We also find the term Jinchuuriki to be not only tasteless but degrading to those it applies to but that's besides the point." He paused to take a breath then started back up.

"His first task is gathering the rest of the vessels, then later on if possible kill Orochimaru as well as eliminate the Akatsuki among other things."

"There's more" said Naruto with wide eyes.

"Yes but your not ready yet. You'll find out eventually" the vessel nodded in understanding.

"Now all of this information must not leave this room. If it does I guarantee the one who spoke will end up in the deepest pits of hell" spoke Koenma getting nods all around.

He raised his arm and a portal opened once he and Botan walked in it closed up then reopened with Botan poking her head in and tossing a scroll to Akira before once again leaving letting the portal close.

Looking at the scroll and opening it she saw it was a jutsu scroll and from Kyubi then rolled it up and tucked it away. Nodding to Naruto they both turned and headed toward the door waving behind them as they went but stopped and Naruto turned around.

"Sorry for not saying anything kasan but he said not to so I didn't" getting a nod he smiled and left with Akira.

Looking down Sarutobi took the scroll off the table rolled it up and tucked it into his robes then spoke 4 words getting nods from everyone else.

"I need a drink"

AN: That's it for this chap. Next up the Finals are finally here as well as many other things that will happen find out what in the next chapter. Thanks for reading please review till next time PEACE.


	10. From the Club to the Tournament

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 10: From the Club to the Tournament

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did I'd be hella rich.

AN: What's up guys I just want to answer a few questions. Firstly I kept Sasuke's curse seal for a reason. Secondly people have been asking me about the whole Akira pairing. While it's true in the review section Naruto had more votes, for some people there's wouldn't go through so they sent it directly to my email which is why it was decided like that.

Spirit World day before finals:

Koenma looked around the room in the fighter's hall at the group of people. He paused on three before he continued looking and with a nod spoke up.

"A tournament is being held in Human World tomorrow. Seeing as how two of my newest recruits are competing I'm letting you all watch the show to evaluate their skills"

"Where will this tournament be held" came a voice from the back. The person wore white pants and a white shirt with black chest armor over it with horns sticking up from the upper corners. He had white fur hanging over his shoulder with two separate pieces trailing on the ground behind him with long white hair that hung down his back and deep amber eyes.

"In the Elemental Nations the village of Konoha. Does that satisfy you Sesshoumaru" said Koenma getting a nod from him. 4 people looked up at that 3 men and 1 woman. The woman had long brown hair and green eyes and was wearing black pants and a black shirt. Seeing them looking he spoke again.

"Yes Arashi, Kizana your son is participating"

"So I get to see the kit fight again" spoke Kyuubi

"Yes he along with Shukaku's container a boy called Gaara. Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke you three should watch the boy closely as he does look up to you three"

"How would he know of us" spoke Hiei.

"I told him of course. The boy knows history of both worlds" spoke Kyuubi.

"More so he knows of all of you. He has read a book I created entitled The Book of Legends each of you are featured in it. However it should be said he looks up to one person the most that being his father" said Koenma.

"So he knows of us now" spoke Arashi

"Yes he does he found out at age ten. Then found his sister and has been doing his best to follow your wishes since then" spoke Koenma before continuing.

"He's a smart kid and has already became a legend at age 4" with that he told the group of Naruto's life and what has happened. The group especially his parents were both sad and angry hearing how the boy was treated but where glad to hear he left.

"Kurama you should know he is called "The Spirit Fox" as well as "The Prince of Thieves"" spoke Kyuubi. Kurama smiled at that so his name still lived it seemed.

"Each of you has a link with this child or his friends which is why you are watching" that got everyone's attention.

"I won't tell you how just wait and see though I'll guarantee most of you will be surprised." With that Koenma left leaving them to talk amongst themselves.

"So our son's in the Chuunin Exam Finals" said Kizana

"What did you expect he is our son after all" said Arashi his while pulling on his white trench coat that had red flames dancing on it.

Human World 7:00 that night:

Naruto sighed he and Akira took the day off giving him a chance to rest his body for the tournament. Since this was the last day of the break they had decided to go out tonight. He had already taken his shower and dressed. He was wearing some baggy dark blue jeans and his white low top Nike's.

He wore a white t-shirt that went just under the crouch of his pants and a blue leather jacket with white strips down the arms over that. Like all his clothes his jacket had writing on it. The left part of the jacket had the words "Spirit Fox" written in white one on top of the other near his shoulder. The back had one word "Prince" written in white with bold letters.

Next he grabbed and put on his necklace and locket. Then grabbed a chain and put it on it went to his mid stomach with a big fox pendant with diamonds all over it half blue and half white. He followed this with his dark framed sunglasses (AN: stunna shades for those who don't know). Last he grabbed his all white fitted baseball cap with the kanji for "Fire" in white. Putting it on he fixed it so the brim was on the left corner of his head and tilted it up. Checking himself in the full length mirror he nodded and walked out the door seeing Akira waiting for him.

Akira had dressed the same as Naruto with a few changes. First her jeans were tight and her shirt was short stopping above her waist so it showed off the bottom portion of her stomach. Her jacket was the same length as her shirt she also had the words "Golden Dragon" written on the front in white with a circle around it and the back had the word "Princess" written in bold letters also white. She had also wore the same type hat and let her hair hang down her back.

Getting a nod from her they walked out the house. They met up with the others at Ichiraku's Naruto smiled seeing the girls before looking up at Neji and getting a shake from him then looked around again (AN: I'm not going into as much detail for these descriptions).

Neji wore the exact same as he did except his blue was replaced by black and instead of it saying "Spirit Fox" or "Prince" his said "White Lightning" and "Hyuga". Also his chain went to his mid stomach with a cross pendant with diamonds in it. Hinata wore white jeans with a blue tank top and a white jacket over it with her locket hanging down and blue and white shoes.

Haku had gone with a blue skirt with a white tank top with the words "Ice Woman" written across the front. Her shoes were all white and her jacket while small like Akira's and Hinata's had ice designs coming up from the bottom to the middle.

Ayame had come out in some white shorts that stopped at about her mid thigh. She also wore a blue shirt had the words "Look but don't touch" written across the front. Over that she wore a white jacket and also wore white and blue shoes.

Sakura had gone with white shoes and black jeans with a red shirt and a black jacket with red stripes. Ino wore white jeans with a purple shirt and white shoes with a white jacket with purple stripes. Tenten wore white shorts the same length as Ayame's with a pink shirt that had the words "Can I play with your kunai" written across it in white. Over that was a white jacket with pink stripes that went down the sleeves.

Shika had gone with dark blue jeans and tan boots (AN: Timberlands people. Also all the boys clothes are baggy, all the girls have their hair down, everyone is wearing stunna shades and leather jackets and hats). He wore a long white t-shirt and a brown leather jacket with the word "Shadow" written boldly across the back.

Instead of the normal ponytail he now had his hair braided strait back the end's reaching past his shoulders and a white hat on his head worn just like Naruto wore his. He also wore a chain the pendant was the kanji for Nara with diamonds covering it.

Kiba went with black jeans and a long green shirt with a picture of a two headed dog on it. Over that he wore a black leather jacket with the word "Inu" written boldly across the back with black and green shoes and a black hat.

Lee wore blue jeans and a green shirt with a picture of a skull with black flames coming from the eyes. He had a chain over that with the Kanji for "Beast" covered in green and white diamonds. Lastly he wore a white jacket with green stripes and for once didn't have the bowl cut instead his hair was pulled back into a ponytail and a he wore green and white hat. Though he still wasn't 100 he only walked around with a limp now.

Lastly Shino wore blue jeans and a black shirt with white low top shoes with the gum bottom. He wore a chain with the kanji for "Aburame" which of course was covered in diamonds over his shirt he wore a long blue trench coat with a black and blue hat topping it off.

After looking everybody over and making their greetings they left. They walked quietly for about five blocks before turning into an ally walking and turning to the right. They stopped halfway Naruto walked up and knocked on the door twice paused and knocked two more times. The door opened and the guard seeing who they were let them walk right in. They walked into the club hearing the music blaring loudly with Jagged Edge's song Stunna's playing. Then the music stopped and everyone paused watching the DJ grab the mic.

"Ladies and Gentlemen have I got news for you tonight. Eleven members of the Konoha Twelve are in the house. That's right folks we got starting with the ladies first Hyuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, and Higirashi Tenten" immediately the crowd cheered hearing those names before the DJ silenced them and continued.

"Also we got the "Spirit Fox" Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Rock Lee, and Inuzuka Kiba in the house tonight". Once again the crowd cheered

"Now as most of you know my man Naruto along with Neji, Hinata, Shino and Shika are in tomorrow's tournament representing the leaf. So that said I got this new joint herre by Young Jeezy it's called I luv it lets go"

With that the DJ finished and the music blared out once again. The group went straight to the V.I.P. This being a 16 and under club they couldn't have any liquor so they settled for soda's. After getting everything settled they hit the dance floor Naruto trapped inside a circle made of Hinata, Haku, and Ayame. Neji was dancing with Tenten, Lee was dancing with Akira and Shika with Ino.

Choji had ran into that nurse from the hospital and was now dancing with her. Luckily for Kiba he actually bathed today so he had found himself a girl as well. Shino however was posted and since he now spoke more was talking to one of the waitresses in the V.I.P.

Two hours later found the group back upstairs with more drinks for a cool down period the DJ once again grabbed the mic.

"Yo people I got a special treat for you tonight I just talked to my man Naruto and he agreed to a performance tonight."

That one had many cheers from the entire crowd while the group was looking wide eyed while Naruto took of his jacket and went down parting the crowd like Moses parting the Red Sea and walking through it. Once he got to the stage he grabbed the extra mic.

Just then the lights went out and a spotlight hit the stage. Naruto raised his hand and counted down from five and once he hit zero the track started up. It started with a five count beat then the music hit and Naruto started (AN: He's performing Omarion's Entourage).

Naruto cut loose doing both singing and dancing. By the end he had everyone especially the ladies cheering loudly. After that the interview started up.

"Fox man that was hot. Now I noticed a few other people with you tonight who were they" asked the DJ.

"Well the first would be my sister Akira, and the next would be ONE of my girlfriends Haku the last is another one Ayame." Said the vessel.

"Wait, hold up your telling me you've got 2 girlfriends and not only do they not care they ain't giving you no problems." Asked the DJ

"No not two I got three and working on a fourth. I do have a clan to revive and they know this" he paused then started back up.

"Now I hope I see all you guys at that tournament tomorrow so ya'll can see us kick some ass" he said towards the crowd earning more cheers.

"Hold up that sister of yours is she available" asked the DJ. Naruto looked up towards Akira for a moment before speaking.

"She is but I wouldn't recommend the light hearted stepping to her you know"

"No doubt, no doubt but good luck in that tournament kid" said the DJ before the shook hands.

"Oh yeah I'm taking this thing to a whole new level. Now ya'll know my man T is the best DJ in the world right" said the vessel getting more cheers before leaving the stage.

1 hour later:

They had just got home about 10 minutes ago. He was now changed and sitting in his room thinking with Akira sitting across from him. He nodded to himself and pulled out one scroll before tossing it to Akira who caught it. Opening it she ran some blood onto the seal and in a poof of smoke a katana appeared.

Pulling the blade from its sheath she gasped. The katana was standard length but had a shiny golden colored blade with the kanji for "Golden Dragon" near the hilt in black. The hilt itself looked like the neck of a dragon with the head of one at the end. The blade however was reversed seeing this she looked toward her brother hearing him speak.

"I had that katana made specifically for you Kira. Put blood on the kanji and only you or someone of your blood will ever be able to use it. It also has a few abilities that I wrote down for you" with that he tossed her another scroll that she caught and opened, her eyes went wide after reading it.

Putting the katana back into the sheath she sat it down before moving and engulfing him in a huge hug before kissing his cheek.

"Alright get off me, I need my sleep ok we'll talk in the morning" he said before tickling her stomach causing her to laugh. She pulled back and took the katana and scrolls and went to her room.

Naruto smiled he knew she would love that blade. He was glad he had it made for her shaking his head he climbed into bed and went straight to sleep.

The Next Morning:

Naruto awoke felling a light breeze go across him and smiled before getting up. His curtains were already open with the sun coming in and the windows open. Looking towards the door he saw Akira standing in the doorway in nothing but a tank top and some shorts smiling at him before telling him to get up showed and downstairs.

20 minutes later he was up and dressed. Today he was going with blue sandals and pants with a black shirt. He had the Shodai amulet as well as his locket around his neck. Pulling out a scroll and running some blood across the seal his new sword appeared in a puff of smoke.

The sheath was heavy and solid black pulling out the katana he examined it. His katana like Akira's was standard size and had a silver blade however if one looked closely they'd see the katana had a reversed blade. Focusing some chakra to the blade itself he watched as it glowed before dieing down and showing the blade no longer reversed.

Looking at it after pulling the chakra back he saw the kanji for "Fox". He had already put the blood to the kanji so he wasn't worried about it. His blade like his sisters also had a few abilities that he had put in. Looking at the hilt he smiled he had it designed to look like it had fox tails criss crossing around it nine tails specifically. The tails were silver with white tips white black beneath them to highlight them.

After putting the blade back into the sheath he resealed it he wouldn't ever use it against Neji the man was his best friend after all. Finally he secured both his holster and pouch before tying his hitae-tae to his head and headed down stairs.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata awoke by the feeling of something falling on her and having the air knocked out of her. Cracking her eye open she saw Hanabi on top of her sitting on her stomach and smiled knowing she jumped on top of her again. After tickling her for a few minutes and taking her shower she dressed in her blue sandals, pants, and shirt. Then put her locket back on since the only time she takes it off is when she bathes.

After securing her holster, pouch, and tying her hitae-tae around her neck she headed towards the dining area. She arrived finding she was the last to get there but said her usual greetings before eating breakfast.

After breakfast they talked for about 30 minutes before they left toward the arena. Hanabi found herself riding on her uncle's shoulders. Hiashi smiled seeing the girl laughing as did Hinata and Naomi (Neji's Mom). Neji himself also smiled a small smile.

Nara Estate:

Shikamaru awoke to the feeling of someone kissing his cheek. Cracking his eyes open he saw Ino straddling him while leaned over and kissing his face and neck.

"Ino keep that up and we're not going anywhere" said the Nara. Ino stopped and got up then before Shika knew it she pulled the sheets off of him and onto the floor.

"Go shower and get dressed I'll take care of the room and the plate" she said. He nodded and did as told he knew better than to argue anyway. "_I am so whipped_" he thought to himself.

He exited the bathroom and found his bed made and clothes laid on top of it. After getting dressed he checked himself over. He wore black sandals and pants his fishnet shirt and his green vest. He smiled he hasn't really worn the vest since the gennin exam with his hitae-tae tied around his arm and hair once again in the usual ponytail since Ino took the braids out last night.

Arriving at the table he saw two plates set across from each other. Looking around he found Ino digging in the refrigerator bent over. Walking behind her he pushed forward with his lower half making her move forward a bit at the contact. She turned her head and smiled at him before leaving the refrigerator with two drinks in hand and kissing him before heading back to the table.

Spirit World: 

She was moving around getting everything ready she had already fixed up the main room in the fighter's hall so they could watch things properly. She had the ogre's set up chairs and install the giant plasma screen T.V onto the wall. She herself had fixed up the refreshments for them. Looking around and seeing everything in order she opened the doors and watched as people came in and got comfortable before speaking.

After giving them the explanation on the T.V and other things she raised her hand and a portal opened. Before entering she snapped her fingers and her jeans and hoodie replaced her robes with that Botan stepped into the portal and it closed behind her.

Human World, Konoha, Arena:

The arena was packed full of people. Everyone from the Lords to regular people were there. In one booth sat Sarutobi in his Hokage robes with Jaraiya on his right and Tsunade to his left. There was also 2 jounin standing behind them one being the proctor from the Preliminaries Hayate. Koenma had created a section for himself and Botan so they could see everything (AN: remember in the Dark Tournament Koenma had that room to himself it's like that).

The stands themselves was packed with both civilians and shinobi. In one section sat those from the more important clans from Konoha. The members of the Konoha 12 that weren't in the tournament all sat together in this section. Kiba himself sat between Ayame and two jounins.

The ground however is where all the attention was for that is where the participants and the referee were. Looking around Naruto spotted Gaara, Temari, Hinata, Shika, Shino, and Neji and went wide eyed.

"Hey kid stop looking around everyone is watching you" spoke the referee to Naruto.

"I was just looking for the Uchiha-teme but I'm guessing he's still with Kakashi" spoke the blonde. Once the ref heard that he sighed knowing he was going to be late but shook it off.

"Anyway my name is Shiratori Genma and I'm the proctor for this stage of the Exam. The rules are the same as the preliminaries you fight until someone dies, submits, or gets knocked out." He paused letting that information sink in then continued.

"However if I stop the match that's it. If you try to continue afterwards you will be disqualified. Understood" he said getting nods from everyone.

"Ok but what about the Uchiha I mean he has the third match" said Naruto.

"If he doesn't make it by the time his match starts he'll most likely be disqualified" said Genma getting a nod from the boy.

Hokage's Booth:

The Kazekage had arrived while Genma was going over the rules. Seeing both Jaraiya and Tsunade his eyes went wide with surprise but he quickly concealed it. Behind him two jounin from Suna acted as bodyguards one on each side of him as he took his seat which was next to Jaraiya. After greetings were exchanged Sarutobi got up.

Walking up to the rail he said his speech for the tournament opening after welcoming everyone. With that done he went back to his seat in time to hear a conversation start up.

"So Hokage-sama who do you think will win this tournament" asked the Kazekage.

"That's an easy one" said Sarutobi while smirking.

"Oh so you believe the Uchiha will win" asked the Kazekage. Jaraiya scoffed earning the man's attention.

"That brat won't win that's for sure" said the hermit.

"I agree he won't win" said Tsunade.

"True he'd never get past Gaara" spoke the Kazekage. Jaraiya shrugged then spoke up.

"Maybe not but Gaara won't win either" he said.

"Really and who do you have that could stand up to Gaara" said the Kazekage

"My apprentice" said Jaraiya before turning his attention to the ring as did everyone else.

On the ground:

After the Hokage's speech Genma waited for a second and then called up Naruto and Neji. They stepped forward and he sent the rest to the stands. They were both grinning and anxious Genma could tell.

"You look like you want to say something" said Neji. Naruto thrust his fist forward.

"Don't hold back. I've been waiting for this since we met" said the silver streaked blonde. Neji smirked

"Fine but don't blame me when you lose" he said before tapping the fist with his own.

"Stop chattering" said the vessel unconsciously making the wind pick up "and lets begin" he finished.

Genma smirked hearing that before speaking "First match Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuga Neji. Hajime" he said jumping back.

Neither moved they both stood there staring each other down for a few minutes. "_His eyes are completely confident but still I'll win_" thought Neji.

Suddenly Naruto rushed forward throwing a punch. Neji activated his Byakugan instinctively and parried the blow before striking aiming to fingers towards the blondes shoulder. Naruto hit the ground before it could hit and rolled to the side.

Sidelines:

"What the hell is he doing nobody fights a Hyuga especially Neji head on" said Kiba loudly catching the attention of quite a few people.

"Baka" said Haku catching their attention seeing this she spoke.

"It's obvious what he's doing. For someone who knows him well enough that is" she said. Behind her both Hiashi and Hizashi nodded knowing what she meant.

Battlefield:

"Are you done" asked Neji

"What you know I had to see how much you improved" said the blonde while getting up.

"Well stop playing around and get serious" said Neji annoyed.

"You sure you want that" asked Naruto

"Positive" said Neji. Naruto smirked and made his favorite seal the cross with his index and middle fingers on each hand before speaking "**Kage Bunshin no jutsu**".

Four bunshins appeared in a puff of smoke and rushed toward Neji. However just when it looked like they would attack they split up. Three went to the sides while one jumped back. One continued going until he was behind so Neji had a clone on each side of him.

Each clone pulled out a kunai before tossing it towards him. Neji scoffed before he saw the clones making seals when finished they called out "**Kage Shuriken no jutsu**". The four kunai turned into four hundred.

"_Shit I didn't see that coming oh well no choice_" thought Neji. Just then a bluish white shield of chakra came up and he started to spin.

Sidelines:

"Otosan isn't that your…" said Hanabi with wide eyes like every other Hyuga.

"Yes Hanabi that's my…" said Hiashi shocked.

"No way how'd he learn that" said Hinata catching the attention of those around her

Battlefield:

"**Hakkeshou Kaiten (Divination Whirl)** cried Neji. The shield solidified while he spun and deflected every single one of the kunai and sent some back at the clones which hit before he came to a stop.

"What the FUCK isn't that a Main House only move no way you learned that on your own" said Naruto surprised.

"Oh but I did I'm not called the Hyuga prodigy for nothing" said Neji.

Naruto gritted his teeth before making an army of about 30 clones. Neji scoffed while watching them come then started attacking them as they came. He threw chakra infused palms one after another at the clones forcing each to disappear.

"There's no point I already know which is the real one" said Neji while beating down clones.

"The one who attacks the least afraid of getting hit is the real one" he said while rushing through clones and stabbing that Naruto with his index and middle finger. Everything stopped and then in a huge puff of smoke most of the clones disappeared and only two remained.

Sidelines:

Everyone saw Neji as he handled the clones moving through them like they weren't even there. The judges however were surprised Naruto could use not only Kage Bunshin but Kage Shuriken as well. However everyone thought it was over when that one Naruto got hit and the clones disappeared.

Battlefield:

The Naruto that got struck stood there with wide eyes before coughing up a little blood then grinned.

"Don't make assumptions Neji" said "Naruto" before disappearing in a puff of smoke. The other two rushed forward just then.

"I've been attacking you the whole time" cried Naruto while he and the cloned jumped Neji while his back was turned from each side.

"**Kaiten**" called Neji at the last second spinning and throwing both Naruto's off of him. Once they hit the ground they rolled a bit before one disappeared.

"Is that all you got Neji" said Naruto getting up on unsteady legs Neji smirked.

"Not even close it's over" said the Hyuga. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Really and why's that" asked the vessel.

"Your within range of my divination" said Neji while sliding into a stance.

With that said Neji rushed forward and Naruto found himself unable to move Neji attacked with a cry of "**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Strikes)**"

"Two strikes" with that he hit two of his tenketsu

"Four strikes" he hit four more.

"Eight strikes" eight more

"Sixteen strikes" sixteen more

"Thirty two strikes" his hands blurred and he hit the last thirty two.

"It's over Naruto I've shut down your chakra system you can't even move" spoke Neji.

"Ha ha hahahahahahahaha" Naruto was laughing while on the ground causing everyone to look.

"Hey Neji guess what" said the vessel.

"What" said Neji

"You fell for it" with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Everyone was shocked seeing that. That's when it happened the ground under Neji burst open and he caught a kick to the chin that came with a cry of "**U**"

"**Zu**" came one more kick this time hitting his stomach knocking him backwards.

"**Ma**" came another, this one to the back sending him up.

"**Ki**" came yet another to the back sending him even higher.

Finally one more Naruto burst from the ground going high in the air before flipping and delivering a heel to the chest with a cry of "**Naruto Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto Combo)**"

Neji hit the ground hard but was somehow still conscious though he wasn't moving. Naruto breathed out and then dispelled the clones.

"How" he choked out.

"First when you hit that one clone you thought was me I added some chakra to keep it there longer. Then dispelled the others creating a smoke screen while I used **Doton: Dochu Eigyo no Jutsu (Earth Release: Underground Projection Fish Technique)**." He paused to take a breath before continuing.

"With that I was able to dig underground and move around and make more clones without being detected. Then the clone with the chakra system you shut down I was able to pump enough to keep it stable but couldn't move it. Once your guard was down I was able to attack"

Neji laughed at that before falling unconscious seeing this Genma spoke up "Shousa Uzumaki Naruto"

People started cheering immediately after that. Naruto simple held up his fist while walking towards the waiting area.

Sidelines:

The judges were impressed with Naruto. The boy thought ahead the entire time. First he used Kage Bunshins then Kage Shuriken. Followed by a large scale Kage Bunshin and that Doton technique which was the level above the one most jounin use and the way he used them was incredible.

"Definate chuunin that Uzumaki don't you think" asked one judge to the other

"Yeah he showed everything needed for the promotion" said the other.

Spirit World:

Everyone watching that fight was shocked at how the boy did; well almost everyone Kyuubi was laughing which gained him the attention of the rest seeing this he spoke.

"Don't think you saw anything yet he's not even completely serious" said the Fox Lord.

Everyone went wide eyed hearing that but turned back to the T.V

Arena Hokage's Booth:

"That was an interesting match I though for sure the Hyuga would win" said the Kazekage causing Tsunade to scoff.

"Neji's good but he can't beat Naruto" she said.

"Really why do you say that" said the Kazekage.

"Because I know it's true. Naruto won't lose to any of them" spoke Tsunade.

"Of course he won't I trained him" said Jaraiya. The Kazekage's eyes narrowed hearing that but he said nothing.

With Naruto:

Naruto walked right up to the waiting area receiving a hug and kiss from Hinata. Moving to the rail he glanced at Shino and gave a nod which was returned before the bug user left.

With Neji:

He had just woke up to find the medics checking him over. 5 minutes later the door opens and Hiashi walks in. The medics seeing this leave to give them some time alone.

Battlefield:

"Aburame Shino and Nanashi Hiroshi come down" called Genma.

Sidelines:

Shino thought about that for a minute. He had always been smarter than most he also knew something was off with Hiroshi his bugs told him that much. The bugs had warned him to stay away from the boy or they would all die. Nodding to himself he spoke up.

"I forfeit"

That shocked plenty of people. Those who knew Shino were extremely surprised by this move. Others who didn't know Shino simply saw it as an act of cowardice. Hiroshi however didn't know what to think but shrugged it off.

Battlefield:

Now Genma had a problem. The next match was suppose to be Uchiha Sasuke vs. Gaara however the Uchiha still hadn't shown up yet. With that thought he looked towards the Hokage's booth.

Hokage's booth:

Sarutobi was debating with himself on what to do. On one hand he could disqualify the Uchiha and it would be his fault. On the other however he knew lots of people wanted to see the boy fight. He was broken from his thoughts however when the Kazekage spoke.

"Hokage-sama perhaps we should delay the Uchiha's fight until he arrives"

"No we can't" spoke Tsunade catching their attention seeing this she continued.

"The Chuunin Exams are to test those who have the qualities of chuunin. As such chuunin take on missions that have certain deadlines. He was late for a simple match how can we trust something more important with him"

"Even still a lot of people came to see the last Uchiha fight" replied the Kazekage.

"Too bad. If he wanted to fight he'd have come on time. We shouldn't show favoritism to anyone" said Jaraiya. Sarutobi nodded hearing that and called one of the jounins forward.

"Well let him fight just for the crowd. However he will not be promoted" said Sarutobi ending the conversation.

Battlefield:

The jounin appeared on the ground and after that whispered something into Genma's ear. After clarifying it he turned his attention towards the crowd.

"The match between Uchiha Sasuke has been delayed until the end of the first round" said Genma loudly.

That got a reaction from everybody mostly boo's from the crowds since they had to wait. Just then the wind picked up and Temari could be seen riding her fan before landing on the ground.

"Well at least someone's willing to fight" said Genma causing Temari to smirk.

"Nara Shikamaru get down here" called Genma.

Sidelines:

Shikamaru did not want to fight right now. Simply because he didn't want to fight another girl. Naruto saw this and threw him over the rail before he could forfeit.

Battlefield:

Shika hit the ground hard landing right on his back. However instead of getting up he stayed there looking at the clouds while muttering curses about crazy blondes.

"Hey get up and let fight" called Temari.

Shika merely tilted his head and looked at the girl for a second before turning back to the clouds. A vein throbbed on her forehead at that.

"Fine if you wont come then I will" she called while rushing forward. She ran ignoring the proctor until she reached him and then brought her fan down.

Sidelines:

The jounin instructors had all joined up with their students at this point. They'd been there since Naruto's match ended. None were surprised by Sasuke's lateness or the Hokage's decision but Shino's forfeit did surprise them. Right now they were watching and waiting for the smoke to clear from Temari's fan attack.

Battlefield:

When the smoke cleared it showed Temari with her fan down on nothing but ground she looked up towards the wall seeing Shika standing on two kunai's he had embedded in the wall.

"Tch, my father always said that men don't hit girls" said Shika causing Temari to growl but he paid her no mind and continued.

"I don't care about becoming a chuunin or not. However I can't stand the thought of losing to a girl so let's get this troublesome match over with" finished the Nara.

Temari accepting the challenge jumped back opened the fan and let loose with a yell of "**Kamitachi (Cutting Whirlwind)**"

Waving her fan once she sent a fierce wind into his direction hoping to finish him. Once it died down however she saw Shika already gone.

The Nara was currently hiding behind a tree thinking to himself.

"_Man this isn't fair, it's not like I can just beat her down this is a girl after all_" he thought to himself.

Spirit World:

"That Nara kids fast" spoke Kizana.

"Of course that is Shikaku's son" said Arashi.

Kizana nodded at that they along with the rest had checked the boy's stats and abilities on the T.V. They had checked Naruto's as well as Neji's too but for Naruto they saw plenty of unknowns which meant Koenma wanted to surprise them.

Another little feature they were using was the split screen feature. They had one side focused solely on Naruto while the other showed the fights.

With Naruto:

Naruto along with the rest was watching Shika's fight. Though he already knew who would win he was watching in interest then got an idea.

"50 bills says Shadow wins" said the blonde vessel.

"I'll take that bet. The lazy one can't beat Temari" came Gaara's voice surprising many.

With that everyone turned back to the match.

Battlefield:

"I see your good at running away" called Temari before sending another wind gust towards the shadow user. Through the dust she was able to see a black line racing towards her along the ground.

Recognizing it as his shadow she jumped back and watched as it stopped inches away from her. Seeing this she made a line with the butt of her fan and spoke.

"Kage Mane… I've figured it out" seeing his look she continued

"You have limitations to how you can manipulate the size and shape of your shadow. Even though you can stretch it at will. You can't increase the overall size past its regular surface area." She finished

In her mind, she formulated that even if he was able to extend his own shadow through the arena's wall shadow, the line that she marked was the furthest that he'd be able to get to.

Just then Shikamaru had appointed his thinking pose: crouched, his hands in the circle, each finger touching their opposite partner with his eyes closed.

Sidelines:

"What kind of seal is that" asked Kurenei

"It's not a seal. It's a habit of his" spoke Anko. At Kurenai's questioning look she continued.

"He's plotting his strategy. He likes to play shogi a lot and whenever he's stuck with something he assumes that pose to create a strategy. Every time he's done it they never fail" said the Snake charmer.

Kurenai said that Shikamaru was in a real battle, Anko said that back in the old days, Shogi was used by military advisors to plot strategies, and that Shikamaru would probably make an excellent military advisor to the village. She then said that as a joke, she had given Shikamaru an I.Q. Test disguised as a puzzle.

"He's a sharp one, that Nara. He scored over 200, he's a damn genius! A lazy genius, but a genius nonetheless." All this was said to a now shocked Kurenai.

Battlefield:

Shika eyes snapped open and he left his thinking pose to dodge another of Temari's attacks. He had also taken off his jacket tied a kunai to it and let the wind blow it in the air. Then he took out another kunai and threw it at her through the dust.

Then she saw the shadow stretch again this time passing the line she had made. She panicked slightly but it stopped after she dodged a few times. Seeing this she made a new line before speaking.

"I see you were stalling. You were waiting for the sun to set a little, knowing the area of the walls shadow would increase. Thus your own would increase since you could use both."

At that she was positive that Shikamaru was at his limit. That is until a frantic Kankuro yelled and told her to look up. Casting a glance upward, she saw that another kunai was floating down tied to his vest and headband. This caused a shadow below the makeshift parachute to appear, and Shikamaru's shadow surged into and out of it. Temari barely saw it coming, but she was able to avoid it once again.

"_I never would've guessed that he'd use his own clothing as a parachute to give himself more shadows to work with_" she thought.

"_This guy is something else. He kept me from noticing the parachute in the air with his shadow on the ground. But now, if I pay attention to the parachute, I won't be able to see his ground attacks_" she thought.

Annoyed now she opened the whole fan up before planting it into the ground blocking his view of her.

"_Time to end this_" she thought to herself.

"_He'll gain the advantage with the arena wall shadow increasing. I'll use Bunshin no Jutsu to create a diversion, then I'll distract him with the Bunshin while ending it all with a Kamaitachi_." Glancing downward, she saw his shadow retreating.

"OK" she said, going through the seals. Right when she was about to do the final seal, she realized that she couldn't move.

"Kage Mane no jutsu success" came Shika's voice. He had apparently used one of the holes that Naruto used in his attack against Neji. With that he used his shadow and moved it inside where it came out behind her which he showed by forcing her to turn her head.

"So what now I'm not close to a wall so you can't knock me out like the last bitch you fought" said Temari while being forced to walk around her fan and forward towards Shika. Once they were close enough the shadow straightened to where it was just between the two.

"Oh I think I'll manage" with that he made one seal and said "**Kage Shibari no jutsu (Shadow Neck Hold Technique)**"

Immediately hands made from shadows ran up her body before stopping around her neck choking and knocking her out before he released the jutsu.

"Shousa Nara Shikamaru" called Genma. Right after that the crowds cheered from seeing such an interesting fight even though it was long.

Sidelines:

Both Naruto and Anko were collecting money from the bets they made. Anko collecting more since all the instructors placed bets for the matches.

The judges had already decided that Shikamaru would get promoted with how well he did though they did say that Temari did well to but Shikamaru was steps ahead of her.

Battleground: 

"Examiner I'll forfeit my next match. I don't have the chakra to take on Hinata right now" said Shika. Genma nodded in understanding at that.

"Nara Shikamaru has forfeited his next match. Hyuga Hinata wins by default." Called out Genma while Shika walked off toward the stands.

Just then the wind picked up and Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in a whirl of leaves.

"Sorry we're late" said Kakashi "did Sasuke get…"

"You got lucky Hokage-sama felt like being nice so he gets to fight" said Genma.

Kakashi breath a sigh of relief before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sidelines:

Everybody in the fighter's area shook their heads at the flashy appearance of the Uchiha. Gaara simply smirked then spoke up catching the attention of the whole group.

"Well looks like he wasn't afraid"

"Just hurry up and finish him Gaara" spoke Naruto getting a nod from the red head.

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand. Once that happened Naruto started taking bets on how long the Uchiha would last. Hiroshi took the bet stating ten minutes, and Hinata said twenty. Naruto himself said under ten before leaving.

Naruto arrived in the stands to see Kakashi on the receiving in of one hell of a tongue lashing courtesy of Sakura deciding to spare the man he spoke up.

"I'm glad you decided to show Kakashi, though the Uchiha won't win"

"Oh I think he will. He's learned a lot this past month" spoke the scarecrow.

"Doesn't matter, He still won't beat Gaara regardless" with that he like the rest turned to the fight.

Battleground:

Once the match started Sasuke launched a few shurikens only to see the sand block the blow. Deciding to up it a level he took off toward Gaara and appearing as nothing but a blur. Gaara in reaction makes a Suna Bunshin which forms in front of him. Sasuke see's this and goes around the clone to the back of the red head before turning and attacking.

The shield comes up behind Gaara blocking the blow and turning into the clone before making it's own attack in the form of a right hook. Sasuke dodges the punch before attacking with his own punch to the stomach making the clone fall apart. Once that was done he launched himself toward the still stationary Gaara.

He gets past the shield this time by imitating Lee's speed taijutsu and manages to get a hit in on Gaara's jaw. Gaara slides back a bit with a crack in his sand armor that immediately fixes itself. Sasuke goes in again dodging around the shield coming behind the red head landing a punch to the back of his head. While he's getting up Sasuke circles him a few times.

Sidelines:

"I can't believe this one month and now he has my speed" says Lee.

"I see you used that Sharingan copied Lee's speed and taijutsu and taught the Uchiha to use it. I'm ashamed by your unyouthful actions Kakashi" said Gai.

"Like I said Sasuke knows enough to beat Gaara" said the scarecrow getting a laugh from Naruto. The others seeing this looked towards him.

"Sasuke wasn't the only person training Kakashi. Gaara has also improved" said Naruto

"How would you know that" asked the scarecrow.

Naruto was silent for a second though he did look around at the others before speaking. He managed to make eye contact with a few of the parents too.

"Unlike you Kakashi I was in town this month. So you shouldn't be surprised with me checking the competition" said the boy before turning his attention back to the fight.

Battlefield:

Gaara had still not gotten up yet. He'd already had enough of the damn Uchiha though so he decided to end it and put him in his place. While getting up he gathered his sand around him before launching it in all directions. The Uchiha was hit and thrown back towards a wall.

"**Cub I'm tired of this finish it already**" said Shukaku in Gaara's head. (AN: Shukaku could always speak to Gaara for those who don't know. Gaara just called him mother.)

"_Done_" the red head replied

Gaara taking advantage of Sasuke's position made a few quick seals before calling out "**Futon: Renkudan (Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet)**". Taking a deep breath he blew out a compressed ball of wind and chakra aiming to finish him. Sasuke managed to dodge to the side barely avoiding the attack which completely obliterated the tree that was behind him.

Getting an idea Gaara manipulated his sand shield to surround him completely knowing the Uchiha would take the bait. Sasuke seeing this rushed forward and was surprised that he couldn't break through. After thinking for a moment he rushed back and ran up the wall before coming to a stop about halfway up and making a few seals. Immediately blue electricity started covering his hand.

Sidelines:

"So that's what you did. You taught him Lee's speed just so he can use your only original jutsu" said Gai.

"Sasuke is like me so I taught it to him" was Kakashi's response.

"Kakashi-sensei what is that" asked Sakura.

"Just a straight thrust" said Gai seeing their confused looks he continued.

Gai explained just what that move was and why it was so dangerous.

"Even still he won't win" said Naruto.

"Nothing can stand up to the Chidori Naruto" said Kakashi.

"Well see Kakashi" said the blonde shaking his head.

Battlefield:

While that was going on Gaara had formed **Daisan no Me (Third Eye)** and had it floating outside his shield enabling him to see outside. Once Sasuke had his Chidori completely charged he launched himself down the wall towards Gaara. Gaara seeing this sent out sand spikes which the Uchiha managed to dodge thanks to his Sharingan.

Finally he made it and slammed his arm right into the shield. Sasuke smirked cockily thinking he'd won. However before he could pull his arm out the sand tightened around him before picking him up and tossing him around and into the ground hard. Once he hit the ground the fourth time he was out cold.

Genma seeing this declared Gaara the winner the shield dropped showing Gaara with a single scratch across his shirt. After getting himself together the red head disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Once Kakashi came down for Sasuke, Genma looked up towards the crowd.

"Uzumaki Naruto and Nanashi Hiroshi come down" called Genma.

Sidelines:

Everyone in the waiting area were surprised Sasuke had lasted that long in the end Hinata had won the bet seeing as she was the closest. Naruto who had already rejoined the rest watched as his opponent disappeared into the ground.

He watched as he reappeared emerging from the ground on the field. Before he left Shino approached him and spoke quietly.

"Be careful out there Naruto that guy's dangerous. My bugs say his energy is different more chaotic" said Shino.

Naruto nodded then he made two quick one handed seals and using blink fazed out (AN: Think of Goku's instant transmission in DBZ).

Battlefield:

Hiroshi's appearance from the ground surprised those down there. They watched as pieces of the ground opened up and he was raised out of it. Naruto's appearance also got some surprises seeing as how he just fazed into existence. There were no clouds, leaves, or nothing he just appeared.

Both fighters were in their own world ignoring those already on the ground. Seeing this Kakashi grabbed hold of Sasuke who was now awake and disappeared in a puff of smoke reappearing in the stands.

Sidelines: 

In the Hokage's booth everyone shook their heads at Kakashi's lateness. They also knew he did it on purpose probably thinking they wouldn't disqualify the Uchiha. The Kazekage who was actually Orochimaru in disguise smirked seeing the Uchiha arrive though it didn't show because of the veil he wore over his face. However he was wondering what was taking so long with that damn sleep jutsu.

Gaara was interested in this fight. He'd already told both Temari and Kankuro that they were not participating in today's events. Which they agreed to after finding out why Gaara said that. He'd also told Naruto what was to happen who in turn informed his mother so they were waiting and biding there time.

The stone jounin Kanye "The Ox" was also waiting. They'd known about Orochimaru's little plan for a while now. The Tsukage however had his own plans. So like the rest he was simply waiting not worried about a thing.

Battlefield:

"First match for the semifinals Uzumaki Naruto vs. Nanashi Hiroshi. Hajime" spoke Genma.

For a while neither fighter moved they didn't even blink simply staring the other down. Though no one knew it this battle had already started they were playing it out in their minds. Finally Hiroshi smirked and spoke.

"I'm looking forward to a great fight _Uzumaki_" he said stressing the name. Naruto raised his eyebrow at that but shook it off.

"Tell me why you spit my name out like that" said the silver streaked blonde. Hiroshi grinned a devilish grin and spoke.

"Are you scared Uzumaki, scared of people knowing the real you" said Hiroshi. Naruto hid his surprise and spoke.

"I fear nothing and this is the real me"

"Whatever you say Uzumaki" said Hiroshi.

"**Careful Naruto-kun something stinks with this kid. I'm getting a familiar feeling from him**" spoke Dragona through their mental connection.

"_Understood_" he replied back.

"Tell me are you ready to die Uzumaki" said Hiroshi. Naruto looked him dead in the eye and spoke coldly.

"I was born ready muthafucka" was his response.

"Then let's skip the warm up and get straight to it"

With that Hiroshi removed his armor each piece creating a crater. Once the armor was removed it showed he wore black pants and a grey shirt. He stood still for a moment before his aura burst forth and his power could be felt.

AN: That's it for this chapter. What did you guys think of the club scene, I had it in my head and just went with it. Next chapter the fight between Naruto and Hiroshi begins along with Oto's attack on Konoha and many more. Thanks for reading and please review see you next time. PEACE. (Throws three pronged kunai and disappears in a yellow flash to avoid death from cliff hanger haters)


	11. Truths Revealed, Battle Begins

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 11: Truths Revealed, Battle Begins

Last Time:

"Tell me are you ready to die Uzumaki" said Hiroshi. Naruto looked him dead in the eye and spoke coldly.

"I was born ready muthafucka" was his response.

"Then let's skip the warm up and get straight to it"

With that Hiroshi removed his armor each piece creating a crater. Once the armor was removed it showed he wore black pants and a grey shirt. He stood still for a moment before his aura burst forth and his power could be felt.

Start Now

Naruto couldn't believe this guys power it was way to much to be normal. Naruto had already deactivated his weights for the speed he knew he'd need.

"You should know Uzumaki every time I've removed my armor my opponent was killed you see my armor not only serves as weights but contains my power. As you stand now you don't stand a chance" said Hiroshi.

"**Shit**" came Dragon's voice.

"_What's wrong_" asked Naruto.

"**That kid contains a bijuu**" said Dragona

"_First how'd you know that and do you know which one_"

"**Firstly everyone in demon world knows the aura of a Bijuu. Secondly by the scent I'd say the Neko**" was her reply.

"_Then why didn't you pick that up from me_" he asked

"**Because when we met you no longer contained Kyuubi and his power was sealed tight. This kid however still has his so I was able to sense it**"

"_Well I guess I don't have to hold back then_" was his response

Sidelines:

No one could believe the power that Hiroshi put out. There were some powerful kids out there but this one took the cake I mean his power was at least Sannin level. Most of the people believed that Naruto didn't even stand a chance now.

Battlefield:

"Tell me Uzumaki do you honestly think someone like you can win against me" asked Hiroshi.

"Just what is that suppose to mean" said Narrator

"That someone as weak as you can't defeat me" said Hiroshi.

"Baka" said Naruto catching him by surprise

"You won't know that until we fight" he paused taking a breath.

"And trust me you won't beat me" said the blonde strongly. Hiroshi smirked hearing this at least knowing the blonde would be a challenge.

They stared each other down for a few seconds and launched toward each other both with katana's drawn. They met and the sound of metal clashing filled the air. They were deadlocked trying to overpower the other.

"Tell me why you came here. I know it wasn't for the exams" said Naruto still pushing.

"The Tsuchikage want's this village destroyed" was the reply.

"And people in hell want ice water" said Naruto grinning.

"So let me guess he sent you to do it" asked the blonde before breaking the struggle and jumping back.

"Of course otherwise I wouldn't be in this hellhole" said Hiroshi while retaking his stance.

"Sounds like someone doesn't care for the plan" replied the blonde also taking his stance.

"Like I care what he wants" said Hiroshi coldly before charging forward. They clashed blades again but this time they kept coming at each other.

"No I'm in it to kill" said Hiroshi dodging a side swipe.

"Getting bloodthirsty are we" said Naruto while dodging a straight thrust before sending a side swipe.

"Not at all" Hiroshi said blocking the strike.

"Then what do you call it" said Naruto while dodging a cross slash before sending a straight thrust.

"Doing my job" said Hiroshi pushing the sword aside before throwing a left punch. Naruto jumped back and retook his stance.

"What do mean by that" said the blonde.

"Just what I said, it's kill or be killed it's just that simple. Then after this it's that damn Tschikage" said Hiroshi

"Sounds like you hate the man" said the blonde.

"Hate isn't a strong enough word to describe it. And I'm not the only one who does lots of people in Tsuchi no Kuni do (Land of Earth)" said the black haired boy.

Sidelines:

Everyone was watching shocked at the fight. Of course they weren't too shocked hearing the Tsuchikage wanted the village destroyed. But sending the kid to do it was a shocker. They were also amazed at the level of skill the two showed with the blades while simultaneously holding a conversation.

Saphira was also watching quietly and following every move closely. She knew Hiroshi was a weapon and nothing more to that bastard. He was treated like she was but much worse. She gave a bitter smile at Hiroshi's last sentence knowing she was one of them.

Battlefield:

"My clan used to guard over one of the Bijuu" said Hiroshi while sheathing his katana and standing in a more relaxed position

"Used to what happened" asked Naruto knowing he was now a vessel he also sheathed his katana and stood relaxed.

"That damned Tsuchikage found out that's what. That bastard came to our compound which wasn't even in his village and demanded we hand over the Bijuu. My clan refused however so the power hungry bastard had them all wiped out" said Hiroshi angrily.

"I was the only one he spared but it wasn't out of mercy. No the bastard had the Bijuu sealed in me, turning me into a jinchuuriki and had me declared Iwa's secret weapon. The bastard treated me like a fucking beast. I grew up chained to wall in a fucking dungeon" said Hiroshi.

"When I got out of my so called cage everyone already knew what I was. But the bastard lied telling everybody that my clan did it so we could destroy Iwa. After that everyone treated me like shit. I was beaten countless times sick bastards even tested jutsu's on me" he said. Naruto's eyes widened hearing that but he said nothing.

"That's when I found out the truth. Humans are evil and should be and will be destroyed" he finished coldly.

"And I'll start with this village" yelled Hiroshi rushing forward.

Sidelines:

No one could believe what they had just heard. This kid had went through hell from everyone he had ever met his entire life. His clan was destroyed, he was turned into a weapon and now was hell bent on having his revenge on all humans. With the gennin however they were confused.

"What the hell is a jinchuuriki" asked Kiba.

"A demon vessel" said Temari appearing out of nowhere

"Excuse me" said Sakura.

"They are people who where once sacrificed to seal one of the Kyuu no Bijuu within them. That's why they are called jinchuuriki because they're human sacrifices" said Kankurou standing by the rails.

"Ok but who the hell are they" asked Kiba. Both suna nins sweat dropped hearing that. They ended up explaining about the Bijuu with Kakashi adding something's.

"So their demons then" asked Sakura confused.

"NO" snapped Akira gaining their attention. "Jinchuuriki are people who have demons sealed in them without their consent" she paused and Neji continued for her.

"Because of it they grow up abused and hated by those around them" he said quietly.

"Wait can't they be killed like Kyuubi was" asked Ino "bijuu I mean"

"The Bijuu can't be killed especially not by a human" said Kankurou.

Spirit World:

Everyone was silent having heard that. They each knew the kid was dead serious. The demons were each disgusted by the actions of the humans. The humans were also disgusted by their actions.

Battlefield:

Hiroshi charged forward throwing a strong right hook. Naruto dodged under it before throwing his own punch to the facewhich was dodged. Taking advantage of the situation Hiroshi charged forward burying his right fist in the blonde's stomach. He followed up with a punch to the jaw before giving a heavy right sending the boy flying.

"Is that all you've got Uzumaki" said Hiroshi. "Don't think for a second I believe you're this weak."

"Quit pretending and show your true self" snarled Hiroshi

Naruto rose from the ground and spit out a bit of blood and smirked. Then he held his hands above his head and the chakra cuffs appeared on his wrist and ankles. Then he brought his hands down with a yell.

"UNDO"

Immediately the shackles dissolved giving him a golden glow. Then blue chakra burst out from him flying in the air in the shape of a dragon. It circled the ring before transforming into a fox with nine tails waving behind it standing over the blonde protectively. The tails each circled him before the chakra returned to his body.

"Are you really so cocky you thought you could beat me while suppressing your chakra" asked Hiroshi.

"Not at all was I merely testing you" replied the blonde. "Now the true fight begins"

Sidelines:

Everyone was shocked at the level Naruto was putting out. Naruto topped out at Sannin level himself. They had each seen the golden energy shackles when they appeared and were confused until they released. They also couldn't believe how his chakra had came out either the older generation had flashbacks of Kyuubi seeing it. One thing was for sure though now nobody knew who would win.

"It seems Nissan has stopped playing" said Akira catching the group's attention.

"No way is this Naruto. Kami how he has been hiding all of this chakra" asked Sakura astonished. Nobody said anything but Sasuke was seething.

Spirit World:

They had all watched fascinated when he released the shackles. Well most were Kyuubi was inwardly laughing at their shock. Hiei, Kumara, and Yusuke all had wide eyes seeing the cuffs.

"How'd he get the spirit cuffs" asked Yusuke.

"They're called chakra cuffs" said Kyuubi catching the group's attention.

"They work like spirit cuffs but are used solely for chakra. Which as you know is a mixture of spiritual and mental energy" explained Kyuubi.

With that they turned back to the fight.

Battlefield:

They once again stared each other down for a moment. Suddenly Naruto charged right at his opponent and disappeared mid run reappearing and delivering a devastating right on his opponent followed by another six hits each as strong as the last. Then channeling chakra to his fist he delivered a massive right hook and with Tsunade type strength strikes his opponent sending him flying and smashing into a wall.

Not even giving him a chance to get up a quickly made a few seals before taking in a deep breath and breathing out a large black fireball calling out "**Akuma Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu (Dark Fire Element: Grand Fireball Technique)**" the fireball streaked right at it's target but crashed into a large wall of earth.

Hiroshi took this time and made about twenty tsuchi bunshins. Sending them into the ground he dropped the wall. Showing he now had claws, fangs and slitted brown eyes. Then he looked eyes with the blonde before he disappeared and reappeared throwing a heavy right which the blonde evaded before bringing up his knee aiming for the stomach which was also blocked.

Hiroshi having enough sent a right which broke right through the blondes guard and sent him sliding back. Just then the bunshins emerged surrounding and backing him into a corner. Seeing this the boy thought quick before taking a new stance with his feet spread apart and his right fist pulled back and left hand hovering above it.

Sidelines:

Most people were shocked right out of their skin now. Everyone had already realized these guys weren't playing around by now. The gennin were awed by the fight having not seen Naruto ever fight like this well most were. The jounin were also a bit surprised at the level these two were fighting at they had however seen that Hiroshi had made that wall come out of nowhere with no seals or anything. The most surprising however were the claws and fangs Hiroshi sported when the wall dropped.

That's when everyone saw the clones surround the blonde. While some thought it was over others thought Naruto would create his own army. That's when Naruto slid into the new stance now everyone was waiting to see what he'd do.

Spirit World:

They were also watching the fight closely. Though Kyuubi kept getting this nagging feeling in the back of his mind he shrugged it off as unimportant. During this time his head was down and when he looked up Naruto was surrounded by clones. Most saw the stance the blonde slid into and a few were completely surprised.

Battleground:

Naruto had taken the time charging his attack turning his fist blue. He had watched all the clones closely to make sure he didn't miss anything. Finally when his attack was fully charged he grinned and while throwing his right arm out shouted out "**Shotgun**". Immediately dozens of chakra blast shot from his fist each accompanied by a loud BANG.

Each of the clones was hit multiple times and by the time the attack finished each were full of holes and dissolved until only one was left standing. They stared each other down once more both ready for the next round. Hiroshi was the first to attack this time increasing his speed to surpass Lee's surprising the blonde.

Hiroshi appeared in front of the blonde before giving him a heavy punch to the jaw sending him flying back before launching a blast of wind towards him which hit throwing him towards a wall and starting a few seals.

Naruto flipped and his feet hit the wall and using chakra he stuck to it. After regaining his bearings he looked up hearing a call of "**Raiton: Rairyuiki no Jutsu (Lightening Release: Lightening Dragon Breath Technique)**" seeing a bolt of lightning heading right for him.

That's when it happened just before the bolt hit Naruto's body disappeared in a quick flash of light. Naruto reappeared right in front of his opponent with a ball of swirling blue chakra in his hand before ramming said ball right into his stomach with a cry of "**Rasengan**". Hiroshi was hit dead center and was thrown back into a wall.

Spirit World:

"He can use Rasengan and Shunshin no jutsu" said an astonished Kizana.

"What's so special about that" asked a male voice.

He had white hair with brown eyes and one red strip on each cheek as well as one on his chin. He wore black shinobi pants and a long sleeve black shirt with white fur around the collar. He wore dark blue armor on his chest and arms. Lastly he wore a strange metal plate that covered his forehead and the sides of his face with the Konoha symbol on the forehead part.

"Yes I agree it doesn't look so special" said a new voice this one also male.

He had long black hair and brown eyes. He also wore black pants and a long sleeved black shirt. He wore burgundy armor on his chest and arms. Lastly he wore a black Konoha hitae-tae.

"Shodaime-sama, Nidaime-sama those two jutsu's took me years to create and master. The Rasengan three years in total, hell it took ero-sensei over four months to master. And lets not start with the Shunshin which even ero-sensei couldn't master" said Arashi.

Everyone was shocked hearing that since the kids file wouldn't show most of the techniques the kid knew. They couldn't believe he knew such techniques.

Sidelines:

The rookies were all shocked at this fight Kiba had actually said it was a battle of the titans. The older generation though was amazed with what Naruto had done each had recognized those moves as the Shunshin no jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) and the Rasengan. Both of which were two of Yondaime's signature moves that he himself created.

Sasuke however was seething because he couldn't copy any of the technique's they were using. They didn't deserve that kind of power he did, he needed it to kill his brother.

"_When the hell did he learn Shunshin no jutsu_" thought Tsunade.

"_Naruto always full of surprises_" thought Sarutobi while seeing Jiraiya smirking.

"_That brat can use both the Rasengan and Shunshin_" thought the disguised Orochimaru in anger.

Battlefield:

Hiroshi picked himself up and drew his katana. Naruto seeing this and ready to finish this changed his stance up. He had his right foot in front of the left. He had taken the sheath of his sword and was holding it in his left hand. He leaned forward a bit and had his left thumb against the tsuga of the katana with his right hand hovering above the handle.

Sidelines:

Everyone was confused seeing the blonde taking this new stance. Even Hayate Konoha's resident kenjutsu master didn't recognize it. Akira however was grinning seeing it. Ino saw this so Ino being Ino spoke up getting the attention of the group as well as the proctors.

"Akira what's with the grinning"

"It looks like Nissan is ready to finish this" replied Akira.

"So you know what style uses that stance" asked Kiba.

"Hai my family kenjutsu style" was all she said.

Spirit World:

Everyone was surprised seeing the blonde change his stance from Hiei's style to something different.

"What style is he using now" asked Yusuke, Hiei shrugged not knowing himself.

"The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu also known as the Supersonic Sword Style" spoke a new male voice from the back.

He wore complete samurai garb. His hakuma (pants) were white and they tied around the waist in the back and front and were baggy around the legs as well as a sword belt around his waist. He wore a long sleeved white robe with a dark blue one over it both of which were tucked in. Finally he had long red hair which he had tied into a ponytail.

"How do you now that" asked Kizana with narrowed eyes.

"It's my sword style."

"Just who are you anyway. I haven't seen you before" said Kizana.

"My names Himura Kenshin." (AN: The cross scar disappeared at the end of Ova 6 for the people who didn't know)

"Kenshin have you found out what's going on yet" asked another male voice.

This man was tall and very muscular. He wore a black hakuma and a blue robe which was tucked in. He also wore two black leather samurai style bracers and a large heavy looking white coat. He had black eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail with one bang hanging from each side of his head to his chest.

"Yes it seems their using katana's now but look at the blonde" said Kenshin.

"Huh I see so this is why Koenma wanted us here" said the man.

"Ano who are you" asked Kizana.

"I'm Hiko Seijuro. I'm this idiot's master" he said pointing his thumb at Kenshin.

With that everyone turned back to the fight.

Battlefield:

Hiroshi rushed forward fast sword above his head aiming to end it. Naruto seeing him coming waited for just the right moment to strike. Hiroshi took four steps and Naruto made his move flicking the tsuga of the sword with his thumb hard forcing the blade out the sheath. He grabbed the katana and swung hard striking Hiroshi in the stomach. Hiroshi was folded over before he went flying and crashed into a wall.

Spirit World:

"The kid's good that he is" said Kenshin.

"True but he's too slow and also he needs more muscle on him. Or he'll end up like you Kenshin" said Seijuro.

"Excuse me but what do you mean my son's slow and needs more muscle. The timing and everything was perfect as was the speed" said Kizana.

"How do you know this" asked the master.

"It's my family kenjutsu style so I've seen the scrolls" said Kizana.

"To be completely effective he needs to be faster and stronger. The Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu is an Ultrasonic killer style because of the god-like speed required to use it to its fullest" said Seijuro pausing to take a breath before continuing.

"Because of the succession techniques the user needs to be muscular because if their not their body will stagnate and they won't be able to use it any longer. As Kenshin here knows first hand.

"Oh OK wait what succession techniques" asked Kizana both master and apprentice went wide eyed at that.

Battlefield:

"So you're finally showing your true self huh" asked Hiroshi picking himself up.

"What's that suppose to mean" asked the blonde.

"Those moves you used only a few people were able to use them. Two of them only two people could use and another only one person." said the black haired boy while standing to his feet.

"Really I had no idea they were so hard to learn" replied the blonde feigning ignorance.

"You know I found out a lot of things this past month. Are you afraid of what will happen once people find out who and what you are" said Hiroshi. Naruto narrowed his eyes at that but said nothing. Hiroshi smirked seeing this and continued speaking.

"You're a really hard person to find information on you know that" said Hiroshi now standing casually.

"Really I had no idea" said Naruto sarcasticly.

"I'm serious it took Saphira about two weeks to find it. But when she did she struck gold" said Hiroshi

"And what exactly did she find" asked Naruto with narrowed eyes.

Sidelines:

In the Hokage's booth Tsunade, Jaraiya and Sarutobi were sweating heavily hearing these things. They were hoping it was just a bluff and could tell Naruto was as well. Hinata, Neji, Shika, Akira, Kakashi and Anko were all tense and praying this guy didn't find anything too revealing. Everyone else though was listening attentively to what was being said.

Spirit World:

The room had got eerily quite. Nobody was speaking Arashi, Kizana, and Kyuubi were all nervous though the fox wouldn't show it. Each knew that if Naruto's secrets were revealed it could turn out extremely bad.

Battlefield:

"Do you want to hear the condensed version or the whole report" said Hiroshi.

"Take your pick" snarled the blonde, Hiroshi grinned before speaking.

"Well you see I've been watching you since the first exam. You see the name Uzumaki rung a bell with me. Then in the prelims one of the jutsu's you use piqued my interest. So curiosity getting the better of me I sent Saphira out for some info" he paused before continuing.

"First she found out there was only one Uzumaki in Konoha before you. That was Uzumaki Kizana or "Konoha's Crimson Dragon." said Hiroshi. Naruto growled in his throat and spoke through gritted teeth.

"And what does that have to do with me. Uzumaki was just a name Sandaime picked out for me."

"Yes we figured that especially since we couldn't even find a record of an Uzumaki Naruto ever being born" said Hiroshi.

Sidelines:

That shocked just about everybody. How the hell was it he didn't even have a birth record. Sandaime and the loyal sannin were inwardly shaking hearing this praying the kid didn't know anything more. Hinata was extremely worried now and hoped he found nothing else. Akira was cold in the face now plotting this guy's death and fingering her katana.

Battlefield:

"However she kept looking and that's when she struck gold. You see Uzumaki Kizana had secretly gotten married." Said Hiroshi, Naruto's fist clenched enough to draw blood at that.

"She then had two children twins. The first a boy, the second a girl."

Spirit World:

"Shit" said Arashi "how the FUCK did that little brat find out"

"I don't know but your son's chakra level is rising" said Hiei

Battlefield:

True to Hiei's word Naruto's chakra level was rising steadily with his anger though it wasn't visable. Hiroshi grinned noticing this and continued.

"However both children were claimed dead about a week after birth. It was thirteen years ago actually on October tenth the same night Kyuubi attacked this village."

"Then it couldn't be me. Firstly my mother's name is Tsunade and secondly as you can plainly see I'm still alive" said Naruto calming down.

"Ah but here's the good stuff. You see that same night your Yondaime saved this village by sacrificing his life. He also sacrificed the life of a baby boy turning him into a jinchuuriki" said Hiroshi.

"CAT" yelled Naruto blue chakra flaring around him violently.

"What's wrong I'm just getting to the best part" Hiroshi said mockingly.

"You see it wasn't just anyone he had sealed within the child but Kyuubi himself" he said with a grin.

"I'm gonna tear you to pieces" snarled the blonde quietly Hiroshi smirked then continued.

"She also found out the child at age four was beaten nearly to death by most of the famous Uchiha Clan. He ended up with just about every bone in his body broken and nearly killed. That is until he was saved by a weasel masked ANBU" he said.

Sidelines:

That surprised everyone the entire village knew of the Uchiha clan. They were once one of Konoha's strongest clans. That is before they were supposedly killed off by Uchiha Itachi in a single night leaving Uchiha Sasuke as the sole survivor of the massacre.

Said Uchiha was currently seething in rage. Having already put the pieces together knowing already they had beaten Naruto. He couldn't believe the blonde had that kind of power and didn't use it. While he, an Uchiha who deserved such power didn't have it.

"I should be the one to wield such power" said the Uchiha. "I deserve it. I'm an Uchiha we should be the most powerful. And this loser has it and doesn't use it."

"You're a fool Uchiha" said Neji "You couldn't handle the power or the responsibilities it comes with."

Battlefield:

"About a week later the child left the village and was later adopted by a sannin. Now what was her name again" said Hiroshi adopting a thoughtful pose before snapping his fingers mockingly like he figured it out.

"That's right her name was Tsunade" he said. Naruto growled tired of playing these games.

"Now here's where everything links up. You see Kizana's children never died, they were split up once the parents died. The girl was shipped off to her grandparents and the boy was kept within the village. Becoming the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and taking his mother's name" he paused and took a breath.

"His name was Uzumaki Naruto" said Hiroshi then he grinned and spoke again.

"I've also just figured something else out" said Hiroshi.

"Which would be" snarled the blonde.

"Two of those moves you used were invented by the Yellow Flash himself. One of which only he could use. You using it however tells me you're his son" explained Hiroshi

"I'm gonna rip you limb from limb Nibi" snarled Naruto.

"Do you honestly think me that weak. No I'm the jinchuuriki for Shichibi the seven tailed tiger" yelled Hiroshi.

Sidelines:

Everyone was shocked hearing this. Naruto was not only the Kyuubi's vessel but the son of the famous Crimson Dragon and possibly the Yondaime. Amazingly the older generation didn't go straight to hating him after remembering. Now they knew why Yondaime wanted him seen as a hero and were starting to fell bad about ignoring that wish.

The younger generation however where the ones that were most shocked. They knew Naruto was strong they always knew. Finally Sakura voiced a thought.

"That explains the transformation"

"What transformation" asked Ino.

"While we were in Wave. Something happened and Naruto had a transformation of sorts. Nothing major except his hair was completely silver and a little longer. He also had claws and fangs but that's it" replied the pink haired girl.

"As well as one hell of a power boost" chimed Kiba.

"He always gets a power boost for each stage he transforms into, what you saw was level two" said Akira

"How many stages does he have" asked Kakashi.

"Three" said Hinata with that everyone knew she had always known.

"Though he has yet to activate the final stage" said Neji.

"Akira if Naruto is…" said Sakura only to be cut off.

"Yeah that's me but don't say anything. He obviously doesn't know which is good" said Akira

"Why is it good if people don't know" asked Ino.

"You have no idea how many enemies Kizana-sama and my sensei had" said Kakashi catching their attention.

"If anyone knew Kizana-sama had children they'd have had assassination attempts all the time and let's not start with what would happen to my sensei's" explained Kakashi.

"Yondaime-sama and Kizana-sama were two of the hero's of the Third Shinobi War" said Anko before continuing.

"Because of this they had enemies in just about every shinobi village. Meaning their children would be hunted down like Kakashi was."

"Wait what do you mean like sensei was" asked Sakura.

"My father, Hatake Sakumo was also a hero in the war. He was at sannin level himself and was known as Konoha's White Fang" explained Kakashi before continuing.

"I was put under Yondaime's protection and trained under him as a result. My teammates were Rin a medic nin and Uchiha Obito" said Kakashi catching Sasuke's now undivided attention.

"When Naruto returned I was to train him, Sasuke and Sakura. However because of a few complications that didn't happen and the teams where changed at the last minute" he finished.

"Wait sensei why were you suppose to train Naruto" asked Sakura.

"Sandaime felt Naruto should be put under my protection" explained Kakashi then he like the rest turned back to the field.

Battlefield:

"You know your going to die. Then your sister will be hunted down and killed" said Hiroshi grinning.

Naruto said nothing and activated the Ryuugan. The comma marks and center pupil merged turning into an eerie dark flame that danced in his eyes. Then holding up his right arm he started removing the bandages with his left. Once they were fully removed he dropped them to the floor showing the large dragon tattoo on his arm.

Sidelines:

"_What the hell when did he get a tattoo_" thought Tsunade

"Hiroshi just signed his death warrant" said Shikamaru catching the attention of the group.

"What do you mean" asked Sakura.

"You heard that Naruto killed the Stone Bear right" asked Shika getting nods from her as well as the judges attention.

"Well this is how he did it" said Shika before turning back to the fight.

Spirit World:

"No way the dragon" said Hiei with wide eyes.

"That's crazy no way he could use it not without the Jagan" said Yusuke

"He had the Jagan's properties added to his eyes" said Kyuubi

"What's so special about the tattoo" asked a male voice.

He wore white pants and a long sleeved white shirt with black chest armor with horns sticking up from the upper corners. He had white fur hanging over one shoulder trailing on the ground behind him with long white hair that hung down his back and deep amber eyes and two white dog ears on his head.

"The half-breeds right it doesn't look so special" said Sesshoumoru.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumoru you should know by now looks can be deceiving" said another male voice.

He also wore all white with the same black chest armor. He had white fur hanging over him separated into three parts. He also had long white hair tied in a ponytail and amber eyes.

"Taisho is right watch and see" said Hiei the group did just that.

Battlefield:

They stared each other down for a moment. Then out of nowhere Naruto's arm was surrounded in black fire before it surrounded him and started leaping from his arm circling the ring. Seeing this Hiroshi's aura came back to life surrounding him in green chakra.

"That's no use for once your doom has been unraveled there is no turning back" said the blonde. The sky darkened before black energy came from the sky surrounding the entire field.

"Really and why is that" said Hiroshi

"Because you're the next sacrifice to the Dragon of the Darkness Flame" said Naruto. Hiroshi said nothing and the blonde smirked before throwing his right arm out with a yell.

"**Dragon of the Darkness Flame**" a huge black and red dragon shot out from his arm and charged Hiroshi. Seeing this he pulled out as much chakra as he could and caught it though it did pick him up and take him up into the air.

"IT'S NOT OVER YET" yelled the blonde before blue chakra surrounded his arm and he sent it out hitting the dragon. Once that happened the dragon went from black and red to black and blue taking him over the walls and straight into the forest.

With Hiroshi:

Hiroshi once in the forest had somehow managed to throw the dragon off of him it went deeper into the forest before it slammed into a rock wall. Hiroshi fell after that exhausted.

Battlefield:

Naruto stood on top of the stadium walls watching the whole time. Then seeing Hiroshi pass out he calmly walked down.

"He's not coming back anytime soon. He's out cold" said the blonde picking up his bandages before rewrapping them.

Genma recovering from his shock yelled "Shousa Uzumaki Naruto".

Sidelines:

With the exception of Shikamaru everyone in the stands and Hokage booth were shocked speechless. After a while longer everyone broke out of their shocked states and the crowds cheered loudly for seeing an awesome fight.

"Hiroshi got lucky" said Shika "That dragon could have incinerated him"

Before anything else could be said however they heard explosions coming from the village and noticed feathers were falling in front of their eyes. Most of the people instantly started falling asleep. Some fell asleep in their seats while others fell asleep landing right on the floor.

Immediately, the jounin, the ANBU, and some of the Chuunin in the stands, placed their hands in the Tiger Seal, and muttered, "Kai!" Sakura, having paid attention in class, immediately did the same. Not drowsy at all now, she took note that Neji, Akira, Hinata, Haku, Ino, Tenten, Sasuke, Kiba, and Chouji were awake. Shikamaru wasn't so lucky.

In the Hokage's booth, the false Kazekage set off a smoke bomb, obscuring the box from view. Then he grabbed Sarutobi holding a kunai to his neck before jumping to the roof. The two guards he was with had been dealt with by the jounin only to turn into four kids who each took off towards a different part of the roof before raising a force field just before the ANBU could get in.

He then ripped off the mask showing himself to be Orochimaru. Sarutobi chuckled at that.

"What's so funny old man. Tsunade and the pervert are both stuck outside, your on your own now." spoke the snake sannin.

"First we'd already known you were here" said Sarutobi.

"And second we're not outside" came Jiraiya's voice from behind.

Elsewhere:

The village walls had just been busted through by a pair of giant snakes. Hissing they both made their way toward the village center with Oto (Sound) and Suna (Sand) shinobi's coming in behind them.

Stadium:

As soon as the smoke bomb went off their first reaction was to make sure the Hokage was fine. However they brushed it off knowing both Tsunade and Jiraiya and turned finding Iwa, Oto, and Suna shinobi's attacking. Seeing this most rushed forward and attacked.

Saphira had already disappeared by now. Kanye was just about to leave himself when he was spotted by Kakashi, Anko and Zabuza.

"And just where do you think your going" asked Zabuza lowing his sword.

"Away from here" growled Kanye.

"Not likely" was Zabuza's reply while gripping his sword tighter.

"I think that you should worry less about me," said Kanye "and worry more about those gennin. I'm the least of your problems."

Seeing Kanye pointing behind them, they heard the sounds of Kiba grunting. When they turned and saw him, Kanye took that opportunity to escape. He was gone when they turned back but his voice lingered

"This village will crumble. For now you must face the tiger's wrath"

"Tiger's wrath" said Anko. "Does he mean what I think he means?"

"I hope he didn't" said Kakashi while slashing a sound nins throat. He looked over seeing the Sand sibs leaving and shook his head watching Sasuke chase after them.

"_That kid's gonna get himself killed at this rate. Obito if he wasn't your cousin I wouldn't even bother._" thought the scarecrow.

He turned just in time to see Naruto being surrounded by about twenty Iwa shinobi's. The blonde cursed to himself and made two clones before drawing his sword and focusing chakra into it. It glowed briefly before it died down showing the sharp side now outward.

The first nin rushed forward and was quickly killed by a slash to the stomach. Seeing this three more rushed forward and each were quickly killed the same way as the last. This enraged the Iwa nin and everyone jumped forward. A few didn't make it however as they were each killed from behind by Kakashi who stood back to back with the blonde. Naruto was tired of playing now and needing to get Akira out of here he surrounded his blade in dark fire and launched himself forward cutting into his attackers.

He cut through them like a knife through butter each one being consumed by the flames. Finally the two cut through the last of them Naruto flicked the blood from his blade then took the chakra from his sword returning it to normal.

They turned and saw Akira smash her katana down on a Suna-nin's throat and Shino drain an Oto-nin with his bugs as well as Neji deliver a massive palm strike to an Iwa nins heart. Then Naruto gave his orders.

"Lee, Neji take Akira to Iruka-sensei and make sure she's not hurt. Then meet up with the rest of us." said the blonde before spinning and hitting an Oto-nin across the chest.

Akira who had just slammed an Oto-nin in the back with her katana yelled out.

"Why the hell do I have to leave."

"First because your not a shinobi and I said so. Second I don't need gramps jumping on me if you get hurt, and I don't want you getting hurt so no arguing" Naruto replied while punching another Suna-nin in the jaw.

"Fine but I'll kill you if you die" called Akira nodding to both Lee and Neji before all three jumped off. Seeing enough he turned and addressed them.

"I've got an A-rank mission for you guys: Find Sasuke and aid him in anyway possible."

"Where did he go sensei" asked Sakura.

"After the suna gennin, probably to fight Gaara again" spoke Shino.

"Gaara's not a problem. He's the one who tipped us off after all" called Naruto punching another Oto-nin that got too close this time adding some chakra and sending him flying.

"Regardless he could get himself killed out there" said Kakashi.

"And I should care why? I have my own problems to worry about you know" said Naruto while dodging a punch and stabbing an Iwa-nin in the heart with a kunai.

"Because he's a leaf shinobi and we look after each other" said Kakashi while throwing a kunai and hitting a Suna-nin in the side.

"Fine but I just want it known I'm not doing this for the Uchiha. I expect to be paid for an A-rank for this, now let's go" said Naruto.

With that each of the gennin took off with Hinata in the lead and Byakugan flaring. Kakashi shook his head at that, he knew Naruto would rather let the boy get himself killed.

With Sandaime:

"Kukukku… how did you know it was me sensei" said Orochimaru.

"You got careless, plus we got a tip from an unnamed informant" said Tsunade.

Orochimaru growled inwardly, first Jiraiya and Tsunade were both here which made killing the old man harder. Now somebody had informed them of his plans they would pay dearly. For now however he had a reunion to make it through.

With the gennin:

Anko had booted Shikamaru out once she found he was still awake and promised him hell next time they trained. He groaned before joining up with Naruto and the rest.

"This is far too troublesome. Damn Uchiha always being stupid" muttered the Nara.

"I don't care for the Uchiha. I'm only helping because he's a comrade" said Shino he paused and spoke again.

"Naruto why did so many Iwa nin go after you"

"Because they heard who my parents are and want me dead" he said quietly

"Then why send Akira to Iruka-sensei" asked Sakura knowing the man wasn't a combat specialist.

"Because I trust him and he's in the evacuation area with ANBU, jounin, and chuunin guarding the place" was the reply.

"We should split up to make this easier" said Naruto "My team will go on ahead what about you guys."

"I'm going after Hiroshi. Someone needs to keep an eye on him" said Shino.

"Be careful" said Naruto "Hiroshi won't hesitate to kill you"

"Yes my bugs say the same" said Shino.

."Fine meet up with Neji and Lee first" spoke the vessel. Shino nodded and jumped away from the group.

"What about the rest of you" Naruto asked.

"Where with you" spoke Ino getting nods from Choji and Sakura.

With that the group made their way across the rooftops. While going Naruto contacted Akira.

With Neji, Lee, and Akira:

They had made their way across the village Neji leading with his Byakugan flaring. They had already been to the Academy but it was empty. They had however found him near the monument with the students well Neji had seen him now they were making their way there and fast.

Neji wasn't so surprised the girl could keep up he knew she and Naruto trained extremely hard. He was however surprised she was keeping up with the weight bands active. They made it to the monument knocking out any enemy that stepped in the way just in time to see Iruka and the kids heading inside.

Not wanting to make any noise he tossed a kunai at the wall away from him and the students and was happy he got their attention. They landed next to him a few seconds later.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei but I didn't want to draw any attention your way" said Neji panting.

"I understand what's going on, what are you guys doing here and why with Akira" asked Iruka. Naruto had introduced him to the girl the day she arrived.

"First we're being attacked by Oto, Suna, and Iwa, second we were sent here, and last Naruto wanted her with you" Neji replied.

Iuka nodded knowing that the boy knew he as well as other chuunins and jounins would be here with the academy students and civilians with ANBU guarding the place and probably wanted Akira there as well.

"Fine, Akira we should hurry" said Iruka.

"Hai" she started to move but stopped mid step and turned around scanning the area. Then turned towards Neji and spoke.

"Shino is on his way, though he's out of my range you could probably see him. Nissan says you two should join up with him."

Neji nodded since he knew of their mental connection and knew they were still close enough for it to work. Then activating his Byakugan once more located Shino and he and Lee jumped away though the latter was rather confused.

With the group:

Naruto stopped drawing the attention of the group and following his gaze they saw the giant snakes in the distance.

"You guys go on ahead I'll take care of the snakes" said the blonde with that he was off before they could even reply.

Hinata obeyed the command but was praying her boyfriend and future husband would be fine. "_I love you Naruto-kun. So you better live so I can tell you to your face_" thought Hinata.

Spirit World:

They were all shocked by the attack and now had activated multi-cam mode as soon as it happened. Basically this mode showed more then one thing, they had also activated another little feature letting them hear thoughts. Right now they had one screen with Naruto, one with the Hokage, one on Gaara, one on Akira and one for Hinata's group.

They had watched everything that had transpired in silence. Kizana was shocked with Hinata's thoughts on Naruto she had no idea they were that close already. She shook herself from her thoughts and turned her attention back to the screen.

With the Sannin and Hokage:

Sarutobi had already removed his Hokage robes and was standing just in front of his loyal students. Orochimaru had done the same and was wearing his same outfit from when he attacked team 7.

"Well looks like we get to skin us a snake, eh Tsunade-hime" said Jaraiya.

"Yep and there's no escaping this time" was Tsunade's response.

Orochimaru was nervous now. He believed he could beat them separately. Jaraiya was always weaker than him, Sarutobi's an old man and Tsunade's scared of blood. Together however they'd be a problem. He grinned coming up with an idea.

"So I can't get out then I'll just call up some help" said the snake like man before making a few seals and slamming his palms to the ground with a call of "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (****Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**".

Once that was said a purple portal opened up on the ground. Out of it raised a single coffin with the kanji for "Shodai" followed by one with the kanji for "Ni" then a third coffin started to rise.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be out soon hopefully. Please review and thanks for reading see ya next time. PEACE


	12. Battle Ends

The Spirit Fox:

Chapter 12: Battle Ends

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Though I do own all the OC's

AN: Just a few things I slipped up in one of the previous chapters. The one were I first debut the wolf fangs I called them wakizashi when I meant kodachi sorry I got them confused so anyway that's what they are. And before anyone ask I already have a style saved away for Hinata as well as the Uchiha.

Also anybody tell me if I'm wrong but I heard Yondaime also modified Shunshin before he created Hiraishin so that's why I did it.

Last Time:

"So I can't get out then I'll just call up some help" said the snake like man before making a few seals and slamming his palms to the ground with a call of "**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (****Summoning: Impure World Resurrection)**".

Once that was said a purple portal opened up on the ground. Out of it raised a single coffin with the kanji for "Shodai" followed by one with the kanji for "Ni" then a third coffin started to rise.

Start Now:

Spirit World:

"I know that snake's not doing what I think he is" said an angry Arashi.

"It appears he plans on summoning us brother" spoke Nidaime feeling the call.

"It does indeed" said Shodaime also feeling the call and not liking it one bit.

That's when everyone turned their attention back to the T.V and saw a third coffin starting to rise.

With Sandaime:

The third coffin was just under halfway up and already figuring out who it would be all three tried to act but found they were unable to move. The coffin was almost up completely and showing the kanji for "Yon" and Tsunade, Jaraiya, and Sarutobi felt dread.

"_Arashi wouldn't kill me right. I mean I raised his son hell he was like a nephew to me himself._" thought Tsunade.

"_Damn I should've never peeked on Kizana. I hope Arashi doesn't know I used her for my books. I mean the main character was based off of her. Well at least I'll die rich and hopefully if I don't die Naruto never finds out_" thought Jaraiya knowing he was as good as dead if either father or son knew.

"_Damn this is bad. Not only did he call MY sensei's but my successor as well. I completely agree with Naruto, I'm too old for this shit_" thought Sandaime.

Spirit World:

Arashi was NOT happy. First that snake bastard found a way to bring people back from the dead and make them his slaves. Then he chooses two of the men he respects the most to summon followed by him himself. Then he finds out his pervert sensei not only peeked on his wife but used her in his dirty books. He didn't know whether he wanted to go to kill Jaraiya or stay to piss off the snake.

Kizana was also pissed in fact she was beyond pissed. Everyone had already backed away from her and Arashi but mostly her. Her entire aura just screamed fuck with me and I'll kill you. "_How dare that pervert I'll show him hell next time we meet. Not only did he peep on me, he used me in that BOOK and got rich off of it_" thought a twitching Kizana.

With Sarutobi:

The coffin finally raised completely and smoke rose up surrounding all three coffins. When it cleared the coffins opened and out came… Zaku, Kin, and Dosu before all three corpses fell to the ground.

Everyone was shocked at that. Jaraiya was thanking the Kami's for sparing him Arashi's wrath. Tsunade was trying to slow her heart down and Sarutobi just breath a sign of relief. Orochimaru however didn't know what the hell was going on and had dropped his jaw in disbelief.

It didn't stay that way long as another white portal opened up. A lone figure emerged wearing a long black cloak with a hood over its face. They also carried a long and deadly looking scythe with a silver blade on both ends. The being stood still for a moment before launching at the snake-nin with a fast swing of its scythe. Orochimaru jumped back barely avoiding what was sure to be a deadly blow.

The figure looked at Orochimaru again locking eyes with him. Then twirling the scythe once again launched at the snake-nin. Orochimaru dodged to the side only for the being to send a side swipe at him aiming for his face. Orochimaru jumped back creating some space between them and raised his hand and opening his mouth. Just then a snake came out and opening its own mouth a katana came out Orochimaru's personal weapon Kusanagi.

The figure twirled the scythe again before taking a stance. Then disappeared, reappearing in front of him before swinging the scythe going for the kill. Orochimaru brought up his katana and parried the blow only for the figure to twirl the scythe once more and bring the bottom end up cutting through Orochimaru's left arm. The figure jumped back before locking eyes with the snake man. All that could be seen under the hood were a pair of glowing red eyes. Then as quickly as it came it disappeared in a wisp of black smoke.

With Koenma: (AN: Thought I forgot huh)

Koenma was smirking seeing what had happened. Just then a figure arrived in a wisp of black smoke and stood behind him

"Well done Botan" said Koenma.

"You too. I'm surprised you were able to hold them so easily with all the power they were putting out" said Botan removing the hood.

"I still can't believe you got me wearing these ancient Shinigami robes" said Botan before changing it to her pink ones.

"Yes well you look more threatening in those then the pink ones" said Koenma.

"Really well which do you like better my pink robes, those black ones, or the red lingerie I wore last night" said Botan in a seductive tone at the end.

Koenma blushed heavily and turned his attention back to the fight. While hoping his father didn't find out. He'd be in deep shit if his father found out he'd been sleeping with Botan especially if he found out for how long.

With Sarutobi:

Everyone was still trying to figure out what happened. They had all seen the blade cut through the snakes arm the only problem was there was no blood nor was his arm even severed. They all stood confused for a moment until Orochimaru grabbed his arm howling in pain. They watched as his entire arm from head to shoulder turned pitch black. The loyal Konoha shinobi were trying to figure out how when they heard it.

"_Sorry for the scare back there_" came Koenma's voice in their minds.

"Huh" was Jaraiya's intelligent reply.

"_Speak in your mind. Now like I said sorry for the scare but we took care of that situation_" said Koenma.

"_So that was you that held us still_" asked Sarutobi.

"_Yeah just so Botan could do her part. But we'll talk later you have a snake to skin_" said Koenma.

All three grinned at the Snake nin before Jaraiya spoke.

"So who want's the first crack at him"

"I'll take it" spoke Sarutobi stepping forward and taking his stance.

With Naruto:

Naruto landed right next to Ibiki who was observing the snakes along with a few jounin and chuunin. Not having the time to sit and watch he steeped forward and made a few seals before slamming his hands to the ground and calling out.

"**Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu (Summoning: Food Cart Destroyer Technique)**"

Then a huge toad with two swords on his back appeared in mid air before landing on the snakes making them poof into smoke.

"Anymore" spoke the blonde. Ibiki recovering from his shock shook his head.

"Hey Ibiki you think after this is over you could help me out with something" asked the blonde. Ibiki being the head of ANBU knew who he was speaking of and spoke.

"Depends what it is kid"

"Train Akira for ANBU. She wants to take over my mother's position" spoke the blonde.

"I'll have to evaluate her skills but we'll see. If I can get Hokage-sama to consent to it" spoke Ibiki.

"Alright well talk later. I gotta find that stupid Uchiha before he gets himself killed or I don't get paid" spoke the blonde before taking off. "_I wonder what kasan would think if she knew we named our eyes after her_" he thought while running.

Ibiki shook his head at that, he knew the blonde and the Uchiha weren't friends he also knew the blonde wouldn't let anyone ELSE kill the boy. He'd known about what happened between him and the Uchiha clan since it happened and knew if anyone would kill that Uchiha, Naruto would be the one to do it.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke chased after the siblings relentlessly. He was an Uchiha and couldn't let Gaara leave without defeating him to make up for his earlier loss, his pride wouldn't allow anything less. He was still pissed that he couldn't copy any of his, Naruto's or Hiroshi's jutsu's as well.

He was broken from his thoughts seeing Gaara's sand whip out in front of him and shield the three. He noticed he was just nearing the forest which was only a little bit away. The shield lowered and he saw Hiroshi standing there still sporting claws and slitted brown eyes.

"Saphira leave, return to me once this is over" said Hiroshi.

"Hai Hiroshi-sama" said Saphira before she took off.

Hinata's group arrived next to Sasuke just after Saphira left. Gaara and Hiroshi were staring each other down hard but Hiroshi spoke.

"Aren't you suppose to be destroying Konoha?"

"I don't follow fake Kage's so I tipped them off. Besides I didn't care for the real Kazekage and would've killed him myself if he wasn't already dead." replied Gaara.

"Why they never did anything for you" replied the stone-nin.

"Uzumaki has and for that I tipped him off" was the response from the brown streaked redhead.

Just then Shino, Neji, and Lee appeared behind the Konoha nin before walking forward toward the front of the group.

"You disappoint me. I thought that the only reason you lived was to kill" said Hiroshi.

"That was in the past, however my mind has been cleansed of the taint it once held" said Gaara.

"Once again you disappoint me Ichibi" said Hiroshi. Gaara's eyes widened at that.

Before Gaara could even say anything Hiroshi rushed him. Gaara's shield came up but the boy just blew right through it like it wasn't there before giving Gaara a massive right to the jaw. Gaara went flying back however his sand caught him and lowered him to the ground. Gaara once on his feet made one seal raised his arms and spoke.

"**Suna Shuriken (Sand Shuriken)**"

Immediately shurikens made from sand shot at the black haired stone nin. Hiroshi simply stood there and made one seal and a wall of earth came up blocking the attack before sinking back down.

"First I'll defeat Suna's strongest then defeat the Leaf's strongest" said Hiroshi.

"Do you honestly think you'll leave here alive" said Sasuke cockily.

"Like any of you weaklings could kill me" Hiroshi said coldly. Gaara took this time and made his seals and took a deep breath before calling out "**Futon: Renkudan**" launching a ball of chakra condensed wind at the stone nin.

Hiroshi saw this and dodged out of the way. Then before Gaara even knew it he was in front of him smashing his fist to his face launching him back once more. This time when Gaara got up he had one arm covered in sand with a large claw at the end.

Hiroshi however was through playing around he had a village to destroy and people to kill. Making a few seals he called out "**Doton: Doryudan (Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet)**". Just then the earth rose up forming the head of a dragon which launch a ball of mud at Gaara. He made a few more seals and called out

"**Katon: Karyudan (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Missle)**" fire streaked out of his mouth engulfing the mud ball. Garra rose up a sand defense but the ball blew right through it striking Gaara. He went flying back before crashing into and through one of the buildings and hit the ground knocked out.

"That was fun Ichibi; so who's next" spoke Hiroshi.

"He _took out Gaara like he was nothing_" thought Sakura wide eyed.

"What the hell did you do to our brother" said a now pissed Temari.

"Just moved him out the way" said Hiroshi nonchalantly.

Seeing them standing there he rushed forward intent to kill them all. Temari seeing this swung her fan forward sending a gust of wind at him. Hiroshi jumped to the left rebounding off of a building before coming down towards Neji. Neji saw this however and stayed still smirking.

Once he reached the Hyuga he attacked and was surprised to see a shield of chakra raise around him that's when he started spinning and called out "**Kaiten**" sending the vessel flying backwards. It wasn't over though, Hinata ran after him and took her stance watching him hit the wall and attacked while he was still stunned.

"**Hakke Rokujuyon Sho**" called Hinata before striking all sixty-four of his chakra points before finishing with a palm thrust to the chest. That's when Kiba and Akamaru who had all ready entered his jujin bunshin attacked "**Gatsuuga**" cried Kiba both attacks slamming into Hiroshi blowing him through the wall. Sasuke followed

with a fireball he launched at him which hit.

Then Hinata went for the finish. Quickly she unsheathed her swords and focused some chakra in them. White chakra burst forth surrounding both swords as well as Hinata. Then she swung both blades in a x pattern while shouting "**Wolf Blades**". Two blades of white chakra launched out in a x shape and hit hard causing an explosion.

Spirit World:

One person was completely shocked and nearly choked. She had long black hair, pale skin and slitted white eyes. She wore white shorts that went to just above her knees and a white sweater both which seemed to be made of fur. Her ears were pointed at the tops and she had a white wolf tail swaying behind her.

"How the hell did she get those" questioned the woman catching the groups attention.

"Anajah what's wrong" asked Kizana.

"Those swords are mine" was Anajah's reply.

"Okay and what's wrong with Hinata using them" asked Arashi

"I had them made from my own fangs. Only someone of my blood should be able to wield them" she explained. That explained everything for them no wonder she was so shocked.

With the gennin:

Everyone thought he was done after that. However Hiroshi got up and had transformed himself. The entire left side of his body had changed. His face was half normal while the other half looked like that of a tigers. His left ear was that of a tiger with an amber eye with a black slit.

His arm and leg was more muscular and both had longer and sharper claws. Lastly his entire left side was covered in white fur with black stripes and he had two tails swaying behind him.

"While I think this is fun do you humans honestly think you stand a chance against me?"

"Yeah we do" said Ino

"How utterly foolish" Hiroshi said coldly.

Just as he said that Naruto landed behind the group katana on his waist and Hiroshi smirked.

"So you've finally arrived Uzumaki, I was waiting but I got bored" spoke Hiroshi.

Having already noticed the transformation he wasted no time and drew his sword. Hiroshi smirked seeing this before summoning his own to his hand. They rushed each other and the blades clashed but instead of a deadlock they pulled away and started slashing away at each other. They both blocked or parried attacks but neither was ahead.

"**Naruto-kun finish this quickly**" came Dragona's voice "**you can't let him draw more power and you still can't control the second stage.**"

"_Understood_" was the reply

"Let's finish this" spoke the blonde vessel while sheathing his sword and changing his stance.

"Gladly" was the reply.

Naruto had once again entered a Battojutsu stance. Hiroshi rushed forward sword raised ready to strike. Once he was within reach Naruto attacked swinging the sheath first he knocked the blade out of the way before following with his katana. He hit him hard sending Hiroshi flying backwards.

"**Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryū: Battojutsu Soryūsen Ikazuchi** **(Flying Heaven Honorable Sword Style: Twin Dragon Thunder)**" said the blonde.

Seeing his opponent down and taking the opportunity he quickly sheathed his katana and formed a Rasengan holding it behind his back. Hiroshi got up and having dropped his katana charged left fist cocked back. Once he reached he swung hard only for the blonde to dodge at the last second and slam the sphere into his stomach. Hiroshi was launched backwards into the forest and through a few trees hearing a cry of "**Rasengan**"

"C'mon we still have a village to protect" said the blonde turning and starting to walk away.

However before they could leave he was hit in the back by a huge gust of wind. He was picked up high and went flying and flew right into the center of the village. It was followed by a powerful blast of lightning which the blonde managed to dodge. He looked up just in time to see Hiroshi land in front of him. His right half also transformed leaving only his feet normal with four tails waving behind him angrily.

"Do you **honestly think you** can beat me **Uzumaki? Even with **those **_ugly_ eyes** you don't **stand a **chance since **Shichibi let's me** control as much** chakra as I desire**" said Hiroshi his voice changing from normal to demonic and back.

Spirit World:

Kyuubi froze hearing that line causing everyone to look his direction. Botan had kept him up to date with the kit so he knew what was coming.

"That kid's screwed" said the Fox Lord.

"Why do you say that" asked Arashi.

"He insulted the kits eyes. No one should insult the eyes" explained the demon fox.

"Why is that" asked Kizana.

"They had properties of the Jagan added to them" explained Hiei

"That's bad isn't it" asked Kizana.

"Yep for the insulter it is. Shichibi's container is about to see hell" said Hiei.

"Wait what's the Jagan" asked Kenshin. Hiei pointed to the eye on his head before speaking.

"The Jagan Eye is a famous and feared eye in demon world. What makes it the most feared however is it has it's own mind. It hates disrespect and those who disrespect it usually end up dead" explained Hiei.

With Naruto:

The gennin had caught up and heard the end of that sentence. They looked to see Naruto freeze.

"C'mon **Uzumaki** hurry up so I **can** **kill you**" said Hiroshi growing bored.

"Quite fool. I don't need to be told to hurry up" spoke Naruto coldly before smirking. "It's in my nature."

Then his presence got stronger and his chakra level shot up dramatically. The earth trembled under them the wind picked up and encircled the blonde forming a tornado around him. Then lightning flashed in the sky and thunder boomed in the air.

"We need to move NOW" said Shika

"Why what's wrong" asked Ino

"I've seen this before when he killed the Stone Bear we shouldn't stick to close" he said grabbing her and jumping away followed closely by the rest.

With the Hokage:

They had just been getting ready to finish Orochimaru. Between the three they had managed to rip his left arm off, shatter his jaw and take out a chunk of his leg. Orochimaru had tried everything from using women against Jaraiya which resulted in a punch in the face from Tsunade. He then used blood against her which resulted in another harder punch in the face from Tsunade this one shattering his jaw.

He resorted to using Kage bunshins summoning three two of them. One went to face Tsunade the other Jaraiya while he himself took care of the old man. He was extremely shocked when both of his clones were beaten like gennin fresh from the academy.

Sarutobi had summoned Enma already and transformed him into his staff form. Orochimaru had tried fighting him even summoning his snakes only to get them either burned to a crisp or destroyed by the staff. He had tried kicking the old man only for the staff to block it before taking out a chunk of his right leg. While he was trying to jump away Sarutobi struck again sending the staff out. Enma's head appeared for a brief instant before he bit down on the snakes arm and ripped it clean off.

That's when the lightning attack hit the shield and blew right through it forcing them to scatter. Orochimaru took this time to escape while they were distracted. Making a quick signal he and the four sound shinobi took off with two carrying him out.

Seeing the snake gone and deciding to find out what's going on they took off in the direction the bolt came from. They landed just in time to see what appeared to be a transformed Hiroshi land right in front of a downed Naruto.

With the jounins:

They had just cleared the arena Zabuza and Haku had immediately regrouped with the other jounin though Haku only stayed for a short time before picking up Ayame and getting her out heading towards the evacuation area. Just after she left the lightning bolt hit the shield shattering it completely.

They saw a completely beat up Orochimaru flee with his bodyguards and decided to check on the hokage instead of chasing him. They were about to go check on the hokage when he and the sannin took off so they followed.

They landed a little away from the three. They watched as what appeared to be a transformed Hiroshi land in front of Naruto with four white tails swaying behind him. They also watched and listened as he talked to the blonde and insulted his eyes.

That's when they felt his power shoot up causing Kakashi to have flashbacks of the Wave mission. They watched as the elements seemed to react to his angered state making him look like a vengeful god. Just then the gennin landed right by them.

"What the hell's going on" yelled Anko over the noise.

"Watch closely sensei this is how he killed the Stone Bear" said Shika now in full combat mode. Once that was said Ibiki as well as the ANBU arrived and after finding out what was going on they watched as well.

With Akira:

She froze where she was standing in the passages under the monument. The Konohamaru corps and Hanabi who had been with her since she entered saw this as did Iruka.

"Akira what's wrong" asked Iruka catching the attention of the other shinobi's in the room.

"Nissan, his power just shot up. And he's angry very, very angry" said Akira before turning and dashing for the exit. Iruka and the other instructors followed fast after telling the kids to stay. Which of course they didn't do.

They arrived outside and found Haku carrying a still knocked out Ayame who she proceeded to take inside. Just after she left everyone could feel the power being put out. Then the ground started to shake and the wind picked up, then lightning flashed and thunder boomed. Hanabi had enough by now and walked forward Byakugan flaring hoping she could see something sadly she couldn't.

With the others:

Tsunade, Jaraiya and Sarutobi touched down next to the others on their roof and watched. Just after them Koenma and Botan walked up the former with a grave expression on his face.

"Koenma-sama do you know what's going on" asked the aged hokage. Kakashi and Anko went wide eyed recognizing the name.

"Yes Naruto just entered his second transformed state" said Koenma.

"What's he going to do" asked Ino.

"Just wait and you'll find out" said Botan.

With Naruto:

The tornado dispersed showing Naruto with now completely silver hair that stood completely on end with one bang hanging down his forehead. He was surrounded by silver chakra. He looked right into the other vessels eyes but said nothing.

They once again stared each other down. At the same time both reached for their katana's. Then suddenly both of them disappeared in blurs of motion one black and one green. The sound of blades clashing filled the area but neither stopped. All the gennin could see were blurs. Only Lee, Akira, Neji, and Hinata could even keep track of them. Everyone else over gennin could also see them and were impressed.

Naruto sidestepped a straight thrust before slamming his left fist in Hiroshi's face. Then put away his katana. He'd show him just how outclassed he was. Hiroshi rushed forward sending out another straight thrust turning it into a side swipe once it was dodged. Naruto ducked under it before coming up with an uppercut to Hiroshi's chin. Hiroshi was launched into the air before feeling Naruto's foot connect with his stomach sending him back.

Hiroshi got up and was now surrounded in his own green chakra and rushed forward throwing a right punch which made contact but had no effect. Seeing this he threw four more punches 2 rights and two lefts each hit and also had no effect. Finally he threw a heavy left which was caught. Silver chakra wrapped over Naruto's fist before he smashed it in Hiroshi's stomach launching him in the air.

He then throw another right which made impact and sent him flying higher. Next he quickly made five clones which charged forward while he himself charged his own attack.

The clones charged forward at fast speeds and started knocking the boy around like a pinball. Finally he felt four kicks sending him in the air then the final clone hopped up a ball of chakra in hand and hit him dead in the back with a cry of " **Naruto** **Rasengan Rendan**" which blasted him higher in the air. Seeing this, the real Naruto released his attack with a cry of "**Rei Gun (Spirit Gun)**" launching a giant silver blast at him.

Hiroshi was hit hard and was sent flying right back into the forest riding the blast. Once he hit the ground there was a huge explosion that was heard for miles. There was a silver glow all around after that, but it died down after about a minute.

"No way he gets up after that" said Kiba in awe.

With Hiroshi:

Hiroshi's body was completely busted up. He was bleeding all over and knew he had a few broken bones. His claws were mangled and he had a spiral marking in his back from that Rasengan. Ten minutes later he was healed enough to stand and fight.

"**Uzumaki I'm** tired of **this game**" he said "it's time to **end it**." he said before he was once again covered in chakra. Then making about twenty seals he stopped and slammed his hands to the ground shouting.

"**KUCHIYOSE: YAJUU YOMIGE** **(Summoning: Beast Resurrection)**"

With Naruto and co, same time:

They were making their way to the monument. They had all already been checked for injuries. Naruto had deactivated his eyes though he was still in his transformed state. On the way they took out any enemy who crossed their path.

'_Kira_' called Naruto mentally '_I'm heading towards you I should make it soon_'

Five minutes later the group touched down. Akira, Iruka, Haku and the kids had never left their spot.

"Is it done" asked Akira.

"Should be I put a lot in that blast" said Naruto.

That's when the chakra pulse hit them. Naruto snapped back around toward where he knew Hiroshi was and activated his eyes.

"Shit" said Naruto seeing everyone looking he explained "the bastards back up."

"Wait you mean you didn't kill him" asked Sakura shocked.

"Of course not. If I wanted him dead he would be. That should have put him out for at least a 3 days though" replied Naruto.

"Baka you should have killed him" screamed Sakura before trying to punch his head only for Haku to catch her fist and glare at the girl hard.

"Why didn't you kill him Naruto-kun" asked Haku releasing the girl

"I can't" he replied

Before anything else could be said there was an explosion that came from the forest. Then the earth started shaking hard, the wind picked up and there was a loud roar that reached even them before a giant cloud of smoke appeared.

Naruto had used his eyes and looked right through the cloud before paling. He fell right on his butt with a horrified look on his face.

"Koenma you should have let me kill him" said Naruto quietly.

"Wait don't tell me…" said Koenma.

"Yep it happened" said Naruto.

That's when a huge cream colored leg came out of the cloud. It was followed by three more, then a head with amber slitted eyes. Then the cloud blew away and the body could be seen along with seven giant tails. It had grey strips running all over it's body. Then the giant tiger let out another roar this one echoing all over the village.

"Hanabi, Konohamaru, Udon and Moeji go inside NOW" said Naruto. The kids didn't protest and ran inside.

"_This just got a hell of a lot harder_" thought Naruto.

Spirit World:

They had also thought Hiroshi was done with. But seeing Naruto snap back around they quickly checked themselves. They were just in time to see him finish the last seals and slam his hands on the ground. They had of course heard Naruto's comment about Koenma not letting him kill the guy but Kyuubi understood why.

"What the hell is he doing" said Yusuke.

"He's letting Shicibi out" said Kyuubi quietly.

"WHAT" cried all three Kage's and Kizana.

"How bad is that" asked Hiko Seijuro

"Extremely bad" said Arashi "The Kyuu no Bijuu are the most dangerous and powerful beings in existence"

"Even the weakest of them Ichibi when completely serious could wipe a village out in no time" said Kizana

Konoha:

Everyone in the village stopped fighting when they felt the chakra pulse. They froze felling the killing intent that poured over them in waves. Then they felt the earth shake and the wind pick up. Some were blown away by the wind it was so strong. Others had quickly hid themselves behind anything planted down. That's when they heard the demonic roar and everyone nearly pissed themselves. The Iwa-nin all had smiles on their faces believing it to be over.

The tiger roared once again the sound echoing all over the village before it launched a piece of earth at the village.

"What the hell are we gonna do" asked Sakura terrified.

"We fight what else" said Jaraiya.

"Yeah but not here in the village" said Sandaime.

"I don't think we can stop that sensei" said Tsunade seeing the giant beast attacking the village.

Gaara who had just awoken groaned. His head was killing him and the only reason he was even up was because he felt the power being released and it awoke him. Standing to his feet he found out why seeing the giant tiger. Then he grinned devilishly remembering his battle with the boy he would surely make him suffer.

Just then his gourd burst open catching everyone's attention. Sand swirled around him first transforming his left arm. Then his torso followed by his head and finally his legs leaving the only part on him normal was his feet. Before he could even take a step Botan was checking him for injuries.

Temari and Kankuro were both shaking seeing this. Sure they knew Shukaku was possessed by that monk but they still had memories of times when Gaara transformed and seeing him so close to the perfect form was a bit too much for them.

"I'm sick of these games. It's time to finish this" spoke Naruto catching everyone's attention. Hearing this Koenma sighed then spoke up

"From what I can tell Shichibi has had a berserker seal put on him. You are to knock him out so it can be removed. I repeat knock him out DO NOT kill him" said Koenma looking pointedly at Gaara at the end knowing what he was thinking.

They both lowered their heads hearing that wanting nothing more than to kill him. At the same time they both sighed but nodded none the less.

"Are you sure he's just not crazy" asked Naruto

"Positive Shichibi was one of the most noble of the Bijuu after all" replied Koenma.

"Just who are you two anyway" asked Sakura

"Introductions can wait. Naruto, Gaara I believe you two had a fight to finish" said Koenma both boys nodded at that.

Suddenly Naruto smiled in a way very similar to Anko. The others except those used to seeing such things were officially freaked out.

"What are you planning" asked Akira

"He said no killing not that we couldn't make him suffer before knocking him out" said Naruto causing Gaara to grin once again.

With that the two were gone. Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand while Naruto ran knowing his teleportation techniques couldn't take him that far.

Shichibi was walking forward slowly. He was still in the forest he wanted to look into his prey's eyes as they died. Naruto and Gaara were already there however standing in his way and both were smirking. Naruto bit his thumb and slammed his palms on the ground with a call of "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" causing a giant puff of smoke to surround the area.

When the smoke cleared a giant toad stood in front of the tiger. The toad was huge he stood about 100 meters high. He wore a blue jacket and had a pipe in his mouth as well as a dagger on his side and a scar over his left eye. Everyone who could see it and recognize it immediately knew who it was. Because this was the toad boss Gamabunta.

Gaara made one seal and disappeared in a giant puff of smoke. The sand in the area shot upwards high into the air before taking shape and solidifying. When the smoke cleared there stood the Ichibi Suna no Shukaku.

After taking a puff from his pipe and releasing the smoke Gamabunta spoke.

"**What the hell? Oi gaki what's going on**"

"We've got a major problem boss" said Naruto while pointing forward.

Gamabunta followed his gaze and saw exactly what he meant. The kid was dealing with a Bijuu. He couldn't help but remember his last encounter with one that resulted in the loss of his left eye.

"**You are interesting Uzumaki Naruto. However I will not let you or Ichibi stand in my way**" said the demonic voice of Shicibi. Just then Hiroshi's body arose from the top of the tigers head stopping once up to his waist.

"Oh and you plan to get by us how" asked Naruto.

Shichibi growled and barred his fangs at the boy. Naruto however didn't even blink not fazed by it in the least bit. Shichibi launched a ball of earth at him and the toad jumped over it before doing a few seals and calling out "**Suiton: Tepodama (Water Release: Gunshot)**"

Shichibi seeing it coming shot a blast of wind from his mouth. The attacks met canceling each other out and making it look as if a storm was taking place. Gamabunta landed a few feet away and glared at the tiger.

Shukaku seeing the opening fired a blast of wind at Shichibi. Shichibi dodged and moving quickly pounced on Shukaku before slashing him with his claws. Shukaku staggered back before swinging his tail down on Shichibi. Shichibi however took two of his tails and caught it before taking another and smacking Shukaku upside the head. Then before Shukaku had a chance to react crated a pillar of earth that went clean through causing Shukaku's form to dissolve.

Gamabunta saw this and would have gritted his teeth if he had any.

"Boss oil" called Naruto taking this chance to attack

The boss toad hearing this pumped out his stomach before sending a huge amount of oil out of his mouth. Naruto quickly started a few seals before pumping his chest out and spewing a stream of dark fire from his mouth while calling out "**Akuma Katon: Gamayu Endan ( Dark Fire Release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet)**".

The fire and oil mixed creating a giant fireball which sailed straight at Shichibi. Just as it was about to hit a huge earth wall rose up blocking the blow.

Sidelines:

Everyone had stopped when they saw the clouds of smoke. The leaf-nin cheered seeing Gamabunta and began fighting even harder. The suna-nin trembled seeing Shukaku and also fought harder hopping to beat their opponents and get out of there. Ibiki had already given the signal to dispatch the ANBU so it was only a matter of time until the battle was over and the enemy was driven out.

Anyone who was watching the battle between Shichibi and Gamabunta however where watching in awe. Most thought it was Jaraiya sense Yondaime was dead and Jaraiya was the last toad summoner. They were also shocked to see another Bijuu but were happy seeing it was on their side. Though when they saw it go down they prayed that they lived through this.

The leaf nin who could see Naruto however couldn't believe he still had the chakra to summon a boss summon. Those who had seen Yondaime when he rode on top of Gamabunta knew instantly this was Yondaime's son. They stood atop the toad the same way arms crossed and glaring at their opponent daring them to even try to take them on.

They were even more amazed seeing Naruto turn the signature Katon jutsu for Gamabunta into one using dark fire instead of normal flames. While most watching were waiting to see who'd win some already knew. Those who did knew because that person would die before allowing himself to lose.

Spirit World:

Everyone was watching the battle quietly waiting to see who'd win. Most of them were shocked senseless seeing Naruto call up the giant toad and were even more surprised hearing more people could summon animals. Quite a few looked at Naruto with proud smiles adorning their faces.

They had all shook their heads seeing Shukaku go down but let it go knowing he was the weakest up against one of the strongest.

Arashi smirked seeing his son using his pose while standing on top of Gamabunta. He was definitely proud of the boy and knew he'd turn out to be great he was however worried seeing the earth wall spring up. He shook himself from his thoughts and turned back to the fight.

Konoha:

The earth wall lowered and Naruto was shocked seeing Shichibi gone. He was completely dumbfounded. "_How the hell does something at least 100 meters high just disappear_" thought the fox boy while looking around

Gamabunta had drawn his dagger and was looking around himself. That's when the ground underneath them burst open Gamabunta was quick to jump in the air. However he didn't get far when a tail caught his leg pulling him back towards the ground where he landed hard.

Before he could move Shichibi appeared behind him and wrapped him up completely in four of his tail before grabbing and wrapping Naruto in another one.

The tails around Gamabunta tightened too much for him to handle and he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Too make matters worse at that very moment Naruto lost his transformation.

"**I told you I wouldn't let you stand in my way Uzumaki**" said Shichibi his voice a mix between his own and Hiroshi's which echoed all over the village.

Sidelines:

Botan appeared behind the group she had used a portal and managed to catch Gaara without anyone noticing her leave. Walking up to Koenma she nodded to him before nodding in Gaara's direction. She frowned hearing Shichibi's voice and wanting to hear Naruto's response. Then snapped her fingers and a metal suitcase appeared in a puff of smoke catching everyone's attention.

"Botan what are you looking for" asked Koenma.

Botan didn't answer and kept digging throwing whatever she didn't need over her shoulder while mumbling to herself before finally pulling something out. It was a silver device and was round in shape with a stem in the middle. (AN: It's a satellite people) It also had a built in speaker system.

"This baby is one of the devices I never got around to giving to Yusuke. It will let you hear a conversation anywhere in a hundred mile radius it doesn't matter how low people talk" said Botan. Ino and Sakura were both drooling at the prospects being gossip freaks themselves.

"Leave it to the gossip queen to have something like that" said Koenma "That's probably how you found out Keiko was pregnant too huh"

"Yep it's also how I found out about Kurama and Shizuru" said Botan cheerfully while setting it up.

"Anything else I should know" asked Koenma exasperated.

"Well I found out about Hiei and Makuro this way. Kuwabara and Yukina too though I don't think Hiei ever found out about that one" said Botan.

"Why's that" asked Akira knowing who they were talking about.

"Because Hiei is as overprotective as Naruto is. He'd have killed Kuwabara before he could even blink for touching his sister" explained Botan.

Spirit World:

The former members of the spirit squad all had embarrassed smiles on their faces hearing that. Well that is until Yukina was brought up and Hiei's youki shot up but before he could transform he was restrained and told to watch the fight then torture the idiot. He took a deep breath to calm himself before turning back to the fight.

With Naruto:

Naruto felt the tail tighten around him and gritted his teeth in pain but still managed to speak.

"Why are you doing this" he asked slowly.

"**I told you Uzumaki humans are evil and they must be destroyed**" replied the doubled voice through Hiroshi he paused turning Naruto so he could look in his eyes then continued.

"**I know you don't blame me Uzumaki. I can clearly see the fear in your eyes when you look at them**" said Hiroshi

"I told you before I fear no one" said Naruto

"**Really then why did you run**" asked Hiroshi.

"**Admit it Uzumaki you weren't just tired. Yes I know all too well the pain you went through the glares, whispers, the beatings you suffered through even the loneliness**"

"**It's time you admit it Uzumaki. The human race is beyond redemption they have fallen from what they once were. They are worse then the demons they make us out to be**"

"So what is this your sick idea of justice" asked the blonde

"**Is it wrong to return the pain they gave us**" asked Hiroshi.

"It's pointless" said Naruto.

"**Really how so**" asked Hiroshi.

"Because your doing nothing but confirming what they think of us already. The more you continue this the more our sacrifice becomes a waste" said Naruto

"**You** **are a fool thinking such things. You act like any of us wanted this**" said Hiroshi.

"None of us did but we have to live with it. All of us are no doubt tired of everyone immediately assuming us to be evil beast and your only helping them prove their point" replied Naruto.

"**That doesn't matter Uzumaki. I'm acting on behalf of all of us the ones used as weapons and treated like we're lower than dirt including yourself**" said Hiroshi loudly.

"Is that why your going through with this foolishness" said the blonde.

"**How is it foolish? It's only right to want to return the pain they gave us**" said Hiroshi

"You think that now but all you'll do is repeat history. The history full of pain and loneliness we had to suffer through" said Naruto

"**That's** **why the humans should be destroyed to prevent that**" said Hiroshi.

"You fool have you ever even thought past yourself" said Naruto loudly he paused before continuing.

"Just think about it what happens when you fail. I'll tell you Shichibi will be re-sealed in someone else who will have to suffer because of it. And if it happens to one it will happen to eight more" said the blonde.

"Can you really live with that. With knowing you could have helped stop all of that from happening to them" said the blonde

"**It won't happen**" said Hiroshi strongly.

"None of us wants that. So tell me Hiroshi just how many more people must we kill" said Naruto Hiroshi narrowed his eyes and was about to reply when Naruto spoke up.

"Tell me how many more times must I kill a man in front of his family? How many more times will I be forced to look into their child's eyes afterwards or in their wives" said Naruto

"**I see your point Uzumaki which is why I must not fail**" said Hiroshi. He needed to finish this quickly he was getting tired staying in this form for so long.

"I can't let you do that" said Naruto his determination shining in his eyes.

"**Your powerless Uzumaki. But don't worry your little girlfriends and your sister will live. In fact I'll take them as my own mates just to be sure**" said Hiroshi

"_Oh HELL NO. This bastard did NOT just go there. First this bastard spills my secrets, then tries killing my friends. Then the bastard tries destroying the village my parents died to protect and now this. That's it to hell with what Koenma said I'm killing him_" thought Naruto angrily.

Naruto was racking his brain hard trying to figure something out then his eyes went wide as he remembered something.

Flashback:

_They had just left the village when Kyubi had called him _

"_**Kit**" _

"_Yeah I'm listening" he thought back _

"_**Listen this seal is working to fast so I'm giving you another chakra system since once I'm gone your body won't be able to handle the pressure should you try to draw any of my power**" spoke the kitsune. _

"_If I were to try what would happen" asked the ten year old _

"_**Your body could be shredded under the strain of the power**" spoke the fox in a light tone._

_A few months after that he was called once again. This time he learned a lot more. He was told why he always felt so at peace in Fire Country. He learned why the animals all seemed to bow to him as he passed by. That was the day he learned exactly who he was who he was made to be. He still remembered Kyuubi's words from that day_

"_**It's no surprise kit. You represent not only your parents but me as well**" said the Fox_

"_So what everything is like that because of your presence or something" asked the boy_

"_**Partially but also yours. I am the Lord of Fire true but you kit from the day I was sealed became my heir. Which makes you the Heir of Fire**" explained the Fox Lord_

Flashback ends:

Naruto smirked remembering that. That's exactly who he was he couldn't lose especially not here. Just then he closed his eyes before putting his hands into the ram seal and going deep within himself somewhere he hasn't been in a year.

Spirit World:

Everyone had seen the flashback Naruto had had and were looking at Kyuubi with wide eyes. Kyuubi himself was looking wide eyed the kid wouldn't actually try that would he.

"Is that true" asked Kizana

"Completely it seems he's finally remembered" said Kyuubi

"But him calling your chakra will it work" asked Arashi

"Don't know honestly but he'll do it. Kit always was a bit suicidal" said Kyuubi

Sidelines:

The ANBU had made their appearance know and the leaf nin began pushing out the trespassers. Suna quickly fled having lost Shukaku and Oto fled realizing Orochimaru had fled. With that everyone including the clan heads began pushing out Iwa

With Naruto:

Naruto's eyes snapped open except now they were blood red with black slits. Then red chakra started coming out from him. Shichibi was shocked so shocked he actually dropped the blond. Naruto flipped and landed on all fours before standing. He quickly went through a few seals before slamming his hands on the ground and calling out

"**Soudai Kuchiyose no jutsu (Grand Summoning Technique)**"

For a second nothing happened and then lightning struck the ground behind the blonde lighting it aflame. The ground shook violently and the winds blew harshly, thunder boomed in the sky as more lightning was seen.

That's when it happened the ground under the blonde raised itself lifting high into the air. Then it began to take shape first forming four legs before forming a body then the head. Just then the fire crawled up turning each spot touched into red fur it went all over before stopping as the back end burst open and nine long tails burst out then the fire covered them turning it to red fur before dying out.

The eyes glowed before a roar escaped the creature's throat that echoed all over the village. The smoke cleared and everyone saw something shocking. For their in front of them stood The Lord of Fire himself Kyuubi no Kitsune with a blue eyed Naruto standing atop his head arms crossed and glaring at the tiger.

"**Your trespassing Shichibi**" spoke Kyuubi his voice echoing all over "**You should leave MY territory now**"

"**Surely Kyuubi you must feel these humans should be eliminated**" said Hiroshi

"**Sorry I don't. Now this is my land unless you want to get hurt I suggest you leave**" said Kyuubi.

"**Can't do that. Besides it's not like I can lose**" said Hiroshi

"**Really now lets just see how long you last**" said Kyuubi grinning evilly.

Once that was said Kyuubi's power shot up and he pounced on the tiger knocking him on his side. Before he could even get up he was bombed with fireballs that shot right from the kitsune's fur. Each fireball hit, Kyuubi was no fool he knew this was nowhere near Shichibi's full power maybe Gobi's… maybe.

Before anything else could happen he was completely wrapped up in tails and Naruto was off Kyuubi's head and on Shichibi's delivering a massive right hook with all his remaining power launching Hiroshi right out of Shichibi's head and causing the form to crumble. Kyuubi caught him with one of his tails before he could fall then began to shrink himself transforming into his other form.

"For a second I thought it didn't work" said Naruto tiredly

"Yeah it delays like that kit" said Kyuubi placing the kid over his shoulder once he passed out. After looking around a bit he found Hiroshi and grabbed him as well. Before he left however he placed both hands on the ground making new trees to replace the destroyed ones.

Twenty minutes later Kyuubi stood in front of the group handing the knocked out Hiroshi to Koenma before handing the passed out Naruto to Tsunade who proceeded to check him over. He then explained what happened and just as he finished his body dissolved turning back into earth.

AN: That's it for this chap. This one was extremely hard to write for some reason. I mean I must have redone it like 5 times. Anyway next chap is the aftermath which will be filled with lemony goodness for you all to enjoy plus Akatsuki finally makes it's appearance Naruto gives a history lesson and more. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Oh yeah just in case anyone wants to know Anajah the wolf demon I created myself. Anyway got to go work on the next chapter while I have the time. Till then PEACE


	13. The Aftermath

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 13: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own Anajah and Kohaku.

AN: I've decided that I won't be doing the adult fan fiction thing for a while. Maybe after I do the next four or five chapters I'll start it but I need pairings for it if you guys want it if not I won't bother. Secondly I've finally done a lemon since you guys have asked so nicely so I hope you enjoy it.

Start Now

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was shining, the sky was clear, the birds sang and there was a nice breeze flowing through town. In all Konoha looked beautiful and if it wasn't for the damage done to the village no one would even think this place had just been a battlefield. For one person however none of this made any difference.

One week had passed since the invasion and Naruto was still yet to awaken. Tsunade had checked him after his fight with Shichibi and he looked fine then. Though she had been forced to reapply the genjutsu to his face before anyone saw. However it wasn't until later they discovered just how bad it was. While on the outside everything looked fine internally he was a mess. He had multiple fractured or broken bones and even some of his organs were injured.

Apparently his body still wasn't able to handle Kyuubi's chakra too much. Luckily Naruto had used it all up quickly otherwise he'd have probably died. When they got him to the hospital his healing ability had kicked in and was working hard on fixing the damage. Now he was fully healed and was just sleeping recovering from the exhaustion.

Hinata sighed quietly she, Haku, Ayame and Tenten had all been here since that day. Sure one would leave to go handle private matters but none had left the hospital once. Akira as well as her Hyuga gaurds had all been sent back to the Ryuu Estate the day after the battle.

She smirked to herself the ANBU had had one hell of a time keeping Akira from out right killing Hiroshi for what happened to her brother. She had gone in there sword drawn with blue fire covering it saying she'd make him suffer first before killing him. It was only after Ibiki told her she'd loose her chance at ANBU if she continued. She did stop though it was rather reluctantly.

The word had already spread on Naruto too. Everyone now knew he was Kyuubi's vessel as well as whom his mother and rumored father were. Everyone also knew that the blonde summoned Kyuubi during the battle and the fox actually helped and protected the village. The villagers needless to say were confused and had actually demanded answers though Sandaime had said they'd come in time and he had more things to do at the moment.

Hinata had also sent word to the compound that day that she wasn't to be disturbed by anyone unless it was Neji, Hizashi, Naomi, Hanabi, or her father himself. She'd been here since with the rest of the girls and the only people who came were Kakashi, her father, Zabuza, Anko-sensei and Sandaime. Tsunade and Shizune didn't count seeing as they were seeing to him themselves.

Anyone else couldn't even see him right now as he had an ANBU guard himself. There were two by the door and two on the roof. Both Ino-Shika-Cho groups had come but been denied access though Tsunade had told them they could see him once everything settled down. Kiba and his mom Tsume had come by with Shino and his dad Shibi. Sakura had also come by but they were also denied though they were told they'd each know when he awoke. Unsurprisingly Sasuke was the only one who didn't come though Hinata didn't care in the least.

She had also learned that Haku was just like her after a tough fight. Meaning she suffered from H&H's as well. They had taken care of the hungries and were waiting for Naruto for the rest. They had talked and figured all bloodline holders must get it. She looked over and smiled at the girl receiving one back.

She saw Tenten was twirling a kunai around her finger and Ayame was reading a magazine. They had all talked to Tenten when she had first come since they were all quite surprised especially Hinata since she thought the girl liked Neji.

Tenten had told them that at one point she did but the Hyuga saw her as a sister and she accepted that. She had also told them that she was an active member of the Naruto Fan Club since the beginning saying anyone who puts down the Uchiha deserved it.

Haku had in turn told her how they operate to which Tenten actually blushed and admitted she had never really thought of another girl that way but in the end she agreed to it. Haku wanted her to prove it and walked right up to the girl before kissing her though she stopped herself before it could get out of hand since it could easily happen when she had the hornies. She shook her head clearing her thoughts before facing the bed once again.

Naruto groaned kami he had a headache. He knew exactly how much time had passed he'd spent the week with Dragona though they were both too tired and ended up sleeping most of the time. He had learned however that he'd have died had he used a second dragon like he originally planned.

He slowly opened his eyes and cursed as soon as he did when the light hit his eyes forcing him to close them back. Once he reopened them and saw the girls he smiled though he raised an eyebrow at seeing Tenten. The girls heard him and immediately were on top of him.

"Normally I wouldn't complain but I'm still kind of sore right now" said the blonde. Each of the girls blushed before standing straight up with two on each of his sides. He had Hinata and Ayame to his left with Haku and Tenten to his right.

"So what's going on and why can't I feel Akira's presence" asked Naruto

"For starters you've been out for a week. Akira was sent home the day after the invasion" said Hinata.

"On top of that the words spread that your Uzumaki Kizana's son as well as rumored to be Yondaime's" said Ayame

"Then people are talking about how Kyuubi's sealed in you" said Haku

"Plus everyone knows you summoned him to fight Shichibi and their confused since he actually protected the village" said Tenten

Naruto nodded and with help from Haku and Hinata managed to sit up. He looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding to himself.

"Hinata-chan find my mother and sister they should know I'm up" said Naruto receiving a nod from the girl before she went to do it.

"What happened to Gaara and Hiroshi" asked Naruto

"Gaara and his siblings are still in town staying at a hotel and Hiroshi is still here under ANBU guard" replied Haku

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything more and looked to be in deep thought. The girls all sat down seeing this but stayed close. After a few minutes the door opened and in came Hinata, Shizune, and Tsunade along with Botan.

"So your finally up. I swear I always get partnered with the crazy ones" said Botan

"Really who was your last partner" asked Naruto curiously

"Urameshi Yusuke" said Botan causing Naruto to nearly choke.

"The Urameshi Yusuke original wielder of the Rei Gun and the half Mazuku Yusuke" he asked wide eyed.

"The very same kid you two are too much alike" she said with a smile.

Everyone besides them however were extremely confused Tsunade quickly shook it off as she and Shizune checked on Naruto. Once they finished and saw everything was fine she quickly whacked him upside the head.

"Itai kasan what was that for" asked Naruto rubbing his head

"For using Kyuubi's chakra when he specifically told you not to" said Tsunade

"But if I hadn't we'd have all died. No offence kasan but Katsuyu can't take on Shichibi" said Naruto

"Even still you knew you could have died doing that. He told you and I quote that it could rip you to shreds without him there to limit it" said Tsunade.

"Well I had to try and besides I was always a bit suicidal" said Naruto grinning.

"Anyway your fine you could leave as soon as you're ready" said Tsunade. Naruto nodded then spoke up.

"Kasan can you send for the rest of the twelve, the senseis. I also need to see Hiashi, Hizashi, Tsume and the Suna sibs" asked Naruto getting a nod from the older blonde

"Botan has Hiroshi been taken care of yet" asked Naruto

"Hai the seal was removed while he slept" said Botan

"Good then I want him here too. I'll finish this now" said Naruto

"Are you sure that's smart ototo" asked Shizune

"Hai if the tigers back to his senses nothing will happen" said Naruto receiving nods before Tsunade left

Spirit World:

Koenma was once again in the fighter's hall. He had to wait until today since there was way too much paperwork in his office which he regretfully had to do. He even had some for that invasion and Kyuubi's visit to Konoha. Shaking himself from his thoughts he addressed the group.

"So what did you think of those two" asked Koenma

"Gaara relies too heavily on his sand. He needs a kenjutsu style and some ninjutsu" said Shodaime

"Yes as well as some weight training the boys incredibly slow" said Hiei. Koenma nodded to both points.

"And Naruto" asked Koenma

"Naruto is good however he relies too heavily on his chakra" said Nidaime

"I agree most of the boys speed came from him using his chakra" said Hiei

"His strength did as well" said Seijuro.

"I noticed the boy has the chakra to be a sannin but only jounin level skills" said Nidaime

"Yes most of what you saw the kenjutsu and some of his jutsu's he still hasn't perfected or just learned this year" said Koenma

"His skill with the Rasengan though is amazing" said Arashi

"Yeah he learned that when he was ten" said Koenma

"And his dragon" asked Hiei

"A Queen" Koenma replied and Hiei went wide eyed

"Damn it even I don't have a Queen" said Hiei.

"What you guys didn't see however was his control over nature the boy controls just about everything including plants" said Koenma.

With that he launched into an explanation of Naruto's skills. He explained everything he could think of when he finished however he noticed Kizana was looking a little worried

"You alright Kizana" asked Koenma

"I'm just a bit worried that's all. Is he even up yet" came Kizana's quiet reply.

"Well let's find out" said Koenma before turning the TV on.

With Naruto:

Twenty minutes had passed and Naruto's room was packed. Everyone he asked for was there plus Asuma who was playing Shougi with Shikamaru at the time. He also noticed Neji who was wearing his hitae-tae on his arm showing a seal free forehead.

"All right I called because I know you guys have questions. However I need to deal with something first" said Naruto. In unison both Naruto and Gaara turned their gazes on Hiroshi who had Saphira with him.

"What's with the girl" asked Gaara

"She goes where I go" said Hiroshi

"Anyway Hiroshi we can't have anymore of that shit you pulled" said Naruto

"True we're not here as destroyers but guardians" said Gaara shocking just about everyone in the room

"I assume Shichibi has told you of the part the Bijuu play here" said Naruto

"Yes I was actually informed a few days ago" said Hiroshi

With that they discussed what had to be done. In the end Hiroshi agreed to become a death knight with Koenma over looking what he had just done. With that he was given the book and walked out with Saphira and his guards.

"That went well" said Naruto with a sigh while leaning back.

"Yes though hopefully the rest you guys can handle like you did Gaara" said Botan

"What just happened" asked a confused Sakura

"Sorry forgot you guys were here" said a sheepish Naruto "Anyway I know you guys had questions so now's your chance to get answers."

"Are you Yondaime's son" asked Shino. Naruto sighed before speaking quietly

"Yeah that's me" said Naruto while taking out his own copy of the book

"I can't believe he sealed that beast Kyuubi in his own son" said Ino

"He may have done that but Kyuubi was far from a beast" said Naruto he paused then continued

"In all actuality Kyuubi was the Lord of Fire Country it's guardian" finished Naruto

"What do you mean guardian" asked Sakura

"The Bijuu are all actually guardians of certain territories Kyuubi was ours" explained Naruto while flipping the book open and searching for a page

"Then why would he attack us like that" asked Kiba

"Kyuubi wasn't himself that day. You see he at one point had a mate and two kits himself. They were murdered and he entered a rage" explained Naruto

"You see when demons first take a mate they are bonded with them. Now once that connection was cut off he lost it especially knowing the kits were dead too" explained the blonde.

"But I thought the Bijuu were all evil" said Temari

"Not these Bijuu though at one point there were some evil ones" said Naruto seeing he had everyone's attention he continued

"There was at one point a war between the Bijuu during which some were killed those being Nibi no Nekomata, Yonbi no Souku, Rokubi no Raijuu, Shichibi no Kaku and the Hachimata Yamata no Orochi" said Naruto he paused to breath then continued.

"Because of this new bijuu came forth. There was already 2 Nibi's so it wasn't needed. The others however were replaced by Yonbi the four headed snake. Rokubi the six tailed phoenix, Shichibi the seven tailed tiger and Hachibi the eight tailed wolf" finished Naruto

"But their still demons and demons are evil" said Sakura

"Not really they just don't like humans but then again this is a war" said Naruto catching everyone by surprise

"What are you talking about what war" asked Anko

"You see long ago demons and humans lived in the same world. The demons who were actually here first paid the humans no mind for a long time" he took a breath then continued

"One day a demon mated with a human creating the first half demon. Back then they were hated by demons and humans alike. However because of the treatment they got from humans they all wanted to become full blooded demons" he took another breath.

"There was one demon in particular that everyone knew and feared. He was the first two tailed demon and a daiyoukai (great demon). He was known as the Dog General Inu no Taisho" he paused to catch his breath and looked directly at Tsume and Kiba before speaking.

"He was the strongest though most thought it was for one reason. He carried three weapons all katana's two of which were made from his own fangs. The first was called Tensaiga the sword of heaven, the second Tessaiga the sword of earth, and the last Sounga the sword of hell" he once again paused took a breath and continued.

"Each sword had it's own special ability. Tensaiga was rumored to be able to heal one hundred people in one swing. Tessaiga was rumored to be able to slay one hundred people in one swing. Sounga however was different it could kill you and bring you back as it's zombie slave" he shook his head then continued.

"He had two son's the first Sesshoumoru and the second a half demon Inuyasha. When he died he passed Tenseiga to Sesshoumoru and Tesseiga to Inuyasha" he paused once more

"Inuyasha was the first half bread to reach Daiyouki levels. After that they slowly began to be accepted by the demons"

"It seems both his sons inherited his taste for humans as they both mated with one. For Inuyasha it was a priestess called Kagome and for Sesshoumaru a girl that he raised himself called Rin" he paused yet again seeing Kakashi's eye go wide. He took a breath then flipped a few pages and then continued.

"During this time there were two other demons born. They were siblings the first was a white wolf called Anajah who was rumored to be able to see all around her without turning her head" he paused again seeing the reaction from the Hyuga's then continued

"The second her little brother a black wolf called Kohaku who was rumored to be able to predict the moves of his enemies. Because of this most thought that he could see the future and like the Inu's they too mated with humans" he paused then continued.

"One day another demon mated with a human again a priestess. The humans however were tired of this and having grown arrogant killed the priestess and her unborn child" said Naruto pausing and looking at their faces seeing their shocked looks

"That demon however was also a Daiyouki and that act started the entire war. For centuries the war went on until King Enma himself stepped in. He then created a whole new world and sent the demons there" he paused for another breath then continued.

"During this time the humans had forgotten about the demons and started fighting amongst themselves. One day they also entered a war this time it was samurai fighting it" he paused again and flipped some more pages.

Spirit World:

Just about everyone was shocked at just how much this kid knew. Kyuubi was laughing at their shocked looks and gained the attention of the entire room.

"Hey I told you I taught him history. Just keep watching he's not done yet" they listened and turned back hearing Naruto speaking again.

Back with Naruto:

"During this war there were some extremely powerful people. One would be Shinomori Aoshi he had managed to become leader of his clan and military group the Oniwa Banshu at the age 13 which was practically unheard of."

"Another would be Hajime Saito. He was a part of a special police force called the Shensengumi and was the leader of their third squad" he said this looking towards Sasuke then continued.

"Then there was another he was an assassin for a group called the Ishin Shishi. He was the strongest and was never beaten. Anyone who saw him work he killed he was the strongest known as the Hitokiri Battousai. His name however was Himura Kenshin"

"Each of these men mentioned eventually had a family which still has members of it living today"

"However back to the war I was talking about. The war didn't stop there with the world separation there were just less casualties. Until one day another half demon came forth. He was originally human as the demon blood skips generations anyway his name was Urameshi Yusuke" he paused and took another breath.

"By the time he came humans simply thought demons were things they made up. But he saved this world numerous times. He died twice the second time however awakened his demon blood" once again he paused and took a breath then continued.

"He and his group eventually stopped the war altogether. At least until the humans once again killed the child of a demon and their mate" he paused and shook his head then continued.

"This time King Enma had had enough and picked out nine demons creating the bijuu. Before he could send them out however the humans nearly wiped themselves out" said Naruto watching as everyone's eyes got wide.

"You see they had weapons that with just one could destroy this entire country. However they used them on each other. Then the bijuu came and destroyed everything and King Enma himself erased all the humans memories of such things thus causing the Great Forgetting" said Naruto

"The bijuu were then split up to guard over a certain part of the world or what was left of it" finished Naruto

"That's it" asked Sakura

"That's all I learned well except this. The half demons remained in this world and slowly their demonic blood dwindled until they just became humans with special abilities that they somehow managed to keep. These of course are what we now call bloodline limits" said Naruto surprising everyone.

"If I'm correct then both the Hyuga and Uchiha come from the wolves I mentioned. Though the Inuzuka they come from Inu's and I'm betting their Inu no Taisho's decendants" finished Naruto shocking everyone.

"Wait what about you" asked Ino

"What about me" asked Naruto

"You have a bloodline as well so what are you" asked Ino

"My bloodline was created by Kyuubi I'm actually the first bearer" explained Naruto

"Then how does Akira have it" asked Sakura

"Konoha has techniques were people can pass their traits to others we merely used it" he said then continued.

"All I know is my family dates back before the forgetting in fact back to the time when true samurai lived at least my mother's side. My fathers I have absolutely no idea" finished the blonde.

"Aside from that I know for a fact that those with demonic blood in them or even demonic energy have different urges than most humans meaning those with bloodlines" here those who had them had wide eyes and were now listening attentively.

"Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kiba, Haku and Hinata probably already noticed this. That feeling you get after a good fight I mean" said Naruto all their eyes went wide as did Hiashi's, Hizashi's and Tsume's as they knew what he meant.

"You know what it is. Tell me it's been driving me nuts" demanded Sasuke

"It's your instincts calling out" he said then clarified

"You may have noticed that you get extremely hungry" he paused seeing them nod their heads.

"That's the first part the second is your mating instincts" explained the blonde causing Kiba to blush.

"Did you just say mating instincts" he asked

"Yeah though it won't hit you if you haven't found at least one compatible mate" explained Naruto then smirked

"I see you feel it Sasuke" he said

"I don't know what you're talking about" he replied looking away

"Like I didn't just catch that glimpse you made towards Sakura" he said causing both mentioned people to blush.

"Anyway it will keep calling at you and get worse until you satisfy it. Meaning it will keep bothering you until you and your mate have some private time" said Naruto blushing at the end himself.

"So your saying unless they sleep together it will keep bothering them" said Anko

"Basically though I'll say this your body instinctively knows who you should be with. For some they can have more than one mate, while others only get one. So you shouldn't worry about it" said the fox boy

Spirit World: 

They were all shocked hearing what the boy said. No one said anything and simply sat there for a while finally Koenma spoke up

"I'm going to go have their blood checked" before he could leave he was stopped

"If they have demon blood more specifically ours what then" asked Inuyasha

"I already know the girl Hinata carries mine. I want it activated then she can use those kodachi to their true potential" said Anajah

"I think we would all want the same" spoke Taisho

"I'll see about it but I can't make promises you know that" said Koenma receiving nods from the group.

"However if any of you are related to them I will let you know" with that Koenma was gone.

With Naruto Later:

He had ended up explaining who Botan was before she left as well as their connection. In the end there were a lot of shocked faces. The Sand Sibs had left since they were only waiting for him to wake up before they left and were heading back to Suna.

Right now he and the girls were heading towards the tower. Sandaime had sent for him so they were headed to see him now. When they arrived they were immediately let into the office. Jaraiya and Tsunade were both already there once they were settled Sandaime spoke.

"Ok I've called you guys here because it's time to make the announcement" that got nods from all who knew what he was talking about

20 minutes later Sandaime was standing outside with all of Konoha standing down below.

"Ok I've called everyone here for a few announcements" said Sandaime once the people quieted down he continued.

With that he told them of Naruto's heritage and confirmed that he was Kyuubi's container. He also explained the truth behind the Kyuubi attack then after quieting everyone down he spoke again.

"Lastly I've been doing a lot of thinking and it's time I retire again. As such I have already chosen who will take my place as of tomorrow" said Sandaime watching as the crowd were silent so they could here this.

"Without further ado I'll introduce you to the Godaime Hokage Tsunade" he said loudly.

Tsunade stepped out and everyone began cheering. Sandaime held out a box in his hands and Tsunade touched it as well. After placing some chakra into it there was a puff of smoke and Tsunade was now wearing the Kage robes with the kanji for Godaime on the back.

Naruto didn't hear anything she said he was to busy hyperventilating. Tenten saw this and spoke up.

"You alright Naruto-kun" she asked getting the attention of the other girls

"H-he gave her the Hokage position" said Naruto with a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong with that" said Tenten since she was Tsunade's biggest fan

"It makes too much money and kasan's a chronic gambler and a bad one at that. The village will go broke" said Naruto. Shizume came in just then and immediately held him.

"Shhh its okay ototo I'll make sure she doesn't gamble" said Shizune quietly receiving a nod from the boy.

With Shika:

He was on his hill relaxing. He was actually tired after all the information his brain took in today. He'd gone to hear Sandaime's announcement as well a few hours ago and came here right after. He sighed he had to meet Ino in a little bit he just didn't feel like getting up. Deciding to just get it over with he got up and went to meet the troublesome woman.

With Sasuke:

He was still thinking about what Naruto had said earlier. Right now though he was waiting for Sakura to show up. Which should be any minute now actually.

He really wasn't sure if he wanted her over right now. Especially now since he knew what that feeling was. He was shaken from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door. Opening it he let her in before closing the door and retaking his seat on the couch.

With Naruto:

Naruto had walked all but Hinata home. Haku had off tomorrow so he'd be with her then and Ayame and Tenten would get some other day. His mother and Shizune were still at the office and Jaraiya had went out for his research. They entered the house taking off their sandals before moving up to his room.

Once they reached Naruto laid down on the bed with a sigh. Hinata laid beside him for a moment thinking to herself. She had listened very carefully when he spoke earlier and was even pulled to the side by her father and uncle. She eventually admitted she felt it and badly and since they already knew they planned to be married anyway neither adult made any threats.

Steeling her resolve she rolled over so she was on top of him before kissing him deeply. Once she pulled away she kissed her way to his ear before whispering in it.

"I love you Naru-kun" she said before nibbling on his ear.

"I love you to Hina-chan" he replied kissing her neck.

She smiled hearing that before kissing him again. Their tongues once again engaged in a battle. While this was going on Naruto had moved his hands up her legs to the bottom of her shirt before pulling on it. She got the message and sat up he followed and pulled the shirt over her head before tossing it to the floor.

His own shirt quickly followed and Hinata was on him again kissing a trail from his neck to his stomach. She was stopped and pulled back up though before she was pulled into yet another deep kiss. She pulled away once more and placed a finger to his lips before he could say anything.

Then she stood up and got off the bed before closing and looking the door. His eyes went wide seeing this sure he'd taken her shirt off but he was only going to suck her breast. She turned back and looked at him before removing her pants and climbing back on the bed. However she quickly went back grabbing two of her condoms she kept at all times before climbing on top of him again.

"Hina-chan are you sure about this" he asked nervously

"Hai Naru-kun" she replied confidently

She once again took her path down his body before stopping at his pants. She took a deep breath before undoing them and pulling both the pants and boxers down and off freeing his length and tossing them to the floor. She smiled seeing he was already hard for her. She grabbed it with her right hand and gently stroked it before leaning over and licking the tip. Then placed one of the two condoms on him and threw the wrapper in the can by the bed.

After a moment more she took it into her mouth. She took it as far as she could before she knew she'd choke. She sucked him hard moving her head back and forth while still stroking him. Using her left she reached down and began rubbing her already wet pussy through her now soaked panties.

Naruto was moaning loudly from her actions. He reached over with both hands down her back before finding and unclasping her bra. Not missing a beat she removed it while still sucking on him. Finally he pulled her up before flipping her over onto her back and removing her last piece of clothing the green thong she was wearing before diving down and moving his tongue across her lips.

She moaned loud at the feeling of his tongue on her clit. Then she felt it enter her folds and shuttered. After a minute of this he came up and planted a kiss to her lips and his member at her entrance before speaking.

"Are you sure you want this Hina-chan" he asked again.

Instead of speaking her reply she pulled him down into her. He fell on top of her his member passing and breaking her barrier as he did. She bit her lip but refused to scream she instead settled for a whimper. Naruto held her to him whispering soothing words in her ear. Once she calmed down she began rocking her hips into him to get him started.

Seeing this he pulled himself out about halfway before sliding in again. He kept this up but at a slow pace while sucking on her breast. Hinata was moaning loudly as the pain had turned to pleasure a while ago and she knew someone probably heard her but she didn't care. She rolled over so she was on top and proceeded to ride him moving her hips at a fast pace.

After a few minutes of this her muscles clenched around him as she came screaming his name and he followed right after her biting into her neck. She fell forward soon after her head on his chest and kissed it before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke sighed to himself he had almost lost control while she was here. They had been making out and the next thing he new she was out of her pants and on her knees with his dick in her mouth. Luckily he had managed to regain control of himself before they went any farther. Sakura left with a smile as she had managed to get him out of his pants and had swallowed his seed.

Elsewhere:

A certain snake charmer was also smiling since she and her secret boyfriend had just finished with some fun of their own. She didn't know if there was anything she loved more than sex especially with Zabuza with how he pounded into her. She had always loved sex and the only reason she didn't sleep with Orochimaru while he was around was because he's gay and she had tried everything.

She quickly shook those thoughts from her head. She wanted to think of men who fucked her hard not one's who didn't even when she threw herself at them. Her thoughts then turned to her team more specifically Hinata. Hinata was different than most thought, she was just too shy to show it. She knew if the girl was older she'd be sleeping with her herself which is why she couldn't wait until she made chuunin.

Why because once kunoichi become chuunin they sometimes have to take missions where they have to sleep with someone. It just so happens Anko and now Kurenei were the women who would train them for that.

Aside from that though she had seen the look in the girl's eyes earlier and knew she'd do something. She'd find out tomorrow most likely or later today.

Hyuga Estates Later:

Hiashi and Hizashi were in the study still talking about what they heard earlier. They both knew that when Hinata returned she'd be a complete woman and that scared the hell out of them. They had seen the look in her eyes as well they had both remembered that look in each of their wives eyes before their first times which was why they pulled her to the side first.

Hinata had explained to them that it wasn't about getting rid of the feeling for her but rather giving herself to the man she loved. Though those weren't the words she used they each understood it's what she meant and just couldn't tell them that.

The Next Day:

Hinata walked into the complex glowing. She had spent the night with Naruto and had more amazing sex after they woke up the first time. Then this morning they had more sex exept in the shower this time. Everyone especially the women who saw her immediately knew what was going on from her glowing and the slight limp that she had.

She was still smiling though he'd taken her hard this morning from both the front and back though he didn't go for her ass. Reaching her room she immediately grabbed a new set of underwear and a robe before heading to her private bathroom.

Haku's Apartment:

She knew Naruto would be there soon so she had already showered and dressed. She only got dressed in case he wanted to go eat though she'd rather him eat her than anything else. She quickly shook those thoughts from her head knowing it was just the hornies talking to her.

She was snapped out of her thoughts hearing a knock on the door. She let him in and he immediately kissed her once he came in. Just then the dam in her broke he had kissed her deeply causing her to get wet just from the kiss. She gasped feeling his fingers press into her though her pants. Naruto chuckled hearing her, knowing she was still feeling it as the smell of her arousal was to much to overlook.

"I see your nice and wet. But you know you have to earn it like Hina-chan did" he whispered to her before sitting on the couch.

Hearing that she wasted no time and quickly took off her vest, tossing it onto a chair before kneeling down. Before she could do anything however she turned annoyed eyes towards the door hearing someone knocking.

"This better be good or I'm freezing somebody" said the incredibly annoyed and horny Haku. Naruto merely felt sorry for the poor soul knowing that the woman meant it.

"What are you doing here Jaraiya-sama" said a twitching Haku

"Sorry to disturb you but I need to speak to my apprentice" said Jaraiya

"What's up ero-sensei" asked Naruto

"Your mother want's you all in the tower. So of course she sent me" replied Jaraiya before smirking seeing the state of his apprentice

"Oh sorry was I interrupting something" asked the super pervert.

"Get out ero-sensei I'll meet you there" said the blonde shaking his head.

Hokage Tower 30 minutes later:

Tsunade looked around at the office seeing the rookie nine as well as the sensei's plus Asuma seeing everyone here she nodded to herself happy she told Kakashi to come thirty minutes earlier.

"Ok I'm sure your all wondering why your all here so I'll get straight to it" said Tsundae catching the groups attention.

"Because of how things are with the state of the village we need Anko back in the field and without her team ten can't circulate. Because of this problem we've decided to change the teams around to how they would have been had certain things worked out right" explained Tsunade earning groans from the entire group.

"However you should know that it won't stay like that forever and the teams will eventually be put back the way they were" said the Godaime.

"Now as of now team seven will be Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke under Kakashi" Naruto groaned hearing this. Sasuke and Sakura didn't take offence thinking he was thinking about Kakashi's constant lateness.

"Team eight will be Hinata, Shino and Kiba under Kurenei" she paused gauging their reactions. Kiba was jumping for joy at being away from the Uchiha while she couldn't tell with Shino and Hinata had an eyebrow twitching.

"Team ten will be Shikamaru, Ino and Choji under Asuma" finished Tsunade. She noticed those three looked ok with it though they would be with how close they are.

"Alright with the exception of Naruto, Shikamaru and Hinata the rest of you are dismissed" with that all the gennin left though the jounin stayed.

Once they were gone Tsunade pulled out two chuunin vest and tossed one to Naruto, and the other to Shikamaru.

"Alright now Hinata since Anko says you have the skills needed I could promote you but I can't let people think I'm playing favorites for family" said Tsunade she paused seeing the girl blush then continued.

"However what I'm doing is giving you the position of trial-chuunin. Basically you just have to prove yourself capable of the position then you get your vest" explained Tsunade seeing her nod she moved on.

"Now each of you are now the leaders of your teams which is the real reason we did this. You see you three are above the others so I want you to train your given team anyway you feel necessary" said Tsunade

"Do we still have access to the Forest of Death" asked Naruto.

"Yes however you Naruto have a slightly different task" she paused seeing him raise an eyebrow at that

"Sarutobi-sensei wants you to keep an eye on the Uchiha since the boy was always a flight risk" explained Tsunade getting a nod from the boy.

"Now all of you can go I need to speak with my son and his future wife here" said Tsunade getting nods from everyone who left right after.

"I just want to say I know what you two were doing but I'm letting it slide as after battle effects" said Tsunade causing both to blush up a storm.

"Now if you two ever wake me up again to those sounds you'll become my new sparring partners" said Tsunade causing both to pale.

"Secondly Naruto as you are now chuunin you can now use your true name. With that however comes something else" said Tsunade with a sigh

"What would that be kasan" asked the younger blonde

"We're moving into your father's house. Also you should know that ALL of your girlfriends are REQUIRED to live there as well" explained Tsunade seeing Naruto pale

"K-kasan are you sure that's wise" asked Naruto fearfully.

"It's in your clans rules by the age of 14 all fiancés must live in the estate and since your marring all the girls they all have to" explained Tsundae watching as Naruto slumped to the floor.

"Hiashi is going to kill me" said Naruto quietly

"No he's not Naruto-kun" said Hinata quietly

"Why wouldn't he" asked the fox boy

"Trust me he won't" said Tsunade

"When are we moving in" asked Naruto

"We'll be completely moved in by the end of the week" said Tsunade receiving nods from both

"Hinata I need you to inform your father of this" said Tsunade getting a nod from the girl

"Also tell the rest of the girls that's all" said Tsunade

"Kasan you think I could get a decent mission for my first chuunin assignment" asked Naruto before leaving.

"We'll see if I can find anything" said Tsunade waving them off.

Once they were out of the office she quickly pulled out a bottle of sake for her troubles. Now not only did she have to deal with paperwork but a house full of hormonal teenage girls and one who was already sleeping with her son. Kami where was Jaraiya when she needed to punch someone.

Hyuga Estates 45 minutes later:

They had taken their time getting here with Naruto dreading it. They had already talked to Haku, Ayame, and Tenten and explained things to them. Haku wasn't a problem since she lived alone. Tenten said she didn't think her parents would mind knowing that it was actually required. Ayame however thought it would be a problem as it would leave her father alone far earlier than she intended.

Now was the real obstacle the twins Hiashi, and Hizashi. Naruto was inwardly shaking he'd just lost his virginity and now he was going to die by juken (gentle fist). He lowered his head that truly sucked he'd never get to enjoy the rest of the girls or master Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu or the Hirishin no jutsu which he had planned on finding once he settled into the house.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the door opened. In walked Hiashi and Hizashi both had small almost invisible smirks on their faces seeing the blonde squirm under their gaze. They didn't blame him either they were the same way when it happened to them and they had to see the girls parents.

Naruto didn't say anything the entire time they were there leaving it for Hinata to explain so they hopefully would just kill him quickly and painlessly. So you can imagine his surprise when they were both ok with it Hiashi seeing this explained.

"Naruto I already knew this before now. I knew your father since we were kids he was my teammate and best friend. I was there when they told him about it and when he had been forced to tell your grandfather" explained Hiashi

By the end they simply said they wanted her to still come by everyday to continue her training when not on missions or doing team training. Then they congratulated Naruto on his promotion while wishing Hinata luck with hers before leaving the room.

Elsewhere:

Nine figures where all gathered in a dark cave. Each one had on a black cloak with red clouds designed on them. Finally one of them the leader spoke.

"I've gathered you to tell you the Kyuubi has been found" spoke the man in a deep voice.

"Now we are running far behind schedule seeing as we thought he was dead and abandoned the project. Because of this we only have one Bijuu. Now here are your assignments" spoke the same man before giving out the assignments.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Like I said it was just the aftermath of the battle. I hope you guys liked the lemon I put in because I only did it because people were asking. Also I know most people usually go on to the find Tsunade thing but I already have her. And while I could've used Akira I chose not too because it wouldn't work without me making a few moves first which I did with this chapter. Next chapter we've got a new mission for the new (true) team seven and I might go over the training if I can get it to come out right. Finally I've been thinking a lot about this demon blood thing I think it went ok but let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is accepted but please no all out flames. Whelp that's it see ya'll next chap. PEACE


	14. Enter Akatsuki

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 14: Enter Akatsuki

Disclaimer: I don't own anything though I do wish I did. Though I do own all the OC's Akira, Hiroshi etc.

AN: I know I said I'd give them a new mission but I couldn't get any ideas for one. Plus everyone's been asking about Itachi and I wanted to show Itachi so here you go. Also I changed a few things from last chapter. If anyone remembers I said that Naruto told them he no longer held Kyuubi. I simply took that part out when I started making this one.

Start Now:

Two weeks had passed since Naruto's promotion and things had been going good with him. All the teams had been doing D-ranks mostly to help fix up the village. He had originally thought things were going to go to hell which was true for only one thing his team. Sakura was okay better than the rest anyway. Kakashi was late too much for his liking but that was all with him.

Sasuke however was starting to annoy the hell out of him. When they had their first meeting the fool had thought that Naruto was receiving favoritism because he got promoted Kakashi quickly shot that down though. If it wasn't that the fool always had that damn Sharingan on trying to copy his moves.

Naruto however put that to a stop he had told them if he saw those damn eyes again he'd have them picking weeds and chasing cats for a month. Then the fool started trying to pick fights all the time which he just waved off basically the Uchiha was acting like a spoiled brat.

He had also dealt with Jaraiya. He had tracked him down the day after he got out of the hospital. The day of the battle Kyuubi had implanted a small bit of knowledge into his mind. This knowledge contained information on his mother, a bath house, and Jaraiya's dirty little book needless to say Naruto was pissed. Jaraiya had been in the hospitals intensive care since then. He had actually just got out yesterday.

Other than that though things had been running smoothly. He, Shika, and Hinata had agreed to train together in the forest the results were hilarious. When they had first told them Sakura and Ino screamed loudly about going back in there. In the end it was worth it though.

The forest had forced them to work together especially with Naruto's foxes running around in there with permission to take a bite out of any stragglers. They had also thrown some weights on them the same chakra bands they each had. In the end they were all on the ground barely able to get up.

Even with all that they still found time to just chill as a team. They were the real team ten no matter what anyone said. They also polished their own skills training when the others left. They were assassins and they refused to lose the skills they had worked hard to gain.

They had even pulled a few pranks to keep their infiltration skills sharp. One of which involved Kakashi's house, some glue, feathers and pink paint. Another involved Sasuke's house and a bull. Their favorite however was switching all of Kakashi's Ichi Ichi paradise books with pictures of Gai and Lee hugging and crying waterfall tears with the sunset background. That day Kakashi's screaming echoed all over the village.

Naruto's home life however was in one word perfect. He had a house full of beautiful and dangerous women and each one willing and waiting to bare his children. When they had first came to the house or rather mansion everybody was shocked the place was bigger than the Hyuga compound.

The house itself was painted white with the doors being made of wood around the edges but glass in the center. The place was a dream he had a dojo, a garden, a bath house, his own training grounds, and a huge waterfall all in the backyard. The inside of the house is what got him though the floor of the first floor was freshly polished brown wood. His kitchen was huge as well. They also had a large flat screen TV on the wall in the living room with surround sound and a DVD player.

They also had a few other rooms down there. One of which was a game room with a large flat screen TV on the wall an XBOX 360 and a PS3 installed. Though his favorite thing in there was the pool table. The other area was actually a large indoor pool the roof over witch would divide and come down at the push of a button.

They also each had their own rooms though. Each of the rooms were the same in principle they each had their own living/main room, a large bathroom, of course a bedroom with a large walk in closet and lastly an office/study/library mix.

Now this room is bigger than both the main room and bedroom combined. They each had a glass sliding door which led to a balcony Naruto's happened to overlook the garden. His favorite room in the house however was underneath the house which was where he was often found. The reason it was the library which was full of scrolls for everything especially jutsu's. The best part though was only he and Akira or anyone they let in could enter the place.

The only people who knew they even lived here where Hiashi, Hizashi, Neji, Anko, Zabuza, Kakashi, Kurenei, Shika, and Ayame's father. Jaraiya didn't count since he had somehow managed to talk Tsunade into letting him stay there. Besides that nobody even knew where the place was since it was so well hidden.

Right now though he was in the training grounds working on a jutsu Kakashi had given him in a scroll. The Raikiri (Lightning Edge) which was the more powerful form of Chidori. Instead of sounding like a thousand birds chirping and being near white in color, this one makes no sound and is blue in color.

Kakashi had given him the scroll as a present for his promotion. So while he was working on this he had about 50 clones in the basement library learning new seals. Still he found this jutsu incredibly hard since he still hadn't fully mastered lightning. Once he thought that he stopped and made 200 clones sending them all for lightning training while he himself took a break.

He smirked walking into the house with the exception of Haku all the girls were gone. Hinata had left on a mission with her team, as did Tenten, Ayame was at work and his mother and sister were at the office. Haku herself was currently standing in the river working on a new jutsu for her bloodline so he wouldn't bother her.

He had of course learned a lot about the girls. Especially Tenten who he knew the least about. He had learned that the reason she looked up to his mother was because she was a real kunoichi. She apparently can't stand the image kunoichi have now as weak because of the fan girls who don't train at all.

He had noticed that all of the girls got along well and could be considered sisters which they actually called each other well when they weren't kissing of course. Arriving at the library or jutsu vault as he calls it he looked around seeing the clones still at it. Having nothing better to do he sat down and joined them.

3 hours later:

Naruto and Haku were both on the couch watching a movie in the living room. At the moment Naruto had his head in her lap while she was playing with his hair. She knew this was the perfect chance for her to do something she was just too tired at the moment. Though she wasn't worried Ayame wouldn't be home until tonight and Hinata and Tenten were both on missions out of the village.

With everything that's been going on she'd had to settle for her fingers and vibrators. She was already planning of a way to set it up so something would happen. While she knew what she'd done had calmed her down it hadn't taken the heat away from her which she now knew wouldn't leave unless something happened. She was snapped out of her thoughts hearing a voice she really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"Oi gaki get up" said Jaraiya.

"What do you want Ero-sennin" asked Naruto not moving.

"Yes what do you want? It seems every time we have some alone time you come barging in" said an annoyed Haku while her eyebrow started twitching. Jiraiya was nervous now he'd been avoiding Haku like the plague since he interrupted her that day. Steeling his resolve he spoke up.

"Well it's like this…" with that the super pervert began his explanations.

Elsewhere:

Kakashi was posted outside of one of the shops. He had noticed to suspicious figures both of which were wearing long black cloaks with red clouds designed on them. One he noticed had a large bandaged up item sitting next to him, judging by the handle he could see he figured it was probably a sword. Just then he noticed both Asuma and Kurenei approaching and smirked behind his mask before speaking.

"Hey you two look good together" he said "Are you out on a date" he finished still smirking behind his mask.

"Baka" called Kurenei "Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her" she explained.

"Yeah and what about you are picking up some sweets as well" asked Asuma. Both he and Kurenei had already noticed the cloaked figures inside.

"Not today. Sometimes I do but today I'm waiting on someone, Sasuke that is" said the copy nin. Just then one of the figures tensed slightly and all three noticed.

"It's rare to find you waiting for someone" said Asuma. Just then the Uchiha himself came up.

"Kakashi since when do you get here before me" asked Sasuke.

"It happens on occasion" said Kakashi. Both figures inside had taken the opportunity and vanished leaving their drinks and the pay on the table. Asuma and Kurenei seeing this left as well disappearing in a whirl of leaves.

Elsewhere:

Asuma and Kurenei had cornered the two figures on a bridge over a river on the outskirts of the village. Both figures turned out to be S-class missing nin. The tallest one was Hoshigaki Kisame a former member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. He carried a large blade called Sameada and was known as the Monster of the Bloody Mist.

The second and shorter figure however was the most dangerous. This person was someone who had made ANBU captain at age 13. He was the prodigy of his clan as well as the village. He was also rumored to have killed off his entire clan single handedly. This was Uchiha Itachi Konoha's most wanted and dangerous missing-nin right under Orochimaru.

"It's been a while Asuma-san, Kurenei-san" said Itachi

"Itachi you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid coming back here after what you did" said Asuma before continuing.

"Well we were bound to run into each other eventually so now I have to take you down" finished the chain smoking jounin.

"Itachi it appears your home village doesn't like you very much" said Kisame

"Asuma-san, Kurenei-san please save yourselves some trouble and stay out of my affairs. Otherwise you will only get killed" said Itachi.

"Oh really and just how do you plan to follow up on that threat" said Asuma "Is there something wrong with your head or are you just to full of yourself"

"Either way you still should've never come back" said Kurenei "So what was your purpose in coming here"

Kisame had had enough and grabbing the handle of his sword he brought it down creating a crater in the ground.

"You two are annoying. Do you want to die or something" asked Kisame.

"Finish them quickly but don't do too much. Your moves are a bit too flashy" said Itachi.

Kisame grinned hearing that before rushing forward and bringing his sword down hard. Asuma caught it using his trench knives to push it back. Kurenei who was behind Asuma took that moment and disappeared.

Kisame turned his sword a bit causing the bandages on the end to fall apart. Then using more force he manage to have it sit on the side of Asuma's arm. He grinned before pulling his sword back hard. The blade came back while slashing Asuma's upper arm making blood spray out.

"My blade Sameada doesn't slice it shaves" said Kisame while grinning.

Asuma was holding his arm now and wondering why Kurenei was late. Just then a tree burst up behind Itachi before holding him between its branches before Kurenei came out of the trunk with a kunai to the Uchiha's neck. Itachi who'd already known it was a genjutsu didn't even blink. Then before Kurenei even knew what happened she was bound to the tree herself and Itachi was standing in front of her.

"Genjutsu at that level is useless against me Kurenei-san" said Itachi

Kurenei hearing this bit her lip canceling the genjutsu. Itachi quickly sent a kick her way Kurenei seeing this brought her hands up to block and was surprised to find herself knocked over the bridge and into the water. Itachi appeared directly behind her while she was coming up and spoke.

"You're exactly how I expected Kurenei-san, but for you this is the end"

Meanwhile Asuma was still dealing with Kisame. He had been distracted seeing Kurenei go over the bridge into the water. Kisame saw this and quickly brought his sword in for a side swipe only for it to go through an afterimage.

Asuma had ducked under the swipe and quickly came up throwing a right punch towards Kisame's face. Seeing this the shark man dodged and was surprised to find he was cut then saw the chakra coming off of the trench knives giving them a longer reach.

Kisame quickly went through a few seals before stopping and calling out "**Suiton: Suikodan no jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique)**" launching a water blast in the shape of a shark at his opponent.

He was once again shocked finding it crashed into another water shark. Just then Kakashi stepped out in front of Asuma. He'd got here and luckily was able to copy and use the jutsu against Kisame.

"Oh it's just you" said Asuma. "You just get here"

"No I got here just a few minutes ago" replied the scarecrow.

"Well let's put an end to this" said another Kakashi standing behind Itachi with a kunai to his neck.

Kisame took this opportunity and sent another water attack towards his Kakashi and Asuma. Kakashi seeing this quickly created a water dragon canceling the attack out.

The Kakashi by Itachi however didn't like this situation at all. Sure he was good with his Sharingan but he knew he couldn't beat Itachi he was a true Sharingan successor after all.

Kisame grinned a predatory grin. Now he had a reason to use his jutsu. Kakashi was the only other person besides Itachi with a Sharingan as far as he knew and was very well known being the famous Copy nin.

"Well I didn't think the two at the tea shop would be Uchiha Itachi and the Monster of the Bloody Mist Hoshigaki Kisame" said Kakashi

"Well you know of me I'm honored" said Kisame

"And that sword would be the infamous Sameada is it not" said Kakashi. Kisame was just about to attack when Itachi spoke up.

"Move Kisame" seeing he had his attention he continued. "If you were only fighting one person this matter would be solved quickly"

"But you're about to fight many which would take too long and more will come. However we're here for a reason and getting hurt is not it" finished the Uchiha

"Well would you mind telling us why you came here" said Kakashi while the clone dispelled itself.

"We're simply looking for something" said Itachi

"Looking for something? What's this all about" asked Kakashi

"If it were me you were fighting and not Kisame this would be finished already" said the Uchiha.

Kakashi hearing this immediately went through a few seals before calling out "**Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)**" water rose up around Kakashi just in time to block the shuriken that were aimed at him.

Kakashi brought the barrier down and was shocked at Itachi. The speed at he used his jutsu he couldn't even keep up with. He was broken out of his thoughts when he felt a kunai lodge into his back. He stood frozen for a moment before bursting into water. Everyone was shocked to see it was a Mizu Bunshin the whole time.

The real Kakashi used this moment to come from under the water and grab Kurenei. The Itachi standing there saw this however and exploded. Kakashi and Kurenei emerged from the water right in front of Asuma. Kakashi quickly warned them saying this was not Itachi's full power.

"You Kakashi aren't related to the Uchiha clan. We are the true masters of the Sharingan" spoke Itachi he paused then continued.

"Even still your body is suitable for the eye even though it doesn't contain any of our blood" said the Uchiha.

"Do you know why the Uchiha clan is the most powerful and feared clan of all?" asked Itachi while closing his eyes.

"If not then I will show you the true power of the Sharingan Bloodline" said Itachi opening his eyes. Kakashi's eyes widened in shock at what he saw.

"Both of you close your eyes now" yelled Kakashi. Both Asuma and Kurenei did as told. Kakashi himself closed his eye that didn't hold the Sharingan.

"Listen you two do not open your eyes" said Kakashi "if you do and look into his then it's all over"

"Only another person with a Sharingan could possibly fight against his" said Kakashi.

"That's true only another Sharingan user could challenge me" said Itachi "They could give some resistance to the Mangekyo Sharingan"

"However this Sharingan has a special eye jutsu. My jutsu Tsukiyomi can not be beaten" said Itachi

"Only a Sharingan user with the same blood as me can defeat me" declared Itachi.

Kakashi's eye went wide knowing Sasuke was the only one left. Before he could react however he found himself in a whole different world.

World of Tsukiyomi:

Kakashi looked around and noticed there was a red moon in the sky causing the place to have a blood red background. Kakashi himself was solid white with black outlines over his body. He also found himself bound up on a cross with Itachi standing in front of him.

"This is the world of Tsukiyomi. Space, time, and matter everything is under my control" stated Itachi.

"Now for the next 72 hours you will be stabbed by these katanas" said the Uchiha before stabbing Kakashi. Every time he stabbed him another Kakashi would pop up to be stabbed.

Real World:

Kakashi collapsed onto the water before getting up to one knee.

"What the hell just happened" called Asuma "While he was talking you just collapsed"

"It's not over yet" said Kakashi

Kisame was once again shocked. He knew that jutsu was used to cause a breakdown in one's spirit. Moreover he was shocked the guy didn't have a mental breakdown.

"So you're looking for Sasuke" said Kakashi still kneeling.

"We're after Yondaime's legacy" said Itachi

"And just what the hell do you want with him" Kurenei said coldly.

Kakashi himself was having flashbacks. He'd been told Naruto would be with Jaraiya for a while. Jaraiya had also explained Naruto's situation to him as well as the reason things have happened the way they have. He also knew Kyuubi was no longer inside Naruto but decided to play along.

"So your target is the Kyuubi inside Naruto isn't it" said the copy nin surprising both Asuma and Kurenei.

"So you've started to move. What you think we didn't know" said Kakashi "Your organization is the Akatsuki isn't it"

"Kisame take Kakashi out" ordered Itachi "It's time for these people to disappear"

All three Konoha nin were shocked hearing that. Kisame rushed forward intent on killing all three of them only to be stopped and kicked by a green blur "**Konoha Goriki Senpu (Leaf Strong Whirlwind)**" came Gai's voice after kicking Kisame away.

"What the hell is this" asked Kisame

"I am the Leaf's Prideful Green Beast Maito Gai" said the spandex wearing jounin standing in his ready stance.

"Don't take him lightly Kisame" said Itachi.

Gai scowled seeing the rogue Uchiha. Just then Kakashi fell over into the water. Gai bent over and picked him up placing him over his shoulder.

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes Gai. That's how the jutsu is done" said Asuma his eyes still closed.

"I already know that. You learn things when fighting against Kakashi's Sharingan. So I've already taken into consideration how to fight him" said Gai while looking at Itachi.

"Both of you open your eyes" said Gai

"When fighting against the Sharingan your fine as long as you don't look into the eye" explained Gai

"Using the reflection is the only way you are recognized and dealt with" finished the bowl cut wearing jounin.

"So that's how it's done" said Kurenei

"Basically you must fight him by focusing on just his feet" explained Gai

"That's pretty smart. Problem is only you could do that" said Asuma

"There's a method to it we just don't have time for it" said Gai "Anyway you better get used to it now"

"Kurenei take Kakashi to a medic" said Gai "Asuma will be my support"

"I've already called for reinforcements. For now we will take them on here" said Gai

"Well aren't you brave" said Kisame while tightening his grip on his sword

"Kisame stop" said Itachi

"We didn't come here to start a war. This is nothing but nonsense. We're leaving" said Itachi

"With this much trouble…" said Kisame

"It's unavoidable" said Itachi before both disappeared.

Elsewhere:

Naruto, Jaraiya, and Haku had just entered a small village. They'd left the village a while ago. They were on their way to pick up Akira after one hell of an argument. Now they had no problem with going to get Akira. It's what Jaraiya was doing that pissed them well pissed Haku off.

She knew Jaraiya had another reason for wanting to go now. Then he slipped up and said something about research. They had already gone to see Tsunade to tell them they were leaving today instead of tomorrow like Naruto was supposed to.

Arriving at a small inn they all checked in. Haku and Naruto were sharing a room and Jaraiya had his own. After heading to the rooms to put down there things all three left. Haku headed towards the bath house while Naruto would be nearby training while keeping an eye on Jaraiya.

Jaraiya cringed internally at the look Naruto gave him. He knew the boy did not want him anywhere near one of his girls especially near a bath house. After what Naruto did last time he wouldn't even test him now.

With Sasuke:

The Uchiha was training hard. Right now he was trying to further his use with the Chidori. He still remembered Naruto's fights in both the tournament and during the battle. He was seriously wondering how much more he needed to grow in power. To make matters worse most of his power was his own and not Kyuubi's.

He still remembered the feel of it. Plus the fact he never even used it or hinted at it during the academy or afterwards got to him. For the first time Uchiha Sasuke felt inferior to someone besides that man. The feel of his power itself though had had him shaking with fear. At least until he felt Kyuubi's power then he felt like crawling under a bed with a teddy bear and calling for his mommy.

That's when he realized that Naruto hid far more than anyone knew. He also had a feeling Naruto was still holding some things back. That coupled with the fact that no one knew what his doujutsu did was really annoying. Naruto's body he realized held enormous power. Naruto himself however was a maelstrom of power. The only question now was how he could gain that kind of power.

Spirit World:

Koenma was just coming out of yet another meeting with his father. They'd been meeting ever since Naruto's conversation with the group. Naruto was right they were all related to demons including Hatake Kakashi he just hadn't activated his bloodline yet. Kakashi he had found out was a mix between a black and a white wolf.

His father still wasn't sure if they should awaken their demon blood either. While King Enma wasn't the demon hating person he once was he still worried. Then there was the matter of exactly how far back the Ryuu, Hyuga, and Uchiha clans dated back to. He was snapped out of his thoughts arriving in the fighters hall. He looked around and saw that everyone he called for was there and began his explanations.

Elsewhere:

Itachi and Kisame had spotted there prey when they entered the village. They'd been trailing them from a distance ever since. The boy and girl they figured wouldn't be a problem but Jaraiya would be.

"This is bad Itachi. He's protected by one of the Legendary Three" spoke Kisame "That guy might be a match for the Leaf's first and one of the Mist seven strongest"

"True but it has been said that every man has his weakness" spoke Itachi.

With that they discussed there plans and decided to get them later on. They'd strike when Jaraiya couldn't protect them.

Konoha The next day:

Gai, Kurenei and Asuma were all in Kakashi's room sitting around. Tsunade herself had checked him and said he just needed to rest since she was able to treat him just after it happened. They'd seen her face contort in rage when she found out they were after her son. However she schooled it into a calm one just as quick as it came.

"That guy still hasn't found Naruto" said Gai

"True although this village is crowded Itachi knows Naruto's face" said Asuma. Just then Gai's face turned serious and he quickly hushed him. Then the door opened and in walked Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kakashi" said Sasuke he was shocked though upon seeing his state.

"What happened did he compare Anko-sensei to a character in that book again" asked the Uchiha. He already knew they were all good friends so them being here didn't surprise him especially since they were here last time.

Before they could answer however the door burst open. In came another jounin this one with spiky black hair and sunglasses on.

"Is the story really true" spoke the jounin "Did Itachi really return and is he really after Naruto-sama" he asked in a panicked voice only to freeze seeing Sasuke.

Sasuke himself froze upon hearing that. He didn't stay that way long however his eyes quickly changed into blood red ones with two comma like marks.

"Baka" said Kurenei while shaking her head

Just then Sasuke shot out the door pushing the jounin out of his way. That bastard had really come back and now he was chasing after Naruto instead of him. Sure it could have been for any reason hell the whole village knew he was Yondaime's son after all. As well as the Godaime's which is why they all called him with the –sama prefix.

He snapped himself out of his thoughts arriving at Ichiraku's. Bursting through the door he was told by Ayame that Naruto had left town with Jaraiya and Haku. After finding out which way he went he shot out of the door to catch up to the blonde. He wasn't really surprised he was with Jaraiya knowing he was the Sannin's apprentice but it still annoyed the hell out of him. Why were so many people giving the blonde so much power.

With Naruto and Haku:

They were both relaxing in their room. They had gone to breakfast with Jaraiya but the pervert left after some woman winked at him. Naruto grinned since he had finally gotten Raikiri down yesterday he didn't have to train today. Haku herself was relaxed now and seeing as they were alone she made her move. Getting out of her bed which was by no means as comfortable as the one at the mansion she made her way onto Naruto's before kissing him deeply.

Haku quickly straddled him so she was on top but continued the kissing. She moaned into the kiss feeling her ass get squeezed. Naruto moved kissing a trail down her neck before sucking and biting on it. Then before she even knew what happened she was pinned under him while his hands were sliding up her shirt. Just as he was about to cup her breast there was a knock at the door.

They both just ignored it however before Naruto pulled her shirt off completely. He smirked seeing the red bra she was wearing. Then he dived in and started kissing her breast. He lost his concentration however when there was a second knock on the door. Then there was a third which completely pissed both of them off.

"I'll be right back" said Naruto.

He quickly got out of the bed walking towards the door cursing the whole way. Once he arrived he swung it open hard before speaking.

"This had better be good or I'll rip you into tiny pieces" said the blonde while flexing his now clawed hands.

"I'd like to see you try it kid" spoke up one of the two in a gravely voice. Naruto looked up at them at that and saw the cloaks with red clouds and shook his head.

"Uzumaki Naruto-kun" spoke one man in a silky voice.

"So Akatsuki's moving now huh" said Naruto "And they send a fish and an _Uchiha_ after me" finished the blonde spitting the name out like its poison.

"Unfortunately I can't kill you right now as I'm preoccupied come back and I'll do it later. Especially you Uchiha after all it's only right that I kill the last one's" said Naruto before slamming the door in there faces.

"He didn't just do that did he" asked Kisame shocked.

"I think he did" said Itachi also shocked but for another reason.

"Oh hell no" said Kisame before pounding on the door hard and nearly breaking it.

Naruto who had just started kissing Haku again growled loudly. Looking up at her he spoke quietly.

"Stay here and don't move. We'll continue once I get back" said the blonde.

Haku who was also pissed nodded knowing better than to argue with a pissed off Naruto. Naruto seeing this got up once again and swung the door open.

"Do you two really want to die that badly" snarled the blonde.

"You will come with us Naruto-kun" said Itachi

"No but I will kill you two" replied Naruto glaring at the Uchiha.

"Oh really" said Kisame moving aside and pulling his sword from over his shoulder. Naruto walked right out into the hall and stared the two down.

"Let's finish this quickly" said Itachi.

"Gladly" Naruto replied closing his eyes.

"Ryuugan" whispered Naruto before opening them revealing silver eyes with three black comma like marks and a pupil in the center. He locked eyes with the Uchiha and immediately the world changed.

Mindscape:

Itachi was shocked at what he saw now. This wasn't what Itachi had expected instead of the world of Tsukiyomi he was on top of the Hokage Monument over looking all of Fire Country.

That's when a portal opened up behind Naruto and a woman walked through. She had fiery black hair that went to her mid back and wore a black dress that stopped at her knees. She had deep blue skin and her breast were some of the biggest he had ever seen. She walked right up to stand beside the blonde before speaking.

"**Hello Naruto-kun you summoned me**" she asked

"Yeah I just wanted you to meet our guest" he replied

"**So this is him huh. Uchiha Itachi**" she said

"Yep. Oh Itachi I'd like to introduce you to Dragona" said Naruto before sitting on top of Yondaime's head.

"What is this place" asked Itachi.

"This is my mind, my world" replied Naruto.

"You know I had one hell of a time with your brother. But at least he's not the foolish child he once was" said the blonde.

"So you got through to him" Itachi replied sitting down himself.

"Of course I did. But you'll eventually have to talk with him yourself to explain things. I merely planted the seeds" said Naruto.

"I ran into Kakashi earlier" spoke Itachi catching the blondes attention "I had to give him the Tsukiyomi but I made sure it wouldn't break him" Naruto nodded hearing that.

"So what's going on with this whole Akatsuki thing" asked Naruto.

"Things are behind schedule. I had everyone convinced you were dead that is until everyone felt Kyuubi's chakra" explained Itachi

"The snake put a cursed seal on Sasuke" said Naruto. Itachi tensed hearing that he did not need that.

"Any problems" asked the Uchiha.

"Not yet but that's why I've been put on a team with him" replied Naruto.

"Anyway the only bijuu we have is the one Kisame carries in that sword of his" said Itachi.

"That's not a bijuu but a servant" said Naruto catching his attention.

"Sameada is a demon shark which was sealed inside that sword true. However he works under Isonade the three tailed shark" explained Naruto.

"Anyway I'll take care of that. When we leave this place I'll have that sword with me" said Naruto

"I found out the Akatsuki leader is on a whole world domination trip. Well that's what he's telling everyone at least. I just think he's power hungry" said Itachi

"Have you found out who he is yet" asked Naruto.

"No. The only ones I know of are Kisame, Diedaria, Sasori and Zetsu" said Itachi.

"Fine we should get back out there now though senpai" said Naruto receiving a nod from the Uchiha. With that they were both sent out of the mindscape

Real World:

They both came back and were still staring each other down. They acted like nothing happened as that only took a few seconds in the real world

"Itachi what's going on" asked Kisame shocked the kid was still up

"It appears his bloodline lets him negate the effects of mine"

"Oh really. That's rare isn't it" said Kisame pulling his sword from over his shoulder. Naruto said nothing and stared the two down however before he could attack Itachi spoke.

"It's been awhile Sasuke" said Itachi

"Uchiha Itachi" said Sasuke in a low voice.

"Well isn't this special this is the second time I've seen another Sharingan" said Kisame.

"I'm going to kill you" said Sasuke dangerously.

"He seems familiar with you. Who is this kid to you Itachi" asked the shark man.

"He is my younger brother" said Itachi

"So you're the brother I heard about" said Naruto catching the groups attention.

"I'd known the Uchiha were killed off but I never knew by who. At least I didn't until Sasuke told me. So I suppose I should be thanking you for that" finished Naruto surprising everyone.

Sasuke however heard none of it. He was to busy remembering that night. When he came out of his memories however he had lighting coursing over his hand.

"I've been waiting for this" spoke Sasuke "I have lived hating you and just to kill you" finished Sasuke before rushing forward with the Chidori carving out a section of the wall.

Itachi was surprised seeing the Chidori but quickly shook it off. Once Sasuke reached him he quickly grabbed the boys wrist.

"You're in the way" said Itachi before breaking the boys wrist.

Naruto did nothing and simply watched the whole thing with icy blue eyes. Kisame was just about to attack himself when a toad appeared in front of the blonde and Jaraiya showed up carrying a woman over his shoulder.

"So you finally decided to show Ero-sensei. I still can't believe all she had to do was wink at you for you to go running after her" said Naruto shaking his head.

"Now you come here trying to look cool" finished the blonde.

"Hey can you not call me that name in front of others" yelled the toad sannin

"Forget that while you were off in la la land I had to deal with two Akatsuki bitches" said Naruto pointing over to the two. Neither noticed that both Akatsuki agents eyebrows twitched at that remark.

"Man I heard you like women but that's ridiculous" said Kisame catching both their attention "We didn't think that such a simple method could actually stall you though"

"In any case it seems you've already undone the genjutsu that was binding the woman" finished the shark.

"You two wanted to draw me away so you used the Sharingan and put a genjutsu on her. Not very manly of you" said Jaraiya

"So you really are after Naruto" said the super pervert.

"That's why Kakashi knew. You were his source of information" said Itachi

"To abduct Naruto were the orders the higher ups of Akatsuki gave us" said Itachi.

"Like that would ever happen. You fools could never get me" said Naruto

"And why not" said Itachi

"Because right here and now" said Jaraiya "you two will die by my hands"

"No" said Sasuke catching everyone's attention. "This guy is mine"

Naruto shook his head hearing that it seems Sasuke had forgotten the little conversation they had had.

"I have absolutely no interest in you right now" said Itachi. Then before anyone could react he kicked Sasuke right into a wall. Naruto had had enough and just as he was about to rush forward Sasuke spoke.

"Naruto don't" said the younger Uchiha. "This fight is mine" he finished.

Naruto simply changed his course and attacked Kisame while he was distracted catching him with a spin kick. Kisame went flying back and Naruto took the chance to try out his new jutsu. He quickly activated the Ryuugan and did a few seals.

Meanwhile Itachi had noticed that a certain seal on Sasuke's neck was unraveling. Sasuke got up and before he knew it Itachi was in front of him with a knee to his stomach. Sasuke was bent over and coughing up blood before Itachi sent a punch to his face forcing him into the wall. Itachi quickly grabbed him by his neck pinning him to the wall.

Itachi closed his eyes and the Mangekyo Sharingan formed before he opened them.

"You are weak" said Itachi. Then putting a little pressure on Sasuke's neck he forced him to open his eyes. Once they locked eyes Sasuke was trapped in the Tsukiyomi.

Tsukiyomi:

"For the next 24 hours you will relive that day" said Itachi. Just then the torture started and Sasuke screamed.

Real World:

Itachi dropped the screaming boy onto the floor before turning towards Jaraiya. However before they could start they both saw Naruto do something surprising.

Naruto finished his seals and held his right hand palm up. With his left hand holding his forearm before lighting surged around his hand. A circle made from pure chakra came up around him before the lightning went and merged with it. With that he had a circle of lightning and chakra surrounding him with some also in his hand.

"Let's see if you can stop this" said the blonde.

Kisame who was already on his feet immediately shredded the bandages around the sword before placing it in a blocking position. Naruto grinned and rushed forward and thrust his hand out with a cry of "**Rikiri**".

Kisame was sure his blade would simply eat up the chakra in the attack. So you can imagine his surprise when the attack could actually hold up against Sameada. Naruto gritted his teeth seeing this and pushed a bit more chakra into the attack. Then holding his left hand up and concentrating a bit formed a rasengan into it before slamming it into the blade with a cry of "**Rikiri Rasengan Rendan**"

That did it the blade had taken all the abuse it could handle under the combined attack. Because of this the blade broke right in half before the halves went in two different directions. Naruto however wasn't done and slammed what was left of the Rasengan right into Kisame sending him flying straight through a wall.

When the dust cleared they saw something shocking. Kisame was no longer the shark looking man he once was. Instead now his skin was simply pale and his teeth were normal. He had white hair which still stood up and the gills were gone. Itachi quickly shook of his shock and grabbed Kisame before rushing off at fast speeds.

It was at that moment Gai came in sending a flying kick at Jaraiya's head with a cry of "**Dynamic Entry**" the kick made contact and Jaraiya went flying.

Naruto himself was studying the two halves of Sameada and was relived to see that the seal on the demon shark itself hadn't been broken. Pulling out his scroll he quickly bit his thumb before making a new kanji and sealing the pieces into it.

He turned to find Gai franticly apologizing for the attack using the explanation of using his hitae-tae as a mirror. Jaraiya just told him to take Sasuke back after telling him what happened with Kisame and telling him to report that to Tsundae. When both men looked at him however Naruto was already closing the door to his room telling them not to bother him.

Spirit World:

Arashi and Kizana were relaxing on one of the grassy hills. They had just got out of a meeting with the Inu's.

"I wonder" thought Arashi out loud

"What" asked Kizana

"I was wondering if Naruto knew about his fiancé" explained Arashi

"Wait what fiancé" asked Kizana staring her husband down hard.

"Um well it's like this…" with that the famous Yellow Flash strongest and youngest Hokage ever quickly told his wife in fear that she'd hurt him or worse. Once she heard everything she was about to comment when they heard Hiei yell.

"HEY GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A BITCH"

"C'MON HIEI SHE CAME TO ME" came Kuwabara's reply

"I DON'T THINK SO NOW STOP RUNNNIG AND FIGHT" Hiei yelled Kuwabara had kept running though.

"THAT'S IT FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME" called Hiei

Both Arashi and Kizana just shook there heads. They'd been going at this for a while since they were both dead their energy returned quickly. However Kizana quickly shook it off before turning to her husband.

"You know your not getting any of this for a while right" she said while motioning her hands toward her body.

Arashi nodded his head with a sad look on his face. Damn he was hoping against hope she wouldn't say that. Oh well she'd change her mind soon enough.

AN: That's it for this chap folks. I finally got to tell everyone about Itachi plus Naruto had a fiancé already. Also the thing with Kisame I used that because everyone already thinks he's a jinchuuriki but that's not the last of him. Hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Till next time. PEACE.


	15. Remembrance

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 15: Remembrance

Disclaimer: I regrettably don't own Naruto, Rurouni Kenshin, Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha. Though I do own all the OC's

AN: Firstly I'd like to say this took a while since I was fixing the mistakes in previous chapters. Second this chapter was made basically so people could know something about our favorite fox boy's past. Since I've been getting questions about how he and Itachi met and so on. So I'm telling you now this chapter will contain some flashbacks.

Start Now

Haku was amazed to put it simply. They had just arrived at the Ryuu Estate they had made it in a day using shinobi speed. She was still slightly miffed about her interruption as well but since her hormones had calmed down wasn't worrying about it. Back to the matter at hand however it wasn't the estate that amazed her. It was the sheer number of guards around the place.

Once they entered the grounds she noticed that people greeted Naruto with smiles. Naruto himself had a gentle smile on his face and was returning greetings. It was the girls that were worrying her though. She noticed most of them looked at him like Sakura looks at Sasuke and she wasn't liking it too much.

Naruto himself didn't even notice it though. Sure he noticed people look at him and returned greetings but the girls didn't concern him one bit. He'd actually been lost in thought all day. It felt strange seeing Itachi again after so much time had passed. Sure they had gotten word from him but never saw the Uchiha. He still remembered how he met him.

Flashback:

_Seven year old Naruto was out training with Jaraiya. It had been a year since he had met the toad hermit. Right now they were working on the blondes control over earth which he had just learned had been activated. He'd learned about Kyuubi when he was four and met him when he was five. Kyuubi had told him earth was different from wind simply because he couldn't just use it to his will. Instead he had to force it to follow his commands. He'd also told him earth would make a better defense which is what he was advised to use it for. _

_Right now he was working on __Doton: Yomi Numa (Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld). It was proving to be incredibly difficult to the blonde. He could make the swamp sure but it wouldn't completely engulf his target and was frustrating him. He was snapped out of his thoughts seeing Jaraiya toss a kunai into the trees._

_He was quick to get behind the hermit as he had been instructed by his mother. That's when a figure came through the trees. He instantly recognized the armor as ANBU armor and tensed. Looking up he noticed it was a guy in his teens. He had dark black eyes as well as black hair._

"_What are you doing here Itachi" asked Jaraiya._

"_I felt a chakra signature and decided to check it out" spoke the raven haired boy before he continued._

"_I'm glad you're here Jaraiya-sama there are some things I need to tell you" finished Itachi._

_With that they sat and the boy explained in detail about what would later become known as the Uchiha Massacre and what led up to it._

Flashback End:

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts when he was tackled to the ground. Blinking to clear his sight he saw he was piled under a group of kids. Each of them had brown hair while the eyes varied though most had green eyes. After greeting and getting the group of kids off of him he told them they'd catch up later before they ran off again.

Jaraiya smiled watching the blonde. He hadn't seen Naruto act so carefree since he was forced to go back to Konoha. He remembered when the blonde had been first told he would have to go back. Naruto had been pissed to say the least he had asked them specifically why they wanted to send him back to that hell. In the end he had agreed to go back only because the old man had wanted him back and to see Hinata. Now he was actually wondering if the blonde would go back this time or send for the girls to come here.

Haku was wondering along the same lines. She saw the way Naruto looked at people in the village. It was as if Naruto really didn't trust them like he was just waiting for them to turn on him. He was always on his guard not even to get a good sleep would he lower it. Here however he was smiling and she noticed he wasn't as guarded. Then she realized he felt safe here, here he was protected not because of his parents but because this was his family.

After walking around a bit they came to the main house and proceeded inside. They were escorted there and into a room and told the lord would be with them shortly. Not five minutes later he entered with a smile on his face at seeing his grandson. After their greetings where exchanged they got down to business.

"So I take it you've come for Akira" asked the older man

"Hai ojisan I think it's time. Besides it is what she wanted" replied Naruto

"True she is much like her mother" said the Ryuu head before continuing

"You two will be using your full names from now on" he stated getting a nod from the blonde.

They also discussed many other things one such was the bloodline. Naruto had agreed to have it given to those under the age of eleven so they could learn to use it. They of course would be using Akira's since he couldn't allow just anyone to have his abilities even if they were family.

Once they had everything settled Naruto and Haku went towards his room. The blonde telling his grandfather they'd see him tonight. Once inside both settled on top of the bed before falling asleep.

With Gaara:

He was bored to put it simply. He was used to killing to relieve boredom. Now he couldn't even do that. Plus he had to find her in this crowded place. He already knew how to find her though all he had to do was find someone that everyone was glaring at.

After fifteen minutes he finally found her. Looking at her he smirked she looked just as she did in the picture he saw. Meaning she was young and of course beautiful but being Nekomata's container she'd have to be. Gaara sighed to himself before going to talk to her and wishing not for the first time Botan wouldn't have made him come here.

With Hiroshi:

Why was he here again? That question echoed through his mind constantly. He hated this country he should be in his own. Here he felt weak hell he felt weaker anytime he wasn't in his own. Then Botan sends him here of all places. Sure he knew he'd have to find someone sooner or later but did she have to send him to Kumo of all places. He just hoped he found this damn girl before he hurt somebody. Hiroshi sighed then headed out hoping to find Rukubi's container before he snapped.

Hokage Tower:

Saying Tsunade was unhappy would be like saying a Kage could lift a chair. Huge understatement to start off she had a huge pile of paperwork and no sake. On top of that she had to keep checking up on Kakashi to monitor his progress. Let's not forget that she had to check the young Uchiha as well because he wanted to be an idiot.

Above all this here's what got her the most. Every time she left the office she'd come back and find more damn paperwork. The bright side though was she'd heard how her son faired against Kisame and was extremely pleased. Now all she had to do was find a way to finish all this work faster.

Kazama Estate:

Hinata and Tenten were training hard. Hinata had come to the weapon mistress for help with a new jutsu. She had both Shino and Kiba helping when outside the estate. Inside only Tenten knew she was creating this jutsu. She wanted this to be a surprise for both Naruto and her clan. Tenten was also helping her with her swords seeing as how she could use all types of weapons. Right now she was happy she was at least comfortable using the blades.

Ryuu Estate Later:

Akira sighed tiredly and slumped against a tree. She was exhausted from all of this training and her hands were killing her. Jaraiya had come to her earlier today and started her training with the Rasengan. He had told her not only couldn't she use her eyes but she couldn't use her manipulation abilities.

Needless to say she was not happy. Then again she knew her brother for one didn't have the eyes back then and didn't use his manipulation either. Because of this she wouldn't complain. He had also told her it could take her months to master she however didn't care she'd get it in two months tops.

Naruto and Haku were still lying on the bed the latter sleeping on the former. Naruto himself was still lost in his thoughts however. Seeing Itachi had brought a lot of memories to the forefront of his mind. Like how it was Itachi that taught him his first Katon jutsu.

Flashback:

_Seven year old Naruto was once again training this time by a river. His fire ability hadn't kicked in yet but he wanted to learn fire. It had been about two weeks since he'd met Itachi and he'd explained everything about his clan's massacre. His mother also knew what happened and as such didn't mind him being around__ since they were far from Fire Country but did tell him he had to disguise himself. _

_Back to the matter at hand however Itachi had heard he wanted to learn some Katon and volunteered to teach him one. What he ended up teaching the blonde was Katon: Housenka which he said was a starter skill. After showing the blonde the seals and explaining how to use it he left him to it. _

_It had taken a week but the chibi blonde had managed to do it. Still he kept at it until he could use it with ease and perform the seals quickly. So in all it had taken him about a week and a half before he showed anyone and when he did they were all impressed._

Flashback Ends:

He smiled a small smile remembering that day. He had been pleased with himself and happy then. Back then it wasn't that he trained for strength though he wanted to be strong. Back then he did it because it was fun for him and made him relax. That was before he was out for snake blood. He moved Haku so she was on the pillow before kissing her forehead and leaving the room.

Once he made it outside he went toward one of his favorite places on the compound the lake. He was pleased to see Akira was already there leaning her back against a tree. Walking up next to her he sat down before she leaned her head on his shoulder. He held her to him as she fell asleep. He watched her for a moment before once again losing himself in his thoughts.

Flashback:

_Nine year old Naruto was sitting on the lake working on his water manipulation. Kyuubi had instructed him on how and where to go to learn how to use it. Water worked like wind since it didn't need to be forced. Instead when using water one needed to be calm and actually feel like part of the water. Meaning he simply had to flow with it to control it._

_He was broken from his thoughts catching the scent of blood. Snapping around he quickly gathered some wind into his palm prepared to blast anything if it wasn't his mother or sister. Jaraiya had left the group and headed to a different town to get his book published though they were waiting for him to show. _

_He watched with narrowed eyes as a figure became visible within the trees. When the figure could be made out he found it was a bloody Itachi. He calmed himself and let his attack die out._

"_What happened to you" asked the nine year old._

"_Hunters" was the simple reply. The blonde nodded knowing of the lives nuke-nin lived._

"_Is he around" asked Itachi._

"_No he's in the next town he should be here in a few days" said the chibi while walking off of the water._

_When Jariaya did arrive and the family gathered Itachi had quickly explained what was happening. Including his invitation into the Akatsuki organization he did tell the chibi that the next time they meet to treat him like an enemy. That was something the blonde would do seeing as it got him closer to skinning that snake._

Flashback Ends:

It was getting dark now seeing this the fox boy quickly picked up his still resting sister and carried her to her room. After she was taken care of he headed back over to his own to wait until dinner.

With Gaara:

He was tired now. That girl had been hard to convince but he'd managed to do it. After handing her a copy of the book he made his way out. He sighed glad that was out of the way as he was ready to leave. He didn't want to be here a moment longer and just like that Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand.

With Hiroshi:

He was done as well. The Kumo girl had been easily convinced since she possessed a faulty seal as well. She was willing to do just about anything to have it fixed. Hers was different than Gaara's was though. Her seal was allowing continuous leakage of demonic energy and it was basically killing her.

After giving her any information she would need as well as the book he contacted Botan. When he finished explaining things to her and setting up their meeting he said his goodbyes and dissolved right into the ground.

Spirit World:

Koenma sighed happily he had finally finished the last of that annoying paperwork. He really wanted to see Botan right now. It had been a while since they had done anything. It was too risky since their relationship was still a secret. If it wasn't for that he would definitely be with her now preferably with her on top of him.

He quickly shook that thought from his head. He couldn't be thinking of those things at the moment. He still wasn't sure what his father would do should he find out though he had a feeling it wouldn't be something good. Even still he resolved himself to telling him soon then maybe he could have his own juniors running around soon.

The Next Day:

It was early morning and Naruto was still lost in thought. Haku was still asleep with her head on his chest. He'd been up for about twenty minutes already staring off into space. Right now his mind was focused on the night he met Akira.

Flashback:

_Naruto and Akira were sitting on one of the higher branches of a tree. They'd been up there since Akira had come out. They were currently enjoying a very comfortable silence__. Akira sighed quietly and looked up towards the sky._

"_It's funny" she said quietly_

"_What" asked the fox boy_

"_I've always felt like I was alone. Even here with all of them I felt like something was missing. Now I don't feel it anymore since I know what it was" explained the young girl_

"_I guess in someway I always knew that I wasn't an only child" finished Akira quietly and with a small smile._

"_Well you won't feel like that again" said the ten year old Naruto_

"_Promise" said Akira_

"_It's the promise of a lifetime" he said with a smile. _

Flashback Ends:

The blonde smiled to himself. That was one promise that would never be broken no matter what.

Akira wasn't exactly happy right now. She had found out a few things last night one of which she couldn't train today. Why? Simple she had to do that damn ritual so the younger ones could have the doujutsu. She was worried though that they could possibly get everything else with it though they wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as Naruto if they did. That was one thing that wouldn't change even she couldn't use the elements like Naruto could. Sure she could use them all but it always took chakra for her to do it. Not to mention it was no where near as powerful as when her brother did it.

She also knew that her brother wouldn't even be there. The only people that would be in the room were her, her grandfather, Jaraiya and whoever they were using the ritual on. Though she like her brother and grandfather felt it wasn't needed. She still accepted it because the council at least had a decent reason since they would be using their full names now. This of course meant that people would eventually try to go after the clan to get back at them.

Then on top of that they would have to take some of them back with them to Konoha. Apparently they needed to establish their place there now before they made the big move when Naruto took over. She also wondered if they would get their sealing ability.

Being Kazama's by blood both she and Naruto could remember any seal after seeing it only once. They figured this was the main use of their photographic memories since they remembered the descriptions of the seals as well. Hence why the Kazama clan were known as seal masters.

She actually didn't mind that much. It just meant less work for her brother to do. Though it also meant they'd have to teach them how to use all of their new abilities that would be a headache. She figured they would get the ability since some of her blood was required for the ritual. She sighed heavily before walking towards the room where the ritual would be done.

With Naruto:

He and Haku were out by the lake. Haku was actually on top of it once again working on her new jutsu. Naruto himself was leaned up against a tree resting his eyes. He was also thinking about the ritual taking place. He figured they would gain most if not all of their abilities through this. Though he honestly didn't mind since most clan's used to do it to increase their numbers. He was okay with that since Koenma thought it would benefit him in the long run.

Looking toward the lake he smiled a small smile. This was his and Akira's hide away whenever one wanted to either think or relax they came here. It had been like that since they had first met. It was back when the council had tried to pair them together. Needless to say that didn't happen. Although he loved Akira he'd never touch her like that it just didn't seem right to him which is exactly what he told her.

Flashback:

_The ten year old Kazama-Ryuu twins were both lying by the lake enjoying the peaceful feeling. Naruto had been here for about a week and like he told Akira had no intentions of going anywhere soon. They were currently coming from a meeting with the clan elders which Naruto wasn't too happy about. _

"_Is it really that big of a deal" asked Akira quietly._

"_What" asked Naruto since he barely heard her._

"_Is it really that big of a deal" she repeated before continuing_

"_I mean I don't see anything wrong with it since it all made since. I mean it's not like we grew up together" _

"_True but that doesn't change the fact your still my sister" said the fox boy_

"_Like it hasn't been done before" she responded "One of those elders actually married her brother"_

"_That may be okay with them but I still don't think I'd do it" was his reply_

"_What do you think I'm ugly or something" she asked frowning._

"_No it's not that. It's just it doesn't feel right to me that's all. Besides I don't want to be called uncle dad" finished Naruto laughing at the end._

"_Ok that makes since but I wouldn't have a problem with it just so you know" she said quietly._

"_How about a bet" said Naruto catching her attention._

"_I'm betting that by time you're seventeen" he paused seeing her perk up at that before continuing._

"_However if your not you can choose what you want" said the blonde. Though he would of course make sure that he won. _

"_And if you win" asked the girl_

"_Then your buying me dinner for a while" he replied_

_She nodded hearing that it wasn't so much as she wanted to marry him. It was just it was a way to revive the clan which is what they both wanted. She'd look but if she didn't find anyone good enough for her she already had a back up plan._

Flashback Ends:

He chuckled to himself at that. Akira had no doubt forgotten about that by now. It was also something he had no intentions of allowing to happen. He may have said it but it was only to get her to stop talking about it. Plus if push comes to shove he'd find her someone himself.

With Gaara:

He was so tired right now. He had used all his speed to get home and barely made it before sunrise. So he intended to sleep the entire day knowing no one was foolish enough to bother him. Only three people in Suna even knew his seal was fixed those being Temari, Kankuro, and Baki.

Because of this people still kept their distance. They could all tell he had changed however since he hadn't killed anyone from the village since his return from Konoha. He also only settled for glares when annoyed. He was broken from his thoughts hearing a knock on the door.

"What" he called tiredly.

"Gaara can I come in" came Temari's voice.

"Fine" he said.

The door opened and in walked Suna's princess Sabaku no Temari. Gaara was currently faced down in his pillow so he couldn't see her. However if he could he'd no doubt fling her back to her room with his sand and not let her out until she changed. Why? Simple because she was only wearing some incredibly short short's that showed off her legs. Along with a small shirt that her breast were straining against. Basically she was still in her sleeping clothes.

"We have to go through those things in the office remember" said Temari.

"It can wait" came his sleepy reply.

"True but the council wants the office cleaned out soon" said Temari

"Like I care what they want" said the red head.

"I don't either but we should still do it" she said. Gaara sighed and muttered a few choice curses into his pillow.

"Fine but later okay I'm tired" was his reply.

"Alright I could use some more rest myself" said Temari before leaving.

With Hiroshi:

Hiroshi was also tired. He'd just gotten back to Iwa. He was happy he didn't have to sneak into the village though. Since that man was no longer Tsuchikage it wasn't needed. Apparently someone spread the news about the last ones dirty little secrets and he was stripped of his title and killed. Hiroshi himself was the one who'd killed him.

He still remembered how the fool was busted. It was done by the person the man had not even considered betraying him. His personal slave and slut Saphira. The girl had been collecting evidence for years against the man. Ranging from him enforcing slavery on shinobi's to ordered murders or massacres on people from the village or country. Once she had everything she had gone straight to the council with what she had and the results were immediate.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He knew now wasn't the time to be thinking of such things. Walking down the street he had a small smile seeing that no one was glaring at him now. Arriving at his new home he quickly went inside heading straight for bed.

With Naruto:

Naruto was now training himself. He hadn't told anybody but ever since he summoned Kyuubi his chakra control had shot to hell. Sure he could still use most of his jutsu's it just took more chakra now. This was something he was trying to fix immediately which is why he now found himself water rolling.

He already knew the reason his control was shot though. Since he now had more chakra in both his sources then he did at first. Apparently calling on Kyuubi's chakra forced it into his system making him capable of holding more chakra. Add on top of that he had stopped wearing the chakra cuffs and you get a Naruto with too much chakra and not enough control. He continued his training heavily. Falling into the water about every three rolls. Still once he got the hang of it again he was once again lost in his thoughts.

Flashback:

_A ten year old Naruto was doing the water rolling exercise. Both his mother and older sister were watching from solid ground. He had been at it for about an hour though he would fall after every few rolls. After climbing back on top of the water he made his way over to solid ground._

"_You're doing pretty good ototo you'll have it down in no time" said Shizune._

"_I hope so that water is cold" said the young blonde_

"_So will you be helping Akira with her training" asked Shizune._

"_With kenjutsu and manipulation I will" was the fox boy's response._

"_Right Shizune and I will work on her chakra control and medic skills. Jaraiya will be helping her on some ninjutsu as well" said Tsunade before continuing._

"_Though he won't teach her as much as you. Since you're his apprentice he'll teach you everything" finished the Slug Sannin._

_Naruto nodded at that since it made since. It was also the reason his mother wouldn't show him how to fully control that monstrous strength of hers instead of just his right hand. She said she would only teach her successor all her tricks which meant neither him or Shizune._

_He couldn't because he was a combat specialist. Shizune couldn't because she just couldn't get some of the things his mother tried teaching her. The strength technique was one of them. After catching his breath for a moment he got right back onto the water._

Flashback Ends:

Akira was getting tired now. They had gone through about thirty people by now. They had of course started with the youngest those being the infants. After that came everyone else. If it wasn't for the healing factor she had she'd have passed out from blood loss by now.

She was happy that no one over eleven was getting the bloodline. Since she knew first hand the ritual was painful since it changed your cells. Anybody over eleven wouldn't even by able to bare the pain. There was only one exception to this that was her uncle's daughter Kagome. She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts before going back to work.

With Hinata:

The Hyuga princess was currently enjoying her TV time with Hanabi. They had once again spent an entire day together. Hinata had taken the girl to the movies this time before heading to an ice cream parlor. They had also run into the Konohamaru corps earlier who had tagged along for some ice cream.

Hanabi and Konohamaru were quickly becoming extremely close friends. They were like a younger version of herself and Naruto. Hinata found that kind of funny Naruto's honorary little brother with her little sister. She might just have to give that relationship a nudge somewhere down the line.

With Tenten:

The weapon mistress was currently with Neji watching one of the most disturbing things she'd ever seen. They once again had been forced to witness Lee and Gai in one of their 'youthful' hugging frenzies. Finally not able to take it anymore she grabbed a few kunai before launching them at the two. She was highly annoyed to see that she missed but reigned in the urge to kill the two.

Neji simply shook his head at the scene. Seeing Tenten calm down he quickly dragged her off so they wouldn't be forced to watch such things anymore. Though he was fairly amused seeing the kunai land by the lower regions of the two green beast. Even while they walked away he could hear the sounds of Gai yelling about Tenten's unyouthful actions.

With Naruto:

The Kazama-Ryuu heir was currently wandering the grounds. He'd been walking for about twenty minutes now. He was still lost in his thoughts and as such had no idea where his feet were taking him. Though he wasn't the only one lost in thought since Dragona was as well.

She had been quiet for a while wondering what was troubling her vessel. When she had first read his memories she had noticed that he had some serious mental defenses. There was even one that she couldn't read though she did see the ones involving Itachi. So she was surprised when she saw the most heavily guarded door starting to open. Being curious she sat down to watch wondering just what was behind there.

Naruto had finally come to a stop. Looking around he immediately figured out where he was. Though it was what was in front of him that got his attention. In front of him was simply a wooden cross. This spot holds the results of the first time his anger over came him. The results of his very first transformation. It was the burial ground of the first man he killed. A man he killed right in front of his family.

"So I'm here again huh" he thought out loud.

He stood there quietly simply staring at that same spot. He still felt some remorse to this day. He felt bad for both his wife and daughter though he had no such feelings for the man himself. That man had crossed the line and he had paid for it with his life.

Flashback:

_This day found eleven year old Naruto spa__rring with his uncle in the training grounds. This was the man who taught him everything he knew regarding his clan taijutsu style. He was his mother's younger brother Ryuu Iwashi. _

_He like most members of the Ryuu Clan had long brown hair and green eyes. He wore blue pants and a white shirt with the sleeves cut off. He was muscular as his arms could attest to. On the left side of his chest was the Ryuu Clan symbol a dragon's head._

_He was forcefully snapped out of his thoughts by a kick that connected to his chest sending him back. He quickly flipped himself so he landed on his feet before once again taking his ready stance. His uncle nodded before rushing forward sending a right palm out towards him. He sent his left out blocking the strike and followed it with another one by his right. _

_It was easily evaded and the blonde was quick to hit the ground barely avoiding the punch that was aimed for his head. Getting to his feet he made a few seals before stopping and calling out "__**Katon: Housenka no jutsu**__" sending a barrage of small fireballs towards his opponent. _

_Iwashi dodged to the side and looked up just in time to see his nephew in front of him. It was what he was doing that shocked him sense the boy was floating in the air with a pair of wings made of fire supporting him "__**Katon:**__**Ryuuza Hane Hitofuki no Jutsu**__" called the blonde as the wings came down. _

_Iwashi was quick to retreat knowing the danger of that jutsu. He jumped back as far as he could using chakra to move quicker. When he landed he looked up to see his nephew walking out of the smoke and the small crater. Holding up his hand he signaled for a stop which Naruto did immediately._

"_How'd you master that so quickly. I just told you how to do it last week" asked the man._

"_I mastered the first level of one of my father's most powerful jutsu's in three weeks" started Naruto._

"_This jutsu doesn't take near the amount of chakra or control as the Rasengan so a week is plenty of time. Plus Kage Bunshins are extremely helpful" he finished grinning._

"_You know your going to have to share that jutsu" said Iwashi matching the grin._

_After another hour the duo were inside eating. However it was then he noticed that his sister was missing and immediately turned his gaze to his older sister._

"_She went out with Kagome a couple hours ago" said Shizune_

"_That's weird she's usually back before our sessions are over. They both are since they like eating as much as us" said Naruto._

"_You know your right lets go find my daughter and niece" said Iwashi._

_With that they were both up and out the door before Shizune could even blink. They moved as blurs to get to the village the girls usually went to. Naruto had quickly summoned one of his trackers a three tailed red kitsune. After giving it it's orders they were off._

_It didn't take long after that to find the girls and they weren't happy when they did. Especially since Kagome was on the ground unconscious and Akira was pinned against the wall by a man who he recognized as one of the compounds gardeners. _

"_What the hell is going on here" demanded Iwashi. _

_It was when the man turned his head that Naruto's breath caught in his throat. For there on the man's forehead was a shinobi's hitae-tae this one engraved with Kumo's symbol. It didn't take long for the growl to come out of his throat either._

_It was then Kyuubi awoke feeling his vessels anger. Looking through the eyes of the kit he saw exactly what caused it. He also heard the mantra of promised death that was going through his head._

"_**Calm down kit. You can't lose your head while he has the kitten**__" spoke Kyuubi._

_Naruto forced himself to calm down before speaking through gritted teeth._

"_What the hell do you think your doing" _

"_What does it look like following orders. Besides now I get the pleasure of killing the bastard yellow flash's daughter" said the Kumo nin._

"_So this was the Raikage's order" said Iwashi his brain already formatting a plan._

"_Me being here yes. Me taking her no. I was actually just here as a spy in case there were things he needed to know" started the man_

"_However one can't pass up a chance like this. And after her your next boy" finished the Kumo nin._

_By now Naruto was ready to attack and if he didn't have Akira he would have. Akira took this chance to make her move using a small amount of chakra and using her free hand she gathered some wind in her palm before firing it right into the man's chest._

_It hit but the man was prepared having sensed the chakra build up and had pushed some to his feet anchoring himself to the ground. In the next instant he slammed Akira's head into the wall knocking her out. Seeing her skull bleeding he tossed her towards Iwashi who caught her._

_Naruto saw this and fell to his knee's thinking the bastard had killed his sister. It didn't take long after that for his anger to surface though._

"_Well that was no fun. Oh well one down one to go" said the Kumo nin_

"_Shut up" snarled the fox boy quietly. Just then a thick mist poured out from him and the wind started to blow fiercely. Then in a rush of energy silver chakra shot out from him before circling the blonde ripping through the ground as well. _

_Just then both Jaraiya and Tsunade appeared and were shocked at what they saw. Tsunade was quick to get over it however and moved over to the girls._

_Naruto noticed none of this while inside the chakra filled with killing intent directed solely on the Kumo nin in front of him. That's when the head of a fox formed above the blonde's head made from the chakra he was putting out._

_Just then all the chakra absorbed right back into the boy's body showing him on all fours. As soon as it did he changed his nails turned into claws his whisker marks darkened. Next his canine's turned into fangs and he opened his eyes revealing eyes of pure silver with two black comma like marks in each one. Lastly his long blonde hair developed more silver in it before he stood to his feet. _

_It was during this that both Akira and Kagome awoke. They were both shocked at the boy standing in front of them. It was Akira who noticed it first before Kagome and she gasped seeing her brother's eyes. Everyone turned their attention to the fox boy when he spoke up in a deadly tone._

"_You made a few mistakes. The first was coming here in the first place. The second was thinking you could harm females especially from my family and get away with it. The third is you picked the wrong girls" he paused letting that sink in._

"_One of them is my cousin the other my little sister" said the blonde "so you've officially pissed off the wrong big brother and for that __**I'll rip you apart**__" he finished his voice turning demonic while he flexed his claws._

_Everyone cringed hearing that. The Kumo nin nearly pissed himself realizing he was dealing with a demon. Because of this he did the one thing he could think of he ran for his life. Before he could even move however Naruto was in front of him swiping at him with his right claw. The nin dodged it and watched as the claw tore clean through the wall behind him. He quickly shook off his fear and jumped over the walls and took to the roof tops. Naruto however saw this and sent a strong gust of wind at the fool throwing him even further away before grinning a demonic grin and chasing after him._

_The man had managed to somehow land on his feet and kept running. Cutting a corner he found himself near his house but before he could get closer he felt a punch to the back of his head that sent him sailing forward. He got up just in time to dodge the fire ball that was sent at him. Looking up he saw something that made him tremble in fear._

_There behind him stood Naruto holding a ball of fire in his hand. Naruto stood there and stared at him coldly. Naruto smiled showing off his fangs before he disappeared and reappeared slamming his fist straight into the mans jaw. He followed that up by throwing a fireball at the man and hitting him right in the chest._

_He staggered to his feet and reached for a kunai. The fox vessel in turn held up his hand and a sphere of pure silver chakra appeared on top of it. The kiri nin threw the kunai at the vessel who dodged to the side before running up at fast speeds and slamming the ball into the man._

_The man went flying straight into and through the door of his own house. He wasn't a jounin for nothing though and managed to get to his feet. Naruto grinned seeing this happy he didn't put to much into his Rasengan and rushed forward. The man turned just in time to see everything go dark seeing a few flashes of light and feeling claws tear through his arms, stomach and neck. _

_When the light returned the man feel over dead his blood pooling onto the floor. This was the scene Jaraiya saw upon landing. _

"_That's what you get for harming those of my family" said the vessel coldly._

_Hearing a gasp the fox host looked over to see the faces of a woman and her daughter. Just then the vessel feel to his knees his anger diminished and his transformation leaving him. Jaraiya seeing this rushed forward catching the boy telling the woman he'd be back he disappeared in a puff of smoke with his apprentice._

Flashback Ends:

Jaraiya did indeed return there that night taking Tsunade with him. They had explained what had happened and learned the woman was the man's wife, the girl his daughter. It had taken Naruto about two weeks to get over his first kill especially since he had no control over his actions. All he had then was rage and bloodlust that was also when he learned the truth of the Kyuubi attack.

They had also let both the woman and her child live in the compound. Yet it still hurt him when he looked into their eyes. Not because he killed the man but because they had to see it. He was broken from his thoughts hearing a voice.

"Your hear again Naruto-kun" came a woman's voice

"Hai" was his response

"You know you don't have to feel bad about it. You did it to protect your family right" said the woman getting a nod from the boy.

"How's Cagalli" asked the blonde not looking at her.

"She's fine. She's actually waiting for you. You did tell the kids you'd spend some time with them"

"Yeah I did I've just had a lot on my mind you know" was his reply.

"I see well you should go see them soon" she said

"Hai I'm on my way now Mai-san" said Naruto he turned and glanced at her. She had long blackish blue hair and black eyes. She wore a black skirt and a white shirt. Nodding to her the blonde left the woman at her husband's grave.

"Fukaku I hope your ashamed of yourself. Your foolishness over that war has caused other people pain" said the woman quietly.

A Week Later:

Naruto sighed to himself as they were getting ready to leave. He really didn't want to be traveling for another two weeks. However because of the number of people going they had no choice. They were traveling in a large group they were taking the sixty people who had the bloodline added with them. They were also taking the parents if they weren't important to the house that is.

He had already sent word to his mother about this of course. His uncle Iwashi was also going since Kagome was as he was a single parent. He trusted his daughter but he'd been entrusted as Naruto's bodyguard as well. That is until they reached the village then it went back to the ANBU who usually did it. Iwashi would be the one taking care of things concerning the clan until he took over when he turned sixteen.

The children were all to be enrolled into the academy as well. Naruto was broken from his thoughts when there was a knock on his door. When it opened he was greeted to the sight of his favorite cousin Kagome.

Kagome was a year older than Naruto. She had her brown hair tied back into a ponytail and like Naruto and Akira wore black shinobi style pants and a black shirt. She had a figure that most girls would kill for. She also had a pair of deep blue slitted eyes and silver streaks in her brown hair.

"Everyone's waiting for you" said Kagome

"Alright I'm coming" replied the fox boy.

Once outside and seeing everything was prepared he nodded to himself before climbing aboard there ride to the village. Settling himself in he prepared for what he dubbed as two weeks of hell. Haku seeing he was relaxed sat down between his legs before leaning back into his chest. Once everyone was ready to go the caravan left the compound towards Konoha.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I'm not too happy with it so I'll most likely change it if I get some inspiration. Anyway I got to explain something about Naruto's past like I said I would and fillers are over and done with. Next chapter is heading towards Snow Country and a new jinchuuriki is found. I'll let you guys guess which one anyway that's all for now. Please review and as always constructive criticism is welcome. Till next time PEACE.


	16. Journey to Snow

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 16: Journey to Snow

Disclaimer: This is the last time I say it. I don't own anything but the OC's

AN: I have just a few things to say. Firstly for those who think I mixed things up with Yugito I didn't. I did a lot of researching on the bijuu before this story. As such I'm using the territories they really come from not changing them up like Kishimoto did.

Next I will reveal the LAST two girls for the harem probably during the Sasuke retrieval mission. Though those who pay attention to the author's notes should already know who they are. Finally for you mega perverts out there stop asking me if the girls shave their pubs please. Use your imagination for that one that way it changes up when you want it to.

Before I forget thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You guys are actually giving me a reason to continue this story. Meaning thanks to you I don't think its crap.

Start Now

Three weeks had passed since Naruto's departure from the Ryuu Estate. During the previous week they had managed to get a lot done. Everyone was already settled though most of the Ryuu clan members moved into one of the side houses on the compound. It was actually their decision the adults saying they didn't want to have the kids driving everyone crazy. Iwashi and Kagome had of course moved into the main house. They along with Naruto and Akira shared the right wing of the mansion.

When they had first arrived however they had shocked everyone with how many people Naruto had brought with him. All of the younger ones each having blue slitted eyes and brown or blonde hair with silver streaks. Needless to say they were all shocked hearing that this was the Ryuu Clan the clan the famous Crimson Dragon came from.

They had also checked all the kids from age six up into the academy. While they don't start on the shinobi aspects until the children turn ten they do practical things from age six up. They had of course gone to Naruto's honorary older brother Iruka to help get everything situated with that.

Naruto, Akira and Iwashi had also gone and gotten the clan legally situated. As such Iwashi was now holding a temporary seat on the council of clan heads. Kagome had been tested for her skills and has been given Chuunin rank. Akira had also been tested however she was taken under Ibiki for ANBU training with Tsunade's permission of course.

Naruto and Akira had also started training the others in use of their new abilities. Turns out the twins were right in their assumptions and those who had the ritual performed on them had all Akira's abilities though most of them were locked. In fact the only thing they could all use was the wind and they all had a second chakra source.

We currently find the dragon vessel standing on the lake in back of the compound. He was currently un-wrapping the bandages around his arm. Once they were off he sat it on his left shoulder and watched as the dragon tattoo on his arm pulsed.

"**Alright Naruto-kun all you have to do is activate your eyes. Then hold your hand straight up towards the sky**" said Dragona

Following the instructions Naruto did just that. Once his eyes activated black fire surrounded his entire body. Next he raised his right hand and watched as a dragon flew out. Once the dragon was fully out the pulsing of the tattoo stopped and the dragon circled the blonde once before taking its human shape. This dragon looked almost exactly like Dragona with just a few differences. Firstly she had silver streaks in her fiery black hair as well as silver stripes on the sides of her dress. The major difference however was the deep blue eyes the dragoness had which were exactly like Naruto's.

"**Sayonara Otosan**" spoke the dragoness before a green portal opened up and she stepped through, the portal closing behind her. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he quickly collected his things. Once he had himself settled he headed out towards the tower for his mission briefing.

Hyuga Estate:

Hyuga Neji was a prodigy the best of his clan. Everything his clan was known for he had. His mask of cold indifference was perfect. His use of juken was perfect second only to Hiashi-sama himself. He was a genius and was the branch house's superstar. Key word being was. Since his induction into the main house things hadn't changed much except now he was the entire clan's superstar.

With the exception of the head family which he was now part of most main house members still thought they could look down on him. However they had found that without that seal holding him back Neji was not to be messed with. To this day there were only a few main house members who hadn't had their ass handed to them by him. Those being members of the head family and the elders though it wasn't that he feared the elders. He just didn't want to be held responsible for their deaths and that's it.

He had also taken to sparring with Hinata and training Hanabi when he himself wasn't training under Hiashi. He was currently sparring with Hanabi to test her level. They had found that while Neji was a genius Hinata was gifted meaning she had to work hard. Hanabi however was a mixture of both. Both he and Hinata took pride in that though they didn't say it they'd both be teaching the girl their more hidden skills. Motioning for her to stop he let her have a fifteen minute break before they would continue.

With Sarutobi:

The man known as The Professor was a man who enjoyed the simple things in life. Like catching up with his son or spending time with his grandson. While he was known for training three of the strongest shinobi's to ever live or being the only Kage to retire twice there was one thing he'd always kept hidden. That would be his love for a certain little orange book that would usually be found in the hands of Sharingan Kakashi. Yes Sarutobi had indeed fallen for the book known as Ichi Ichi Paradise.

In fact he had autographed copies of the entire series. He also helped Jaraiya in his development of his infamous invisibility technique. He had been correct when he thought Jaraiya meant it for spying purposes. He just didn't know he'd use it to peak at bath houses though he wouldn't complain. It did lead to the creation of his favorite book after all. He quickly shook his head clearing his thoughts before seeing what Jun was planning for Ichi. If anyone was paying attention they would hear the unmistakable sound of perverted giggling coming from the old man.

With Naruto:

We currently find our blonde powerhouse standing outside a movie theatre. He had gone to the briefing with Kakashi and found out they'd be guarding the lead actress for the film for a while. Kakashi had told him not to tell the team but he'd tell them himself after they checked out the movie of course. Anyway that's what he did and they saw most of the movie but Sakura the weakling she is fell from the roof halfway through. They had been thrown out of the theatre as a result.

"Kakashi-sensei sure is late" said Sakura

"It's always like this" said Sasuke

"It's really starting to annoy me" said Naruto seeing he had their attention he continued.

"Seriously if he ever came on time we could train more or do more missions. Because he doesn't this team is behind the other two" explained the blonde.

"What do you mean" asked Sakura

"Well let's start with team ten. Since we got out of the academy all three of them have grown stronger. Choji has far more physical strength then he did. Ino has discovered a gift with genjutsu."

"Shikamaru however has proven himself to be a brilliant strategist. His chakra level has increased dramatically. His stealth and infiltration abilities have increased to the point he can't be detected by most. Finally he's proven himself to be an excellent fighter which is why he's now a chuunin" here the blonde paused gauging their reactions before continuing.

"Team eight Shino's skills with his family skills have definitely improved. Kiba's tracking ability and fighting skills have improved along with his family skills. Then there's Hinata-chan who's improved the most. Her taijutsu is second to none in our class and she's an excellent medic-nin. Then her chakra levels, stealth and infiltration abilities have increased by loads. Not to mention she knows practically all of her family skills now." He paused to get a breath then continued.

"Then there's this squad. Sasuke really hasn't improved much except he's a little faster and he's developed his Sharingan more. Most likely copied the Chidori and copied a few of Zabuza's jutsu's in Wave. Sakura all you've got is basic medic skills and no genjutsu which you are perfect for. Then all my skills improved while I was with Anko-sensei and I've only gained one new one this entire time." He watched there reactions seeing there faces as they took in the information.

"So what your saying is because of Kakashi we haven't really improved" said Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"Basically especially if you take into account were supposed to be a combat team. Now all I'm saying is that we haven't improved with Kakashi. I have no idea what you do in your free time" said Naruto.

"Well if it's that I did get a few new fire jutsu from my clan scrolls" said Sasuke.

"Yeah I'm training the kids now at the Estate so I don't have time for much training aside from when you guy's go to the forest every week. But since I've been gone no one's gone in you know" said Naruto getting nods from the two.

"Well our teamwork has improved" said Sakura trying to lighten the mood.

However before anyone could say anything they all heard the sound of a horse running and turned toward the gate. What happen next is they saw a white horse jump over it with the lead actress from the movie riding on top of it.

While they were distracted watching her, the gate burst open and a group of armored people on horse's came through. Immediately Sasuke jumped back and Sakura rolled to the side. Naruto also tried jumping away but as he was the closet to the gate it hit his back causing him to fall face first in the grass. Needless to say both the pink haired girl and the fox boy were pissed.

"Got dammit" said Sakura before taking off after them with Naruto hot on her heels.

The armor wearing riders were right on her heels. One of them took a turn and came out in front of the actress before forcing her to stop. Seeing this the person threw a net at her only to watch it get shredded by a few shuriken. Following where it came from they all saw a boy dressed in all black coming from the sky then before they knew it that one turned into nine. The clones fell on the horse riders three on each one.

The actress seeing this kept going around the downed rider. Just after she did that more riders went around the down ones. Seeing this the real Naruto jumped off the man taking back to the rooftops his clones disappearing in puffs of smoke.

The actress came to a flight of stairs and the horse jumped to get to the bottom. Seeing this her pursuers threw a couple vials of liquid at the ground ahead of her. The horse landed right onto the liquid and slid causing the woman to fly off the horse falling face first to the ground. Seeing this the man leading the armored ones issued a command and the armored one's took to the air landing around and grabbing the actress falling right on top of her.

"We finally caught you" said the leader pulling his horse to a stop.

He wore blue dress pants and a white dress shirt with a blue jacket matching the pants. Over that he wore a long brown cloak with no hood. He had his grey hair tied in a ponytail he had a beard and wore a pair of dark sunglasses.

The actress fought her way out from under the pile. Once she was at the top she slammed her elbow into one of the people's armored heads. Then in a puff of smoke she turned into the pink haired member of team seven Haruno Sakura.

"Who are you bastard" said the man.

Sasuke took that moment to appear on the back of the man's horse. The man had just enough time to turn his head sideways before he got a chop to the neck and fell to the floor. Sasuke turned to look at the armored people they saw him and immediately took off running. They didn't get far however because there in front of them stood one pissed off Sakura with her arms crossed over her chest. Once they got close enough Inner Sakura made her appearance.

In a few minutes they had the men unmasked and tied up. They were just finishing the last of them when Kakashi made his presence known.

"Oh my my" said Kakashi. The gennin heard this and turned to face him

"What are you guys doing" asked Kakashi from his perch.

"Just wasting time" said Sasuke while dusting off his hands.

Kakashi disappeared and reappeared in front of the leader. Once he did all the ropes came undone and he helped the man up.

"I'm sorry about that" said Kakashi

"What" whispered Sakura

"This person is the client for this mission" said Kakashi while the man faces the gennin.

With Naruto:

Naruto had tracked the actress down to a small lake. He watched for a moment as the horse drunk from it while the actress sat with her hands on top of her knee's resting her head on it. Deciding to make his presence known he spoke up.

"You weren't hurt back there were you" asked the fox boy softly.

Looking to the side she got a good look at him. His sandals, pants, shirt, and vest were all black. He had his kunai holder strapped to his right leg. He also had his a hitae-tae on his forehead with black cloth. She noticed he had white bandages wrapped around his entire right arm down to his wrist. Looking at his face she noticed he had blonde hair with silver streaks, slitted blue eyes and the whisker marks on his face.

"So you really are her" he said quietly.

He looked away for a moment only to turn back and see the horse charging right at him. Dodging to the side he watched for a moment before giving chase.

"You don't have to be so rude you know" he said appearing on the horse's back.

"You know you're pretty good at this horse riding stuff" complemented the blonde after a few moments.

She stared at him for a long moment before making the horse speed up. Even through the more crowded parts of the town she made the horse speed up which is possibly why she almost hit some people and ripped the sleeve from her jacket.

"You know you should really slow down or you might hit somebody" said the blonde.

She still didn't respond and kept going. Unfortunately she went right in the paths of a few kids who were running by. She pulled back on the reigns hard causing the horse to jerk back unfortunately she wasn't holding on tight enough and flew off.

Because of this Naruto who was holding onto her went with her. They both hit the ground she landed on her side while the fox boy turned and landed on all fours. The children she almost hit immediately recognized her and ran up to her calling out that Princess Fuun was there.

"I'm not Princess Fuun" said the actress

"I know you're the actress Fujikaze Yuki" said a brown haired girl before taking off her backpack.

"I'm a huge fan of your's could you please sign this for me" finished the girl handing a notepad out for her along with the other kids.

"I don't give autographs or anything like that" she said over the noise. The kids persisted however and kept asking. Finally having enough she spoke louder.

"Cut it out already" she said silencing them. "What's so special about autographs. Sooner or later you'll just put it away and it will collect dust" she said watching the kids lower their faces.

"It doesn't serve a purpose meaning it's useless" she finished coldly before walking past them.

Naruto who had been standing quietly against a tree the whole time just shook his head. The adults in the group were commenting about how she didn't have to be rude or act like a bitch as the actress past.

With Kakashi and the gennin:

They were currently in the back of a studio discussing things with the client. Kakashi was standing while Sasuke and Sakura were sitting in chairs. The movie director his assistant and the other old man were with them.

"This time our mission is to protect the actress that plays Princess Fuun, Fukikaze Yuki" said Kakashi

"Protect?" asked Sasuke

"Well protect might not be the right word. It's better to say were her escorts" said Kakashi

"This will be the first time that the Unlucky Princess will be filmed over seas" said the assistant. He wore blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue jacked. He also had a blue hat on backwards covering up his orange hair.

"However Fujikaze Yuki plays the most critical role" he finished

"As we expected from Konoha shinobi" said the director "the bodyguards that were hired as stuntmen, and even our master guards were easily beaten"

"Thanks for the compliment" said Kakashi from his position on the wall.

"Wow what beautiful cliffs" said Sakura who was looking at the pictures on the wall.

"Those are the Snow Country's rainbow glaciers" said a new voice.

Turning around she saw two more men. One of which had a bald head and wore grey pants and a black robe. The other man had black hair and wore a blue robe with a white one underneath and blue pants.

"Your Kin the actor that played Brit" said Sakura having a fan girl moment.

"This time the last scene for the movie will be filmed there" said the second man

"And your Hideo-san the actor who played Shishimaru" said Sakura her fan girl side taking complete control.

"We sure are going far if we're going to Snow Country" said Sasuke who had been sitting between the fan girl and the actors with a bored look on his face.

"That was the manager Sandayuu-san's recommendation" said the assistant. The original old man bowed at that.

"It is said that in spring the rainbow glaciers glow seven colors" finished the same man

"But that's nothing more than a myth" said the Copy Nin "In the real Snow Country there is no such thing as spring."

"No spring?" asked Sasuke

"Does that mean it's always winter" asked Sakura

"That's exactly what it means" said Kakashi

"Kakashi-san was it" said the director catching the scarecrow's attention "I heard that you'd been to Snow Country before."

"That was a long time ago" said Kakashi

"And it's said Snow Country is a poor nation" said a new male voice behind Sakura. The pink haired gennin blushed fiercely hearing the voice before turning around with hearts in her eyes.

"Y-you're the henchmen Michi-sama!" said the fan girl.

He had long brown hair and wore a blue pants a long sleeved blue shirt. He wore a blue robe with green edges over it which was tied with an orange belt.

"Didn't their economy collapse because the previous Daimyo got too involved with his mechanical puppets" asked the same man

"Which is why they went bankrupt or something like that" he finished

"Well I hope they have a heater at least" said Hideo "I don't really like cold places"

"So do you want to run away just like Yuki" said Kin

"Hey don't even joke like that" said the assistant

"Is Yuki-san always like that" asked Sakura

"Well yeah" said Kin

"She doesn't know the meaning of words like motivation or ambition" said Hideo "and she's really quite helpless, Yukie-chan that is"

"But she doesn't slack off when it comes to work" said the director catching everyone's attention.

"I don't care about an actor's private life. As long as she gives a great performance when the camera's on I won't complain. She was born to be an actress" finished the director

"Come to think about it she didn't start running away until she heard she was going to Snow Country" said Kin

It was at this time Sakura noticed her blonde and though she hated admitting it strongest teammate wasn't around. After looking around some more she turned towards Kakashi.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei where's Naruto" asked Sakura

"Knowing him he's shadowing Yuki" said Kakashi

"So he already knew about the mission" asked Sasuke

"Hai I just told him not to tell you two since I wanted to do that" explained the Copy Nin

Kazama Estates:

Akira was currently hard at work training the family with their elemental abilities. Jaraiya and Iwashi were also helping though Shizune and Tsunade were still at the office. They had already gotten everyone some weights though she had also upgraded her own. So now they all wore the same type as Naruto wore.

They were training everyone from age four up. They had also taken a group each and using Kage Bunshin split up to teach them in smaller groups. They all knew the sooner they had their abilities under control the better. Iwashi was training the ones from four to seven, while Akira trained the ones from seven to ten and Jaraiya handled the rest.

It was Kagome that proved to pick things up fast. However she dispelled their illusions when she told them she just remembered how Naruto told Akira to do it. Seeing this Akira simply told her to work on building her chakra reserve up and she'd teach her Kage Bunshin so she could work faster.

Akira also had a clone writing everything down so Naruto could see the results when he got back. She felt bad for the girls though while Haku spent nearly a month alone with the blonde the others weren't as fortunate. Hinata especially was getting extremely moody she guessed from lack of sex.

Yes Akira knew everything about her brother because he told her so she knew he was sleeping with Hinata. Though she was happy he didn't give her any details it wasn't something she wanted to visualize. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she quickly got back to working with the kids. She had to teach them how to pull out their chakra today so she could know what she was working with.

Later With Naruto:

As Kakashi said Naruto was shadowing Yuki. He had watched her for a while following her from the shadows as she went through stores. Looking around for a moment he noticed it was starting to get dark out. Finally she came out of the last one dressed in black pants a pink shirt and a tan trench coat. She also had on a pair of dark sunglasses and a tan hat with pink strips.

As she was walking down the street the blonde made sure to stick to the rooftops. He wasn't stupid enough to try following someone on the ground. Stopping the woman pulled out a mirror and seeing no one behind her went towards the nearest bar. Feeling a vibration from his pocket he created a clone and sent it to follow her.

Once that was taken care of he reached for the device that was making the vibration. Pulling it out he looked it over for a moment. It was a rectangular object silver and black in color. It had a screen in the middle that could be turned to reveal a keypad. It had a built in camera on the back as well as a thumb stick on the right side of the screen and a directional pad on the left side. (AN: It's a Sidekick 3 people which I'm sad to say I still don't have)

This device was what was given to all the death knights in case someone needed to send messages to the others. It was just one of the surviving devices from before the Great Forgetting that Botan had given to them. Flipping the screen and seeing he had a message from Botan he opened and read it.

_Naruto heard your going to Snow Country. Gaara and Hiroshi took care of the Nibi and Rukubi containers. I need you to take care of Hachibi. I've sent you a picture of the container and all information on her as well. Also I've sent the containers for Nibi and Rukubi to find Sanabi's and Yanbi's containers. Finally I've got the other features working for you guys now so have fun with them. I'll send you both Gaara's and Hiroshi's numbers later. Anyway if you need anything let me know._

Reading it over once again he made sure he had everything before closing the device and putting it back in it's space. He frowned however feeling the clone dispelled and seeing how it happened before going back to work.

Naruto had eventually found Yukie in a bar with a bottle and glass in front of her and playing with a crystal necklace. Having enough he walked right on the side of her barely avoiding someone else.

"Kami did you have to be so mean to my clone Hime" said Naruto leaning on the bar.

"I already told you I'm not Princess Fuun" she said while tying the necklace back around her neck.

"Well I don't know your name which is why I called you Hime" explained the blonde lazily.

"I mean I don't go to movies often I have more important things to do with my time" explained the blonde.

"That's the first I heard time I heard that" said Yuki

"Even still just because your supposed to be this great actress doesn't mean you have to be a bitch to everyone" said the fox boy taking a seat.

"Great actress?" she asked before laughing a bit "that's stupid" seeing him looking she explained

"Being an actress is the worst job ever. It's a job for the worst people" she paused taking a drink before continuing.

"You have to follow other people's scripts, act, and live in a world packed with lies. It's truly stupid" she finished.

"Kami you're drunk" said Naruto exasperated

"Your annoying, hurry up and disappear" she said coldly happy she was annoying him though hoping he would actually leave.

"I'd love to but I'm being paid to bodyguard this spoiled actress" said Naruto casually happy to see she was just as annoyed.

Just then the door of the bar slid open and Sandayuu ran in almost running into the same man Naruto nearly ran into. He was followed by Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke.

"Yuki-sama!" called Sandayuu "The ship to Snow Country will be departing soon. We need to hurry or else…" he got no further because Yuki cut him off.

"It's okay. I'm not going to board" said Yuki

"What are you saying?!" demanded Sandayuu

"It'll be alright" she slurred "It happens all the time. Something goes wrong the main character gets replaced, the director gets replaced…" here she was cut off.

"Be quiet" said Sandayuu silencing her. "The part of Princess Fuun can only be played by you!"

Yuki stayed silent for a moment before taking another drink. Seeing this Sandayuu once again spoke up.

"And if you aren't going to come, you will not going to be able to work in this business again" he said.

"It's alright, it doesn't matter" said Yuki

"Yuki-sama" said Sandayuu exasperated.

"I guess it can't be helped" spoke Kakashi catching the woman's attention. Turning around she looked up just in time to see him lift up his hitae-tae before passing out. Once that happened Kakashi quickly lowered his hitae-tae before catching her.

"You're kidding me right" said Naruto catching the group's attention

"I went though all that and I could have just genjutsued her ass" said Naruto with an eye twitching

"It couldn't have been that bad" said Sasuke

"Tch yeah right. This bitch is more of a drama queen then Inari was" said Naruto before walking off cursing under his breath the entire time.

Elsewhere:

"I see so she has the hexagonal crystal" said a man voice though he was hidden in the shadows.

"The actress Fujikaze Yuki is undoubtedly Kazahana Koyuki" said another man kneeling in front of the first.

"Ten years of searching is finally paying off" said a female voice this one kneeling behind the first male on his left side.

"If it was just the girl it would be too easy" said another male kneeling behind the first on his right side.

"However Koyuki seems to have an escort Hatake Kakashi" said the second male

"Hatake Kakashi?" asked the third male

"That sounds interesting" said the female "Sounds like fate has spurred this confrontation.

No one said anything else. Each person looked to the front were the movie staring Yuki was playing.

The Next Day, Elsewhere:

_A young girl was walking around her house the snow falling outside. She was wearing pink and white robes and had hear black hair pulled back into two short ponytails._

"_Father where are you?" asked the girl "Father" she called once more still walking._

_Coming to the end of the hall she saw a man turn and face her. He wore blue and white robes a pair of glasses and had his black hair hanging down to the bottom of his neck._

"_Koyuki come here" called the man_

_The girl walked until she was standing in the center of a circle of mirrors where she was told to stop._

"_What can you see there?" asked the man_

"_Father and me" said the little girl_

"_Look carefully" spoke the man identified as her father. "You will be able to see your future"_

_Hearing that the girl looked harder into the mirror she was in front of. What she saw was fire, followed by herself trapped in ice and herself falling into water._

Yuki awoke to the feeling of the sun in her eyes. Tiredly she pulled up her arm until she had her forearm covering her eyes. She sat up rubbing her head feeling a headache.

"Are you awake, Yuki-san" came Sandayuu's voice

"Sandayuu can you bring me some water" asked Yuki "My head feels like it's splitting. I may be hallucinating but it feels like I'm swaying" she finished quietly still holding her head.

"No, that's not your imagination" said Sandayuu

"Eh" said Yuki before bolting out the door. Once outside and seeing where she was she froze.

"What the hell is this?!" called Yuki as she was on a ship in the middle of the ocean.

Later we find the group still on the ship watching people at work. They could see Yuki sitting and pouting while she had make-up applied to her face. They had also all been given small mini cameras just in case.

"I really don't like that bitch" said Naruto quietly

"What are you saying Naruto?" asked Kakashi not looking up from his book.

"You know that whatever happens we have to protect her. This is an important mission you know" finished the Copy Nin

"I know, I know" said the blonde "Still even if it's an A-rank I don't have to like it" he finished.

"What this is an A-rank" said Sakura in surprise

"I don't think it will be that hard just to protect a simple actress" said Sasuke in a bored tone.

"And I didn't think it would be hard protecting a bridge builder you see how that turned out" said Naruto

"Naruto's right Sasuke" said Kakashi looking towards the Uchiha. "Simply because famous people are always being targeted"

"Plus we don't know who the enemies are, so don't let your guard down" finished the scarecrow.

Naruto hearing this leaned back on the rail of the ship next to Sasuke. Once settled he dug into his own pouch and pulled out his sidekick. Flipping the screen he started going through the features.

"Naruto what is that" asked Sakura catching the attention of the other group.

"It's a communication device called a sidekick" he replied not looking up.

"Where did you get something like that" asked the Uchiha

"Botan" was the simple reply everyone understood at that.

"OH I wanted to ask you something" said Sakura

"No I'm not getting you any of her spy gear" said Naruto immediately. Sakura who wasn't thinking that exhaled knowing not to even bother asking about that now.

"It wasn't that though" said Sakura then continued seeing him nod his head

"Well you said that the bijuu guarded all the countries right. Then how could the shinobi villages be built I doubt they would have let that happen" asked Sakura

"Actually they did" said Naruto catching the groups attention. "As you know Shodaime and Nidaime built Konoha. However what you don't know is they had to get permission from Kyuubi himself" he paused to get a breath then continued.

"Obviously it was granted however they had to promise to protect the place where they built the village. For this purpose he blessed both of them with gifts"

"What kind of gifts" asked Kakashi though he had a feeling as to what.

"My great grandfather Shodaime was known for his Mokuton abilities. While my uncle Nidaime was known most for his ability to use Suiton jutsu without a water source" said Naruto with a smirk seeing the wide eyes of the others.

They stopped talking once the director called for silence and started filming. They watched as Yuki seemed to change into a completely different person once the camera started.

"What great drama" whispered Sakura

"She's like a completely different person" whispered Naruto

"That is Yuki-sama" whispered Sandayuu from beside them catching their attention.

"Once the camera start's rolling there isn't anyone who can act like her!" he finished.

Just after he said that however Yuki ruined it by calling for the cameras to stop. Saying she needed Sandayuu to bring the eye drops. Once she had enough she quickly called for the camera's to start back up. As soon as they did she went right back to work like nothing happened. All the Konoha nin sweat dropped at that.

The Next Morning:

Everyone awoke to the sound of the director's assistant yelling for the director screaming they were in trouble. Once outside everyone understood why as there was a giant island of ice ahead of them.

"This is…" said the director before being cut off.

"When I woke up this morning, the route was blocked" said the assistant "What should we do?"

The director closed his eyes for a moment in thought. After a few moments they snapped open and he said they'd shoot here to the surprise of his assistant.

"Baka! Can't you see this is the ideal location?" asked the director "How can we NOT afford to film in this place?!"

"This is what you call it when the God of Movies arrives" he said "Everyone get ready to land"

Hearing this everyone went and got dressed as everyone just had coats over their sleeping clothes. 20 minutes later everyone was standing around heaters on the ice made island still tired. Naruto and Yuki who were next to each other yawned simultaneously to tired to annoy each other.

Soon they were filming again. However in the middle of the scene there was an explosion behind one of the actors. Kakashi seeing this was already out front ready for action and telling everyone to get back. Naruto also moved up some but not as much as Kakashi had.

Once the smoke cleared they were greeted to the sight of a man with long purple hair tied in a ponytail. He had green eyes with pink marks over them and green dots on his forehead. He also wore a grey bodysuit with blue trim and these weird devices on his arms and shoulders he had on a pair of fingerless gray gloves and a hitae-tae with a pattern like snow flakes.

"Welcome to the Snow Country" he said

"You are…" said Kakashi however he stopped and turned his head in a different direction.

Following his gaze the group saw another person this time a woman. She had pink hair, green eyes with pink dots on her forehead and also had on a silver bodysuit. However the color of her left leg was green while her right started green and stopped before turning blue. Her right sleeve was also blue and she wore fingerless gray gloves as well as a strange device on her right arm. Lastly she had the same hitae-tea as the first man and a weird device on her back.

"I welcome you Koyuki-hime" said the woman "Did you bring the hexagonal crystal?"

"Koyuki-hime" said a shocked Kakashi looking at Yuki. Just then he turned his head in another direction.

Once again a man came out of the snow. This man was on the larger side he had dark blue hair, black eyes with purple dots on his forehead and also wore the silver bodysuit. His had shoulder pads on it a weird crest in the center and a strange type of gauntlet for his left hand. He like the other two wore a hitae-tae with a snow flake pattern on it. Finally he had some type of weird board on his back.

"As expected of Hatake Kakashi" said the man "I can't get any closer to you than this"

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura" called Kakashi catching their attention. "You three protect Yuki-san"

Hearing that all three rushed forward surrounding the actress. Seeing this Kakashi turned and told the rest of the crew to go back to the ship.

"Fubuki, Mizure" called the first male obviously the leader "you two get Koyuki-hime" he said before jumping forward and being met by Kakashi.

"It's been a while Kakashi. You're not going to run away again. Like last time" said the man.

"Rouga Nadare" said Kakashi.

Just then both men rushed forward. Nadare attacked first sending out a right punch which Kakashi blocked and countered with his own which was blocked before they split apart. Kakashi back flipped to land on his feet before they both jumped up the mountain of ice trading blows back and forth.

"I've been waiting for some action" said Naruto earning a smirk from the Uchiha.

He turned facing down the larger shinobi who threw down that weird board of his before flying at the blonde. Naruto seeing this dodged to the side while simultaneously gathering chakra into his hand and launching a wind blast at the man before falling.

It missed however as the man had turned at exactly the right time to avoid it before coming back towards the blonde. Naruto on instinct once again dodged to the side. The man once again turned around however this time he was met with a barrage of kunai from Sakura. The kunai crashed right into him, however instead of doing damage they just bounced off harmlessly. Sasuke seeing this threw a fuuma shuriken at the man which also did no damage and just got broken to pieces.

"**Hyoton: Tsubame Fubuki (Ice Release: Swallow Attack)"**called Fubuki waving her hand forward and sending birds made of ice at the Uchiha.

Sasuke dodged to the side and seeing the ice birds turn around did the necessary seals for his favorite jutsu before calling out "**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu**". Taking a deep breath he breath out a stream of fire at the ice birds.

"Hurry up and return to the ship" called Sakura who was standing in front of the three actors. Both men took off however Yuki stayed as she was frozen.

"Yuki-san" called Sakura once more.

"Hime-sama" called Sandayuu running towards her surprising Yuki with that.

"**Hyouro no jutsu (Ice Prison Tecnique)"** called Fubuki who had kneeled down and touched the ice.

Once she did that ice started to pop up out of the ground at the Uchiha. Sasuke jumped into the air before once again doing a chain of seals releasing yet another stream of fire. Sadly this time the ice didn't melt. Sasuke gritted his teeth at that he hated when ice didn't melt.

Yuki seeing this fell to her knees as she herself was once trapped in ice. Sandayuu saw this however and called for her catching Naruto's attention. The large one known as Mizure saw this and rushed toward the blonde swinging the arm with the gauntlet at him.

Naruto dodged only to have to dodge another followed by three more finally the man landed a hit into the blonde's stomach launching him back. Naruto because of the force of the hit was unable to regain himself and smashed into the ice pillars as a result going straight through them.

"Naruto" called Kakashi rushing towards his student while going through his own chain of seals before calling out "**Suiton: Suiryuudon no jutsu**" creating a dragon made of water which flew at Mizure. However just before it hit a purple energy shield came up blocking it. Kakashi landed right behind Naruto who had just gotten up.

"What the fuck is going on. All of my attacks are being cancelled out" growled Naruto

"That's because their wearing Snow Countries armor designed especially for shinobi. It's called chakra armor" said Kakashi.

"Chakra armor?" asked Naruto

"They are more powerful then before though" said Kakashi.

"You remembered?" came Nadare's voice. "This armor increases my chakra and strengthens my techniques. It creates a wall of chakra around the body and it even nullifies your chakra and reflects it back at you"

"It doesn't matter what kind of ninjutsu or genjutsu you use, they won't work" he finished.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Before anything could be said however the man did a few seals and called out "**Hyouton: Haryuu Mukuu (Ice Release: Ice Dragon, Fierce Tiger)**" "**Suiton: Suiryuudon**" called Kakashi.

The water dragon and the ice tiger circled each other. However the ice tiger passed right through the dragon which froze and broke apart before charging at Kakashi and Naruto. The two split apart the jounin backwards and the chuunin forwards.

Mizure had taken this time and went towards Yuki. Raising his left arm up he shot out a rope which circled around the actress. Sakura however saw this and broke it with a kunai before getting in the man's path.

"Get out of the way little girl" called Mizure cocking his right fist back and preparing to swing. However before he could he was knocked aside by Naruto who shoulder tackled him. Mizure landed on his side but managed to catch himself with his right hand. Naruto landed on the ground on his knees.

The blonde was through playing games however and while getting up called out his silver chakra. Though it didn't show Naruto felt far more powerful. Mizure rushed Naruto who had just got up cocking his left arm back he struck out and was surprised it was caught. Undeterred he threw a right which was also caught and was forced into a grappling contest.

Sasuke was once again dodging the ice prison attack. After dodging about five in a row he jumped up and was surprised his foot got caught. The prison rose up capturing his entire body which turned into one of the heaters with an exploding tag attached. As soon as it was revealed it blew causing a huge fiery explosion.

Next a pair of thick wires shot out of the fire trapping Fubuki to one of her own prisons. However using the device on her back she cut the wires just before the fire that was traveling on them hit her. There was another explosion once the fire hit the ice and Sasuke looked up seeing Fubuki flying away as the device had shot out a pair of wings.

"Yuki-san hurry and return to the ship" said Sakura watching as Naruto held Mizure back.

"Hime-sama" called Sandayuu

Yuki however heard none of this she was too busy in her memories. Like how she was evacuated out of her own castle and forced to leave her father in the burning building.

"What the fuck are you guys doing" called Naruto "Hurry up and get out of here"

"Hime-sama we have to hurry back to the ship" said Sandayuu

"No" said Yuki

"We have to or you'll die" said Sandayuu

"I don't care if I die. I'm not going. I'm not going to Snow Country" said the hysterical actress.

"What! Stop being such a selfish bitch" yelled Naruto.

Mizure taking advantage of the distraction pulled the blonde forward and slammed him into the gauntlet launching him back. Taking his chance he launched the hand off of it only for Sakura to get in the way and be hit.

"Get lost" said Mizure making the hand grab her before slamming her into the ground knocking her out.

It was at this time that Yuki fainted. Sandayuu once again said her name before kneeling to get her. However this time he caught Kakashi's attention who turned to help

"I told you you're my opponent" called Nadare before starting a few seals and calling out "**Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegi (Ice Release: One Horned Whale)**" Just then a whale made from ice shot up in front of Kakashi before falling and breaking the ice island in half.

"I see, that's quite a powerful jutsu" said Kakashi from his perch on an ice pillar. "Then let's get serious" he finished revealing his sharingan eye.

"Naruto get everyone and run" called Kakashi receiving a nod from the chuunin. Seeing this Kakashi did his own seals before calling out "**Hyouton: Itsukaku Hakuegi**" Just then his own ice whale appeared.

"As usual you copied it. But you can't beat me with the same jutsu" said Nadare launching another ice whale.

"Beat you?" asked Kakashi "I'm sorry but I won't meet your expectations" finished the copy nin surprising the man.

Just then the two whales crashed together. Kakashi's however won pushing the other down onto the island which broke apart. Kakashi looked over to see there were a couple Naruto's each carrying somebody and getting out as fast as he could.

"Cut" yelled the director who was already on the ship

"Wow we just filmed a great scene" said the assistant.

The three Snow ninja's each landed on a stable piece of ice and watched as the ship departed.

Thirty minutes later we find Kakashi in Yuki's room aboard the ship. Yuki herself is still knocked out however. Kakashi seeing the necklace picks it up for a moment and looks at it.

"It's been ten years since that time" he thought out loud.

"We've reached the harbor" said Sandayuu getting a nod from the jounin who sat the necklace down and walked out the room.

AN: That's it for this chapter folks. The next one will be out soon and will reveal the new vessel. I'm telling everyone now it will be one of the characters that I was sent info on in my reviews. Also like you can see this chapter basically followed the movie the next one however will have a few different things involved. Anyway please review and as always constructive criticism is welcome. LATER


	17. Battle in the snow

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 17: Battle in the Snow

Disclaimer: You already know

AN: Hey how's it been guys sorry its a bit late I got lost on the road of life. Nah seriously though I've been sick and I've had to take care of other buisness school and such you know. Anyway I've also just started work on 2 new stories one of which will hopefully be up by this weekend. As for this story here I'm trying to get back on schedule. Anyway that's all the news for now so here's the chapter enjoy.

Last Time:

We now find Kakashi in Yuki's room aboard the ship. Yuki herself is still knocked out however. Kakashi seeing the necklace picks it up for a moment and looks at it.

"It's been ten years since that time" he thought out loud.

"We've reached the harbor" said Sandayuu getting a nod from the jounin who sat the necklace down and walked out the room.

Start Now

He was getting close he could feel it. He could feel the warmth and the power that was just up ahead. He could also feel the power around him now how it flowed calmly around him. Walking up he came to a door and pushed right through it he paused however as he was hit with a familiar rush of power. After a moment he continued forward before coming to another door.

Taking a breath he walked up to it and pushed hard however he backed off not making any progress. Taking a step back he gathered some chakra into his right fist before punching the door. That time the door shook slightly and a crack was made.

He once again stepped back a few steps and after thinking about it for a moment nodded to himself. Holding his palm up and gathering chakra into it he formed a rasengan before slamming it into the door. The chakra sphere ground deep into the wall seeing this he focused more chakra into the attack.

After a few more moments of this the door shattered and he was hit with another rush of power. This time however it hit him differently instead of calmly flowing like a river it hit him hard, and fast more like rapids. Naruto took a deep breath before getting back to work this would be the hard part.

With Hinata:

She was tired right now. Her team had just got back from an escort mission. She was happy to be getting away too especially from Kiba the dog boy just wouldn't let up. He'd been hitting on her the whole mission and it was only her kind nature that kept the dog boy alive that and Shino.

She honestly couldn't believe the boys nerve he'd thrown out every excuse he could think of for her to leave Naruto. It was only stopped when Kurenei had grabbed the boy and dragged him with her. Walking in the house Hinata sighed before heading towards her room.

With Team 7:

The Konoha nin, director, and Sandayuu were all in the same room discussing the situation with Yuki.

"Sandayuu-san you knew about this right" asked Kakashi.

"Hai" replied the man

"You must have known how she would react if she was to return here" said the scarecrow.

"This is the only way I could bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu

"So she really is a princess then" said Naruto quietly

"Hai Fujikaze Yuki is a fake name. She is really Kazahana Koyuki the heiress to the Snow Country" said Kakashi surprising Sakura and Sasuke though the latter didn't show it.

"The last time I was with her she was very young. It's not surprising she doesn't remember me"

"So you're also from Snow Country Sandayuu-san" asked Sakura

"That's right. I used to serve at the side of this country's previous king Kazahana Sousetsu-sama" said Sandayuu.

With that he launched into an explanation on how Snow Country used to be a small but still peaceful country. He explained that it was ten years ago that Sousetsu's younger brother Dotou revolted hiring ninja and taking over the country.

"I couldn't beat them at the time, I had to run away" said Kakashi gaining the groups attention

"I had no choice but to run away" finished the copy nin.

"I found the princess when she was on stage" said Sandayuu "and I was overjoyed that she managed to survive" he finished crying at the end.

"It would've been better if I had died that day" said Koyuki from the door.

"Please don't say that" said Sandayuu "To us the fact that you are alive is our hope"

"Even if I am still alive, my heart is already dead" said Koyuki "Ever since that incident my tears have dried up"

"After the incident I somehow managed to become Fujikaze Yuki's manager. I waited until I finally got a chance to bring the princess back to this country" said Sandayuu

"So all this time you were using us" asked the director's assistant.

"I apologize for fooling all of you but this is for the Snow Country" said Sandayuu before getting up and bowing before Koyuki.

"Koyuki-sama you must overthrow Dotou and become our new Queen" said Sandayuu still bowing. "I Sandayuu will protect you with my life. So please fight with us."

"No" came Koyuki's response. "Don't joke with me"

"But the people of Snow Country…" started Sandayuu only to be cut off

"That's none of my business. I refuse" said Koyuki turning away.

"Hime-sama…" here Sandayuu was once again cut off

"Give it up already. Are you Stupid?" said Koyuki. "No matter how hard you try there is no way you can defeat Dotou!"

"So I was right about you then" said Naruto catching the group's attention.

"Not only are you spoiled, but you're a coward" he finished his head still down

"And what would you know" said Koyuki venomously

"You're not the only one who's had it bad. Some people in this room have had it worse than you" said Naruto coldly

"This old man here is risking his life for his dreams. And you stand here trying to talk down on him for that" he finished looking up revealing icy slitted blue eyes.

"Naruto-dono" said Sandayuu

"Because you wouldn't give up, you'll be able to see a dream" came the director's voice. "Because you're able to see a dream, the future will come" he paused getting a breath.

"This is nice. What a perfect theme for the final chapter of The Unlucky Princess" he finished.

"D-director don't tell me you're going to continue filming" asked his orange haired assistant.

"I told you this movie is changing" said the director

"No way" said the assistant

"Think about it. Using a real princess and making it a movie. It's something that happens once in a lifetime" said the director

"I see" said the assistant "It's going to be a success. We can film the movie and earn big bucks. If we do this it will be a hit"

"Wait a second" said Koyuki

"There is only one option left" came Kakashi's voice catching everyone's attention.

"There isn't a place where you can hide now that Dotou has discovered you. To fight is the only way for you to live" said the copy nin

"So the mission will continue then" said Sasuke

"Yeah and Princess Fuun will go and defeat the evil commander" said Naruto cheerfully though all the leaf nin could hear sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Don't fool around" yelled Koyuki "Reality is different from movies. There is no such thing as a happy ending in this world!"

"If you put in the effort you will be able to pull through" said the director strongly.

"For such a mission, we should return to the village and get more people" said Kakashi

"That's a waste of time we're enough for this mission" said the Uchiha

"Sasuke-kun's right if you think about it Kakashi-sensei" said Sakura catching the groups attention seeing this she elaborated.

"First we have the legendary copy nin Sharingan Kakashi here, then we have Naruto who is Jaraiya-sama's apprentice and we have the last Uchiha" explained the pink haired girl.

"So it's decided" said the director. "The filming will continue"

"Let's make it a movie with a happy ending" said the assistant.

With Gaara:

He was bored now. He had been in this office going through that bastard's things all day. He was still pissed he wasn't the one who killed him as well. Turning to the side he almost laughed seeing Kankuro get hit by one of Temari's smaller fans. He sighed quietly before going back to work inwardly hoping this would be over soon.

With Naruto the next day:

We currently find the fox boy standing out in the snow. Koyuki had apparently run away again. He already knew where she was though so it wasn't a problem. He quickly made a few clones which took off after hearing their orders. Once this was done he himself made his way towards Koyuki.

"Why is it always you who finds me" asked the actress.

"Because it's my mission" replied the blonde. "Even if you or I don't like it, I'll chase you wherever you go. All I have to do is follow my nose"

"Even if I go back" started Koyuki "All I will do is act in front of the camera. I'm not doing anything else"

"What you do is up to you. I'll still protect you regardless" he spoke softly.

"So you don't care either way" asked Koyuki.

"It's not that I don't care because I do. The question you should ask however is do you care" said the blonde.

"I do care it's just pointless. Nobody can beat Douto it's just not possible" said Koyuki.

"Everyone can be beaten" said Naruto.

"Why do you even care anyway?" asked the actress.

"You remind me of how I used to be" he said softly.

After that was said they got quiet. After a moment conversation started up again this time with them telling each other about their past they stopped however noticing the tracks under them were melting.

On the set:

They had also noticed the tracks. Sandayuu was quick to check and discovered there was chakra running through the tracks. He quickly told everyone to pack up and hide while he went off for help.

With the Naruto clones:

The clones had finally landed near a small town. One of them walked out towards it while the others stayed in the shadows. After searching for a few minutes the clone walked into one of the bars and looking around spotted his target sitting in a booth.

She had long black hair and black eyes. From what he could see she wore some grey pants and black boots and a large cloak that hid everything else from view. Stepping up towards her he took a seat directly across from her.

"Can I help you with something" she asked.

"Mizutori Ayumi right" he said

"How would you know of me. You're obviously not from around here" she said with narrowed eyes.

"I know more than you think" he paused before handing her his sidekick. She raised her eyebrow before shrugging and looking at it though her eyes went wide at what she read.

_Name: Mizutori Ayumi_

_Age: 14_

_Bloodlines: Ice Manipulation_

_Bio: Mizutori Ayumi had the lord and guardian of Snow Country Hachibi sealed within her at birth. She is one of the last living members of the Mizutori Clan. Her clan originated in the Land of Water. However her father left the country at a young age and went to Snow Country. Because of this he wasn't a casualty in Kiri's civil war like most other bloodline holders. Her father later became leader of the village hidden in the snow Yukigakure. Hachibi was sealed within Ayumi by her father's predecessor who died as a result. Sadly her father died during a revolt on the countries leader when Ayumi was five years old. What's known of her abilities is she can use ice with ease. It is currently unknown if she inherited Hachibi's powers although it is more than likely._

"What is this" asked Ayumi

"That Ayumi-san is your resume. We have things to discuss" said the clone taking the sidekick back.

It took quite a while for everything to be said. In the end Ayumi agreed to becoming a death knight. She was also happy hearing that Koyuki had returned. Once everything was settled the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_What was that_" thought Ayumi

"**_It's called a Kage Bunshin. Be prepared we'll be stepping up your training_**" came the feminine voice of Hachibi getting a nod from Ayumi.

With Naruto and Koyuki:

They were still in the tunnel. Looking down they could see a bright light coming threw. Naruto shook his head to clear it getting the information from his now dispelled clones.

"T-train" said Koyuki snapping the blonde from his thoughts.

"Train? What's a train" asked Naruto. It was then that he saw what it was.

"That thing" he yelled before turning and making a mad dash trying to get out the tunnel.

"We'll be run over!" said Koyuki who was looking back

"We will not!" said Naruto still running.

"It's impossible!" she said

"I'm not giving up" he replied.

"It's definitely impossible" said Koyuki

"Shut the hell up" said Naruto glaring at her out the corner of his eye.

"Even if you do this it's pointless! It's over!" said Koyuki closing her eyes as the train was right behind them.

Naruto seeing this called out his silver chakra in mid run while simultaneously deactivating his weights. Then in a blur of black Naruto was gone. He came out of the tunnel with a dive about three seconds before the train did. He landed on the ground breathing heavily before laughing a bit surprising Koyuki. The train stopped after passing them a bit.

"It's been a while Koyuki" said a male voice

"Kazahana Dotou" said Koyuki looking forward.

There on the train stood both Nadare and Kazahana Dotou. Dotou had long black hair and black eyes. He wore a heavy grey cloak over a blue robe.

"So, it's been ten years?" asked Dotou "Now let me see your face"

It was then that Naruto stood up in front of her. Once he was up he looked directly at Dotou and even from his distance stared him down right in the eyes. Dotou narrowed his eyes seeing this. Then before anyone knew what happened some logs slid down the mountain and rammed right into the train.

Following the path everyone saw a group of men standing on the mountain all of them dressed in samurai garb. There near the front of the men stood Sandayuu.

Sandayuu was now dressed in some blue pants wearing green samurai armor with a red trim. He had on a red robe over it that was open and both a katana and a dagger on his waist.

"Everyone! Our Princess Koyuki is watching. Victory shall be ours" said Sandayuu earning cheers from the men.

"What" thought Naruto aloud

"Sandayuu" said Koyuki. Sandayuu then drew one of his swords a katana before raising it into the air.

"Kazahana Dotou" called Sandayuu. "Do you know how long we have waited for this day? I am Asabasan Sandayuu a representative of the 50th Brigade"

"Now we will avenge the death of Kazahana Sousetsu-sama from a decade ago. And we will take it out on you" he finished

"Yeah!" came the unanimous cry from the men with him. All around them people were watching including the film crew who were filming it but still hiding.

"There are still people like that around?" asked Dotou

"My deepest apologies" said Nadare "I will go now and deal with them"

"No. They need to experience something that is truly hopeless" said Dotou

Just then the men rushed forward from the mountain. It was then that the sides to the trains slid open each launching out loads of kunai that hit the men dead on. Dotou seeing this laughed while everyone else looked on in horror.

Soon only Sandayuu himself was left standing and he too had kunai sticking out of his body. Seeing this one more barrage of kunai was fired however solely on Sandayuu. However these were blocked by a fuuma shuriken that fell right in front of him.

Just after this happened Sasuke appeared throwing a kunai at the train. Then he disappeared just as quickly behind some hills. Just after the kunai hit the train the explosive tag went off causing an explosion. Next Sakura made her move, tossing a ball wrapped in explosive notes down the mountain. Then there was another explosion causing the snow to rush from the mountain and hit the train.

Still the train pushed through it. Just as it was about halfway through there was another explosion. This time it was courtesy of Kakashi who had rigged the mountain side with explosive notes. This caused about half of the train to fall over the ledge. Seeing both Kakashi and Sasuke went to check it out.

"Wait Sasuke" said Kakashi who had touched down just after Sasuke.

"Don't follow them any further" before going back to check on the wounded.

"This is cruel" said Sakura who was standing next to a scowling Naruto.

"That is the result of their persistence" said Koyuki gaining Sakura's attention.

"If they hadn't of gone up against Dotou they wouldn't have ended up like this" she finished.

Just then Kakashi, Sasuke and a group of men came up carrying Sandayuu on a board. He was still alive though he was dying.

"Hime-sama" said Sandayuu weakly. Hearing this Koyuki walked up a kneeled beside him.

"I am very sorry to have gotten you involved in this. I and everyone else, but because you were around we didn't lose our hope."

"Ever since you were young, and even now, you were always our princess. That's what I believe that you are. Please believe in yourself. You are our hope hime-sama."

"Please…don't cry…" with that said Sandayuu died his head falling over to the side. Then his hand fell to his side dropping the dagger he had been holding.

"You really are stupid Sandayuu" said Koyuki quietly. "I cannot cry because you have the eye drops" she said before standing.

"You should be satisfied. Let's go home" said Koyuki "If we stay in this country any longer you won't be able to return safely. We're heading back" she finished before walking off.

"What the hell do you have to go back to" spoke Naruto catching her attention.

"I thought this was your home country. If you seriously want to go home you'll have to defeat Dotou to do it" he finished

"You still don't get it" said Koyuki. "There is no spring in this country. This is a place were your tears freeze and your heart turns to stone"

"Weren't you supposed to be able to change that" said Sakura "At least Sandayuu-san believed you could"

"Stop talking nonsense" said Koyuki before walking off

"Where the hell do you think your going" said Naruto grabbing her arm.

"Leave me alone" said Koyuki knocking his arm off of her.

Just then a blimp floated up from the side of the mountain. Standing in the doorway was Mizure. Taking aim he launched the hand from his gauntlet grabbing Koyuki by her mid section and pulling her towards him.

Before any of the leaf nin could react some kunai flew down striking the ground making ice spears pop up and fly at them.

With Koyuki:

She was currently inside the blimp sitting in a chair. Dotou was sitting across from her in another one.

"You have become beautiful Koyuki" said Dotou. "Do you have the hexagonal crystal?"

"Yes" said Koyuki

"That's good" said Dotou. "Because that's the only thing that connects the Kazahana family as a whole. And it's also the key to the treasure" he finished

"The key to the treasure?" asked Koyuki

"When I took over this country from your father, there was nothing left of the Kazahana family. Sousetsu surely must have kept the treasure elsewhere" said Dotou pausing to take a breath.

"I looked for it and finally found it. It's a massive weapon hidden in the Rainbow Glaciers. And I found a keyhole that fits the hexagonal crystal" he once again paused taking a breath.

"If I get a hold of the Kazahana's weapon, our country will have the power to overcome the five other shinobi nations!" he finished.

"Now then will you hand over the hexagonal crystal" asked Dotou

Koyuki simply took the necklace from around her neck and gave it to him. Upon seeing it however he narrowed his eyes before grabbing her by her collar.

"Don't fool around with me this is just a fake" said Dotou

"That's not possible" said Koyuki however after thinking for a moment she spoke again

"Hatake Kakashi"

"What" said Dotou

"I see" said Nadare "He'd be able to switch it easily"

"Should we bring Kakashi here" asked Fubuki

"There no need for that" said Dotou tossing Koyuki back. "They will soon come here"

With Gaara:

Anyone from Suna could tell you a few things about Sabaku no Gaara. First was if you pissed him off you'd die regardless. They'd also tell you that he was crazy and bloodthirsty. Well at least they'd tell you that before he left for the previous chuunin exam. Right now Gaara hell the entire Sabaku family could be described as annoyed and in Temari's case extremely pissed.

They'd finally finished cleaning that old bastard's office and now all three of them were so bloodthirsty it would make the old Gaara look tame. It seems that that old bastard had indeed had plans for them and none of them were happy with the roles they were given.

Gaara sighed quietly before heading out of the village he had plenty of steam to let loose.

Snow Country the next day:

All was quiet at the moment around Dotou's fortress. He had guards posted everywhere and the interior was filled with Snow shinobi though only Nadare, Mizure, and Fubuki had the chakra armor. The guards were all relaxed they never worried seeing as no one would go against Dotou. So you can imagine their surprise when there were several explosions around the place.

Koyuki looked up in shock hearing the explosions from her cell. Looking around she noticed the guards rush off to see what was happening. Once the guards left she noticed someone drop from the ceiling looking closer she realized it was Naruto. After ripping of the tag sealing up her cell Naruto quickly opened the door.

"Hurry up" spoke the blonde quietly.

Koyuki quickly did as he was told and they both took off down the halls going the direction opposite of the guards.

"How" asked Koyuki

"I'm a shinobi this is child's play" replied the blonde "besides I'm called the Prince of Thieves for a reason"

Meeting up with Kakashi who returned the hexagonal crystal to Koyuki they turned just in time to see two Snow shinobi hit a wall and see both Sasuke and Sakura running towards them.

"C'mon" said Sakura still running. "We can't hold that area any longer"

"This way" called Koyuki turning and running.

After running for a bit they ended up in a large dark room. Stopping they search the place for a moment before the lights turned on. Turning around they spotted Dotou himself sitting in his throne on top of a flight of stairs.

"Well done Koyuki" spoke Dotou after standing up.

The Konoha nin all turned towards Koyuki only for her to run over towards Dotou. Seeing this Kakashi went to stop her only to be intercepted by Nadre, Fubuki, and Mizure. Once Koyuki reached Dotou she handed him the crystal before speaking.

"Everyone seems to have forgotten that I'm an actress" she said facing the leaf nin.

"It's true" spoke Dotou "Koyuki acted the entire scene."

"Yes the entire thing was an act" spoke Koyuki quietly. Before anyone could react she had drawn Sandayuu's dagger and stabbed Dotou right in the stomach.

"That's why I said" spoke Koyuki pushing the dagger in deeper "that I'm an actress"

"Damn you" cried Dotou before grabbing Koyuki by her neck.

"I knew this would happen" spoke Koyuki. "I knew that if I returned here I would die that's why at least…"

Before she could finish however both Koyuki and Dotou fell over the side of the stair case before crashing to the floor hard. Before anything could be said however Dotou stood to his feet and chuckled.

"I'm not going to die because of this toy" spoke Dotou before removing his robe. Once he did everyone saw he also wore the chakra armor. Dotou's armor was black with a blue trim he also wore a pair of gauntlets on his arms that were also black.

"This is the new advanced model for the chakra armor" spoke Dotou.

Hearing Koyuki coughing he went over and using one arm picked her up. Naruto saw this and seeing his back turned rushed forward before jumping in the air going for a spin kick to the head. Before he could complete the spin however Dotou swung his free arm striking the blonde and sending him to the ground were he rolled for a second before coming to a stop.

"Naruto!" called Koyuki while struggling to get free.

"It's pointless. Someone like you can't defeat me" spoke Dotou before turning to the struggling Koyuki.

"Well lets go Koyuki. To the place beyond the rainbow" finished the black haired tyrant.

Once he finished speaking the ceiling collapsed in pulling Dotou up on a wire. Naruto seeing this sent a rope of his own which Koyuki grabbed on to pulling Naruto up with her through the ceiling. Everyone else seeing the ceiling collapsing jumped off to the side themselves though the snow nin all used wires to get themselves out.

On the outside of the fortress you could see explosions still going off all over the place. Just then there was an explosion from the roof and Dotou could be seen coming out a pair of wings emerging from his armor. Koyuki was hanging over his arm still holding the rope Naruto had tossed to her.

Dotou seeing this made a sharp turn towards Naruto and flew past him while cutting the rope. Naruto's eyes went wide seeing this before he started to fall to the ground. However before he could freak out Dragona spoke up.

Following her directions the blonde flipped himself so he was upright. Just then black fire circled around him briefly before taking shape. Once it did it flew outward revealing a massive pair of firey black dragon wings. Naruto grinned seeing this before shooting off in Dotou's direction.

On the ground:

The film crew consisting of the director, his assistant and a camera man all had there jaws hanging. They had never seen anything like that however they quickly shook off the shock and followed after the blonde determined to see what happened next.

Ayumi stopped in her tracks when she saw it. She had been watching the blonde for a while just in case she had to step in. Around her a pack of white wolves watched her intently waiting to see what she'd do.

"Go back to the den" spoke Ayumi "I'm going to check this out"

Once she said this the wind blew around her along with some snow and she disappeared.

With Sasuke and Sakura:

While all that was going on Sasuke and Sakura were running through the forest with Mizure and Fubuki right behind them. The pair had already come up with a plan to take care of the snow nin and right now they were just waiting for the right moment. They sped up avoiding a hail of kunai as well as the ice spears that emerged once they hit the ground.

"Sakura now" asked Sasuke.

"Not yet just a bit more" replied the pink haired gennin. Just after she said that she hit the ground in a roll while Sasuke jumped forwards both barely avoiding Fubuki who had swooped in on them. Seeing Fubuki swerving through the trees Sakura's eyes went wide before she spoke out.

"After five seconds turn twenty degrees left and run thirty meters ahead. That's where the tree branch is."

"Finally" spoke Sasuke before stopping and throwing out some wires towards the branch.

"Whatever you do will be useless" spoke Mizure who was currently riding his board towards Sakura. Sakura seeing this stood up and raised her arms while simultaneously opening up the cloak she was given revealing four kunai in each hand as well as the ones hanging inside her cloak all of which had pink bags attached to the ends of them.

Sakura waited for a moment before launching kunai's at the boarder. Every kunai she threw however did no damaged smashing against an energy shield while paper flew out of the bags after each one. Jumping off of the board Mizure glanced around then spotted one of the mini tags that were in the bags on the kunai land on him before looking towards sakura.

"**Sakura Fubuki no jutsu (Sakura Blizzard Technique) **as if" spoke Sakura holding up a single kunai with an explosive note before throwing it at Mizure. Once the note burned away there was a huge explosion.

The force of the explosion knocked Fubuki right into the wires Sasuke threw into the trees. However she simply back flipped before engaging the wings for her armor cutting through the wires.

"Snow shinobi aren't that weak" called Fubuki.

"Maybe" came Sasuke's voice.

The Uchiha was already behind her with the Kage Byo activated. He quickly grabbed her shoulders pulling her towards the ground before throwing out a kick to her side. Then he flipped under her giving a hit to her other side before delivering a heel kick to her stomach with a cry of "**Shishi Rendan**".

Fubuki went flying straight towards the ground falling into Mizure who was just standing up. Once they made contact a pink light shone brightly as well as sparks of electricity before a huge explosion engulfed the two.

"What happened?" asked Sasuke landing by Sakura

"I'm not sure but maybe…" said Sakura trailing off at the end.

With Kakashi same time:

"Do you have any chance of winning? After all you ran away last time" spoke Nadare

"It can't be helped" spoke the copy nin. "I'll show you something original"

With that both went through there own set of seals. Once Kakashi finished his own he grabbed his right wrist and held his hand down palm open.

"**Raikiri**" spoke Kakashi. Once he said that lighting gathered into his hand.

"**Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no jutsu (Ice Element: Rouga Nadare's Technique)"** spoke Nadare after finishing his seals.

The snow slid of the mountain changing into wolves made of snow charging the copy nin. Seeing this Kakashi launched himself forward jumping on the back of the wolves towards Nadare. One wolf however came from in front of Nadare and charged Kakashi. Seeing this the Sharingan user thrust his arm forward the Raikiri plowing straight through the wolf.

The attack died out however once it got near Nadare after hitting the chakra shield. However it did have some effect as the device on Nadare's arm cracked causing sparks to fly for just a second before it started smoking.

"That was so close" taunted Nadare.

Before anything else could be said though more snow slide from the mountain pushing them both over the edge. Kakashi appeared behind Nadare both upside down before grabbing him and speaking.

"Even if ninjutsu and genjutsu don't work on you, a shinobi still has taijutsu! You've depended to much on that armor" finished the copy nin before driving Nadare head first into the ground. Kakashi himself landed on his feet and after sparing a glance to his knocked out opponent he leapt into the trees.

Elsewhere:

Dotou had taken Koyuki to the crystal glaciers. They were currently in the center with Dotou standing in front of what looked to be a shrine. After placing the hexagonal crystal into its slot he stepped back only for nothing to happen.

"Where is the treasure" mumbled Dotou looking around.

Just then stem shot out from one of the sides. Turning in that direction both Dotou and Koyuki saw water running as well as some of the ice thawing.

"It's getting warm" spoke Koyuki "this is…"

"A generator?" question Dotou.

"Damn it. Is this what you call Kazahana's treasure?" said Dotou.

It was then they heard the sound of something coming. Turning in the direction they saw it to be a vehicle of some kind. On it were the director, his assistant and a camera man along with Naruto who was hanging off the side.

They had picked up Naruto a while back finding him panting on the ground. Turns calling out Dragona's wings had taken a hell of a lot of chakra. Naruto quickly shook himself out of his thoughts seeing Dotou looking in his direction. Jumping off the vehicle Naruto rushed towards Dotou while the others went off to the sides.

Seeing this Dotou went through a chain of seals before calling out "**Hyouton: Kokuryuu Boufuusetsu (Ice Element: Black Dragon Blizzard)**".

Pulling his right arm back he launched it forward sending out a black dragon towards the blonde. It hit the ground right in front of him and Naruto was launched high into the air before falling to the ground face down creating cracks in the ground.

"What wrong" spoke the silver streaked blonde while climbing to his feet. "This isn't affecting me at all"

Once he said that he raised his head and grinned a predator's grin. Seeing the blonde getting to his feet Dotou rushed forward before swinging down on the boy hard. Naruto hastily through up a guard only to have it smashed through breaking the ice beneath and behind him sending Naruto into the water.

While Dotou was looking at the spot where ice used to be the sound of a thousand birds filled the air. He turned just in time to see Sasuke running up with the Chidori dragging trough the ice. Once he was in range the Uchiha jumped right into the air only to be stopped short by the chakra shield. Seeing this the Uchiha brought his right arm forward with a glowing pink gem.

"Take this Chidori" called Sasuke thrusting his left arm forward. The power managed to crack the ying yang emblem on Dotou's chest. Before anymore could be done Dotou buried his fist into the Uchiha's gut sending him flying into an ice pillar.

"As if that level of jutsu would work against me" spoke Dotou.

Ayumi who had been hiding amongst the pillars was just about to make her move when a the ground started shaking. Dotou turned who had begun walking away turned around to find the water glowing silver.

"What the hell?" muttered the black haired man.

Just then multiple black clad bodies burst out of the water and into the air each and every one of them with completely silver hair and a pair of deadly looking claws.

"I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to me with compound interest" spoke all of them at once.

"What big words" said Dotou before going through seals and calling out "**Souryuu Boufuusetsu**" creating two black chakra dragons and launching the dragons at all the Naruto's. Soon the dragon's twisted before becoming a black tornado.

Koyuki quickly ran to hide behind one of the ice pillars because of the wind before watching what happened. Dotou who had his head down looked up once the tornado died down and laughed not seeing any of the silver haired boys.

"It's over. From now on it's all over" spoke Dotou before laughing again. Koyuki frowned hearing his laughter before both turned to look behind them.

"I told you, it's not over yet" came Naruto's voice. Once the smoke cleared they saw there were two Naruto's both with completely blonde hair holding a rasengan between them.

"If you say its over it means the good guy wins and the bad guy looses" said the Naruto on the right.

"It's obvious the story will have a happy ending" finished the Naruto to the left.

"Naruto!" called Koyuki. "I will believe in you. This unlucky princess has accepted you as the greatest ninja!"

"That…" started the one on the right "I already know" finished the one on the left before both rushed forward.

It was then the sun came out reflecting off of the crystal mirrors and onto the rasengan making it glow with all the colors of the rainbow. Just then both Sakura and Kakashi landed near the pillars.

"The seven color chakra. Just like in the movie" spoke Sakura while Koyuki watched wide eyed.

Once they got within range Dotou swung out with a left fist taking out Naruto's clone while the real one who was on the left came closer.

"Take this Rasengan" called Naruto bringing the chakra sphere forward.

There was a pause as the Rasengan fought against the chakra shield causing a crater to form before the rasengan won out destroying the rest of the ying yang emblem on Dotou's chest. Once that happened Naruto grinned demonically before letting his control falter slightly changing the rasengan into a tornado which launched Dotou into the air and right into one of the crystal mirrors.

Once Dotou hit the mirror the ice around it shattered and Dotou fell to the ground. As soon as he did the ice fell off the mirror changing the landscape from icy to a field of grass with a lake in the middle.

Just then an image of a young Koyuki appeared in the center of the mirrors and a voice was heard. The two talked before the other voice revealed itself to be Kazahana Sousetsu. Once that happened the chibi Koyuki said her other dream was to become an actress gaining laughs from the group watching.

Looking around Naruto spotted Sakura tending to Sasuke, Kakashi was by himself watching the image. He then spotted the film crew and finally Koyuki who had tears sliding down her face.

"Now this is a happy ending" muttered Naruto before passing out.

AN: That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will probably most likely be used for another mission. Anyway before you guys ask Naruto still isn't 100 and wont be for a while yet which is why he seems weaker right now. Since most of his moves require excellent chakra control which I'm pretty sure I stated he won't be able to use most of them. Anyway please review and thanks for reading see ya next time. LATER


	18. Uchiha Retrieval

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 18: Uchiha Retrieval

AN: Hey what's up folks for those who don't know I posted up one of my other stories. This one is a Naruto Bleach crossover I'm calling it Naruto: Shinigami so anyone who hasn't please check it out and tell me what you think.

I've also been working on another story that I still haven't figured out a title for yet. Anyway that one is pure Naruto. As of now I have no idea when I'll put it out though. Well that's enough of my babbling lets get to the story shall we.

Next I know I've been gone for a while but I've been seriously sick.

Finally I've got to say Kishimoto is a fucking retard. Yeah that's right I said it and those of you who read manga chap. 346 should agree. I mean the man made Susuke like the Naruto world superman.

While Naruto himself was made into a weakling I mean come on when will he stop riding Sasuke's nuts. Then to make matters worse Naruto invents possibly the strongest jutsu ever and he can't use it anymore I mean WTF. Anyway I'm through ranting so here's the chapter.

Start Now

Today was a beautiful day in Konoha however for a few people it was being completely ignored. Those people happened to be the ones who lived in the Kazama-Ryuu main house. The reason was simple for the first time in a while Naruto and ALL of his girlfriends were actually home.

As such they had taken this time to catch up with each other. Or rather the girls had taken the opportunity to pounce on him but he wasn't complaining. They had all been doing missions constantly always C-ranked or higher.

Naruto himself had just gotten back from another A-ranked mission. His team had been acting as bodyguards over in Tea Country and had run into a few Ame-nin (rain). One of which was a former leaf nin by the name of Rukusho Aoi a former jounin who had turned traitor and stolen the Raijin sword which belonged to the Nidaime Hokage.

Anyway long story short they had managed to beat the traitor and retrieve the sword while at the same time accomplishing their mission. They really had no problems other than Sasuke being injured. Naruto had been allowed to keep the sword and had given it to Tenten as a present something she had thanked him greatly for.

He was currently lounging around the house or more specifically relaxing in the hot springs. The girls were each still changing and Akira and Kagome were out training. It was at that moment that the girls came out each with towels wrapped around them. He inwardly smirked this day just couldn't get any better. Well it could be better if Ayame didn't have to go to work later.

ANBU training grounds:

Morino Ibiki wasn't someone who was easily impressed however he admitted that Akira impressed him. He'd been running the girl ragged since he started training her and she hadn't complained once. He'd watched as she pushed herself to her limits then got up and went even further. He'd seen her on the verge of chakra exhaustion only to watch stunned as she was flooded with silver chakra.

The girl like Naruto was a combination of her parents. She was her mother with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was as stubborn as her father and graceful as her mother. Ibibi was one of the few that had known of Kizana's ties to the Fire Lord. So he wasn't too surprised to find out Akira was the next in line for the title.

He also wasn't surprised about Akira's respect towards her mother. The girl looked up to her mother so much she was determined to surpass her if only so people would say she was her mother's daughter. He knew her brother felt the same way in regards to his father as well. He himself was proud he'd be the one to say he played a part in the birth of the Golden Dragon, the Crimson Dragon's legacy.

Hyuga Estate:

Hyuga Hanabi was nervous. For most people this wouldn't be saying much but for Hanabi it was saying a lot. Simply because she didn't get nervous the girl grinned even when she had to spar with her father. This being the case what could cause her to be nervous, the answer the academy.

With the help of Hinata, Neji, Naruto and her uncle Hizashi she had finally got her father to let her attend the academy. Now however she was a nervous wreck not because of the academy itself. Far from it actually since she knew she could handle the academy. The question was could she do it with _him_ there.

She didn't get it he was her best friend so why did she get nervous around him all of a sudden. Who? Konohamaru duh. Anyway it wasn't just sometimes now but all the time that it happened. She had started taking extra care not to mess up around him period. When she ate she made sure she didn't do it too fast or too slow. She paid close attention when she walked so as not to fall.

If that wasn't bad enough she found herself blushing whenever he looked her way. Let's not mention the finger pushing habit she developed. Or how she tried to hide herself sometimes. She couldn't go to the academy tomorrow if this kept up.

Maybe she should ask Hinata if something is wrong with her. She smiled at that her sister hasn't ever steered her wrong she doubted she'd start now. All that's left is to find somebody to take her this time she grinned before stepping out of her room and looking for Neji.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade sighed heavily looking at the stacks of paperwork in front of her. Half of which were complaints of someone peeping at the hot springs. She made a mental note to knock Jaraiya through a few walls the next time she saw him.

She and Jaraiya had always had a distinct sort of relationship. Unlike most people who were put onto gennin teams she never saw Jaraiya as a brother figure. She had at first been like every other girl at the academy, a fangirl of the number 1 rookie. For her year that happened to be Orochimaru. Over time however Jaraiya had managed to grow on her despite his perverted ways.

They had actually dated a few times in the past. There relationship was always off and on though there was a certain point neither ever tried crossing. It had been Dan who had crossed that point and after him no one ever got close. She often times wondered what would've happened had it been Jaraiya who had first taken her. She quickly shook that thought from her head before getting back to work hoping Shizune didn't bring in another load.

Hospital:

Uchiha Sasuke was pissed. He was an Uchiha and Uchiha's did not get put into hospitals. Especially not by someone who was clearly beneath him like Rukusho Aoi. How the hell was he supposed to avenge his clan if he couldn't even beat that weakling. If that wasn't bad enough Naruto had beaten the man easily while even his Chidori wasn't enough to beat him.

He calmed himself though remembering just how Naruto got his power. After regaining himself he decided he'd have to take his training up a notch or three. Leaning back he smirked to himself he'd prove to be a worthy rival to the blonde soon enough.

Suna:

To say Sabaku no Gaara was annoyed would be an understatement. The council had found out about the move that his bastard of a father made and wanted it seen through. Then there was Temari the girl was making Shukaku's rampage look like it was nothing. Well he did always hear something like hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kankuro he hadn't seen in a while though he knew he wasn't exactly happy either.

He sighed to himself before inspiration struck. If the council wanted it done it would get done but it would be his way or no one's at all. He smiled at the thought officially freaking out anyone who saw it before heading on about his business.

Kazama Estate:

Naruto was currently occupying his time training his control. Hanabi had showed up a little while ago with Neji to see Hinata. Following this all of the girls decided to have a girl's day out. Hearing this had given both boys an idea so Neji was out getting Shikamaru, Lee, and Kiba for a pool tournament.

While Naruto had wanted to invite Shino he knew the bug boy was on a diplomatic mission with his father. They hadn't even worried about Sasuke knowing the Uchiha was still in the hospital.

So that left him here were he was using a finger to balance himself on a kunai. He also had sent some clones to do the waterfall climbing exercise. Dragona had told him to do as much chakra control training as he could to get himself back to one hundred percent. He was also working on improving his eyes. He was doing this by blindfolding himself and focusing some chakra into the cloth whenever it got to easy to see through it.

This was the sight that Neji and the others saw when they arrived. Now all of them knew he worked hard but to see the boy upside down balancing on the tip of a kunai with one finger was shocking for them. Naruto hearing a gasp looked up and smirked seeing they arrived before flipping himself forward landing on his feet and taking of the blindfold.

"Took you guys long enough" spoke the Kazama heir.

"We were waiting for Choji to finish his meal" came Neji's response getting a nod from the blonde.

"C'mon so I can win this money" spoke Naruto walking off with the others following though none of them agreed he'd win.

With the Girls:

They had finally stopped for something to eat of course it had been at Ichiraku's. None of them complained simply because that's where they usually ate in groups. Hinata had already taken care of Hanabi's situation.

Hanabi was relieved but confused at the same time she had never thought she'd had any type of feelings for the young Sarutobi but she wouldn't argue with her sisters. Yes sisters as she had taken to calling the girls that a long time ago.

After eating their meals they decided to go back towards the Hyuga Estate as it was near TV time. Plus they knew they couldn't keep Hanabi out too long or Hiashi would send the entire clan out looking for her. After that they were thinking of going to the movies though they hadn't decided what to see yet. That settled they headed out all except Ayame who had to stay and work.

Spirit World:

Koenma was tired. He had finally finished the last of his paperwork. The discussions between him and his father had been going well and were in fact over. After a long series of discussions they had come to a compromise. They would unlock the demon blood of a few individuals but not entire clans. They had also come up with something for the Death Knights which they both thought would be beneficial.

Aside from that they'd been discussing the situation between him and Botan. As expected his father had not been happy simply because Koenma shouldn't be screwing Shinigami's. After a while of discussion King Enma made his decision simply put Botan would no longer be a Shinigami. He had also taken that a step forward declaring that the two were to be married.

Now Koenma found himself wandering the halls towards his quarters. He had stopped and told one of the ogre's to have Botan report to him immediately upon her return from her assignment. Reaching his quarters he entered before falling face first onto the bed.

With the girls later:

They had just come from the movies they along with Akira and Kagome who had joined them later in the day had decided to go see the new romance movie. Needless to say each came out wiping a few tears from their eyes. Looking up they noticed that it was starting to get late though it wasn't dark. After a quick vote they headed to the ice cream shop before heading for home.

With Sasuke:

Sasuke was panting heavily. He had immediately come to the training grounds upon his release from the hospital. He had gone over every ninjutsu he knew though it admittedly wasn't much. He had also trained his accuracy with weapons. He had also trained his taijutsu though he wished he had an actual sparring partner for that one.

He shook himself from his thoughts before heading back towards his home. However just before he made it out of the training grounds he froze feeling four chakra signatures behind him. Glancing behind him he saw four people three boys and a girl, sound nins judging from the hitae-tae's.

He scowled seeing them Tsunade had told him Orochimaru would come after him again sooner or later. She had also told him what would happen should his cursed seal release which is why he never allowed it to activate. She then told him they'd be removing it just as soon as Jaraiya came back to town.

Apparently the older man had left while they were in Snow Country to meet one of his informants. She had also told him that the toad hermit would most likely get sidetracked at some bath house. He shook himself from his thoughts before turning his attention back to the sound nin.

"Look you might as well leave I have no intention of joining up with Orochimaru" said the Uchiha his glare in full effect.

"Well if you wont come by choice then you will by force" spoke the grey haired oto nin.

With that the four rushed the Uchiha who already had his Sharingan flaring.

The Next Morning, Kazama Estate:

To say Naruto was in a bad mood would be an understatement. He had been awoken from a very, very nice dream by some visitor. After making his way downstairs he finds a messenger nin only to find out he had a summons to the tower.

After securing his hitae-tae he quickly grabbed the scroll containing his sword. After slipping the scroll into his vest he checked himself in the mirror and shot out the door towards the Tower.

He arrived at the tower at the same time as Shikamaru. They entered finding both Tsunade and Sarutobi in the office. Tsunade then explained that Sasuke had taken by some sound nin last night and they along with a few gennin were supposed to retrieve him.

"_Great_" thought the blonde before making some clones and sending them after a few people.

Arriving at the gate he was happy to see Neji, Lee, Choji, Shika and Kiba already there. The group quickly checked there supplies after which he chose to brief them.

"Alright guys the reason we were called together is because last night four sound nin came and kidnapped the Uchiha" spoke Naruto only to be interrupted by Kiba.

"Damn it" said the dog boy "Did they have to do that when we had the day off" he finished earning some agreements from a few others.

"Anyway our mission is to bring him back alive. Godaime-sama and Sandaime-sama don't care how we do it just that it gets done" spoke Shikamaru.

"So that means they have officially unleashed us so we don't have to hold back" said Naruto earning a grin from Neji.

"We're moving fast and hard meaning all weights should be lost now" spoke Shika. "Also were moving stealthily meaning no yelling Lee"

With that said everyone wearing some removed their weights including Lee after earning some threats from the rest because he didn't want to. With that they shot out the gate in a blur moving at speeds that were impressive even for shinobi.

Spirit World:

Koenma and Botan were currently in the Fighters Hall. They had been there all morning and were currently going over a few things that is until the doors flew open slamming into the walls.

"Koenma-sama" called the voice of the blue ogre often seen with Koenma.

"What is it ogre" said Koenma not trying to hide his annoyance.

"We just received word Uchiha Sasuke was taken by Orchimaru last night and Tsunade just sent a team being led by Naruto after him" said the ogre.

Koenma wasted no time turning on the TV. Once it popped on he immediately turned it to find Naruto and his group and wasn't surprised with who he had with him.

"Ogre send a message to Gaara telling him to join up with Naruto and the others" spoke Koenma.

Hearing this the ogre shot out the door towards the messaging center. Koenma and the others however simply sat down to watch what would happen.

With the Konoha group:

They had finally caught up to the sound nin. Looking Neji reported their was one fat one, one with six arms, one red headed female and the tall one with grey hair. Then he reported on the barrel that looked to be sealed shut which was most likely holding Sasuke.

Hearing this the group split up with Lee going with Choji, Neji with Shikamaru and Naruto with Kiba. While in his place Naruto flexed his hands turning them into claws motioning for the Inuzuka to do the same. Kiba seeing this grinned since he rarely got a chance to use his claws much less fight all out.

Once everyone was in place the dragon vessel gave the signal and he Neji and Lee dropped from the trees aiming to kill the oto nin in front of them. Seeing this the four oto shinobi jumped apart only to have to dodge the second wave of Shika, Kiba, and Choji.

"Just what do you fucktards want" spoke the female of the group.

"Hand over the Uchiha or die" said Naruto coldly

"Not gonna happen" said the grey haired oto nin.

It was then the fat one made his move. He had taken the time to make his seals while no one was paying attention before calling out "**Doton Kekkai: Doroutoumu (Earth Release Barrier: Dungeon Chamber of Nothingness)**

With that the earth around the Konoha nin started to rise up. Naruto seeing this simple raised his hand before it halted and dropped back to the ground. Once it did he locked cold blue eyes with those of the fat oto nin.

"H-how" stuttered Jiroubo

"Fool this land knows its master" spoke the silver streaked blonde coldly.

During this time the other oto nin had taken the barrel and dashed off leaving the fat one to deal with the group. Choji however wouldn't allow this and told the others to go ahead while he dealt with the guy.

Launching forward Choji aimed a heavy right at the oto nin only for him to dodge to the side. Jiroubo seeing the opening sent a kick at Choji which the Akimichi heir dodged by jumping backwards.

Jiroubo taking the opportunity did a few more seals before slamming his hands to the ground calling out "**Doton: Doryo Dango (Earth Release: Mud Dumpling)**". With that he picked up a large piece of earth before hurling it at the boy. Choji seeing this dodged to the side only to run into Jiroubo fist as he had predicted it sending the boy flying backwards.

Choji however recovered in mid air and using his **Baika no jutsu** enlarged himself before landing on his feet and using his **Meat Tank** turning into a large ball and charging the oto nin.

Jiroubo however was tired of playing and was determined to finish this fast. Seeing the giant ball of flesh coming he dodged before turning and kicking it hard with his right foot. Choji flew through the air before slamming against a tree returning to normal.

"Humph a weak little gennin such as you isn't even worthy of me going all out" said Jiroubo arrogantly.

Choji had taken this time and pulled out a small box. Opening it he saw three pills blue, yellow and red. He quickly reached in for the blue hoping to end this quickly.

Spirit World:

They had been watching the events happening quietly. Arashi had been paying very close attention to the fight between the sound nin and his friends son that was Choji.

He cursed seeing the box of pills earning the attention of everyone in the room. The only exception was Kizana who gasped seeing the pills.

"He better finish this fast" said Arashi

"Why what's wrong Arashi" asked Botan.

"Those pills are the Akimichi clans last resort. Each pill gives the taker an instant power up" explained Arashi.

"However it's the red pill that's the problem" said Kizana. "The red pill takes all the energy from your body and converts it into raw chakra effectively giving the taker more chakra than a Kage. As a result however the taker will die"

The entire room got quite hearing that before turning to watch again.

Back with Choji:

Choji had taken this time and swallowed the first of the three pills the blue one. He immediately felt a rush of energy flood him before he rushed the oto nin and began to pummel him. However soon black marking stated to spread out from the oto nins neck reminding Choji of the incident in the forest of death.

On the next swing Jiroubo grabbed Choji's arm before nailing the boy hard in the face sending him flying back.

"Damn that thing wore off too fast" thought Choji. "No choice but to take the yellow one hopefully I won't need the red one" with that thought he once again pulled out the box of pills this time taking and quickly swallowing the yellow one.

He immediately felt his chakra refill then keep soaring until he passed his fathers amount. Jiroubo looked at the young Akimichi wearily as his chakra level kept rising. Choji quickly rushed the oto nin burying his right fist deep into his gut before following that up with a few more punches finishing the combo with a strong left hook.

Jiroubo flew back from the blow crashing hard against a tree forcing it to fall over. Choji breath a sigh of relief when he didn't get back up only for it to catch in his throat when he felt the power coming from the spot he knew Jiroubo was. He groaned to knowing he wouldn't have a choice but to take the red pill breaking the rules his father set for the pills.

"Win with the blue pill. Kill with the yellow pill. But never take the red pill" his father had told him that the day he handed him the box of pills.

He was broken from his thoughts seeing his opponent now up and looking more like a demon. His skin was now brown in color and he had several bumps on his body.

Jiroubo launched forward before nailing the young Akimichi with over a dozen punches each stronger than the last. Choji however recovered and managed to dodge the last punch before sending one of his own at Jiroubo which connected. However his opponent merely shrugged the hit off like it was nothing before sending another which connected to the back of the Akimichi's head sending him face down in the dirt.

"This is level two of the cursed seal it increases your abilities ten times of your original strength" spoke Jiroubo.

Choji eventually managed to get to his feet after spitting some blood out of his mouth. Grabbing the box for the final time he pulled out the red pill before putting it in his mouth and swallowing.

The effect was immediate chakra poured out of the boys now rapidly thinning body in waves. Then a pair of butterfly wings formed behind him made completely out of chakra. Then faster than Jiroubo could blink Choji disappeared he reappeared in front of the oto nin before ramming his fist into and through the oto nins stomach killing him instantly.

"The Akimichi pills increase your abilities one hundred times over. You never ever had a chance" said Choji before walking and leaning against a tree.

With the group:

They had quickly caught up with the oto nin though they did leave markings on the trees for Choji to follow. With the exception of Naruto they had each taken a soldier pill which Shikamaru had handed out. After they had caught up however they had once again had to split up this time leaving Neji to deal with the one with six arms.

While everyone else was a bit worried for Neji, Naruto wasn't he'd known Neji was far stronger than he showed and he'd prove it today. It was with that thought that he bounded off after the last two oto nin.

Neji smirked staring at his opponent before launching at his opponent his hands moving at an incredibly fast speed. Kidoumaru however was able to dodge or block every strike the Hyuga threw out. Instead of being flustered however Neji once again smirked knowing he'd finally get a challenge.

Kidoumaru seeing this spat sending out what looked to be webbing in his direction which the Hyuga dodged. Neji however decided to get serious and silently activated his Byakugan. Kidoumaru seeing this opened his mouth before pulling some type of substance that was golden in color with hooks on it. It broke away from his mouth in each of his hands giving him six sharp and spiky clubs about two feet long.

Kidoumaru started throwing each of them at amazing speeds only for the Hyuga to dodge them all. Seeing this the spider-like man sent them all at the Hyuga at the same time Neji seeing this stopped and spun calling out "**Kaiten**" deflecting the weapons away from him.

It was then Kidoumaru activated his cursed seal the black markings spreading over his body quickly.

"You are indeed good few have forced me to activate my cursed seal" said Kidoumaru.

Neji said nothing though and simply took his stance. Kidoumaru seeing this spat out more of the golden substance which quickly formed into a bow and arrow. Taking careful aim he shot the arrow out at the Hyuga only for it to be caught and thrown back at him.

Seeing it coming Kidoumaru was able to dodge the arrow and looked up just in time to dodge the open palm that Neji sent at him. Kidoumaru spat out a huge amount of the white silk like substance stopping Neji in his tracks before taking to the trees.

Neji cursed seeing this he hated fighting long ranged shinobi. Focusing a bit more chakra to his eyes he extended his field of vision hoping to spot his opponent. Kidoumaru shot an arrow which Neji quickly avoided before racing off in its direction dodging another arrow as he did.

Kidoumaru however smirked seeing this and started launching even more once he was satisfied he had them all charge the Hyuga again at the same time. Neji seeing this once again deflected the arrows with a Kaiten.

When he came out of his spin he was surprised to see his opponent waiting for him a katana in each of his hands. Kidoumaru was quick to rush in stabbing towards the young Hyuga only for Neji to dodge each of his strikes before finally hitting one of his hands and making him drop the katana.

Neji wasted no time and taking advantage of his opponent shock he called out "**Hakkeshou: Rokujuu Yonshou (Hand of the Eight Divinations: Sixty-four Palms)**". He quickly launched his attack closing the tenketsu points in his opponents body.

Kidoumaru went flying back before landing sprawled out on his back. However he didn't stay that way long as he got up covered in what appeared to be golden armor.

"That was one hell of an attack. Luckily I was able to call out some of my golden thread to stop you from disabling my chakra" said Kidoumaru.

Neji however was annoyed with his opponent. He watched as Kidoumaru tried to send out more of the thread but being tired of the game he quickly neutralized it by stopping the chakra flowing through it.

Kidoumaru ready to end it as well activated the second level of his cursed seal. The black marks covering his body turned into a brownish red color before the color covered the rest of his skin. Next a third eye grew onto his forehead, he grew horns, and some spikes out of his arms.

Feeling the level of power now being put out by the oto nin Neji decided it was time to stop holding back. Holding his arms above him he watched as the chakra cuffs appeared knowing they were on his ankles to. Quickly he brought his hands down with a yell of "UNDO"

There was a brief golden glow before chakra surrounded the Hyuga genius forming the head of a wolf above him before being absorbed back into him. He smirked at the feeling of having all his chakra running through him knowing he was putting out at least a jounin's level of chakra.

Kidoumaru had taken this time and summoned an army of spiders which fell down on the Hyuga only to fall victim to the Kaiten. Looking up the Hyuga saw a huge spider coming right for him. Quickly he jumped to the side before using chakra to push himself off the air aiming himself straight at the spider. Once he was close enough he focused his chakra and spun it around him. They collided and the Hyuga drilled straight through the spider forcing it to poof out of existence.

Kidoumaru had already hidden and watch the entire thing. However seeing the Hyuga panting he knew he could end it. Taking a knife he hurled it at the Hyuga who only barely dodged it though he did get cut.

He grinned seeing this figuring out the Hyuga couldn't see a full 360 degrees. Taking another arrow he launched it at the Hyuga who just managed to dodge though it did cut off a piece of his hair and would have got his hitae-tae if he still wore it on his head.

Kidoumaru quickly moved so as not to get traced. He watched as Neji tried to make the blind spot move, so it couldn't be taken advantage of. He grinned as he created one more arrow, this one with a length of silk string from the back end taking careful aim.

"_Power, 120 percent, Accuracy, 120 percent"_ he thought looking down the spiral-ended arrow. The spiral end meant it would always fly straight, and the length of thread from the end meant Kidoumaru could control its direction so it would fly straight down the blind spot.

The arrow shot from the bow at Neji, who had already seen it coming. Dodging at the last second he ran disappearing and reappearing in front of the surprised Kidoumaru and quickly struck the third eye on his head jyuken style. The purple chakra surrounded Kidoumaru before it absorbed into his body, his cursed seal receding.

"Enjoy hell" said Neji coldly looking down on the oto nin's dead body. With that said the Hyuga prodigy walked sat and leaned up against a tree before falling unconscious.

Spirit World:

Once again every one was silent this time for the results of Neji's fight. Though Arashi was surprised that the boy came up with an aerial Kaiten something which was unheard of. This would probably be why he was sitting there wide eyed still staring at the screen. Finally he said one word voicing his entire thought process.

"Damn"

With the group:

They had once again caught up with the pair of oto nin. Only when they arrived there was now another person this one tall with long white hair. Naruto looked at him and immediately knew him as Kaguya Kimimaru the sole survivor of Water Country's Kaguya clan.

Kimimaru wasted no time in taking the barrel and dashing off at speeds that both Shikamaru and Kiba knew they couldn't keep up with. Seeing this Lee and Naruto both shot forward after him leaving Kiba and Shika to deal with the two oto nin.

Kiba stared at his opponent who he learned was called Sakon. Shika did likewise with the female Tayuya. They glanced at each other quickly before dashing off in opposite directions their opponents were quick to follow them.

Kiba smirked seeing Sakon following him he quickly ran up the side of a tree before pushing off launching himself at his opponent calling out "**Tsuga (Piercing Fang)**".

He spun turning into a tornado Sakon who was caught by surprise was hit dead center with enough force to send him over a cliff. Kiba because of his momentum was also sent over the cliff falling into the water down below.

With Shika:

Shika had lured Tayuya deeper into the forest and immediately hid himself in the shadows of the trees. Taking a scroll out of his vest pocket and grabbing a kunai he made a small cut in his thumb before running it across the kanji. There was a poof of smoke before and his weapon was in his hand.

Tayuya who had been looking for the Nara turned just in time to dodge the swipe at her neck by the bladed end of Shikamaru's weapon. Shika seeing this pulled at back before twirling it by the chain with his right hand. Tayuya watched him wearily knowing she couldn't get too close while he had that type of weapon luckily for her she was a long range fighter.

Opening her mouth to speak she cursed dodging another of Shika's attacks jumping back to gain more distance. After gaining a significant amount of distance from the Nara she quickly pulled out her flute and begun to play. Shikamaru cursed seeing three demon like creatures appear when she began to play.

"_This is going to be troublesome_" thought the Nara.

With Naruto and Lee:

They had quickly caught up to Kimimaru and attacked not allowing him to move any further. Kimimaru in response sat the barrel down before calling out a bone from his arm using it as a sword. Naruto grinned seeing this before pulling out his own katana however before he could rush in Lee spoke up.

"Naruto-kun let me handle this one"

Naruto shrugged before sheathing his katana. Lee seeing this rushed at the bone user jumping and spinning delivering his signature move while calling out "**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)**". Kimimaru blocked the blow and barely dodged the punch that followed behind it.

Lee grinned seeing this before taking his attacks up another level. Kimimaru soon found himself dodging or blocking kicks and punches from the spandex wearing gennin. Dodging one more kick he quickly slashed out with a bone sword which Lee dodged.

Naruto took this time to check out the barrel. Focusing just a little he looked through the barrel seeing Sasuke was indeed inside. Everything froze however when a strong chakra signature came from the barrel.

Then the sealing tags burnt away before the top blasted off. Sasuke arose from the barrel surrounded by purple chakra. Glancing around he took one look at the Kazama heir before darting towards sound. Naruto seeing this chased after the Uchiha trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

With Kiba:

Kiba was not faring well right now. After falling over the cliff things had quickly gone from bad to worse. First he had discovered that his opponent had an ability that let him share his body. This was proven when his brother Ukon woke up and the cursed seal was already active and covering them. He and Akamaru had immediately engaged the **Jujin Bunshin (Man-Beast Clone)** quickly engaging the **Gatsuga (Double Piercing Fang)**.

He had begun beating them here at least until they activated level two of their cursed seals. They had both grown horns from their heads as well as small fangs and now looked like ogres.

Kiba who was watching this happening had shot forward slashing with his claws. His target Sakon had ended up with marks that went deep into his shoulder. Akamaru had done likewise with Ukon cutting deep into his shoulder.

Upon the transformations completion both Kiba and Akamaru were blown back their transformations leaving them. Kiba cursed soon after feeling the power being put out by the brothers which was ten times as much as they had before.

After conferring with Akamaru about what to do it was decided after a bite on the hand from the dog. Grabbing Akamaru, Kiba dashed at the twins and once he was close enough tossed Akamaru in the air. After a command from Kiba, Akamaru spun in the air before pissing around the area much to the twin's disgust and annoyance.

Once this was done Akamaru landed next to his master before Kiba began a series of seals and called out "**Jinju Konbi Henge: Sotoro (Man Beast Combination Transformation: Double Headed Wolf)**."

Kiba and Akamaru combined turning into a giant two headed wolf with white fur, long sharp claws and a pair of ruby red eyes. The giant wolf was quick to pounce on the duo tearing large trenches into the ground with its claws. Sakon and Ukon who had dodged the attack weren't prepared for the spin the beast made which was made clear by the slashes in Sakon's stomach.

When the spin stopped the combined Kiba and Akamaru saw Sakon and Ukon who were still combined missing limbs. Suddenly a brown substance bubbled out from the wounds before taking a human form.

Kiba mad that they had split up decided to end it. Turning into a huge tornado he charged at the twins while calling out "**Garuga (Double Wolf Fang)**." Seeing this Sakon and Ukon summoned a large gate which the combined duo slammed right into.

The wolf then began to fall before turning back into Kiba and Akamaru in mid air. Akamaru in a last ditch effort to do some damaged pissed right into Sakon's eyes causing Kiba to smirk. It disappeared however when his shoulder was grabbed by Ukon who then melded his body with his own.

Ukon then started to brag about the different ways he could kill the dog boy like this. Kiba however had other plans and stabbed himself deeply causing damage to both himself and Ukon. Ukon quickly disconnected himself from Kiba not willing to die with him.

Kiba seeing this threw another kunai at Ukon who jumped away seeing the explosive tag wrapped around it. Ukon looked up after the explosion finding both Kiba and Akamaru gone.

This was the scene Sakon saw upon his return. After combining back into one body they went searching for the dog boy finding him behind a rock panting. Everything stopped however when Kankurou dropped down in front of the downed Inuzuka.

Sakon and Ukon still combined let the cursed seal once more cover their body and charged at the Suna nin grabbing him by the head. Kiba recognizing the stance quickly yelled out a warning.

"He's trying to fuse your bodies, you'll die."

It surprised all three when Kankuro's face began to crack. Kiba seeing this went wide eyed.

"But this is Karasu (Crow)" came Kankuro's voice from the wrappings before he revealed himself. Karasu's face soon became visible as sharp blades shot out of the puppets body driving the oto nin back.

Ukon then claimed they couldn't be beaten by a mere puppet. Instead of speaking however Kankuro simply pointed behind them. The pair turned, and there was the gaping mouth of a huge barrel, with a puppet head on top, puppets legs, and arms hanging off it. Karasu forced them into the dark abyss.

"Let us out!" shouted Sakon the instant they were forced in causing Kankoru to grin.

"Not a chance." He said, the puppet arms swinging toward their sockets, blades on the joint of each limb.

"Goodbye." Said Kiba mockingly as blood spewed from each hole. Kiba marveled at the amount of blood that shot out.

"That felt good I needed some stress relief" said Kankuro.

With Shika:

Shikamaru was annoyed to put it simply. He had tried everything he knew to beat this bitch but she was smarter than she appeared. To top this off he was on his last legs and he knew it. He had used a lot of chakra just getting rid of the creatures she had summoned.

She had already activated her cursed seal activated when he had done that. He had used a few kunai and eventually caught her in the **Kagemane no jutsu **only for her to activate level 2. Her skin turned a reddish brown color followed by her hair darkening. She then grew horns out of her head that shaped into a crown. Lastly she produced an aura of power that had completely shattered his **Kagemane no jutsu**.

Seeing this he charged towards her along with the creatures he was controlling at the time. Tayuya seeing this made a single hand signal causing them to disperse. Shika had paid it no mind however and used the **Kage Kubi Shibari no jutsu (Shadow Neck Hold)**.

Tayuya however was able to move her body and quickly brought her flute up creating a genjutsu. Shika quickly hurled a kunai at the oto kunoichi only for it to miss its target. Tayuya believing she had won had advanced on the Nara aiming to kill him with his own kunai. Once she was close enough Shika had managed to stop her with his shadow.

Grabbing her head he focused on her eyes before once again moving the shadow up her body. Finally he was able to get one of the shadow hands around her throat and began to tighten it only for Tayuya to release a huge amount of chakra. Tayuya went to plunge the kunai into the Nara when she was smashed upside the head with a large steel fan.

Temari who was in a very bad mood let loose wave after wave of attacks with her fan at the area Tayuya flew into. Deciding to use more power she swung again calling out "**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai (Quick Beheading Dance)**."

A sickle wielding weasel shot out from the fan leveling trees as it flew. Temari smirked at the destruction she caused while Shika looked on fearfully. It took no time for him to find the Tayuya's dead body reaching down he grabbed the flute before snapping it in two and walking off.

With Lee:

Lee was panting heavily. He hadn't had a fight this intense since he fought Gaara in the exams. He had already tried using **Omoto Renge (Primary Lotus)**. He had managed to kick Kimimaru into the air however once he tried wrapping the bandages around him bones shot out of the oto nin's pushing the gennin back.

It was for this reason that he had decided to use _it_. He had quickly activated the second and third gates and launched himself forward. Kimimaru knowing of the eight celestial gates knew this would be troublesome.

He quickly activated the first level of his cursed seal to half power. Lee quickly began his assault on the oto nin sending a barrage of punches. Kimimaru in the midst of all this pulled out a new bone sword from his forearm. This was how he began to take the advantage at least until Lee opened the fourth gate.

Kimimaru shot a few bones out of his chest only for Lee to dodge them and kick him in the face. Kimimaru jumped back before taking out his spinal chord and attaching the sword to the end to use it as a bladed whip-chain.

Kimimaru sent it at Lee who dodge before sweeping the bone users legs from under him. Kimimaru used the bone to keep himself up and Lee seeing this sent his heel into the bone users chin launching him into the air.

Once this was done he immediately opened the fifth gate before continuing his attack. Kimimaru however had fully activated his cursed seal by this point so he was already prepared when Lee reappeared delivering multiple blows at him. At the last second he shot multiple bones out of his body catching Lee by surprise and cutting him up badly.

They both hit the ground panting heavily. Lee however had one more trick up his sleeve he could try. Taking a deep breath he opened the sixth gate before launching at the oto nin tearing a trench in the ground as he went. Kimimaru tried to stop the attack but still got pummeled by Lee who unleashed a flurry of blows on the bone user.

Finally having enough Kimimaru activated level 2 of his cursed seal. A huge, dragon-like tail sprouted down his back, spiked with his bones. Deep black surrounded his eyes, making it look like he was constantly glaring. The tips of his fingers had claws, and bones show from his back like wings without feathers, dripping with blood.

He struck fast and hard sending Lee flying back with one punch. Lee hit the ground and skid back at least another five feet. Kimimaru approached and quickly brought the whip-chain down on the green clad gennin making him cry out in pain.

He brought it back and down once more at the boys legs tearing the muscles before aiming a killing blow at the boy's neck. Lee didn't stared him in the eyes knowing he was as good as dead. So he was extremely surprised when a wall of sand stopped the blow. Turning his head Lee laid eyes on Sabaku no Gaara and smiled it seemed he'd get to live.

Kimimaru grinned seeing the Suna nin the blades on his body growing in response to the Kaguya's survivor's happiness.

"I've heard your shield of sand is unbreakable" spoke Kimimaru. "Care to test that theory?"

Gaara in response summoned a huge amount of sand from his gourd. Kimimaru seeing this grinned before a huge spike grew out of his left hand. Then he charged forward the spike in front and the whip-chain trailing behind.

A four-foot thick wall sprouted right in front of Kimimaro, more than ten feet high and twelve feet long. The Kaguya survivor stopped in his tracks, the wall shattering as he thrust the huge spike through it.

"I guess I heard wrong that you could only use the sand in your gourd." Kimimaro said.

"Yes. I can create sand by crushing the hard elements in the ground, and compressing them to huge densities." In front of Gaara sprouted a strange creature, appearing to be a very fat raccoon.

"The Shield of Shukaku. Let's see how _you_ measure up" said Shukaku's vessel. Kimimaro stood up straight the spike on his arm grew and seemed to shine growing shaper by the second.

Kimimaro blazed forward at astonishing speed, thrusting forward with the bone that could kill a Boss Summon. It collided with the exact center of the Shield of Shukaku.

Gaara grinned blood lustily as Kimimaro's arm struck deep into the sand. The sand quickly enclosed his arm, and then his whole body.

"The Shield of Shukaku is made primarily of super hard carbon, or diamond. Calcium can never damage it." Gaara said as the sand flowed like water around Kimimaro, who looked slightly startled.

Gaara raised his hand high, and clenched it tightly. There was a soft boom of air pressure being released, but no blood.

Kimimaro stuck his arm out. "Amazing pressure. If I didn't have a shield of bone under my skin, surely I would be dead. But that's how it is."

Kimimaro stepped out of the Desert Graveyard and dusted himself off, although he looked very worse for wear. His entire body looked like one big bruise. He took a tentative step forward, falling right into Gaara's second trap. A whirlpool of sand, sucking him down into the ground.

Gaara spoke as Kimimaro was pulled down. "This will take you down 200 feet, so the pressure will make it so you can't move a muscle. Then it will crush you."

Kimimaro seemed to be lost in a huge sand tidal wave that crashed over his head, raising Gaara and Lee up ten feet off the ground. Suddenly, bone blades sprouted from the ground like a forest.

They shot up a full fifteen feet above the sand. Lee closed his eyes as one shot at him. A second later he found himself sitting on a cloud of sand, with Gaara sitting on another opposite him.

"Thank you." Lee said. Gaara shrugged.

"I have been using the sand to move for a long time, and I could feel the bones rising through the sand. He must be dead now."

Gaara was dead wrong, he found out, as Kimimaro rose from one tree of bone, the giant spike still on his arm.

"You will die now." Kimimaro said, aiming for Gaara, whose sand began to rise.

Then, as suddenly as Kimimaro had appeared, he collapsed, half inside the bone tree.

"He was fighting with one leg in the grave. It's amazing that he lasted this long." remarked Lee.

Gaara drew a large amount of sand back into the gourd, and the rest sunk into the ground, leaving a towering forest of bone. The suna nin went to one of the bone trees, and drew out a bit of sand. The sand carved into the bone, inscribing Kanji.

"Here died Kaguya Kimimaro, who devoted his life to the fight." Carved Gaara, Lee smiled softly at that before falling unconscious.

Spirit World:

They had watched all the fights in interest. Though they had sweat dropped when Temari had let her frustrations out on Tayuya and the forest. They had been amazed with Lee though especially those who knew about the gates. It was amazing for a gennin to be able to use one gate much less six of them.

Kiba's fight was also pretty good. Everyone was impressed with how far he would go to beat his enemy. Arashi smirked it seemed this generation was gifted indeed. He quickly shook himself from his thoughts before turning his attention back to the screen and his son.

With Naruto:

Naruto had caught up with Sasuke in the last place he expected the valley of the end. They stood staring at each other for a while neither speaking. They both knew what this was Sasuke however was conflicted.

On one hand he could go to Orochimaru for more power to kill his brother and on the other he could go back and prove he wasn't a traitor like his brother. Naruto saw this and honestly felt bad for the boy but said nothing about it. Finally after a few minutes the blonde spoke up.

"It's time to go home Sasuke" he spoke quietly so quietly Sasuke barely heard it.

"Ah" came the Uchiha's response.

However just as he was about to move the cursed seal pulsed. Naruto watched as the Uchiha grabbed his head in what he assumed to be pain. After a few seconds the Uchiha dropped his hand and charged the blonde Sharingan flaring. Naruto blocked the punch sent by the Uchiha trying once again to figure out what the hell was going on.

Sasuke continued to attack the blonde who either dodged or blocked all of the attacks. Dodging a right hook the blonde caught the arm before swinging around, behind him and grabbing the Uchiha in a headlock.

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke" said Naruto confusion in his voice.

Sasuke said nothing instead sending an elbow at the blonde causing him to let go. Naruto jumped back before looking eyes with the Uchiha and scowled. The Uchiha had taken this time and made a few seals before launching a fireball at the blonde. Naruto simply waved his arm sending the ball off course. He looked up just in time to catch a fist in the jaw knocking him down to the water below.

Sasuke took this time and made the seals for **Chidori** before running down the side of the statue towards the Kazama heir. Naruto hearing the sound of birds chirping quickly summoned a **Rasengan** to his hand. The two attacks collided and fought for a second before they exploded blowing the boys apart both landing on the water.

After getting to his feet Naruto looked up just in time to see a huge fireball coming at him. Once more thanking Kami for his nature manipulation abilities he raised up a wall of water blocking the attack. Dropping the wall he was surprised seeing the cursed seal spread over the Uchiha and moved just in time to dodge the Chidori aimed at his chest.

Sasuke himself was smirking. He would kill the blonde and prove he was better. Then he would find and kill his brother. Naruto had had enough if the Uchiha wanted to get his ass kicked so badly he'd grant his wish. It was with this thought he transformed into his first stage.

Sasuke watched as the blonde claws came out, he grew fangs from his mouth and the silver in his hair became more pronounced. What caught his attention the most was the amount of power he was putting out.

Naruto thrusted his right fist out sending a blast of wind at the Uchiha which connected. He then appeared in front of the Sharingan wielder burying his fist in his gut and doubling him over. He continued to press the attack with four more punches before kicking the Uchiha in the face launching him backwards. Sasuke after regaining himself looked up just in time to get hit with the axe handle slam by the blonde knocking him down and into the water.

Coming out the other side Sasuke ran on the water only to be surprised to find the blonde already in front of him. Jumping off the wall of the canyon the blonde delivered yet another combo of punches ending with a kick before back flipping and bounding off the wall back towards the Uchiha.

Sasuke took this time while still on his back to make a few seals and called out "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" launching yet another ball of fire at the blonde. Seeing this the blonde once again redirected the fireball this time back towards the Uchiha. Naruto landed back on the water before charging the Uchiha once more.

Sasuke even with the Sharingan active found himself to slow to stop any of the blonde attacks. It was then that the third tomoe developed in his eyes. Getting back to his feet he sent several small fireballs at the blonde all of which were dodged by the chuunin.

However the Uchiha was happy to see that this time his eyes could keep up with the blonde allowing him to block or dodge all the attacks thrown at him. Naruto seeing this decided to step it up a notch focusing chakra into his eyes the Ryuugan came to life.

Dodging the next punch sent at him the Kazama heir surrounded his fist in fire before slamming it into the Uchiha's gut burning him badly. Naruto pressed his advantage focusing chakra to his fist making it glow silver before slamming it into the Uchiha sending him flying and crashing into the side of the canyon before he fell to the ground with rocks falling on top of him.

The Uchiha didn't stay there long however even as beat up as he was. Deciding to test out his new power the cursed seal then spread even further before changing colors darkening his skin a bit. His hair grew longer and turned a light blue color a diamond like pattern appeared over his nose. The whites in his eyes turned to black. He bent forward a bit as two large appendages shot from his back shaped like large hands. To top that off the aura of power he was putting off increased drastically.

Naruto however hadn't been standing idle. He had immediately raised his hands seeing this before focusing chakra into his index finger. Once his attack had a sufficient amount of chakra he let it loose whispering the words "**Rei Gun (Spirit Gun)**".

Sasuke looked up just in time to see the blast coming at him and quickly brought the two large appendages in front of him blocking the blast. Naruto wasn't surprised as the blast wasn't fully powered anyway. Seeing this he easily slid into his second transformed state his hair growing a bit and turning completely silver along with his muscles expanding a bit.

Sasuke however knew he had to finish this quickly with that thought in mind he once more did the required seals before the Chidori came to life. However it was different this time as it was black in color and instead of sounding like chirping birds sounded like birds taking flight.

Naruto seeing this formed two Rasengans before combining them into one. The roar of the Rasengan could be heard even with the Chidori's screeching. This was the sight Hatake Kakashi arrived to see. He wasn't the only one however as Jaraiya, Lee, Gaara, and Neji all landed beside him.

Neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed them however. Then at the same time as if by some signal they shot at each other. The two attacks clashed and there was a bright flash of light that died down to show both teens still fighting for dominance. Naruto however had one last trick up his sleeve. Letting his control of the Rasengan slip it exploded outward sending the Uchiha flying into one of the statues creating a crater where he landed unconscious.

Naruto smirked to himself before his transformation left him and he passed out falling face first on the water. Seeing them both out Jaraiya and Kakashi quickly gathered the boys before all the Konoha nin took off towards the village.

AN: That's it the chapter is finally done. Once again sorry it took so long the next one will be soon and I've got lots of things in store for that one. Thanks for reading and please review. Till next time. Later


	19. Truth, Rituals, and Departures

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 19: Truths, Rituals, and Departures

AN: First off as always I want to thank everyone who reviewed. Next I have to address something the issue surrounding the character of Dragona. Some of you have claimed that I stole her from VFSNAKE at one point or another. I had always planned on creating a female darkness dragon I just couldn't figure out a name.

Upon reading Conspiracies and Deception by VFSNAKE I saw the name and liked it. As such I addressed the author with that and he was given credit for the character. Much like I gave credit to the person who sent in the idea for character of Mizutori Ayumi. Now that's all I have to say about that issue. Also as a fan of VFSNAKE I would advise those who haven't to read Conspiracies and Deception you will NOT be disappointed I sure as hell wasn't.

Now as for how I did the Snow Country chapters. The reason I didn't change much is simple. It's not that I ran out of ideas because I didn't, I simply liked the movie so much I felt no need to change anything except how Naruto acted. I had originally intended for Ayumi to show her abilities but changed my mind at the last minute.

As far as the Naruto/Sasuke fight in the retrieval mission goes I adress that during the chapter. At least why it seemed like Sasuke could actually stand up to Naruto. Hopefully I wrote it so it made sense if not let me know what didn't so I can fix it.

Now as far as I know this story is definately going to be long. I've got at least 2 more saga's to get through before it's finished. Plus I'm thinking on making a sequel for this fic. I'm not sure on that yet well see what happens in time though.

Finally I put some lemon in this chapter since people have been asking. Part 2 however will contain much more of it as they'll all be older. That's all I can think of right now so here's the chapter.

Start Now:

It was a bright day out the sun was shining and the birds were singing. All in all it was a very peaceful time in Konoha. Only a day had passed since the successful retrieval of Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto they discovered was fine and was only mentally exhausted. Shikamaru was also fine with only minor injuries. Neji had been suffering from chakra exhaustion. Kiba, Lee and Choji however had been in worse conditions. Kiba had a deep stab wound in his side while Choji who had taken the Akamichi pills had been near death. Lee's body was just a mess after his usage of the gates.

Tsunade had been able to come up with an antidote for Choji using information collected by the Nara clan. Shizune had easily been able to patch up Kiba as well. She had also been able to fix up Lee before reprimanding him for using the gates again. The three along with Neji were currently recovering in Konoha's hospital. Naruto smiled at that thought happy that his friends would be ok.

He sighed looking over the village from atop his fathers head on the Monument. He had come up here an hour ago to watch the sunrise with Akira. They were actually waiting for Koenma and Botan though. Botan having sent Naruto a message saying they would be coming this morning.

The mission while successful had left him confused however. He couldn't understand how it had happened or why but he knew he had held back. He could of killed the Uchiha, he _should've_ killed the Uchiha. His mission while stated was to retrieve the Uchiha never said he had to be alive.

That's what confused him because he knew the moment the Uchiha had attacked him he was free to kill him. In that moment he had been free to take his revenge on the Uchiha for his clan's crimes against him. He just couldn't understand why he held back. It's not like they were friends, he had never liked the boy from the start and had always kept his distance. He had already done his favor for Itachi as well. It wasn't his fault if Sasuke was too stupid to take a hint.

He knew for a fact that it wasn't Sakura as he didn't particularly care about her either. So why had he spared him? Why had he fought so hard to not kill the Uchiha? The boy wasn't even a challenge for him though he held promise. Perhaps that was it, perhaps the boy could become a worthy rival. He quickly shook that thought from his head after all the boy was only human how much of a rival could he be.

He snorted at that thought remembering he was also human, something he'd stopped calling himself when he found out about Kyuubi. He hadn't considered himself a demon but he wasn't human either and he certainly was a hanyuo (half demon). He had briefly gained his humanity back then he became Dragona's vessel.

Even still he had never once considered himself a jinchuuriki he felt the name was distasteful as had Koenma. He was a Death Knight one of Koenma's assassins. So why did he spare the Uchiha? He hadn't spared someone he wanted to kill since his first kill.

"_Maybe I just didn't want him dead"_ he thought. _"If I did I would have definitely killed him."_ He quickly shook the thoughts from his head before turning his attention to someone who deserved it.

Akira herself was tired. This was her day off and she had planned on spending it relaxing. Instead of sleeping in like she planned however she found herself on top of the Monument though she wasn't complaining.

It was at that moment that the portal appeared behind them. Soon both Koenma and Botan stepped out and onto the Monument. After the greetings were exchanged they each headed off the Monument into town to take care of business.

Underground Hospital:

Jiraiya sighed and whipped the sweat from his brow. He and Sarutobi had just finished removing the curse seal from the Uchiha. The removal process required two people and Jaraiya because of his knowledge with seals had to be part of it. It had however taken them longer to remove Sasuke's seal than it had Anko's.

But then again Jiraiya reasoned Anko's body wasn't flooded with the tainted chakra. Nor did she possess a second level to her seal. That was why it took so long to remove Sasuke's seal as they first had to drain his body of the tainted chakra and put it back into the seal. After that they had to do a few more complicated things that gave him a headache just thinking about.

Sighing once again both he and Sarutobi left the room leaving the ANBU members stationed their to guard it. Tsunade would come sooner or later to heal the Uchiha but Jiraiya wasn't concerned about that.

Hokage Tower:

It didn't take long for the group composed of Naruto, Akira, Koenma, and Botan to reach the tower. After they had they had immediately been let in to see Tsunade finding Jiraiya there as well. Not long after that messengers were sent out to find the rest of the twelve and the sensei's. They were also told to find Hyuga Hiashi and Inuzuka Tsume, Haku as well as the Suna Sibs.

It didn't take long for the mentioned people to arrive in the Godaime's office. Once they had however chatter immediately started up as the gennin were discussing why they were called in. 30 minutes later Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke with the usual lame excuse of cats, old ladies, and the road of life in general.

Once she calmed herself Tsunade cleared her throat effectively silencing the room. Once that happened she spoke up.

"I've called all of you here because a few things have just been brought to my attention. As such I will let Koenma-sama tell you what I've been told" finished Tsunade before taking her seat.

Seeing this Koenma stood and glanced around the room noticing only Choji, Kiba, and Lee missing. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he spoke up getting everyone's attention.

"I've been meeting with my father since just after Orochimaru's invasion of this village." He spoke slowly and softly but everyone heard him.

"The discussions concerned several people in this room Naruto and Gaara of course being two of them" this caught the group's attention as everyone focused in on him.

"During this time these individuals have had their families traced back as far as we could trace them. It would seem that the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Inuzuka are descended from demons" he paused here to judge their reactions.

"So I was right in my suspicions" spoke Naruto quietly.

"Yes. We also discovered both Hatake Kakashi and Haku also had demonic ancestry" this only got a reaction from Kakashi whose single exposed eye went wide. Haku merely shrugged having a bloodline herself she had figured it out.

"This would be the reason Kakashi can use the Sharingan without having the Uchiha blood he merely needs to activate his bloodline" spoke Koenma looking at Kakashi the whole time.

"When we discovered this several people had made a few suggestions about what to do about it" spoke Koenma. Naruto hearing this immediately knew that people had made demands not suggestions.

"This is especially true concerning Hinata" this received a startled 'meep' from the girl and got the attention of Hiashi and Neji.

"I don't know how it happened but somehow Hinata managed to not only find but activate the Wolf Fang's which have been lost for well over twenty thousand years" he paused seeing the shocked looks cross both Hinata's and Tenten's faces but continued.

"That itself had confirmed Hinata's demonic heritage. That's simply because Wolf Fang's can only be used by the original owner's descendants as they were made from the owners own fangs." He paused to get a breath then continued.

"This person has since then asked for Hinata's demon blood to be activated as she is now the successor of Anajah herself." The entire group was shocked hearing this. Koenma however paid it no mind and continued on.

"The request was granted however my father has since decided to include the rest of the clan as well" this once again shocked everyone.

"Anymore details on that you can get from Anajah when she arrives" spoke Koenma before any of the Hyuga's could speak up then he continued.

"The same request was made of the Inuzuka clan as a whole. This request was also granted among other things but you can ask the Dog Lords when they arrive" spoke Koenma.

"Kohaku himself wished for his descendants to have their blood awakened as well. So Uchiha Sasuke will also go through this as will Haku and Hatake Kakashi" finished Koenma leaving everyone stunned.

"Next the Death Knights have received new orders" spoke Botan immediately catching both Naruto's and Gaara's attention.

"You have had your abilities reviewed and it has been decided you will go into training to take care of your weaknesses you leave at the end of the week" finished the former Shinigami.

"I don't think I could leave at the moment Botan" spoke Gaara catching the attention of the entire room.

"My territory is not in the best shape at the moment. In fact because of my abilities I take a large number of high class missions. My absence could very well affect the well being of the entire country" finished Gaara calmly.

"I've already thought of that" spoke Koenma. "You Gaara will be switched with a true clone a technique Shukaku was never able to learn due to his capture"

Gaara nodded hearing this though he still had something else to take care of. Naruto also had things on his mind and decided to speak up.

"How long will this training last" asked the silver streaked blonde.

"You've been given two and a half to three years to train. My father figures that with the Knights gone the Akatsuki would once again disperse giving you time to further your skills. However after that your focus would be Orochimaru my father's patience has worn thin concerning that man." Finished Koenma receiving a nod from both.

"We will talk later. You should all head home to rest" spoke Koenma before a portal opened however just before he stepped inside he turned back to Naruto.

"By the way your parents have seen how you handled yourself during the invasion and the retrieval mission and were pleased with what they saw" spoke Koenma earning a smile from Naruto. Turning to Tsunade he spoke up once again.

"Both Arashi and Kizana have asked me to thank you on their behalf for taking care of their children as you have done." Turning finally to Akira he dug into his robes before pulling out a scroll handing it to the girl.

Taking it she immediately recognized the blood seal and broke it seeing the note attached she quickly read it her eyes watering at the content.

"_Akira your father and I are truly pleased with how both you and your brother have turned out. Though I have not seen you fight much, as I have your brother, Koenma has spoken very highly of your abilities which he rarely does for anyone much less a human. He has also told me of your dreams and such and though I haven't been able to give you much I can give you this. _

_The first is my sword the Dragon's Fang though you won't be able to use it until you are at least fifteen. It has been passed down from mother to daughter and was a gift from the Dragon Queen Zaphira. The second you will find sealed in this scroll though I remodeled it for you. _

_There were many things that I regret I couldn't teach you. However as long as you are willing to learn there will always be a chance to receive it from those who support you. But if I must tell you any thing it is this power is just power. Many that seek it are foolish but to spare lives recklessly is also foolish. These are tools to help others with. If you must use them then take them if they will help you accomplish your goals on the path you now walk. Lastly and most importantly live a happy life Akira. _

_Be Safe and Love Always_

_Your mother_

_Kazama-Ryuu Kizana"_

She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and bit her thumb once more before quickly swiping the blood over the kanji on the scroll. There was a poof of smoke which soon cleared revealing an object wrapped in cloth.

Unwrapping it she discovered it was a mask but not just any ordinary mask but an ANBU mask. The mask like all ANBU mask resembled an animal in this case a dragon. She shed more tears seeing this knowing it was her mother's ANBU mask as she had been the only dragon ANBU. When she put it on everyone watched shocked as the red dragon on the mask faded away before a golden one took its place.

Tsunade seeing this smiled knowing what that meant. It was something members of the ANBU did for a family member who took their place signifying a rebirth. In essence Kizana had recognized Akira as her successor. She knew her daughter would be truly happy for that knowing she had both of her mother's blessings.

Naruto had a small smile on his face seeing the mask. He had read the letter over his sister's shoulder. Once he did he had placed his hand on her shoulder giving her his support. Once Akira took the mask off she hung it from her pants so it dangled on her leg.

Not long after that they were dismissed and left the office. While everyone else were going home Tsume, Ino, and Shikamaru were heading towards the hospital. Koenma and Botan simply left through another portal. Finally Tsunade left to go check up on the Uchiha.

Underground Hospital:

Arriving at Sasuke's cell Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi quickly walked inside. Looking the Uchiha over Tsunade wasn't shocked at the extent of his injuries. Both of his arms and legs were broken as well as a few of the boy's ribs.

"_Not too bad considering Naruto held back_" thought Tsunade with a smirk.

Walking over to the Uchiha Tsunade's hands turned green before she placed them on the boy. His injuries healed quickly and he woke up not long after they healed. Groaning the boy glanced around and cocked his head to the side at seeing his surroundings. Seeing himself strapped down the boy let out another groan this one of annoyance.

"Did those damn fangirls get me" he asked himself quietly earning a few chuckles.

The boys head quickly snapped in the direction of the sound his eyes landing on the forms of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Sarutobi. Seeing them the boy raised an eyebrow and his face became a mask of confusion.

"Ano what happened and why am I strapped down" asked the Uchiha his confusion not fading.

"You don't remember?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke's face scrunched up in concentration for a moment before he answered.

"Last thing I remember is fighting a few sound nin and then everything's blank" said the Uchiha.

Iwa:

Hiroshi was training hard. He had decided to pick up his training after his fight with Naruto. Naruto had been the first person to actually defeat him in years. He knew in terms of raw power they were about even but that meant nothing to him. He had felt it once the blonde got serious he didn't stand a chance. It was for that reason he upped his training a notch.

While he wasn't training to kill the blonde he did see him as a rival. This was something he had been lacking someone to push him into getting stronger. He stopped mid swing when he heard the sound. Moving over to his pack he pulled out the sidekick and read the message. He grinned after reading it then returned to his training working even harder.

Forest of Death:

Naruto was panting heavily from training. After leaving the tower everyone but him and Hinata had gone home. Hinata had gone over to the Hyuga Estates while he himself came to train. While he would normally train at home he needed to get away from the house for a while.

It was at that moment that Haku landed behind him. Naruto glanced her way acknowledging her presence. Haku watched as the blonde worked and smiled. She knew why the blonde trained so hard but still she knew he deserved a break. She looked over his shirtless form for a moment more before calling out.

"Naruto-kun come take a break"

Her answer was a simple nod as the blonde stopped his attack on his invisible enemy and walked over. He sat down against a tree before gulping down the water he brought. Haku had come here for a reason and was determined to accomplish her goal.

"You know" said Haku catching his attention. "No ones here to interrupt us"

Naruto grinned catching on to what she wanted. Haku seeing this removed her chuunin vest dropping it to the ground. Her pants came after that pooling around her ankles leaving her in only her black panties and fishnet shirt. Naruto smirked seeing this before standing and moving over to the girl.

Once he approached he kissed her deeply while one hand reached up and squeezed her breast while the other went lower and he ran a finger over folds finding her already wet. His hands weren't the only ones exploring as hers had already unbuttoned his pants and entered finding his shaft and squeezing lightly.

Haku quickly backed up placing her back on the tree. At the same time she pulled his pants and boxers all the way down until the pulled around his ankles. While she kept one hand on his shaft stroking it she used the other to push her panties to one side. Naruto seeing what she wanted grabbed one of her legs before lining himself up with her.

Haku tensed knowing what was about to happen. Naruto seeing this leaned forward taking one of her nipples into his mouth causing her to moan. Once he did this he pushed in fast and hard going straight through and breaking her barrier. Haku gritted her teeth but refused to cry out not wanting to be caught.

Naruto rested inside her while still sucking on her breast. Taking his other hand he quickly took the other in his hand before pinching the nipple. After a few more moments Haku felt comfortable enough to move. Naruto feeling her hips moving started up himself pulling out only to push back in.

Haku bit her lip trying to keep from moaning at the feel of it. While she had no problem moaning for him she wouldn't let anyone catch them like this. Naruto seeing this smirked before picking up speed. Haku wrapped both her legs and arms around the blonde so he was holding her up against the tree.

"Moan for me Haku-chan. Let me hear you" he whispered in her ear.

Haku hearing this gave up and let her moans loose. Naruto encourage by this continued to plow into her hard. Her moans increased in volume until she was nearly screaming. After a few more thrust she did scream, screaming his name as she came. It was then Naruto lost it and blew his load deep inside her while biting into her neck.

Both panted heavily trying to catch their breath. After a few moments the blonde pulled out before changing their positions and sitting against the tree with Haku in his lap.

"You know we didn't use protection" said Naruto breaking the silence.

"Condoms are for civilians and gennin Naruto-kun" said Haku lightly. "Once you hit chuunin they teach you a jutsu to prevent pregnancy. Though Tsunade-sama taught it to Hinata and Tenten when we moved in" finished the ice mistress.

Naruto nodded before silence over took them. After a few minutes however both got dressed and headed out of the forest.

With Sasuke Later:

He was currently sitting on a pier in the Uchiha district watching the water beneath him. He had learned a lot today from the Hokage's and Sannin. Most importantly he had learned the truth of his clan and its massacre he still couldn't get the conversation out of his mind.

Flashback:

_Sasuke sat in a shocked silence. What the hell did they mean Itachi didn't kill off his clan he had seen him do it. He had said just that and was surprised by what Sandaime said next._

"_You didn't see Itachi that night Sasuke. While it may have looked like him it wasn't. It was a member of what was once known as ANBU'S Root division." With that said the old man took a puff from his pipe before exhaling releasing the smoke._

"_Root I've never heard of them" said Sasuke._

"_Of course you haven't they are never mentioned. In fact all the members were killed" replied Sandaime._

"_What does that have to do with anything" asked the Uchiha heir scowling._

"_Sasuke-kun do you know what the penalty is for trying to assassinate the heir of one of Konoha's royal families" asked Sandaime._

"_No and what royal families" was Sasuke's reply._

"_The royal families are the families or clans that made up from Konoha's founding families" spoke the old man pausing he took a breath then continued._

"_The first would be the members of Shodaime's family. The second would be members of the Nara Clan. The others are Hyuga, Uchiha, and Kazama" finished the old man._

"_Namely that would be Tsunade, Shikamaru, Hinata and Hinabi, Naruto and Akira, and of course Itachi and yourself" said the old man once again pausing to puff on his pipe._

"_The penalty for a crime like that is death" spoke Jiraiya shocking the Uchiha._

"_As you know Sasuke, Naruto was beaten by the Uchiha clan but it was actually an assassination attempt" said Tsunade._

"_Apparently your father had been approached by a man named Danzo. They eventually came up with a plan that would hopefully overthrow me and give Danzo the position of Hokage." Sarutobi paused once more then continued._

"_Danzo at the time was the head of the Root division and the only person the members were actually loyal to. The plan involved the death of Uzumaki Naruto this however was stopped by one Uchiha Itachi" said Sarutobi shocking Sasuke._

"_The day Naruto woke up from the beating he informed me of what his attackers looked like. However as it involved an entire clan I couldn't just have them killed. As a result they were put under investigation with Itachi leading the case." He paused once more for breath then continued._

"_Three years later it was discovered that the Uchiha and Danzo had been working together. However it was also discovered that Danzo had begun working with Orochimaru. Around this time tension began to build up between the Uchiha and Root as well as Itachi and your father."_

"_Eventually Itachi was confronted and attacked by Uchiha Suichi. Itachi ended up killing Suichi who at the time was his best friend, gaining the Mangekyo Sharingan. This put more pressure on the already strained alliance between the Uchiha and Root. Your father however had his doubts and suspected Itachi. This was especially true after you mentioned seeing Itachi with a different kind of Sharingan." He stopped here letting the boy absorb what was said Tsunade continued._

"_The damage however was done. Fugaku and Danzo who both wanted the Kage title and never trusted each other tried to have the other eliminated. Danzo sent one squad of his elites into the Uchiha District each henged as Itachi." She paused to breathe then continued._

"_Sarutobi-sensei had already had all the evidence he needed. As such Itachi went into the Root headquarters. That night was the night that both Root's destruction and the Uchiha Massacre would occur. Itachi would later arrive at the Uchiha Compound to find everyone dead and you whimpering on the ground with a Root member standing above you." Here Tsunade paused for breath before continuing._

"_That was the only Root member to survive that night and only because he was needed for questioning. Itachi would later leave the village under the guise of an S-class missing-nin in hopes of gaining information on Orochimaru. It wasn't long after that he ran into Naruto and Jiraiya and told Jiraiya of the events" finished Tsunade._

Flashback Ends:

After that they had told him that everything was to be kept secret and that he could leave. They had also told him to be at the Tower the next day before he walked off. He sighed to himself mad he had wasted so much time. Standing up he headed towards his old house and Itachi's room. He knew his brother kept his training logs in there somewhere.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi sighed to himself while looking at his surroundings. He hadn't been here since he was a kid and still he didn't like coming here. Steeling his resolve he walked into what was once his home. Moving quickly he entered the basement and walked up to a wall with his clan simple a Wolf's head. Taking out a kunai he pierced his thumb and whipped the blood on the symbol on the wall.

The wall slid open and he entered walking down the stairs. He soon found what he was looking for a small chest. Grabbing it and tucking it under his arm he quickly left the room and soon the house not once looking back.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade sighed seeing the stack of papers on her desk. What she wouldn't give for some sake or just a break. It seemed she would get just that when there was a knock on the door. After granting entrance she was surprised to see Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings.

"What can I do for you Gaara" asked Tsunade.

Gaara said nothing and simply reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper handing it to her. Reading it Tsunade felt her eyes go wide before she started massaging her temples.

"Shizune" called Tsunade

"Hai" answered Shizune coming through the door.

"Shizune find your siblings and bring me some sake" said Tsunade still holding her head.

Shizune quickly left to do as told. She wasn't worried much about the sake since Tsunade didn't drink as heavily as she used to. Turning her attention back to the Suna siblings she noticed the twitching of Temari's eyebrow.

"How long have you known about this Gaara?" asked the Godaime looking out towards the Hokage Monument.

"Since about a month ago if not more" was the response. It wasn't that long after that when the doors opened and Akira and Naruto entered.

"You called Kaasan?" asked Akira.

"Hai take a look at this" said Tsunade handing her the paper.

Akira took it and immediately narrowed her eyes seeing the Kazama clan symbol on it. reading it over she gasped her eyes going wide before she passed it to her brother. Naruto looked it over quickly before his eyes went wide and he read it again.

"_I, Kazama Arashi Yondaime Hokage of Konoha hereby agree to the terms of the alliance between Suna and Konoha. As such I agree to the engagement of the princess of wind and a prince of fire"_

Under this he noticed the symbol of the Kazekage and the Kazama spiral symbol. It was then he handed it to Shizune before taking a seat and slumping over. The Suna sibs watched his reaction to it and then seeing the symbol on his shirt sleeve felt their own eyes go wide. Gaara himself smirked at this turn of events it seemed he wouldn't have to do anything. Once the paper was back in Tsunade's hands she spoke up catching everyone's attention.

"You three need to return to Suna and pack Temari's things"

"Why" asked Kankuro.

"Kazama rules state all fiancé's are to live within the compound by age fourteen. Temari as the fiancé of Kazama Naruto must also abide by this rule. However seeing as we weren't here the past two years it hasn't been possible but even still now that we are she must move into the estate" explained Tsunade.

"You guys can leave tomorrow" spoke Naruto quietly. "Temari and I have to go discuss this with the others" finished the silver streaked blonde.

"You don't have a problem with that do you Gaara" asked Naruto.

"No. I was actually going to suggest it be you seeing as I can actually trust you" said the red head.

Naruto nodded before once more slumping forward into his seat.

The Next Day:

Spirit World:

Koenma stood in the fighter's hall in front of a few people. Seeing everyone he knew that was going he nodded. Then stretching his arm out a portal opened which they all stepped through.

Kazama Estate:

Naruto was currently relaxing in the bath house. He'd been given the week off since he had to leave at the end of the week. He'd already escorted the Suna sibs to the gate along with Hinata and Haku. Once they left he escorted the girls to the Hyuga Estate and Hokage Tower respectively.

He was happy that the discussion yesterday had not been as troublesome as he thought it would be. In fact the only one who had seemed irked by the news was Tenten which was obvious by her twitching eyebrow. But with what Temari did to her during the exams he was kind of expecting it.

He sighed quietly relaxing into the water. Looking over he saw Tenten also enter the water a towel wrapped around her. Once in she sat down next to the blonde before leaning against his shoulder. The blonde smirked inwardly he was living every man's dream.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade looked around her office at the people inside. Haku she noticed looked like she was a little nervous. Sasuke on the other hand was back to his usual self brooding. Finally turning her gaze to Kakashi her eyebrow twitched seeing him reading that book. Before she could do anything destructive however a portal opened in the middle of the room and four people steeped out.

The first she noticed was Botan who was her usual cheerful self. The second she noticed was also female. She wore white shorts that went to just above her knees and a white sweater both looked to be made of fur. Her eyes were white with slits fur pupils and she had a single white tail behind her.

The next she noticed was dressed just like the previous. However where the female wore white this male wore black. She then noticed the deep black eyes he had which was also had slits for pupils.

Lastly was another male. This one however wore a pair of light blue pants and a dark blue shirt. Under the shirt must have been one made of fishnet judging by the sleeves she saw. Then she noticed his hair which was light blue but had three green bangs that hung down over his left eye. Lastly she noticed his eyes were also a light blue in color.

"Okay quick introductions the female is Anajah, the one in black is her brother Kohaku, and finally is Touya the Ice Master" spoke Botan.

"Well start with Kakashi since Anajah still has an entire clan to do" finished Botan getting nods all around.

Inuzuka Compound:

The entire clan was gathered in the meeting hall. At the head stood Inuzuka Tsuma along with Kiba, and his older sister Hana. The entire clan had been informed yesterday about today's happenings so everyone was there. Tsume was just about to speak when a white portal opened up and four people stepped out.

The first she noticed was Koenma. Following him she noticed three more men each wearing white pants with long sleeved white shirts. She noticed they each wore white chest armor with two horns sticking up on the top corners. She then noticed each had white fur hanging over their shoulders and each had a sword on their waist.

"These three are Inu no Taisho, Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha" spoke Koenma each of them nodding after their name was said. After looking around at the people for a bit Taisho stepped forward and spoke.

"Koenma has spoken of you to us and I must say I wasn't impressed" he was interrupted by a shout from Kiba.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"What it means is you don't act as you should" spoke Sesshoumaru looking at the boy.

"The Inuzuka clan is known to be loud, brash, and arrogant. That is nothing like what an Inu should be" spoke Taisho pausing then continuing.

"Also Koenma tells us you rely too heavily on your partners. That is about to change as you learn what it means to be of our blood" finished the Taisho.

It was then Sesshoumaru stepped forward and simply pointed towards the door. The dogs seeing this all bowed and left. It was then that he noticed the shaking and looked down at his katana. He wasn't the only one however as Inuyasha also looked towards his.

"It seems the swords have found their owners" spoke Taisho getting a raised eyebrow from Sesshoumaru.

"Did you just say found their owners" asked Inuyasha looking at his father like he was crazy.

"Yes. You two are dead after all, it's only natural they'd need new owners" replied the Taisho.

Sesshoumaru who was walking towards Inuyasha stopped mid step when his sword started shaking even harder. Looking in the direction it was tugging he raised an eyebrow seeing Hana.

"Tenseiga is this girl the one you've chosen" spoke Sesshoumaru only for Tenseiga to shake even harder.

"What is your name child" spoke Sesshoumaru while looking towards the girl.

"Inuzuka Hana" was the response. Sesshoumaru nodded before speaking up.

"It seems Tensaiga finds you to be worthy of her. Hopefully you will prove her correct" he finished before turning and walking back towards the Taisho.

Inuyasha had followed the pull of his own sword and had been led straight to Kiba. He smirked seeing him exposing his fang.

"Inuzuka Kiba" said Inuyasha catching the boy by surprise.

"You are loud, brash, and definitely overconfident. A lot like I once was. However you also have heart as you proved in your last mission. Hopefully you will prove Tessaiga's judgment correct." With that he turned and took his place by his father.

Once both his sons were by his side the Taisho once again spoke up.

"I have heard that the Hyuga and Uchiha clans are supposedly greater than this one. That couldn't be farther from the truth. You are descended from the Dog General the strongest demon of his time. A couple of mangy wolves do not compare to me" he paused here then continued.

"Lastly we have spoken with Kazama Arashi and Kizana. We have agreed on an alliance between the two clans. As is tradition when such things happen his heir and one of ours shall be mated" finished the Dog Lord.

"And just who would this be" asked Tsume

"Arashi has agreed to his son Naruto so long as it is the daughter of Inuzuka Tsume" spoke Inuyasha. Hana hearing this choked before looking at them like they grew extra heads.

"You want me to do what" said Hana still looking at them like they lost their minds.

"That can be discussed later I don't have much time" spoke Koenma getting nods from the Inu's.

Hyuga Estate:

Hiashi looked over the clan with a neutral expression on his face. Looking around he spotted Neji next to Hinata and Hanabi. It wasn't long after that a portal opened up and Botan and who he guessed was Anajah walked through.

Anajah once out walked straight up to Hinata and stood in front of her. Looking at her sides she noticed her fangs and smiled. Hinata seeing this sent a small one back before the neutral expression came over her face once more. Anajah frowned seeing this but knew why she did it.

Turning away from the girl she moved up to the center and looked over everyone. She frowned however seeing the neutral expressions on the faces of everyone there. Shaking her thoughts from her head she spoke up.

"The mighty Hyuga Clan. Bearers of the Byakugan and one of Konoha's royal families. I have heard much about you" she paused here before continuing.

"The things I have heard about you have been both good and bad. I had originally only planned on doing this for Hinata and her alone. However I am doing this as a favor for one Hyuga Hitome" she stopped here hearing a gasp from behind her.

Hinata couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Anajah doing this for her she understood with the position she was now in. However hearing her mothers name had put a shock through her system. She quickly shook herself from her thoughts and focused back on Anajah.

"However a few things will change with me doing this. The first will be the complete abolishment of the branch house's seal as well as the branch house all together. From now on this clan is whole again and not two separate entities" she paused for breath then continued.

"Next after discussing it with Hitome it's been decided Hinata will no longer be the heiress" she stopped here and turned to the girl calling her over. Hinata approached slowly and stood beside her though she was shocked she was no longer heiress.

"The reason this has been done is because Hitome feels her daughters don't need the pressure of being clan heads. As a result and after seeing him fight I'm appointing Hyuga Neji as the new heir" she paused seeing Hinata smile a small smile.

"While Neji is now the clan's heir Hinata has become mine. Meaning she will soon know everything I knew in life and some I picked up after death. She will also gain my title as the White Wolf. She will also be the only person that can really challenge Neji's decisions once he takes over."

"Finally you guys no longer have to act emotionless. While that is okay during battle it isn't necessary all the time. Now that that's over with lets get this over with." Finished Anajah before walking over towards Botan.

With Naruto:

Naruto groaned as he awoke. Looking at Tenten he smiled before kissing her cheek. They had come back inside a while ago and had ended up sleeping on the couch. Tenten who had also awakened snuggled up even closer so her ass was in his lap.

With Hinata, Haku and Ayame gone she knew this was the perfect time to make her move. While most would think she was moving too fast the girl knew better. She was a shinobi and risked her life everyday. Knowing he'd be gone for the next few years and she might not be here when he got back she wouldn't let him leave without doing this first.

Taking a breath the weapon mistress turned over so she was facing him. They locked eyes and simply looked at each other until she kissed him softly but passionately. After a moment she pulled away and still looking in his eyes got up, grabbed his hand and led him to her room.

Tenten's room had weapons everywhere from the walls to the ceiling. Looking towards the bed Naruto noticed she had the blanket with the shuriken design. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was shoved onto the bed. Tenten wasted little time before straddling him. Leaning over she kissed him heavily and moaned into the kiss feeling his hands squeeze her ass.

Naruto quickly flipped them over so she was on the bottom. The blonde kissed a trail down her body while running his hands along her sides. He then slid his hands under her shirt while moving his hands upwards her shirt moving along with it. Tenten gasped when his hands made contact with her breast and moaned as he pinched her already hard nipples.

Her shirt was soon discarded altogether with her bra following it. Tenten soon turned over putting Naruto on his back before straddling him again. Naruto pulled himself up before grabbing and taking her right breast in his mouth. His hand quickly shot up and squeezed its twin. Tenten moaned at that before her arm wrapped around and locked Naruto's head in its place.

After a few minutes of this Tenten pushed the blondes head away breathing heavily. Once she caught her breath she ravished the blonde with kisses trailing down his body. In no time she had gotten his pants off and freed his length.

She paused here and seemed to be in thought. Hinata had told her that Naruto liked blowjobs, which was something she'd never done before. Taking a breath she hesitantly stuck her tug out before licking the tip. Naruto shuddered feeling it something Tenten definitely noticed. Encouraged she ran her tongue over the underside of his shaft before taking it into her mouth.

Naruto moaned loudly at the feel of her mouth surrounding him. Tenten kept at it her head going back and forth her right hand moving along his shaft. While doing this her left hand had unbuttoned her pants and slid into the waistband of her panties while her fingers stroked her drenched folds.

Naruto who had undone and entangled his hands in the girl's hair soon found himself unable to take any more. It was then he moaned loudly and held her head still emptying himself into her mouth. Having no choice the weapon mistress swallowed all she could in an effort to keep from choking. Still while salty she knew she could get to like the taste.

Naruto pulled himself out of her panting heavily. Tenten getting to her feet let her pants and panties, a pink thong he noticed, pool at her feet. Seeing this, the blonde was instantly ready for more and pulled the girl over to him. Looking the girl over the blonde had to admit she was beautiful he especially liked the little patch of hair she had resting above his prize.

Flipping so she was under him the blonde lined himself up and slowly pushed into her. Tenten moaned at the feeling having never felt so full in her life. After letting her get used to the feel the blonde pulled out then pushed back in until he bottomed out.

"Oh Kami" moaned out the weapon mistress.

Naruto also moaned but from the tightness of her insides. Soon the blonde sped up his thrusting and the girl matched it thrusting her hips in time with him. Pulling out the blonde told her to flip over. Following the command Tenten found herself on her hand and knees. Naruto wasted no time and plunged back into her this time going hard from the start.

Tenten's moans filled the room as they continued. Naruto repeatedly slammed into her while simultaneously squeezing her breast. A few minutes later Tenten's moans hit their peak and she screamed loudly as her orgasm hit her and she came all over his tool. Naruto feeling her walls tighten around him came his seed emptying into her.

Tenten hit the bed panting heavily while the blonde lay on top of her. Pulling out the blonde rolled over before laying on the bed. Both were silent enjoying the after glow of their session.

"Ten-chan" spoke Naruto quietly breaking the silence.

"Mmm" came her response.

"Why didn't I feel a barrier" asked Naruto.

"I broke it while I was training one day. But you're my first" said Tenten laying her head on his chest. Naruto said nothing and simply ran his hand through her hair both enjoying the silencing before they fell into a blissful sleep.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade looked the people in front of her over with a critical eye. Kakashi stood in his same lazy manner except his hitae-tae was no longer slanted and now rested properly on his forehead. His eyes were now both the same color black and he canines had grown sharper. Finally she noticed he was more muscular and actually looked more like his father.

Haku had also changed a bit. Her eyes were now a light blue color and she had light blue streaks in her hair. Her arms and legs were a bit more toned than before as well. Finally Sasuke hadn't changed much at all. His hair was a bit longer, he sharper canines and was a bit more muscular. She smirked she couldn't wait to test out their new abilities.

Inuzuka Compound:

Sesshoumaru looked the people over indifferently. While the males had become more muscular the females had become more toned. Each now had a pair of deep amber eyes and had sharper canines. They weren't that much stronger but that would happen in time. Glancing over at Hana he saw she had calmed down considerably.

Looking over he saw his father standing with Koenma seemingly discussing something. Knowing they were leaving soon he walked over towards Hana. Once he got there he paused and looked at her for a moment and spoke one word.

"Come"

With that said he continued walking towards the door. Hana seeing this followed after him quietly. They eventually came to a lake were the daiyoukai stopped. They stood quietly for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Do you know why you were chosen"

"No" replied Hana frowning.

"Your mother and the Kazama's were friends. As such they feel they can trust her and in turn you" spoke the dog demon.

"I don't mind Naruto. In fact I had always liked him since he came I'm even part of his fan club" she paused and chuckled then continued.

"Besides he already has a girlfriend more than one even" finished the girl.

"He is trying to rebuild his clan it requires more than one" spoke Sesshoumaru.

They were quiet for a few more minutes simply staring at the lake. After a while Sesshoumaru spoke.

"The Inu and Kitsune have been allies since before my father's time. When needed we have always helped each other out. It was the Kitsune that looked after the family when Inuyasha and I died" he paused here then continued.

"Naruto while human is considered one of the kitsune. He is the master of the kitsune summons and future lord of this country. Even still this is not why we're helping" he paused once more then continued.

"Father has been impressed by the boy. Even I don't know why he's doing this but I know it is for the best" finished Sesshoumaru.

Hana sighed to herself hearing that. For some reason she trusted the dog lord to the point where all he had to do was ask. Somehow she also knew this was his way of asking. Taking a deep breath she exhaled before speaking.

"I'll do it, but under one condition" said the girl. Seeing him glance her way she took it as a sign to continue.

"I want you to teach me everything you know" said the girl.

Sesshoumaru smirked hearing this. He had already planned on doing that the moment he'd found out Tensaiga had chosen her.

"That was going to happen anyway. You are my successor after all" said the dog demon.

With that he turned and headed back. Hana didn't hesitate this time and followed behind him quickly.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata was in her room looking herself over closely. She noticed she was a bit more muscular but like all kunoichi it wasn't the bulky kind. Her hair was a bit longer and she noticed her canines were sharper. What caught her attention the most however were her eyes. They were still the same as before but now had almost in visible slits for pupils.

Shaking herself from her thoughts she left her room heading towards the living room. Once there she scooped Hanabi up off the floor before sitting down and placing the girl next to her on the couch. Flipping the TV on she quickly started today's movie before leaning back.

Anajah watched the girl quietly from outside and smiled at the sight. She had already talked to the girl about her training and was positive she made the right choice. Nodding to her self she turned to Botan who opened a portal that they quickly stepped into.

Hokage Tower:

Tsunade sighed after gulping down her fifth bottle of sake. Inuzuka Hana had just left her office after telling her of the deal between Arashi and the Taisho. After a long discussion she had dismissed the girl telling her to get anything she needed packed up. She sighed once more before downing another bottle and calling for more sake.

Friday:

Kazama Estate:

Naruto awoke that morning and smiled seeing Hinata's naked form next to him. She had come home last night and immediately came to his room. Kissing her on the forehead he quickly shook her awake. Hinata awoke and smiled upon seeing the blonde.

"You should hurry or we'll be late" said Naruto.

Hinata sighed to before kissing his lips and getting out the bed. However she quickly turned back around before getting back on the bed and removing the sheets. Seeing his questioning look she explained.

"You're going to be gone for a while. I can at least make you cum before you leave" said Hinata.

Naruto nodded knowing he'd be going for over two years without pussy or even a mouth. With that Hinata quickly descended her own mouth onto him taking him down as far as she could. Knowing she had to hurry she sucked hard and fast bobbing her head quickly and using her hand to stroke him. Naruto came in no time filling her mouth with seed which she eagerly swallowed.

Once she was finished she got up and kissed his cheek before gathering her clothes and heading towards her room for a shower. Naruto sighed to himself in the past week Hinata, Haku and Tenten had been relentless. Ayame who wasn't a shinobi wasn't as worried as they were as she didn't risk her life everyday.

Hana and Temari had also moved in. Hana had been moved in on Tuesday while Temari moved in yesterday. Hinata who was the only one who knew Hana had been shocked seeing her before a naughty grin had come over her face. Tenten and Temari however had glared at each other for a minute before both huffed and went different ways.

Taking a quick shower himself he dressed quickly. Wearing black shinobi pants and a black t-shirt with silver flames dancing up from the bottom. The shirt like all his shirts had the kanji for 'Spirit Fox' on the front and the words 'Prince of Thieves' on the back with a Kazama spiral on the left sleeve.

He quickly slipped his necklace and locket around his neck before tying his hitae-tae to his forehead. Then he placed his kunai and shuriken holders around their respective places. Next he secured his sword to his waist, put on his chuunin vest and put on his cloak. Finally he placed on a pair of black shinobi sandals.

Once done dressing himself he walked out the door finding Akira waiting on him. Akira was wearing blue pants and a black shirt with her chuunin vest over it. Her hitae-tae was tied around her forehead and her katana strapped on her waist. Nodding to each other both made a few one handed seals before fazing out of existence.

Hokage Tower:

The office was packed full of people. Every member of the twelve were there as were the sensei's, Haku, Ayame, Hana, Temari, Sandaime, Zabuza, Anko, Iwashi, Kagome, Shizune and Botan.

After the blonde said his goodbyes to everyone and gave his kisses to his fiancé's he turned towards his sisters. After receiving his hugs from them and one from his mother Botan opened a portal and both stepped through.

"Two years huh" spoke Hinata breaking the silence. Haku and Tenten nodded both wearing the same somber expression Hinata was.

"Don't worry about it. The time will past by faster than you think" said Sakura trying to make them feel better.

"Doubt that" said Tenten

"I'm going shopping" said Hinata suddenly

"Why" asked Haku.

"I'll need some new tools" she said with a smirk which Tenten and Haku matched. Anko who was also in the room had a smirk as well knowing what the girl meant.

"I'll go with you" spoke Tenten and Haku at the same time

"Alright Tenten hasn't been yet anyway. Hana and Temari can come to and we can get it all out the way" said Hinata with a smirk. Both Sakura and Ino blushed at that remembering the last time they went shopping with the girl.

With that said everyone filled out of the office leaving a disgruntled Tsunade to her paperwork.

Oto:

Orochimaru was not happy. Not only had they failed in getting the Uchiha but the Sound Five were all killed. Calling in his new right hand he spoke up.

"Give anyone you think worthy and bring them so I can give them cursed seals. Anyone who has one upgrade it for level two. This is officially a war with Konoha"

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" spoke the shadowed nin before he disappeared.

"Soon Konoha shall fall and I will have the Sharingan" spoke the snake like man insanely.

Elsewhere:

The Akatsuki leader was not happy. He'd just been told that all but the Suna jinchuuriki had disappeared. They couldn't even go after that one because to much attention was there right now. Sighing to himself he spoke up.

"As it stands there is no point in us gathering. Still be on the lookout for the vessels. We'll meet again in three years" spoke the man. With that said every figure in the room disappeared.

"_It seems Naruto pulled another disappearing act. I'll definitely have to report on this turn of events_" thought the Uchiha smirking inwardly. With that the Uchiha put on a burst of speed trying to get to the nearest meeting point to contact Jiraiya.

AN: That's it for this chapter. I had one hell of a time writing it. Did I do better with the lemons cause that's what I had the most trouble with. Anyway thanks for reading and please review. Constructive criticism is welcome but no all out flames. Next chap the war between Oto and Konoha begins as does the training. Till next time. LATER


	20. The War Begins

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 20: The War Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Yu Yu Hakuso, Inuyasha or Rurouni Kenshin though I wish I did.

AN: As always I have to thank everyone who reviewed. Well it's been a while and I finally managed to get the chapter out. I worked hard on this one so I could bow out of part one nicely.

I actually had plenty of ideas one of which I had gotten from AJ-Writer. However in the end I decided to wait until Part Two to use that one. Still for those of you who haven't check out AJ-Writers story Of Demons and Gods.

Also after thinking about it I decided to save the lemon for Part Two as well. After all I don't want to get kicked off ya know.

Lastly if you haven't yet check out my other fic Naruto: Shinigami. Well that's all for now so here's what you guys came for.

Start Now:

Naruto was in awe of his surroundings. He was currently standing in a huge garden that he knew would be Ino's wet dream. The garden had plants and flowers of all kinds as well as some that he had never seen or heard of. Looking towards the girls he saw the same awed expression on their faces. They had all been gathered here by Botan after they arrived for the introductions or whatever it was he couldn't remember.

"Alright you guys" spoke Botan snapping him from his thoughts. "Let's get the introductions out of the way. We'll go by tails so the person with the one tail will go first and last will be the nine tail" finished the ex-shinigami getting nods all around.

"All we need to know is likes, dislikes, dreams for the future and abilities" explained Botan. Everyone nodded hearing that before Gaara stepped forward.

"I am Sabaku no Gaara. I like sleeping, my siblings, and my friends. I dislike people who interrupt my sleep, assassins, and the former Kazekage. I control wind and sand and I don't have any dreams at the moment" finished the suna nin.

The next person to step up was a female. She had long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail and blue eyes with slits for pupils. She wore blue shinobi sandals, black pants and a blue shirt. After looking her over Naruto would have sworn they were related if he didn't any better.

"I'm Nii Yugito. I like cats and fire. I dislike Kumo and just about everyone in it. I control fire and the dead. My dream is to find what's left of my family"

The next person to step up was a guy. He wore grey pants and a black shirt with the kanji for 'shark' on the back. He had black eyes, short white hair and what looked like gills on his neck.

"My name is Kenkeiro Ryouta. I like swimming, fish and swords. I dislike the current Mizukage as well as half of the villagers of Kiri. I control water and wind. My dream would be to become a member of the seven swordsmen once the Mizukage is dead" he finished.

The next person was a girl that looked about eleven. She had brown hair that went to her mid back and slitted brown eyes. She wore black pants with a black shirt.

"I'm Takenouchi Sora. I like snakes, plants and nice people. I don't like mean people like the old people in my village. I control wind and plants and my dream is to become a strong kunoichi so everyone will have to respect me" said the young girl with determination at the end.

Once again a guy stepped up. He had black hair that went to his mid back and amber eyes. He wore a grey t-shirt and black shinobi pants that were bandaged at the bottom. Over his shirt was a black vest and he wore a hitae-tae with the symbol of a half moon on his left arm.

"My name is Doki Yasui. I like the moon, my village, my family, and dogs. I dislike those who try to hurt my family. I control wind, earth and fire. My dream is to become my village leader and make it one of the great shinobi nations" he finished before stepping back.

The next was a female that looked about sixteen. She had long red hair that went down to her lower back and green eyes. She wore black pants and a red Chinese style shirt. Her hitae-tae was tied to her forehead showing Kumo's symbol.

"I'm Eira Siname. I like medical jutsu's, birds, my family and my best friend Yugito. I dislike the Raikage and most of the villagers in Kumo. I control fire, wind, water and lightning. My dream is to become the first female Raikage and great medic" she finished.

The next person to step forward was Hiroshi. He no longer wore his armor instead he wore black shinobi pants and a black shirt with an armored chest plate over it. He also had his sword strapped to his waist and his hitae-tae secured to his forehead.

"Names Nanashi Hiroshi. I like the Godaime Tsuchikage, and my girlfriend. I dislike the Yondaime Tsuchikage and power hungry bastards in general. I control earth, wind, lightning, and fire. My dream is to revive my clan".

Next Ayumi stepped up. She now wore a pair of grey shinobi pants and a grey long sleeved shirt with the kanji for 'wolf' on the back. She also now wore a hitae-tae with the symbol for Yuki (snow).

"I'm Mizutori Ayumi. I like snow, my pack and my friend Koyuki. I dislike people who judge others without getting to know them. I control wind, water, earth, lightning, ice, light, and fire though I don't use the last one much. My dream is to be a good leader for my village like my father was" she finished before stepping back.

Naruto didn't move or say anything for a minute seemingly lost in thought. After a moment the blonde did a few seals removing the genjutsu on him with a quick "kai". With that done he removed his cloak and let it fall to the floor. After a few more moments he finally spoke up.

"My name is Kazama Naruto. I like my adoptive mother Tsunade, my sisters Shizune and Akira, my fiancés, friends, foxes and dragons. I dislike that teme Orochimaru and anyone loyal to him. I control regular fire, wind, water, lightning, earth, ice, plants, foxfire, and dark fire. My dream is to revive my clan and surpass my father" he finished.

"Well your going to have to work hard to on that one" said a voice from right behind him.

Naruto snapped around fast hearing that and stared wide eyed at the group before him.

Oto:

Orochimaru stared into the room ahead of him with narrowed eyes. He idly wondered if the person in there was ready yet. He quickly shook his head before turning and stalking down the hall. Stopping and without turning his head he spoke.

"What is it" asked the snake sannin.

"Preparations are complete Orochimaru-sama" came his reply from a male voice.

"Good. And the status on Hozuki" asked the sannin.

"Still contained" was the quick response of the shadowed figure.

"Good. Move on to the next phase" said the snake-like man.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" said the figure before he disappeared into the shadows.

"Soon the leaf will crumble, and I will have my Sharingan" thought the snake with a smirk before he continued down the halls.

Konoha:

Akira looked over the village from atop of the Hokage Monument perched on her fathers head. It had been two weeks since Naruto left and she had taken to coming up her ever since. She had been up here for about two hours just staring out at the village. She sighed knowing she needed to head back to the estate but not wanting to quite yet.

As far as she was concerned things at the estate were far too boring. She quickly shook that thought from her head knowing that was just from the absence of her brother and training partner. She knew that because things at the estate were far from boring.

While it was true everybody was busy training Tenten's and Temari's prank war kept things from being boring. It had started as simple payback from Tenten for her back however things quickly took a turn for the worst at least for those two. For everyone else things took a turn for the funny.

Yesterday Temari had set up a prank involving chocolate syrup and feathers the end result making Tenten look like a chocolate covered chicken. Tenten in response to this had used her trap making skills to booby trap Temari's room using everything from marbles to water and then replacing her photo albums with pictures of Gai and Lee during one of their 'youthful' hugging frenzies. Temari's screams had echoed all over the estate with that one.

Shaking her head she chuckled to herself before making a few quick one handed seals and fazing out of existence.

Hyuga Estate:

Hinata stood on the lake panting heavily with a smile on her face. She had finally finished it and gotten it to the point where it no longer drained her of all her chakra. Turning around she walked over to dry land before sitting back against a nearby tree. Pulling out her summoning scroll she bit her thumb before running the blood on the kanji for 'scroll'.

A poof of smoke occurred which quickly cleared showing two more scrolls in Hinata's hand. Placing her summoning scroll to the side she opened the smaller one and read it.

_Hinata the scroll I sent you is for the kenjutsu style you will be learning. I was originally going to have you learn my style but I figured you could use something from your human side. This style is known as the Nito-Ryu style and was last used during what was known as the Meji Era in the country known as Japan. It was last used by one of your grandfathers Shinomori Aoshi._

_I know Naruto told you a bit about him but I'll tell you what he didn't know. Aoshi was born during the Edo Era and was a lot like Neji in he was very quiet and very intelligent. He was raised as a ninja of the Oniwabanshu which you know his family made up. At the age of fifteen he was given the position of Okashira the Oniwabanshu's leader. _

_After the Revolution was over he left along with a few members of the group who couldn't adapt to the Meji Era's ways. He returned a decade later and eventually married a girl named Misao who he had helped raise when she was younger and at the time was Okashira herself._

_Now I managed to talk Aoshi into letting you learn his style which he was very reluctant to do. He did ask however that once you master the style you rebuild the Oniwabanshu as its Okashira. I told him it would happen when you're sixteen by then you should be done with your training. Anyway enough talk it's time to train._

Hinata sighed at that before a small smirk formed on her face. Sighing the girl climbed to her feet before continuing her training. Before she could start however there was a chain of explosions. The girl spun on her heel before making a dash back to the main house.

Hokage Tower:

Sakura was up to her neck in books. The day after Naruto had left she had come asking Tsunade to train her. She had agreed, though she stated that the pink haired girl would have to prove herself. She was currently studying the human anatomy.

She already had the basics from when she first started her medic training months ago. Now she was studying up on the more advanced things concerning the anatomy. She sighed clearing the thoughts from her head before getting back to work. Well that's what she would have done had the room not started shaking and her books fell on her.

With Sasuke: 

The young Uchiha had just arrived at The Forest of Death. It had taken him a while as he had to get used to the weight increase. He now had 100 pounds on each arm and leg as well as a vest that weighed fifty pounds. He had been taken as an apprentice himself during the last week only for both Kakashi and Anko.

Both Kakashi and Anko had stated his team was turning out to be the next group of Sannin. Sasuke had just nodded as it didn't take a genius to figure that out with Naruto having trained under Jiraiya, Sakura training under Tsunade, and he himself Anko who was once apprenticed to Orochimaru.

He was also training in kenjutsu now. Botan had left a scroll for him at the request of one of his ancestors Saito Hajime. Saito was once a member and the captain of the third division of the Shinsengumi which was a special police force. Long story short he had passed on the Shinsengumi's _Gatatsu_ style on to Sasuke.

It was for this reason that he now carried a katana on his waste. Though he still couldn't use it properly he was at least carrying it to get used to it. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was forced to dodge a kunai that were sent flying at him. The Uchiha didn't even need to look to know that Anko had arrived. Before anything could happen however both whipped around hearing the sound of explosions.

With Kakashi:

Kakashi was panting heavily, sweat pouring off of him. He had taken to training the day Naruto had left. Everyday if not on a mission he trained here in the jounin training ground before training Sasuke to use the Sharingan. Kakashi himself was training his own abilities now his Sharingan being just one of them.

With Naruto:

Nartuto was panting heavily, sweat pouring off his body. He was currently engaged in his most difficult task to date, standing up. Each of the Knights where training under multiple people, though they all said they had the harshest task masters. The blonde shook his head clearing the thoughts and focused on the matter at hand, getting off the damn ground.

North Gate:

What was left of the gate and wall was consumed in flames. Oto nin could be seen making their way through the gate and holes in the wall. Haku narrowed her eyes seeing this. She had been stuck on guard duty and had managed to jump away dodging the fireball that took out the gate. She quickly ran through her seals before muttering "**Kirigakure no jutsu**."

In no time a thick mist rolled in surrounding the area. She quickly grabbed a handful of senbon however before she could move someone landed beside her. She didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"You ready" asked Zabuza gruffly.

"Have I ever let you down" replied Haku with a smirk.

Zabuza said nothing and dropped into the mist. Not ten seconds latter the sound of steel against flesh hit her ears. Grabbing another handful of senbon the girl dropped into the mist herself.

Kazama Compound: 

Akira and Kagome were running through the halls quickly. The two along with Iwashi had been training the kids when the sound of explosions reached their ears. They had immediately taken the kids to the shelter were Iwashi stayed with some of the other adults.

Once they were outside the house each of them disappeared reappearing in front of the Hokage Monument. Akira quickly flew through seals before slamming her palm on the ground with a cry of "**Kuchiyose no jutsu**".

There was a poof of smoke which cleared showing three, two-tailed kitsunes. One red, one yellow, and one brown. Each had white tips on their tails and ears.

"Find out what's going on" said Akira. Hearing their orders her summons disappeared in blurs of red, yellow, and brown.

Once that was done the girls nodded to each other before both fazed out of existence.

With Tenten:

The weapon mistress was jumping across rooftops towards Ichiraku's taking out anyone in her way. Jumping off another roof she flipped so she was upside down and flung two kunai at a couple Oto nin hitting both in the chest. She quickly corrected herself landing on her feet before continuing on her way.

With Lee:

The green glad boy was surround by and wasting no time taking out the Oto shinobi. Jumping he delivered his signature spin kick taking out three Oto nin with a cry of "**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)**".

Coming down he blocked a kick aimed at his head before delivering a punch to his attacker's throat. He quickly glanced around and nearly smirked there were only three left. It was at this moment that they leapt in on him seeing this he decided to take them all out at once. Once again jumping and spinning he delivered another spin kick this one with a cry of "**Konoha Daisenpu (Leaf Great Whirlwind)**."

Lee quickly spun kicking each opponent first with the right foot and quickly followed it with the left. Landing the boy looked around and seemingly satisfied leapt off towards another area.

With the Jounin:

Kurenei and Asuma were making short work of the Oto nin in their area. Kurenei quickly used her favorite genjutsu binding one Oto nin to a tree. A few seconds after words she emerged from it herself before putting a kunai through his neck.

Asuma wasn't taking half as much time as Kurenei. He was using his trench knives and was cutting through them like a knife through butter. Dodging a kunai thrust he quickly brought his knife around slicing through his opponent's jugular while simultaneously stabbing another in the stomach.

"_Tch weakling can't even make me drop my cigarette_" thought the chain smoker before stabbing yet another Oto nin who tried to sneak up on him.

Gai punched yet another Oto nin before turning and delivering a strong right hook at another one breaking his nose before following with a left to his throat. He didn't even spare him a glance after that knowing he was dead. The green clad man sighed before elbowing a nin that was coming up behind him, then quickly brought up the back of his fist and was satisfied hearing the sound of bones breaking.

Kakashi dodged a kunai thrown at him before stabbing one enemy in the heart with a kunai. Pulling it out, he quickly hurled it behind him catching another in the throat. For Kakashi this was completely boring he was even reading his Icha Icha during the fight.

However everything stopped when there was the sound of paper tearing. Kakashi's eyes went wide the bastard had torn his Icha Icha. He had ruined his Limited Edition gold covered edition of Icha Icha volume 5. When the copy nin looked up the nin didn't even have time for his eyes to go wide before he was dead.

Everyone else took a step away from the silver haired jounin. Several Oto nin had pissed themselves from the amount of killing intent he was putting out. Kakashi who had closed his eyes opened them showing black eyes with 3 white comma-like marks in them.

The Chakra Fang which had been strapped to his back soon found itself held in the Copy Nin's right hand. Just then white chakra burst out of him and he tensed. Then before anyone could blink he disappeared. When he reappeared there were three headless Oto nin who's bodies quickly hit the floor.

Elsewhere:

The shadowed figure could be seen glancing at the direction of the sun. He was wondering if the kunai fodder had bit the dust yet. The only reason they were here was because they couldn't hack it in Oto. It didn't matter though if they weren't dead they would be soon.

He wasn't worried about them he was just trying to see how the ones with the seal would do. Making a few bunshins of himself he sent them off each to watch over one of the cursed seal enhanced shinobi. Once they were gone he pulled two scrolls out of his vest and opened them causing a poof of smoke. Once the smoke cleared the figure smirked as he watched to see how things would proceed.

With Kiba:

The dog boy was panting heavily. He and Akamaru using Gatsuuga had taken out plenty of Oto nin. One however had used some sound attack which knocked the pup unconscious. Now he was here panting his jacket had been shredded and torn off showing the fishnet shirt he wore underneath as well as the bleeding cuts he now sported. To top that off there was at least six Oto nin in front of him, not counting the one who took out Akamaru.

He smirked at that thought before jumping into the air. Dipping his claws into his blood he flung them out with a cry of "**Hijin Kesso (Blades of Blood)**."

His blood took on the shape of blades before flying at his opponents. It quickly caught them and cleaved them all in two. One however was quick enough to dodge causing Kiba to growl as it was the same one who knocked out Akamaru. Like most of the Oto shinobi he wore the usual grey pants and grey shirt. He had black hair and eyes and wore his hitae-tae on his forehead.

Both stared at each other for a moment black eyes meeting amber. Then without warning Kiba rushed him slashing down with his claws. The nin dodged it letting the boy pass but was caught by surprise when the dog boy quickly turned and kicked him in the side. Kiba came once more slashing in with his claws. His opponent jumped back once again dodging the claw swipe before kicking the dog boy in the jaw.

Kiba slid back for a moment but quickly stopped himself. Turning back to his opponent he saw the boy tense before he felt his chakra level start to rise and black markings starting to spread.

"About time I get a challenge" muttered the dog boy.

Just as he finished saying that the markings finished covering his opponent and his chakra level jumped up dramatically. Seeing this Kiba popped a soldier pill in his mouth feeling his own chakra levels increase. Just then the Oto nin vanished and reappeared delivering a punch to the dog boy's jaw.

Kiba was sent flying back but quickly recovered flipping backwards and landing on all fours. He looked up just in time to block a kick to the face. Grabbing the limb Kiba quickly turned throwing his opponent over him and into the wall of a building.

Knowing he didn't have time to keep this going forever the dog boy blurred forward. He then reappeared delivering a claw swipe at his opponent who dodged it. Spinning the dog boy sent a backhand at his opponent with his left hand striking him in the jaw.

With that the dog boy rushed at him before jumping into the air once more this time with a cry of "**Sankon Kesso (Soul Scattering Iron Claws)**."

The nin looked up just in time seeing the claws coming. He quickly jumped up to meet the dog boy but was once again surprised when Kiba's chakra was fully released. Kiba came at him fast his chakra covering him before slashing at the boy with his claws.

When they finally hit the ground the markings on the boy receded. Just after they did his arms fell off just before his head. Kiba seeing this went over to check on Akamaru.

"_Like I haven't faced level one before_" thought Kiba walking over to his partner.

With Tenten:

Tenten was not having a good day. She had managed to make it to Ichiraku's and get both Ayame and her dad to the shelter under the Monument. It didn't take long for trouble to find her again as she was soon surrounded by Oto nin. She didn't even have time to pull out a scroll before they were on her. Luckily being on Gai's team had given her speed and decent taijutsu.

She had been able to dodge most of the attacks made on her. That is until one of them used a sound wave amplifier. That had officially disoriented her and just when she thought they would kill her she was saved.

Fortunately or Unfortunately depending on your point of view it was Temari who saved her. Landing in front of the downed girl Temari wasted no time fully opening her fan and swinging with a cry of "**Kamitachi**".

The winds instead of just picking up and throwing her enemies sliced them up as well. Turning to the weapon mistress, Suna's princess smirked down at her making the girl groan.

"You do know you owe me right" said Temari

"Yeah I know" said Tenten with a sigh.

Temari said nothing and simply picked her up before placing her arm over her shoulder. Then without a word she leapt away to get the girl some medical help.

Hyuga Estate:

"**Kaiten**" Neji cried deflecting the multiple kunai that were coming for him.

Coming out of his spin the Hyuga genius Byakugan active looked at his opponents. His Byakugan like every other Hyuga's now had nearly invisible slits in them. However when his eyes are activated the slit becomes completely invisible. This one change made a huge difference however as he no longer had a blind spot.

He smirked there were only six of them. Deactivating his weight bands he slid back into his stance waiting for someone to make a move. He didn't have to wait long as one of the ones in front of him quickly lost his patience and attacked. Neji moved faster than the nin could follow closing the distance. Fast as lightning he strikes slamming his index and middle fingers into the nins heart.

Seeing this the other nin rushed in at him causing Neji to smirk. Once again he spun a barrier of white chakra coming up around him as he called out "**Kaiten**".

Each of them slammed into the Hyuga's absolute defense before they went flying slamming into walls. Neji came out of his spin seeing Hiashi finishing his opponents much the same way. Glancing at each other both turned in Hinata's direction to see how she was faring.

With Hinata:

Hinata and her opponents were all panting glaring at each other. Her main opponent was a female with brown hair and eyes and wore standard Oto clothes. The others were male one with black hair and black eyes. One with brown and green eyes, and one with orange hair and purple eyes.

The Wolf Fang's were currently held by Hanabi who had them in a defensive position Hinata had taught her. Hinata was currently standing straight up with one of them on each side of her. Each of them threw kunai's at the girl which soon multiplied creating at least fifty altogether.

Hinata seeing this took a breath before exhaling. Then changing her stance up a bit she called out "**Shugohakke: Rokujūyon Shō (Protection of The Eight Trigrams: Sixty Four Strikes)**"

Hinata's hands which had been glowing with white chakra moved as blurs. Her arms moved so fast it looked as if she had more than two. All that could be seen were the beams of white chakra slicing through the projectiles. She wasn't through however as she quickly aimed to take out her opponents. Only the female had been quick enough to get away the others being sliced to pieces.

Turning Hinata saw that the girl was covered in strange black markings. Once the markings fully covered the girl she disappeared. She reappeared delivering a punch to the Hyuga girl's jaw which sent her flying back. Hinata getting a feel of the girl's power narrowed her eyes at her.

"You should give up little girl your power can't compare to mine" said the Oto kunoichi with a sneer.

The wolf girl growled hearing this. Her demonic side would not allow for a human to compare their power with hers, no matter how corrupted. Bringing her hands above her she wasted no time releasing the chakra cuffs. Hinata's chakra much like Neji's burst out of her forming the head of a wolf which glared at the girl.

The Oto kunoichi took a step back feeling the girl's power surpass her own. But that was nothing compared to when the white chakra burst out of the girl and her eyes turned blood red except for the white slit pupils.

Before she could blink Hinata was on her delivering a quick combo of tenketsu strikes. Slamming her palm into the girls stomach Hinata watched as she staggered. Then before the girl could react Hinata slammed her palm into her forehead killing her instantly.

With Akira and Kagome:

Akira and Kagome stood back to back looking at the enemies before them. Both already had their katana's drawn, and Ryuugan's active. Then as one they blurred forward. Akira appeared bringing a diagonal slash down on one shinobi slicing through his chest. Kagome took this time to appear in front of another thrusting her katana into his chest, before pulling out and blurring again.

They made short work of most of the enemies, soon there were only two left. Both were male on with white hair the other with black. Then chakra erupted out of them as their levels increased. The Ryuu cousins seeing this both let the silver chakra burst out but were surprised when the Oto shinobi's surpassed their power.

Both girls gritted their teeth at the power the two put out. Then as one both Oto nin blurred forward. Thanks to the Ryuugan the girls were both able to dodge the punches though for Kagome it was just barely. The oto nin pressed the attack however and sent a spinning heel kick towards her head. Kagome jumped backwards dodging the blow, before jumping forward with a punch aimed at his face.

"Fist of the Mortal Flame" she called out.

Her fist was quickly surrounded by fire and slammed into the nins jaw. The boy flew back and slammed into a wall. However he didn't stay down long and sprung right back up. He grinned at the girl before he disappeared he reappeared giving a savage punch to the back of her head. Kagome flew forward but before she could go any further she was sent to the ground by a kick to the back.

Before he could do anything else though, he was tackled by a yellow blur. He hit the ground with a yellow kit on top of him biting into his shoulder. He got it off and looked up just in time to see a giant fireball heading his way. Dodging to the side he looked up seeing a panting Kagome. He blurred forward burying his fist into her stomach.

"You know what" said the black haired boy. "Let's have a little fun before I kill you" finished the boy.

Kagome who was on the ground, looked up in shock. Surely he wasn't thinking of doing what she thought he was. It was confirmed however when he reached down towards her shirt. Before anything else though he was forced to jump back avoiding a burst of chakra in the shape of a palm and hearing "**Hakke Kusho (Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm)**"

While this was going on Akira was dealing with the white haired one. Having better perception then Kagome at the moment she was able to dodge most of the attacks. Gathering wind into her palm and dodging another attack sent a wind blast right at his face. The boy went flying though he quickly regained his composure and landed on his feet. He looked up just in time to see Akira in front of him floating in the air two wings made of fire on her back.

"**Katon: Ryuuza Hane Hitofuki no jutsu (Fire Release: Dragon Wing Gust Technique)**"called Akira

The wings both came down on the boy but he quickly dodged out of the way. Before he could settle he had to block a punch from another Akira. Grabbing her arm he tossed her to the other one and was shocked to see them both puff into smoke. He turned just in time to see the real Akira coming with an uppercut and a cry of "**Shoryuken (Rising Dragon Fist)**"

Her fist slammed into his chest as before he was thrown into the air. Akira followed having jumped to deliver the attack. Spinning around in the air she landed finding her opponent laid out on the ground.

Akira was panting but still smirked though it disappeared when black lines started covering his body and his chakra increased. The boy quickly got up and charged at the girl. Akira seeing him coming hastily through up a defense to block the attack, though she still went flying. The boy went after her but was forced to jump back barely dodging a spin kick hearing the cry of "**Konoha Senpu (Leaf Whirlwind)**"

"Who the hell are you" Yelled both oto nin at once.

"Hyuga Neji/Rock Lee" said the boys.

Neji watched as the cursed seal on the boy spread and covered him and scoffed. His power was no where near his. However his mind quickly went back to the matter at hand remembering what the fool had tried doing to Kagome. Letting his own chakra flare he was awarded with the widening of his opponents eyes.

The boy quickly regained his composer and narrowed his eyes. Then the cursed seal spreading him pulsed before the lines on his skin connected and his skin turned brown. His muscles bulged before what looked like spikes grew from his shoulder.

Neji seeing this cursed and let his demonic chakra burst forth. The white chakra quickly came out and his hands turned to claws. Knowing the other boy's transformation wasn't complete he rushed at him. Then before his opponent could react his claw slashed right through his neck.

Kagome sat with wide eyes staring at the Hyuga. All she had seen was what looked like a white lightning bolt before the boy was dead. She ignored the part of her that wanted to jump up and down screaming in joy for what Neji did for her.

While things went easy for Neji with Lee it was a different story. He was having a hard time trying to dodge all of his opponent's attacks. The other boys speed was as great as his with his weights off. Ducking under a punch he went to sweep his legs from under him only for the boy to flip backwards dodging it.

Lee while still on the ground took that time to quickly loose his weights. the other boy saw this and smirked before blurring forward. Lee did likewise and they met in the middle fist slamming into each other. Both stood still for only a moment before breaking apart and charging again.

Both boys threw a flurry of punches and kicks that were either dodged or blocked. Finally the Oto shinobi managed to connect a kick to Lee's stomach sending him back into a wall.

"You know" said the boy "Orochimaru-sama didn't say we couldn't take prisoners" he finished giving Akira a leer.

Spirit World:

"OH HELL NO" screamed Naruto hearing what the Oto nin had just said.

His mother had alerted everyone of the battle in Konoha so everyone was watching. They had seen everything since it started. Naruto himself was covered in foxtails holding him in place by Kyuubi. His struggles stopped however seeing what came next.

With Lee and Akira:

Lee had gotten up just after he had heard what the sound nin said finding him stalking towards Akira. For the first time Lee let his anger boil over. He had promised to protect Akira and that's exactly what he would do.

Lee's Mindscape.

A brown seed dropped into a black background. It bounced three times before exploding in a whirl of colors.

Real World:

Lee looked up and looked eyes with the Oto nin. His once black eyes had turned large brown with a dilated black pupil in the center. Just after that chakra burst out from him and he disappeared. He reappeared under the nin giving him a kick to the chin that launched him in the air.

Lee quickly gave chase jumping up after him. Then he appeared behind the nin, the bandaged around his arm quickly surrounding his opponent. Once they had he grabbed hold of him as they dropped to the ground. On the way down Lee initiated a spin which was faster than normal and surrounded by chakra. At the last minute he released his hold letting the nin fall to the ground where he created a giant crater.

Walking out of the crater the taijutsu specialist walked right over to Akira. Then his eyes changed the iris shrinking and pupil growing until they were normal size. Just then his chakra disappeared and he passed out falling towards the ground. Akira saw him and caught him before placing him on the ground.

Elsewhere:

The shadowed figure had just received word on what had happened with Lee's fight from a dispersed clone. He smirked at what he witnessed he couldn't wait until the kid gained control of that ability. With that thought he faded into the shadows to give his report.

Later:

Tsunade surveyed the damage around her with a critical eye. She knew what that attack was about. It was nothing more than Orochimaru's declaration of war otherwise he wouldn't have sent such weak shinobi's. she was pleased however as they didn't suffer too many casualties.

She was shocked however with what she heard of Lee's fight. To think he was from that family was astonishing, she had thought they all died out. She couldn't wait to see his face when he found out about his family. Still she hoped this war wouldn't be a long one and prayed for the families that would eventually be destroyed.

AN: That's it with this chap. Yeah I know it was shorter than usual but hey that's just how it came out. Anyway next chapter might be a while as I start working Monday and I'm still going to school. Thanks for reading and please review, constructive criticism is welcome, flames not so much. Till next time LATER


	21. Returns

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 21: Returns

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

AN: What's up folks and welcome to Part II. Firstly I have to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Also a few people mentioned one of my OC's having the same name as a character in the story 'Inferno'. The author of 'Inferno' has also said some people have sent him messages concerning this. Know that these characters are not the same and the name thing was just a coincidence meaning nobody stole anything. So that's all I have to say about that.

Also people are going to seem different now than they did before. Just remember two years have gone by so don't bite my head off because somebody changed.

Start Now:

Koenma stared at the group of nine standing before him. They had all changed in the last few years and not just regarding their abilities. Each of them stood wearing black cloaks with the kanji for 'Shi' (death) on the front over the right part of the chest. They also all wore the hoods of their cloaks to cover their faces. One of them however had a large bandaged object on his back the handle of which could be seen over his shoulder.

"You guys ready" asked Koenma.

"Hai" came the collective response.

Once that was said a white portal opened up which the group stepped through. Once it closed Koenma sighed it was going to be quiet around here now. He smirked coming up with an idea to make some noise before heading out to find his wife.

Human World:

One by one the nine people stepped out of the portal and turned to each other. Silently saying their goodbye's they nodded to each other before each disappeared in their own way.

Konoha:

Tsunade looked out at the Hokage Monument from her office window. It had been two and a half years since her son had left the village. Not much had changed for her during this time or for the village. Well actually things had changed in the village with the Inuzuka and Kazama-Ryuu clans both now having as great a standing in the village as the Hyuga clan.

Members of the Inuzuka clan were mostly in the Hunter nin division and made up a lot of it. Those of the Kazama-Ryuu clan were of course in the ANBU as the Kazama clan had made up at least half of the ANBU before. Both groups had caused a stir in the shinobi world with how efficiently they worked.

Then there was the Konoha 12. Most of which was comprised of chuunins, they had become quite well known in the last few years. Hyuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke had both become jounin as well.

Lastly there was the Oniwa Banshu the Hyuga Elites. They were of course led by Hyuga Hinata. Just hearing their names had caused many enemy nin to shutter in fear. All that was needed now was the revival of the Uchiha clan and Konoha would finally be back to full strength.

She was broken from her thoughts however seeing something extremely strange. Said strange thing would be every animal in the village running towards the North Gate. Even the kitsunes who usually stayed in the Forest of Death were heading towards the gate. Rushing out the window she followed determined to find out what the hell was going on.

North Gate 10 min later:

Ok if Tsunade thought seeing all the animals running was strange than seeing them all lined up on both sides of the gates really got her. Apparently she wasn't the only one as all of the Konoha twelve as well as the Konoha Elite had also arrived among several other shinobi.

Not long after she arrived a burst of fire lit up on the hill which dispersed showing one person in a black cloak. Said person calmly walked down the hill enjoying the sights until he was in front of the gates. Once he was all the animals bowed before one of the kitsunes spoke up.

"**It is good to have you back my lord**" said the kitsune shocking many of the nin.

"It's good to be back my friend. I have missed Fire Country" came the voice of the cloaked person that was distinctively male.

"How has everything been" asked the man

"**Quiet with the exception of the attack two years ago**" was the reply. "**Well as quiet as it can get with a war going on anyway**"

"Attack, wait what war?" asked the man.

"**It started with the attack by the snakes forces two years ago. Since then the village and the snakes forces have been at war**" explained the fox.

"Well I'll take care of him soon enough first I have other business to attend to though" said the man before turning towards the gates.

Most of the shinobi seeing this tensed as if expecting something though some didn't. Tsunade however had a smile on her face she knew there was only one person that a kitsune would call their lord.

"It's about time you got back" said Tsunade with a smirk.

"Well I would've come sooner but I needed to finish a technique first" explained the man.

With that the person walked up and hugged the woman tightly though he was just a bit shorter than her now.

"It's good to see you again kaasan" said the man.

"It's good to see you too Naru-chan" said Tsunade quietly.

Releasing her he let her remove the hood. When she did it exposed long blonde hair with silver streaks that disappeared into the cloak. He had two bangs framing his face that stopped just under his chin. He also had one that hung down to the middle of his eyebrows. His face had also matured and had no traces of baby fat and he no longer wore the whisker mark genjutsu and had two slitted blue eyes. All in all he looked like a mirror version of his father except with silver streaks in his hair.

Naruto said nothing for a moment before his eyes closed for just a second and he turned to his right.

"Akira you gonna stand their all day staring or our you gonna come see your brother" called Naruto with a smirk.

Akira who had been in her regular shinobi gear blurred before she appeared hugging her brother tightly. Naruto had a small smile on his face while he rubbed the sobbing girls back.

"Let's go home Kira" said Naruto quietly getting a nod from the girl.

Turning to his mother he nodded to her before both he and Akira were engulfed in flames and disappeared. The members of the twelve as well as Temari, Haku, and Hana quickly shock off their shock and moved as blurs towards the Kazama-Ryuu Estate.

Kusa:

Sora sighed as she stared down the Kusakage. They had always been on somewhat friendly terms but she knew her disappearance would change that. So she was surprised when he simply smiled at her and tossed her a hitae-tae.

"Don't look so surprised you are my niece after all" said the man though the girls face remained expressionless.

"I know you're most likely above gennin level so I'll put you on one of the teams heading for the Chuunin Exams" said the man getting a nod from the brown haired girl.

"Now how about telling me why you disappeared so suddenly" said the man in a friendly manner.

Suna:

Gaara stared. How the hell did this happen? When he left he had been the most hated and feared person in the village. And now he's the freaking Kazekage! The bad thing was the pile of papers sitting on the desk he had to fill out.

"Am I being punished for everybody I killed" he asked himself quietly.

Kiri:

Ryouta stared at the man before him like he'd grown a second head. He quickly brought his hands up hoping to cancel some horrible genjutsu. He was saddened however when nothing happened.

"Please tell me you're joking" pleaded Ryouta

"Nope" said the man with a smile.

"But I don't wanna be a jounin sensei" whined the shark vessel.

"You still want to join the swordsmen right" asked the man.

"Hai" said Ryouta.

"Well this is one of the requirements" explained the man.

"Fine I'll do it. I won't like it but I'll do it" said Ryouta before leaving the room.

"It's good to have you back ototo" whispered the man before turning back to the stacks of paper on his desk and putting his head down.

Getsu (Hidden Moon):

Yasui stared horrified at his father. Please let him be joking. Looking at the man he decided on using a jutsu Sora had been using on him for the past two years.

"Please tell me you're joking" said Yasui puppy eye no jutsu in full effect.

"Sorry but no, so you might as well get started" said his father looking away from him.

Yasui turned and looked at the desk in horror. He would have accepted anything, but this was just low. He pulls one harmless prank and now he's stuck doing paperwork. When did life become so cruel?

Kumo:

Eira stared. Did she hear correctly because she could have sworn he just made her a teacher at the Academy.

"You're not seriously sending me to that hell hole" asked Eira hope in her eyes.

"Sorry but I am though only temporary" said the man leaning back a little.

"You seriously owe me for this" said Eira before stalking off with a scowl.

Iwa:

Hiroshi sighed feeling Saphira's hands massaging his back. It had been far too long for his liking since he'd felt her touch. He'd already met with the Tsuchikage and rather liked his promotion to jounin rank. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the woman's touch happy to be back.

Yuki:

Ayumi looked over the pack with a smile. It had been a long time since she'd seen her pack and she'd missed them greatly. Though they were now in the palace instead of the cave she was still glad to be home. She'd already met up with Koyuki as well and had been assigned as her personal guard. Though that was probably just because Koyuki liked looking at her ass which she pretended not to notice. Regardless of the reasons Ayumi was happy with her position.

Konoha:

Naruto smiled seeing all of his friends again. He'd been surprised at the improvements they'd made. Though he'd been most surprised with Akamaru's growth the dog was huge. Another surprise for him was the relationship between Akira and Lee, who he noticed was no longer in the jump suit nor did he sport the bowl cut or eyebrows.

He was currently sitting between Ayame and Tenten on the floor. Haku, whose legs he was leaning between sat on the couch behind the blonde playing in his hair while Hinata leaned back between his own legs. Temari sat next to Haku on the couch behind Tenten, while Hana was opposite her behind Ayame.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the other side next to Ino and Shikamaru. Kagome sat on a chair to the side with Neji on the floor leaning back between her legs.

"So tell me about this ability Lee" said Naruto.

"We call it 'Seed Mode'" said Lee.

"It's called that because you see the image of a seed exploding when it's activated. It's awoken when a member of my family is in extreme emotional distress. Tsunade-sama said that my family were known as the berserkers because of it. My inability to use chakra was also connected somehow though it's too complicated for me to explain" said Lee.

"Either way it's a link to my family" said Lee with a far away look in his eyes.

Next Day:

Suna:

Gaara smirked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Instead of the red outfit his clone wore he had chosen something a bit different. His pants were now black with sandy brown bandages wrapping the bottom. Next he had chosen a fishnet shirt and put a sandy brown jounin vest over it. Of course the vest had been altered as it now had the kanji for 'Shi' or death over his heart. On the back had the kanji for 'Kazekage' which meant wind shadow.

If he had learned anything from his sisters while in spirit world it was how to dress. This he finally realized as he noticed the looks he got from the women while walking down the street. Halfway to his office however he felt two presences enter his sands, both of which had malevolent energy coming from them.

"You" called Gaara pointing at a random chunnin who was passing by. Once he had his attention he continued.

"Have Kankuro, and Chiyo report to my office immediately" commanded Gaara he would have called for Baki instead of Chiyo if the man hadn't been out on a mission.

"Hai Kazekage-sama" said the chuunin before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Once that was done Gaara himself disappeared in a swirl of sand.

It didn't take long for the mentioned people to arrive, one of which was rather angry her fishing time was interrupted. However once Gaara mentioned the people who were on their way all three wore serious expressions. Once the red head boy finished the group all disappeared towards the desert themselves.

Kiri:

Ryouta stared at the gennin in front of him and was sorely disappointed. His team was composed of the 'Rookie of the year', middle student, and the so called 'dead last'. He had noticed however the one who was called dead last had the most potential. The 'Rookie of the year' however didn't have nearly as much but because of family connections had received more attention. The middle student however just looked like she didn't want to be around either of them.

'_And I only got a week and a half to turn these brats into shinobi_' thought Ryouta with a sigh.

"Alright listen up" said Ryouta catching the attention of the three.

"I don't know why but your former sensei thought it would be a good idea to nominate you brats for the chuunin exams" said Ryouta watching as their faces light up.

"I however believe you are far from ready. As such I will be training you into the ground for the next week. If your not ready by then you just won't be going, I have no intention of sending you out there to die" said Ryouta watching as determination filled their eyes especially the so called 'dead last'

"With that said lets get started".

Kusa:

Sora sighed as she stared at her teammates. They really were weak if all she had to do was throw two punches and a kick to put them down. But then again, she realized she is at jounin level herself so it shouldn't be a surprise. She couldn't help wondering if she'd have been this weak had she stayed in the village any longer.

Kazama-Ryuu Estate:

Naruto woke up with a groan. Feeling a weight on him he looked down and saw Haku sleeping on his chest. He smiled as memories of last nights events caught up with him. He'd been able to work off two and a half years of frustration in one night. Looking over he saw Hinata on his other side and Tenten was at the foot of the bed. He had half a mind to leave again just so he could get some more welcome home sex.

He was broken from his thoughts as there was a knock on the door. The door was opened to show Temari who smirked at the state of the room.

"Get dressed you've been summoned to the tower" said Temari before walking out.

Hokage Tower 15 minutes later:

Naruto sat in front of his mother as she shuffled through documents. After a few more moments Tsunade finally gave up with a huff and turned her attention towards him.

"As you know the Chuunin Exams start in two weeks. You'll be assigned as proctor for the tournament" said Tsunade getting a nod from the younger blonde.

"Also we usually need to have your skills evaluated to see if your jounin level…" she was cut off however as her door was slammed open.

"Hokage-sama emergency" cried a chuunin before he handed her the note in his hands.

Tsunade's eyes went wide and she passed it to Naruto who simply smirked

"Leave it alone, they won't know what hit them" said Naruto.

"Are you serious this is the Akatsuki were talking about." said Tsunade.

"I know but if they don't come prepared they won't lay a finger on Gaara" said Naruto as he continued to smirk.

Suna:

Gaara stared with his arms crossed as the two Akatsuki nin approached him. While he couldn't see them he could feel their presence in his sands drawing closer to his location. Beside him Kankuro fidgeted impatiently shifting from foot to foot. Chiyo he noticed looked like she'd still rather been fishing. In fact the only reason he'd been able to convince her of coming was by saying she could get some information on Sasori by coming.

After a few more minutes the two finally arrived in front of the trio. Surprised at how far they were from the village but wrote it off as unimportant. Gaara looked at them with his normal impassive eyes noticing one of them was hunched over. The other he noticed was sitting atop a large bird that looked to be made of clay. The red head sighed quietly before speaking up.

"Show yourself Aka Suna no Sasori (Sasori of the Red Sands)"

The hunched over figure chuckled before removing his cloak showing himself hearing a gasp come from two of the people present.

"So you know of me, than you might as well come quietly since you don't stand a chance especially without your gourd" said Sasori mockingly.

"This coming from someone who hides himself inside of a puppet" said Gaara coldly causing Sasori's eyes to widen.

"What didn't think I knew" said Gaara mockingly.

Before Sasori could say anything more he noticed sand had nearly completely surrounded the body of his puppet. Seeing how fast it was covering it he quickly jumped out exposing himself fully. He was just in time as the sand had covered and crushed it before the puppeteer even touched the ground. Seeing this the puppet user glared over at Gaara causing him to smirk.

"Took too long" said Gaara simply.

Chiyo gasped seeing Sasori's true body he looked as young as he had when he left. She knew immediately what he'd done; he'd turned himself into a puppet. Before anything else could be said Sasori quickly pulled out a scroll and in a puff of smoke a puppet appeared in front of him.

This earned a reaction from all of the Suna nin as the puppet was none other than the Sandaime Kazekage himself. While everyone else narrowed their eyes Gaara stared at it impassively as it made no difference to him. before anything else could happen there was another puff of smoke which cleared to show Chiyo with ten puppets of her own.

"**Shiro Higi: Jikki Higamatsu no Shu (White Secret Art: Ten Puppet Collection of Chikamasu)**" said the old woman.

"Well I guess I get to play with the Kazekage, yeah" said the seemingly forgotten Akatsuki nin before removing his cloak.

"Iwa no Deidara" said Gaara calmly.

Gaara said nothing as his sand rushed towards the missing nin. Deidara dodged it having mentally told his bird to fly up. This however proved to be a mistake as he was forced to dodge again this time barely avoiding a blast of wind. He smirked before digging into a pouch at his side.

"Lets see how he enjoys my art, yeah" said Deidara to himself.

With that he dropped several small birds made of clay at the brown streaked boy. Gaara seeing this simply stared before sand rushed up and destroyed the birds causing them to explode. Deidara would have glared had several pillars of sand not shot up at him. weaving through the pillars the akatsuki nin sent out several small clay birds. Gaara just sighed seeing this and with a wave of his hand sent the birds flying back at the missing-nin with a gust of wind.

Deidara was shocked with the kid. His abilities were far greater than their intelligence had led them to believe. Not only could he now control the wind but he could use the desert sands as if they were from his gourd, the question was how. Gaara as if answering his question spoke up catching his attention.

"I am Sabuku no Gaara. I AM the desert"

With that said the sand all around Deidara rushed into the air surrounding him on all sides. Seeing this the missing nin had his clay bird lift itself higher into the air. Once he was high enough he once again reached into his pouch and frowned finding it empty. With one last glare at the red head he turned and flew off scowling.

Seeing this Gaara turned finding that Sasori had also fled and scowled. Why couldn't they at least test him? Shaking his head the kazekage went to check up on his brother and Chiyo. (AN: sorry I know some of you guys were probably looking forward to a puppet fight but I just couldn't write it no matter how I tried)

Looking them over the kazekage inwardly cursed seeing the state of the two. Both of them were covered with cuts and at seeing the color of their blood he knew they were poisoned. Both were in need of serious medical attention and seeing as how Chiyo was Suna's best medic he knew he'd be forced to call for outside help.

He immediately thought of Sora but quickly decided against it. He couldn't call for her as it was too risky. He sighed looked like he'd have to settle for assistance from Konoha though he doubted any of them could compete with Sora's knowledge of poisons. With that thought he touched both of them and disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Konoha:

Naruto sighed as he stepped into the house his new jounin vest in his hand. Unlike Neji and Sasuke, he had been given elite jounin status. After his meeting with his mother he had immediately left to get some new clothes. He had gotten black shinobi style pants and a black sleeveless shirt. He had also gotten a black trench coat with the design of his dragon tattoo in silver on the back. He had also ripped the sleeves off of the jacket so his arms would show. It also had the kanji for 'Shi' right over where his heart would be. Lastly he had taken his hitae-tae and tied it around the upper portion of his left arm.

Once the shopping was done he had headed over to Ichiraku's for some quality time with Ayame, and of course for the ramen he'd missed while gone. After that he had headed out to find Shizune. Apparently she had gone and married Genma while he was away, so he needed to see his sister immediately. Unfortunately however Shizune had headed to Wave Country with her husband for a little vacation.

With a sigh he moved through the house to his room placing his new clothes there. Once done he moved straight to the onsen to get some time to relax as he really hasn't in the last few years. Arriving at the onsen he quickly went to the dressing room to undress. Grabbing a towel and wrapping himself he went towards the water. He was surprised however finding Temari already there.

"Mind if I join you" he asked quietly.

"Go ahead" was the response from the girl. Complying the death knight lowered himself into the water and sighed.

"I think it's time we got to know each other better" said Temari.

Elsewhere:

Oto-nin were like cockroaches every time you killed one two more took his place. For Itachi this was truly annoying, they didn't even allow him a bit of exercise. This was especially true after his demon blood had been awakened though they were always weak to him. It had been nearly three years since it had happened; apparently Naruto had more sway than the prodigy had believed.

Naruto had always returned favors which he owed the Uchiha a lot of. His apparently was having his demon blood fully awoken and not partially as it had been. As a result he had gained his sight back and no longer had to have his Sharingan active at all times.

His body moving on automatic he plunged a kunai through one oto-nin's throat, then catching another by the wrist he quickly twisted it breaking the wrist. Turning on his heel he tossed the nin at another making them both hit the ground. Looking ahead he sighed seeing at least seventy-five left.

Activating his Sharingan and drawing his ANBU grade katana the Uchiha got to work. 10 minutes later found him cleaning the blood from his sword before sheathing it and once again hiding it within his cloak. Without a second glance he left down the corridors towards his target. If he'd have looked back he'd have seen the one person he had apparently missed fleeing. Moving through the corridors he came to a cell that he stopped in front of. Not sparring it a moments hesitatation he burned the door down using the flames of the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Once inside he saw the figure of an orange haired boy with a ball and chain attached to his ankle.

"Jugo" said the Uchiha catching the attention of the boy who had been mumbling to himself.

"By orders of the Hokage you are sentenced to death"

Before the boy could even utter a word from his lips the Uchiha's katana had already been thrust through his throat. With that done the Uchiha turned on his heel in the direction of his next target. Or he would have had his ring not started glowing when it did.

'_Looks like you've caught a break Hozuki Suigetsu_' thought the Uchiha before he left towards his meeting place.

One week later:

Kiri:

Ryuota stared at the gennin before him impassively. In the past week all he'd done was train them especially in chakra control and teamwork. He was no fool if these three were to survive the Chuunin Exams they'd need great teamwork. This was something he had been forced to learn on the battlefield during Kiri's civil war along with stealth. Nodding to himself he quickly dismissed his team telling them to pack for the trip to the exams.

Kusa:

The woods surrounding Kusa was a poison users dream. This is for the fact that these woods hold the ingredients for just about every poison known to man. As a bonus it also held ingredients to some poisons that aren't known to mankind. It is for this reason that Sora spends most of her time here. Another reason was that the place was outside of the village exactly where she wanted to be.

'_I've been gone for two years and I still get those looks_' thought the girl with a scowl.

Like most demon vessels Sora had grown up with being glared at and hated by the entirety of the village that however didn't mean it didn't still piss her off. She had grown up without the love of a parent as both her parents had died on a mission when she was a baby. Not long after that she had been used to seal Yonbi away, then her fathers step brother had become the 'Kusakage'.

As far as she was concerned that was far too many coincidences for them to be natural occurrences. Anyway after that her so called uncle had adopted her though he never thought of her as his niece. She knew this was especially true with how the man drooled over the breast she'd developed over her time away. Or how he had hugged her today and his hand had wandered down to her ass though she pretended not to notice.

She was no stranger to sex and hadn't been even before she left. Yonbi had taught her everything she needed to know from an early age. She had also been gifted with a bloodline of her own the immunity for poisons. Yonbi had even gone as far as to fill her body with it just in case anyone ever raped her they'd die a slow painful death as the poison worked its way through them.

Her 'sisters' had further educated her in that department especially Eira who she's the closest to. While Yugito and Ayumi had talked her through things Eira had taken a different approach. So basically Ayumi and Yugito taught her theory while Eira taught her practical.

Eira had believed that experience was the best teacher as such she had taught her physically. She had learned how to suck dick by blowing dildos and learned how to lick pussy by Eira licking hers and her trying to repeat the actions. All her sisters encouraged masturbation though as they all were lonely, though they had said if she could get it then take it.

"**You're going to sssseduce him aren't you**" came the feminine voice of Yonbi.

"_Hai though it won't be for a while as I need better standing in the village and proof of his crimes_" replied Sora

"**Then it isss time we ssstart your training**" said Yonbi her voice taking on a seductive quality.

Before they could go any further however they were interrupted. Sora sighed seeing her sensei coming from the corner of her eye. The woman was one of the most beautiful in the village. She had long curly black hair and green eyes. She wore tight black pants and bandages over her torso, over that she wore her jounin vest (AN: She looks like Kurenei just a different outfit and eye color).

"Can I help you with something sensei" asked Sora feigning work so she wouldn't have to look at her.

"Go pack up we leave for the exams in an hour" said her sensei looking down on the girl with a small smile.

She had known Sora since the girl had first entered the academy having escorted her there herself. Unlike others however she had never looked down on the girl or hated her, though she did originally feel pity for her. She had been the one to first teach her about poisons and had also been the only person that Sora had told she was leaving to.

She had been thirteen herself when they had first met those few years ago and had just been promoted to chuunin. Sora had been 11 at the time and was only attending the last two years at the academy having been tutored privately before that.

"Yukiko" called Sora snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Hm" said the jounin.

"I asked you if I should pack anything specific" said Sora turning back to her plants.

"Just the antidotes for your poisons" answered Yukiko.

'_I meant anything you wanted me to take_' thought Sora with a sigh.

She tensed briefly feeling a pair of breast on her back as Yukiko wrapped around her in a hug. Sighing the younger girl relaxed into the embrace having missed feeling this warmth for two years.

"You know after you make chuunin you'll no longer be on my team" said Yukiko quietly.

"I know" said Sora quietly.

"And your okay with that" asked Yukiko.

"Of course I am" said Sora. Yukiko frowned hearing her say that so cheerfully.

"Besides" said Sora catching the older girl's attention.

"That way I can officially take you as my mate" said Sora with a smile catching Yukiko by surprise.

Oto:

The room was dark showing only the outline of a single person sitting on a thrown. Along with the outline a pair of slitted yellow eyes could be made out in the darkness. Soon the figures of two more figures could be made out both of them kneeling in front of the first.

"How are the preparations going" said the first figure his voice distinctively male.

"We are ahead of schedule Orochimaru-sama, your new body should be ready within two weeks" said one of the kneeling figures his voice also male.

"And the other project" said Orochimaru.

"We've finally made it so the cursed seals application has a higher survival rate than 10 percent. In fact the survival rate has increased to ninety percent" said the other kneeling figure also male.

"However it appears the bearer doesn't get as much power as the original cursed seal gave. This however should be leveled out with level two's application" he finished.

"there is one more thing Orochimaru-sama" said the first catching the snake sannins attention.

"I've received word that Kazama Naruto has returned to Konoha" said the man.

Orochimaru's eyes narrowed hearing this news. That boy had been too strong before his disappearance he could become just as big a nuisance as his father was now. It had been because of him that he had never gotten his Sharingan as well. Now it was too late as Sasuke was nearing his brother's level and he had mastered his Sharingan by now. Even still though it was too late for the boy to mess up his plans now that they had gotten this far.

"It doesn't matter the boy is too late to make a difference" said Orochimaru getting nods from the two before they faded into the shadows. Unknown to him however he would later regret writing the boy off.

Elsewhere:

The nine figures had once again gathered together after two and a half years. Itachi looked around seeing the shadowed forms of the members of the S-class organization.

"I have just gotten word that the bijuu have all returned" said the leader catching everyone's attention.

"You all know of your targets however do not expect them to still be the weaklings they were before" said the leader before his figure disappeared.

"I propose we don't take it easy on the Ichibi again Sasori no Danna, yeah" said Deidara getting a grunt from Sasori.

With that said each of the remaining figures paired off and disappeared themselves.

'_It seems the war is going to truly start now_' thought Itachi as he walked off with Kisame.

AN: That's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. as I stated before Part II will focus more on the war and Akatsuki. And for you perverts out there it will also contain more sex though I would like some help with those scenes from females to get there point of view on this as I am a male so I only know what guys like, though I have a few tricks that I know work.

Anyway that's besides the point so ladies PM me and let me know what you would like and what not so I can do better with the females. OH and anyone who hasn't check out my other fic. Well that's it for now thanks for reading and please review. As always constructive criticism is welcome though all out flames are not. Till Next time LATER.


	22. Exam Begins

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 22: Exams Begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything this crosses with. I do own the OC's though

AN: Hey folks it's been a while. First off let me thank everyone who reviewed. Also for those who were questioning no I will not just make this fic a porn now I imagine I'd loose a lot of respect from my female readers.

I'm just referring to the twenty chapters that made up part one with only two chapters had lemons. All I'm saying is there will be more. That doesn't mean I still won't write lemons they will just be hotter my goal is to turn on the women as much as the men which is why I had asked for advice from females.

Until I feel I am capable of that there will be no lemons or not too many. This chapter will contain the last one for a while probably. Also for those women who do send in suggestions I'd like you to know that I will NOT point you out though you have my thanks in advance. This is the reason I suggested using the PM function on my profile page.

Also for those who ask my OC Sora is not gay she's bi. I did what I did last chapter for a reason. You'll see why later on though so I won't tell you now.

Also for those interested I'm going to do a series of lemons for this story which I'll post after I get a bit further in or about 8 more chapters. I'm aiming this story for 40 chapters so that would be around chapter 30. The lemons will have no limit though their WILL NOT be any yaoi cause I don't play that.

As of now I know it will include one with Naruto with each of his girls, some with just the girls. Some Jiraiya/Tsunade and some team bonding maybe even Shizune/Naruto. Like I said no limit, unless its yaoi, which will cause me to release Dragona upon that ass. If you have any request let me know so I can start working on it. With that out of the way here's what you guys came for.

Start Now:

Temari sat nervously in Konoha's hospital. Gaara had arrived an hour ago carrying both Kankuro and Chiyo both of them having several wounds and severely poisoned. At the time she and Naruto had still been relaxing and talking in the onsen. She had been trying to get to know him better as their wedding would be at the beginning of the next year, which wasn't that long from now.

That had all stopped though when Haku had rushed in saying Kankuro was just admitted into the hospital. She had hopped out of the water so fast she had nearly dropped her towel. So now her she was with both Naruto and Gaara on one side of her. Tsunade and Sakura were both in the operations room working on Kankuro and Chiyo.

She was broken from her thoughts as the door opened showing both Tsunade and Sakura stepping out the latter of the two looking a little tired. Naruto and Gaara who had been talking about the sand user's battle had both turned to look in their direction as soon as they stepped out.

"Both of them are fine and resting. Kankuro who had sustained more damage than Chiyo will need to lay of the missions for about a week and no training either" said Tsunade getting a nod of understanding from Gaara.

"I must return to Suna though I'll be sending Baki with Kankuro's gennin team" said Gaara getting a nod from the blondes in the room. Seeing this the red head disappeared in a whirl of sand.

Naruto frowned as soon as the boy disappeared. Something was wrong with Gaara he was weaker than he should be. On top of that he had been made Kazekage which came as a complete surprise for the blonde, it had brought back his own dream to become Hokage. This was something he had thought he'd grown out of as none of the knights held any illusions of ever gaining the office of Kage.

This however had been proven possible since Gaara now held the title. Even still was that even possible for the rest of them? Suna had probably only done it because Gaara was the strongest in the village. With a sigh the blonde shook the thoughts from his head before turning to leave.

He froze however as he felt a massive amount of bloodlust in his territory. Closing his eyes in concentration he found two presences that not from the country both having malicious intentions. Turning towards his mother with wide eyes he spoke up.

"Kaasan" called the blonde gaining everyone's attention.

"I need to leave the village for a while. I need a team with me too no lightweights. I'm leaving in ten minutes" said the blonde seriously.

Tsunade hearing this decided questions could wait until later and tossed Sakura some soldier pills one of which the pink haired girl quickly swallowed.

"Get Kakashi and Sasuke you three are the fastest with Gai's squad out of the village" said Tsunade getting a nod from Sakura who dashed out. Naruto frowned Lee would have probably been a great help in this situation. Shaking his head the blonde disappeared in a blaze of blue fire.

Elsewhere:

Yugito panted heavily as she leaned against a tree. She had been running for a few days straight to make up lost time. She had ditched the two Akatsuki nin that were chasing her a few days ago, though it had taken her a while to do it. She had even been forced into transforming into a small black cat to escape. The only reason they hadn't noticed was because it was a real transformation and not a henge it had even changed her chakra signature a bit.

While she knew she could probably take on one of them she held no illusions about defeating them both at the same time. She may have increased her power in the last few years but none of them where that strong yet. This was especially true for her as she had not made it back to her territory yet. With a sigh the girl continued her journey towards Kuma no Kuni (Land of Bears).

Elsewhere:

For Sarutobi Asuma this was an incredibly bad day. Most of the Niju Shotai had been assembled which had started this chain of bad luck. It was then that he learned of the massacre of the Fire Temple and death of one of his old friends who was a monk their. The people responsible were of course members of the Akatsuki which is why the Niju Shotai had been called for as they where created for the sole purpose of destroying the Akatsuki.

This had eventually lead to him facing Kazuku and Hidan of the Akatsuki in a battle he was sadly losing. Dodging a side swipe from Hidan's scythe he glanced to his side and cursed seeing Shikamaru still in his thinking position. He was already badly beaten which one could tell from the black eye busted lip and stab wound in his leg.

Kazuku watched this in disinterest. Hidan was being unusually vicious today which most likely had something to do with the Nibi's escape. He could have finished this already though it looked as if he was enjoying himself too much. Having enough he decided to end this game and called out to his partner.

"Hidan would you hurry up and don't deform him too much or I can't get the bounty on him"

Hidan obliged to his partners request by rushing forward. While normally he'd provide a sacrifice for Jishin-sama today he was just too pissed off and wanted to do this the old fashion way. Cocking his scythe back he prepared to swipe off his head but was forced to dodge a blade that had been aimed at his midsection.

Looking up he saw the armor clad body of one Uchiha Sasuke his right arm holding his katana still outstretched.

"It seems you really have gotten faster Sasuke" came Naruto's voice from his perch in the trees.

"Sakura go help out Asuma" said Kakashi getting a nod from the girl who jumped down before helping the man limp away.

"The Copy Ninja Hatake Kakashi you have a bigger bounty on your head than Asuma" said Kazuku.

"So I was right about it being you two" said Naruto dropping down from the trees.

"The Kyuubi brat's here too, well at least we won't have to look for him" said Hidan.

"The so called immortals Kazuku and Hidan. Kazuku the man with five hearts and Hidan a man who just doesn't know how to die" said Naruto while walking forward.

Before anyone could blink Naruto fazed out, appearing and driving a powerful right hook to Kazuku's jaw sending him flying back.

"That was for what you did to my ancestor teme" said Naruto angrily.

Hidan seeing this decided to rush forward but was forced to block a swipe from the Uchiha's katana.

"I'm your opponent" said the Uchiha his Sharingan spinning.

"Kakashi you might want to help him out" called Naruto not even turning to look.

"And you think you can take me" said Kazuku arrogantly.

"You're not even worth full power"

Everyone was caught by surprise by this bold declaration. Then before anyone could react the two disappeared and the sound of smacking flesh could be heard. Naruto and Kazuku soon appeared in front of everyone with there fist slammed together trying to overpower the other. Then both disappeared once more in a blur of motion.

They appeared once more this time about ten yards apart. Naruto didn't have a scratch on him while Kazuku had a dislocated jaw. Snarling Kazuku looked up into the bored eyes of the death knight seeing him shaking his head.

"Like I thought you aren't even a challenge. So how about I just kill you now"

With that said Naruto held his palm out and formed a Rasengan. However he was far from finished as lighting soon started to crackle in the compressed storm known as the Rasengan.

"You've been given the honor of being the first to feel the power of my only original jutsu" he said catching everyone by surprise.

With that said he disappeared. Kazuku's eyes went wide seeing this as it was pure speed. Naruto reappeared in front of him Ryuugan blazing before slamming the attack directly into his chest with a cry of "**Rasendori**"

The attack instantly blew a hole through the man's chest and stomach destroying the masks on his back. It wasn't over there however as the lighting soon started to fry him catching all five hearts one by one before they all exploded. Kazuku's eyes went even wider if that was possible just before it happened then he himself exploded his body parts being flung out in different directions.

Everyone seeing this had wide eyes as well as hanging jaws. Sasuke smirked at this before deciding he himself would pull out the big guns. With that thought in mind he closed his eyes before reopening them shocking everyone. The pupils of his eyes had formed the shape of five pointed stars.

Just after that balls of white fire shot from his eyes, Hidan seeing this dodged to the side before rushing forward and swinging his scythe towards the Uchiha's neck only for the Uchiha's katana to block it. Before the Akatsuki nin could do anything he was forced to jump back narrowly avoiding a slash from Kakashi's chakra fang.

Looking up he saw the Copy nin surrounded by white chakra the chakra fang shaped like a katana. This distraction proved to be all the young Uchiha needed as he thrust his sword through Hidan's midsection. Hidan gasped at the pain looking up at the Uchiha in shock. Sasuke seeing this smirked before quietly muttering "**Tsukyomi**"

A few seconds later the Akatsuki nin slumped forward his eyes going hollow. Kakashi not wanting to be left out used his own Mangekyo Sharingan sending his entire body to a different dimension. With that done the two Sharingan users glanced at each other and passed out.

Konoha:

Konohamaru panted heavily with sweat trickling off of him. In his hands he held a black staff which he held in a defensive position. Across from him stood his grandfather the former Sandaime. He also held a staff though his was red in color and held in an offensive position. Sarutobi sighed before relaxing and getting out of his stance.

"Very good Konohamaru-kun you'll surpass your father with a staff soon" said the older man getting a small smile from child.

Konohamaru had never met his parents, his mother having died during child birth and his father during a mission. As a result he'd grown up with just his grandfather as he wasn't particularly close to the rest of the clan. The only exception to this would be his father's brother Asuma.

"So how has your training been going" asked Sarutobi breaking the boy from his thoughts.

"Pretty good. Tenten-neechan says my accuracy is nearly perfect I just need to work on moving targets. Asuma-ojisan said that my taijutsu has improved and I've gotten better with the trench knives. Iwashi-ojisan says my ninjutsu is also improving though he thinks that came from being around you for so long. Aoba-sensei just said my chakra control is improving" said Konohamaru.

Sarutobi had a small smile at the end of the boy's explanation. Naruto had indeed done a lot for the boy before he left, he had even left some money for the boy, which Sarutobi was in charge of. What had had the biggest affect on the child though was his status as an honorary member of the Kazama-Ryuu clan.

Naruto had left explicit instructions with people in regards to his training, he'd even had a say about his jounin instructor though he said anyone was fine as long as it wasn't Ebisu. The only thing Konohamaru wasn't studying with the Kazama-Ryuu Clan for was kenjutsu which Naruto had left up to Sarutobi. Though he did say he would personally teach the boy to wield a sword when he returned.

Konohamaru had been ecstatic when he had heard the news. Though he still went by the Sarutobi name and lived in the Clan house he had full rights as a member of the Kazama-Ryuu Clan. He even had a room at the compound which was right down the hall from Naruto's. Though he had been happy he had refused to leave his grandfather and said he'd only leave if the unthinkable happened.

The girls had been pleased with this as having a little boy living there would have been a cramp to their lifestyle. A small blush came to 'The Professor's' face at that thought and a perverted giggled nearly escaped him. shaking himself from his thoughts he turned back to the matter at hand.

"You've also gotten a bit faster" said Sarutobi with a smile.

"That's just it it's not enough" said the boy with a sigh. "Maybe I should have taken up pranking in the Academy like nissan did. It definitely would have helped my speed and stealth"

Sarutobi shuddered hearing that. He had managed to steer Konohamaru away from that path if only barely keeping Konoha prank free for the last few years.

'Who said my work as Hokage finished when I retired' thought the old man with an inner smile. Just then he noticed something that made him chuckle.

"What did you do with the wrist and ankle bands Naruto gave you" said Sarutobi.

"There in my room I don't where them when training or on missions" replied the gennin getting another chuckle from his grandfather.

"That's why you haven't gotten much faster, there genjutsu weights" said the older man making Konohamaru's jaw drop.

"You're lucky we still have a week until the exams start" said Sarutobi getting a nod from the boy.

Nara estate:

Shikamaru stared down the board with a bored expression. A few months ago he had agreed to help Udon with his strategies, so of course he taught him how to play shogi. Udon had been staring down at the board intently for the past five minutes. With a sigh the genius laid back looking up at the clouds happy that they were outside.

Hospital:

Moegi stared at the fish in front of her, her hands glowing green with chakra. After Naruto had left, they had all taken his advice and chosen how they wanted their shinobi careers to go. While Udon had chosen to become a strategist and Konohamaru an assault fighter, she had chosen the medical field.

This resulted in her doing a lot more work then her teammates. Though she had good chakra control it had been far from perfect. On top of that there had been a lot of studying involved so much so it gave her a headache.

As a first generation shinobi she had had no one in her family to teach her. Hinata had apparently seen this and helped her out. Not only had she gotten Tenten to help her with her accuracy, but she'd gotten Shizune to train her to become a medic. The only reason Hinata hadn't done so herself was because she lacked the time needed as she was almost always on missions.

She soon found herself training along side Sakura though Tsunade had said they'd wait with the strength technique until she could use basic taijutsu. After that she had moved up to medic taijutsu which Shizune had taught her. Even with all this training they had told her that until she reached chuunin rank she couldn't operate on people as she was only allowed to do minor things like cuts and mend bones.

Like both Konohamaru and Udon she had also gotten the weight bands and chakra cuffs. She had been raising the weight twenty pounds every time it got to easy to move. Shaking herself from her thoughts she looked down seeing the fish flopping around and cut the chakra coming from her hands. Once she did she placed the now living fish into the tank. Looking at her watch she smirked before leaving the room.

"_Two minutes on the dot, a new record_" was her only thought.

Later that week:

Sora looked out over Konoha with a nearly invisible smile. So this was her big brothers village. She had to hold herself back from rushing off to find him. Walking through the village a small smile came to her face not feeling any of the usual heated glares directed at her.

Beside her, her teammates Kenta and Genta both raised their eyebrows at this as Sora hardly ever smiled. Yukiko herself smiled seeing the small one on Sora's face. Suddenly Sora went stock still as her head whipped around and her eyes narrowed. After a moment however she turned back with a smirk on her face and continued walking.

'So you're here too Ryouta-niisan' thought Sora

With Ryouta:

He and his team had just entered the gates when he felt it. He raised an eyebrow feeling Sora's presence in the village though he shrugged it off knowing she would most likely be taking the exam. Turning to his team he spoke up.

"Listen you three we're heading straight to the hotel. Then you guys can look around just don't start any shit or I'm upping your training out of the easy stage"

"Hai sensei" said the three inwardly shuddering in fear of the threat.

"Good lets go"

With that said the group of four headed off.

Kazama-Ryuu Estate:

Hinata sighed as she slid into the water of the onsen. She had just gotten back from a training session with Hanabi. The girl was determined to earn her place in the Oniwa Banshu, her first step was passing the Chuunin Exams. After that she would begin kenjutsu training, along with nin and genjutsu training, that is if she passed.

Her team was good so she had no doubt they could make it at least to the preliminaries. Hanabi had graduated second in her class beating Konohamaru by just a few points putting him at number three. Her team consisted of Aburame Shiro, Shino's sister and Higarashi Tenchi, Tenten's little brother.

The only thing that could stop that was if one of them choked during the written exam. Hanabi wouldn't as her demon blood wouldn't allow it. Shiro would probably try to find some type of logic and Tenchi, well that was unknown.

Hinata wasn't too worried about that though, she was more worried about Hanabi jumping Konohamaru after a fight. She had noticed her sisters urges were beginning to get stronger, though with her entering her teen years it would have happened eventually. Shaking the thoughts from her head she closed her eyes and relaxed into the water.

With Naruto:

We currently find our favorite male blonde along with Akira and Iwashi going over the new clan symbol. After much discussion as well as looking over and discarding plenty of designs Akira suggested using a sword with a black flame as the blade and thorns wrapped around the hilt forming the Kazama spiral at the bottom of the stems. Both men nodded at this rather tired with the entire discussion before leaving.

That Night:

Sora sighed as she stared up at the moon from the roof of her hotel. Thinking back to the conversations she held with her brothers she mentally prepared herself for the exam's first stage. Silently two figures landed behind her before sitting next to her. She smiled feeling her brothers near her again.

"You ready for tomorrow imoto-chan" asked Ryouta quietly

"Hai niisan" responded the girl quietly

"Be careful tomorrow and remember look underneath the underneath" said Naruto getting a nod from the young girl. With that the trio enjoyed a peaceful silence between them.

Next Day Academy:

Konohamaru sighed as he stared at the building in front of him. Next to him stood Moegi and Udon both looking at the building in different ways. While Moegi was looking irritated Udon looked bored Konohamaru was just casually standing there.

Looking over his teammates he noticed Moegi had once again changed her outfit. She now wore a dark red shirt that stopped just above her bellybutton and a pair of black pants. On her arms were a pair of fishnet bracers and her hitae-tae was tied around her waist like a belt.

Udon had also changed his look opting for a pair of dark blue pants and a fishnet shirt. Over this he wore a dark grey vest with his hitae-tae tied around his forehead. Konohamaru simply wore black pants and a sleeveless black shirt. Over this was a black vest with his hitae-tae tied around his forehead. Finally on the back of the vest was the Sarutobi clan symbol.

He had noticed one other Konoha team already this one containing the Number one rookie of his year Ryuu Daisuke. Daisuke unlike most of Konoha's No.1 rookies was far from arrogant. In fact he was incredibly humble and cheerful and Konohamaru's sparring partner.

Shaking the thoughts from his head he turned towards his long time friends with a serious expression which they quickly noticed and adopted.

"Lets go" said the boy getting nods from both Udon and Moegi.

With Hanabi:

The young Hyuga sighed as she stared at her teammates. The first she looked over was Shiro who wore blue shinobi pants. Looking up Hanabi saw the tan trench coat and black sunglasses that her teammate's clan was known for. She also noticed the long hair that was hanging down the girls mid back.

Tenchi wore black shinobi pants and a black Chinese style shirt with a design of a flaming skull in white on the back. His brown hair was tied up in a low ponytail using a white band. He wore a kunai holster on each leg and his pouch on his right side.

Hanabi herself had just gone with black shinobi pants and a blue shirt. Over the shirt she wore a blue vest with two pouches for scrolls on the front. Without a word the three nodded to each other before walking off.

With Sora:

Sora sighed as she glanced throughout the room. They had easily slipped past that pathetic genjutsu on the second floor and had remained unnoticed since they entered. Looking up she saw two more teams enter both of which were from Konoha before turning back to her thoughts. She sighed in irritation however feeling a hand working its way up the back of her leg.

"Genta" she said quietly catching his attention.

"If you don't stop touching me you will become less of a man"

This point was emphasized by Genta feeling a piece of pointy steel at his lower regions. Getting the point he swiftly removed his hand which had settled on the inside of her leg.

'_Damn pervert_' thought the girl with her eyebrow twitching.

She was broken from her thoughts as a giant puff of smoke occurred in the front of the room. When it cleared it showed lots of chuunin and a few jounin in the front. Nobody said anything as they looked at the gathered shinobi.

"ALRIGHT YOU BASTARDS LISTEN UP" shouted the jounin in the front of the group.

"MY NAME IS MORINO IBIKI. I'M YOUR EXAMINER FOR THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM" with that said he gave out the same rules as every other time he gave this exam. Once everything was settled he called for the exam to begin.

With Naruto: 

Naruto sighed in contentment as he felt the magical hands working the knots from his back. He had just finished a training session when Tenten had offered to give him a massage which he gladly accepted. This had led to him lying face down on the bed while Tenten ran her hands, coated with baby oil, across his back. Closing his eyes he relaxed into the goddesses touch.

Mindscape: **(Lemon Warning)**

While Naruto was relaxing Dragona was hard at work creating more dragons. Her black dress was currently absent showing her blue skin in all its glory, her large breast hanging freely. Around her were five Naruto clones made completely from his chakra. Two of these clones were working her front and back entrances respectively. The third she had taken into her mouth while her hands worked the other two.

Her hips bucked as the two slammed into her hard while she worked her mouth on another, saliva hanging from her mouth to fall on her breast. As one of the clones blew and disappeared the one in her mouth left taking its place allowing her moans to escape. Before too much noise could be made one of them left her grasp filling her mouth with his shaft.

The clone took a moment to admire her sweaty blue skin before separating her lower lips and plunging in. dragona moaned the sound turning to vibrations that ran through the other clones shaft. Just then another clone disappeared and the remaining clones rotated the one in her mouth taking up her ass as the one in her hand took her mouth.

After about thirty minutes the last three clones disappeared causing her to fall over in exhaustion. She had been doing this for three years and still couldn't handle more than five clones. She sighed that's five more dragons one of which would be a princess.

'_**Too bad those were chakra clones I'd love to get a taste of Naruto-kun**_' thought the Dragoness before she passed out.

Luckily she had not only sound proofed her domain but blocked it from Naruto all together whenever she did this. She didn't know how he'd react once he learned how she created the dragons and what his daughters would eventually do.

(Lemon End)

With Sora:

She was utterly and completely bored. This written exam had proved to be incredibly easy for her. Than again over the last three years she had learned more than how to fight. Plus with Yonbi's help it wouldn't have been a problem anyway to answer a few questions.

Glancing to her right she noticed one of the leaf nins nervously looking at his paper. Several others however had seemed to figure out the point of this exam as they had begun to try to cheat stealthily. With a sigh she laid her head on the desk wishing this exam would end.

Suna:

Gaara looked around the area that was his mindscape with a frown. The place which was normally a peaceful desert now looked like it was in the middle of a sandstorm. In the center of the storm he could see Shukaku on the ground the chains on his limbs and neck looking extremely frail as if about to break.

"_What is going on here_" thought the young Kazekage.

"**It's time**" said Shukaku his voice missing all of its energy.

"It's time?"

"Hai it's time" came a soft voice from behind the death knight.

"Botan what's going on" asked Gaara

"The time limit for your seal is up. As such it's taking the remainder of Shukaku's energy and transferring it to you" explained the former Shinigami.

"So what now"

"Now you sleep"

Once Botan said that Gaara slumped forward the sand catching him before he even hit the ground.

'_And that's another one_' thought Botan with a sigh.

Oto:

Orochimaru was not in a good mood. He had just received word on the assault and destruction of one of his research facilities. This one just happened to be where he did most of his research for the cursed seals. What pissed him off the most was hearing of Jugo's death which meant he could no longer get higher levels for the cursed seals.

The only one who had managed to escape had been Karin, though she didn't even see who the hell attacked. With a scowl he made his way for the room he reserved for when he was in an extremely bad mood.

Kazama Estate:

Naruto was once more deep into meditation. In the last few years he had gained complete mastery over his second transformation. The problem was the third just wasn't coming in any way. He now stood in front of the barriers which blocked his transformations trying once again to break through the final one. He had tried everything from Rasengans to using a dragon to blast the thing to pieces and yet still it held with not even a scratch.

'Still nothing' thought the blonde with a sigh.

"**Calm yourself Naruto-kun**" spoke Dragona walking up beside him.

"**You shouldn't worry about it right now your strong enough as it is**" said the dragoness.

"I know I just keep getting this feeling that I'll need it soon" said the death knight with a sigh.

"**Come on you should see them**"

Naruto nodded allowing for the dragoness to lead him away.

With Sora:

The youngest of the Death Knights sighed as the final question was revealed. for most it had been a hard decision to continue though not for her. Like all Death Knights for her it was always all or nothing so that little question didn't bother her. Her teammates had kept their hands down more out of fear of her than the consequences the proctor had given. She of course had known right from the start that he was bluffing.

"_I've got to thank those three for telling me about these exams_"

She had also noticed that four other people had looked absolutely bored. The first she dismissed since he looked bored throughout the entire exam. The other three however caught her interest. One had brown hair with slitted blue eyes and silver streaks in his hair. The next had brown hair and eyes and was wearing all black. The final person was a female and had pure white eyes.

"_A Hyuga nii-san has spoken highly of them_"

"**Remember one of his mates is a Hyuga**" said Yonbi getting a mental nod from the girl. any further conversation was cut off as the proctor once again spoke up.

"Now the proctor for the next exam will meet you at the designated area. the chuunins in the front will show you the way" with that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Wave Country:

Shizune looked at the giant bridge in front of her with a small smile on her face. In front of her was a picture of teams 7 and 10 from when her brother had been on team ten each with a name under their picture. Next to that one was another this one of just Naruto with his arms crossed, right arm wrapped in bandages and Ryuugan active for all to see. both of these pictures were part of the dedication to the bridge as well as a plaque at the bottom

"_The Great Naruto Bridge. Named in honor of a great hero who returned hope to the hopeless and life to a dying town. A man who befriended a demon and who's will the elements bend to. _

_He is as cunning as a fox and as fierce as an angry dragon. The man who defeated a bear made of stone with a dragon made of the hottest of flames. Kazama-Ryuu Naruto has not only the thanks but gratitude and support of the entirety off Wave County starting with this bridge named in your honor. May you live a long and prosperous life."_

By the end of it Shizune had tears of happiness in her eyes. These people had acknowledged her brother not for who his parents are or his name but for who he is.

"Ototo" whispered the medic to her self rubbing her hand across the inscription on the bridge itself.

With Konohamaru:

Forest of Death that is the name of the area in which the second exam would take place. The second exam would be a five day survival exam. This didn't bother him much, what did was the girl from Kusa. The girl had a glint in her eyes that he hadn't seen since he went with Naruto to a training session when Anko was his sensei.

The girl wore black shorts that stopped a few inches above her knees. Along with this she wore a fishnet shirt with a purple vest over it. she had brown hair with purple streaks and deep slitted brown eyes. His observations stopped there as he soon felt a few pokes in his arm.

Wincing in pain he grabbed it with his other arm before looking over and seeing Hanabi glaring at him. Gulping he turned his attention back to his arm.

"Did you like what you saw" said Hanabi sweetly.

"It's not even like that" said the Sandaime's grandson quickly.

"Oh really"

"Really it's just the aura around her it's familiar" explained the monkey boy.

"She's not completely human. Her energy is too much like mine" said Hanabi with narrowed eyes. She was surprised however when the subject of the conversation turned her head in her direction and winked.

"Konohamaru-kun" spoke the Hyuga girl quietly.

"Hmn"

"Avoid fighting her, I'll be her opponent" said Hanabi getting a nod from the Sarutobi heir.

"That's fine you know who I want to fight anyway" he said getting a nod from the Hyuga girl. Any further conversation was stopped as the instructor spoke up.

"All right you brats welcome to the Forest of Death. For the second exam I am your proctor, my name is Inuzuka Hana"

Elsewhere:

In a dark cave six figures were gathered each garbed in the robes of the Akatsuki. Each of the people there were wondering why they had been summoned as they usually weren't unless it was something important. After a few more minutes the silhouette of a seventh person became visible in front of those gathered.

Everyone quieted as the figure raised one hand for silence. Itachi watched everything impassively with his Sharingan active as he didn't want to give away any thing as different.

"It seems we are behind schedule" said the leader getting raised eyebrows from most of the people.

"Because we stopped functioning when we lost the Kyuubi vessel we were behind schedule when we started back up. as such we have less than six months before our window of opportunity closes" explained the leader.

"On top of that Hidan and Kazuku have both been killed" said Zetsu shocking most of the people gathered.

"Do we know who did it" questioned Sasori.

"Hai Hidan was killed by the tag team of Hatake Kakashi and Uchiha Sasuke" replied the plant man causing several eyes to turn in Itachi's direction.

"Kazuku however was killed by Kazama Naruto and on top of that in only one move" he finished getting shocked looks from everyone.

"The Kyuubi brat is getting too strong soon he'll be able to fully control the demons powers if this keeps up" said one of the people in the shadows.

"This will require much thought Zetsu keep an eye on him" said the leader before dismissing everyone who soon disappeared.

"Soon. Very soon I will have them and my plans will be complete" thought the leader before he disappeared into the shadows.

Spirit World:

King Enma sat at his desk deep in thought. Something felt off with the entire situation that Koenma had told him. Not only was Orochimaru annoying but this Akatsuki was starting to grate his nerves as well. Why did humans have to be so power hungry? He was broken from his thoughts when the captain of the SDF entered the room.

"My lord here are the files you requested" said the man placing the files down before leaving the room.

Enma looked at the files in front of him before opening them up intent on finding the answers to yet another mystery. Glancing at the front he knew it was the right file he was looking for.

"_Family tree: Kazama Clan_" was all it read.

AN: Well that's it for this chapter. I know its been a while but ya'll know I just don't have as much time as I used to. Anyway hopefully I'll be able to get up to my usual chapter length soon. Thanks for reading and please review you know my policy for reviews. Till next time LATER.


	23. Plans and Assignments

The Spirit Fox

Chapter 23: Plans and Assignments

Disclaimer: You already know, but just in case I don't own nuthin except most of the Oc's.

AN: I'M BACK. Firstly let me thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. Also I know it's been a while since I last updated but I honestly just haven't had any motivation lately when concerning this story. It's for that reason that I've been focusing more on writing my other fic's.

I've also spent some time catching up on the Inuyasha manga as I had given up on it completely when the anime was canceled. The same could also be said in regards to the Rurouni Kenshin manga, as I had heard that the manga had a whole different saga than the anime had. Unfortunately however my search for the final saga of Rurouni Kenshin has been less than satisfactory as I have yet to find it.

Also I had to check out the S-cry-ed anime and have finally come to my verdict. While the series was sadly short in episodes I found it extremely good and have decided to make a crossover fic with that and Naruto sometime down the line. Anyway for those who don't know I have released two new fics since my last update just check my authors page to get to them.

Also for those who don't already know the knowledge of Naruto's parentage has finally been revealed. His mother was Uzumaki Kushina there is no mention if she is alive or not but she is most likely dead as she's referred to in the past tense. Naruto's father is like most of us have always believed the Yondaime Hokage. His name has been revealed as Namekaze Minato a far cry from Kazama Arashi like everyone thought his name to be.

Well anyway now that I got this chapter out I can hopefully keep my inspiration for a bit. So here's the chapter you've all been waiting for.

Starting Now:

The Legendary Sannin. Three legendary shinobi known as 'The Slug Princess' Tsunade, 'The Toad Sage' Jiraiya, and 'The Snake Prince' Orochimaru. Each of them capable of taking on small armies in their prime. They are Konoha's super elite much like the Seven Swordsman once were for Kiri.

To become a Sannin there are plenty of things one must accomplish. You must have complete mastery of a certain field be it ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutus, kenjutsu, medical, or fuuinjutsu. You must be able to defeat a boss level summon. You must have a chakra level on par with the Kage's and the control to use it. You must have your own summon and be able to summon the boss. You must also be able to stand toe to toe with a Kage level shinobi.

These were Tsunade's thoughts as she read over the report of Naruto's battle against Kazuku of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki she knew was comprised of Kage level missing-nin. So for Naruto to defeat one of the members alone was saying a lot. Now she was beginning to wonder if he could become the fourth.

Both Sasuke and Neji had chances of becoming the fifth though only one would. Sasuke with his Sharingan could qualify as a ninjutsu specialist. Sakura would have medic techniques for her qualification. While both Neji and Hinata could get it with Kenjutsu and taijutsu. Naruto however had a shot with Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuuinjutsu and according to her report he'd already mastered his kenjutsu style.

Sighing the Godaime shook her head from the thoughts or at least tried to. After a moment more thinking about it she sent a slug for Sarutobi, she'd need her sensei's help for this one.

Forest of Death, Day 2:

Doki Yusui was not what many people perceived him to be. Having graduated in last at Kiri's academy, when it came to grades at least people tended to make light of him. Physically and mentally he was far stronger than everyone in his class. He was the last of his clan and one of the few people in Kiri that still held a Kekki Genkai.

It was because of this several people within Kiri didn't like him. While the Sandaime Mizukage had been overthrown, the villagers and some shinobi still harbored resentment towards bloodline carriers. This however didn't surprise him as the former Sandaime had only recently been overthrown about two years ago.

Like most hidden villages Kiri had once had at least three clans with Kikki Genkai's. For them it had been the Doki, Mizutori, and Kaguya Clan's. Each clan holding a bloodline of the body instead of the rare doujutsu. With a sigh he shook such thoughts from his head before turning to his teammates and motioning saying it was time to leave, they'd rested long enough.

Inuzuka Compound:

Kiba panted as he looked at his current sparring partner, his mother. He had thought that the woman had rusted over the years with her being off of active duty. Unfortunately he was wrong and she'd even improved since her demonic blood had been activated. They had been at it for two hours and he was exhausted.

Tsume however was showing no signs of even being winded. She had avoided any attack that the boy had thrown at her before returning one of her own. Unlike most Inuzuka, Tsume had stopped relying so heavily on her partner over a decade ago. The cause of this had been the death of her niece.

Rin had been a remarkable kunoichi and one of the Inuzuka's best in twenty years; she had only been surpassed by Tsume herself. This was especially true when she had been placed on Yondaime's gennin team and began to develop herself as a kunoichi.

Unfortunately however there came times when even Rin had been outmatched. The first had been when she was taken captive by a squad of Iwa nin while her partner had been at the vet. The second had been when her partner had been killed by an Iwa nin followed shortly by Rin herself when she had tried to avenge her.

Even before that Tsume could tell something had changed inside the girl, most likely caused by Obito's death. Rin had been the top kunoichi of her class and Obito her closest friend and secret crush. When Rin had been taken captive it had been Obito that led Kakashi to rescue her though he had ended up dieing as a result.

Rin's death had surprised her however as unlike other Inuzuka the girl had hardly ever relied on her partner. Her skills with her partner however had been superb. So to hear that the girl had been killed even with her partner had shocked everyone.

Her thoughts on the matter were broken however as she was forced to dodge a 'Tsuga' from Kiba. She smirked at that she'd worked the boy into taking on his more demonic form. His hair had become shaggy enough to resemble fur and his pupils became slitted. Other than that however the form didn't differ from the 'Jujin Bunshin (Man Beast Clone).

She was surprised however as the tornado that was Kiba unraveled in mid air before red energy blades launched at her. Dodging to the side the Clan Head was surprised to see he'd actually managed to cut her arm and called for a stop. Kiba seeing this flipped and landed on the ground on all fours before raising himself to his full height, which had become even to his mothers, and a few inches under his sisters.

"Very good Kiba you're getting faster as well as more cunning." Said Tsume getting a smirk from her son which showed off one of his canines.

With Naruto:

Naruto sat upon the Sandaime's head with a thoughtful frown on his face. He looked out over the village with unseeing eyes as all the possible scenarios for the future played themselves out in his mind.

He had never truly been good at strategizing. Sure he could come up with a plan quickly when it counted but to actually sit and plan out moves was just something he didn't have the patience for, unless of course it involved either a prank or a theft.

Now however he found himself trying to figure out a plan for the day of the tournament. He knew with Oto in the exam they'd be attacked, he had also heard rumors of Iwa making an alliance with Oto. Aside from that he knew Akatsuki would try and make a move against him soon as well. With a sigh he shook himself from his thoughts; Akatsuki would have to wait while he focused on Orochimaru.

Nodding to himself at that, he stood before he was engulfed in blue flames and disappeared.

Forest of Death:

Konohamaru was pissed. Somehow word had gotten out that his team was comprised of rookies. He hadn't had a problem with people knowing that, however when someone said he was the Sandaime Hokage's grandson it had attracted far too much attention to his team.

Of course the other two teams weren't faring any better containing either a Hyuga, or a Ryuu on them. Problem was Hanabi's team had two decent trackers, while Daisuke's team had a Nara. Now Udon may have been quite the genius himself but NOBODY was smarter than a Nara.

They already had their second scroll seeing as some stupid Ame-nin had come straight after them. Now all that they had to do was make it to the tower, a task which was proving easier said than done. It was with this thought in mind that he pulled out his trench knives before taking to the trees, Moegi and Udon not far behind him.

Hanabi moved through the trees as barely a blur. Her team had split up to gather supplies with her heading for some water. Though she now had what she left for she quickly forgot about it when the scent of blood hit her nose. Narrowing her eyes she silently activated her Byakugan trying to find out what happened.

After a few seconds she finally made out the corpses of a couple Oto nin that looked to have been cut up. She smirked at that, she had hated Oto shinobi since the attack two years back. Shaking such thoughts from her mind she continued on towards her team wondering who could've killed them.

She arrived at her teams meeting spot and was not at all surprised by what she saw. Tenchi sat on a branch of to the side polishing a black bladed katana while Shiro sat still probably having a conversation with the Kakai bugs that inhabited her body. She inwardly shuddered at that she still couldn't understand why the Aburame clan let the bugs live inside of them, especially the females.

She could never see herself living such a life with bugs crawling all throughout her body. In her opinion her body was a temple that bugs had no business being inside. This was especially true now that her body had started developing. Just the thought of bugs crawling beneath her breast or within the confines of her more private areas was enough to make her hurl. She sighed before shaking such thoughts from her mind and placing the water down.

Kumo:

Eira sighed as she looked out over her students. Like the other knights she had also changed her outfit up. She now wore a short black skirt with a red belt over it. She also wore a tight blood red shirt that stopped inches above her belly button, black strings holding it closed though it strained against her considerable bust. Over her shirt she wore a sleeveless black jacket that stopped at her belly button which she wore open.

Both her hands were covered in fingerless black gloves with black bandages wrapped up to just past her elbow. She also wore a black choker with a small pendant that had the kanji for 'shi' hanging off of it in silver. Fishnet stockings went down her legs leading to black shinobi sandals. Finally she let her long red hair hang down her back the goldish blonde highlights streaking through it. (AN: Picture Mai from Yugioh with a different color scheme to her outfit and hair.)

Over the time she had been here she had somehow managed to get the little demons to calm down and pay attention. She had then taken the brats out of the classroom to help them train. With the aid of a Rai Bunshin (Lightning Clone) she was able to teach both half's of the class separately.

She had split them up by genders. With the girls she had told them in no uncertain terms that the shinobi world has no need for fangirls and unless they wanted to die they either get serious or quit. With the boys she had done the same except telling them they had no room for arrogant and overconfident shinobi.

After that had been done she had started working them on practical skills. She had them doing exercises to build strength and doing tree climbing to increase their chakra control as well as their reserves. When asked about this she simply said they'd have a better rate of survival if they actually became shinobi's since the sensei's wouldn't have to work on basics.

Unknown to her however, news of this had reached the elder council. They were quite pleased with the growth of the children knowing they were the future of the village. In fact the council was currently in talks about naming her as the Rukudaime Raikage. Now if only they could find a way to get rid of the Godaime.

Elsewhere:

The place was a prison. It was where Orochimaru kept those he had once experimented on. It was in this place that Hozuki Suigetsu resided. Suigetsu was one of Kiri's feared Hozuki Brothers and the youngest of the three. Having once trained under the Seven Swordsmen he was once referred to as 'the next coming of Momochi Zabuza' by several members including Hoshigaki Kisame.

During Kiri's civil war he and his brothers were ambushed by a group of shinobi, an encounter he had been the sole survivor. He would later be taken in by the Snake Sannin himself drawn to him by promises of power; enough avenge the deaths of his brothers. It was during this time Orochimaru had experimented on him hoping to amplify his bloodline. While it had succeeded it was not without its price as he was now forced to consume lots of water or risk death.

These were the thoughts of the two teens as they steeped into the very room in whence said person slept. After a moment of staring each other down the black haired one of the pair stepped forward.

"Oi Suigetsu, wake up" said the teen in front of the water filled cylinder that held the mentioned boy.

After a brief moment a face molded itself into shape out of the water before taking solid shape.

"Well now I hadn't expected to see you two again, not since I was forced to stay in this hell hole. You don't even visit, I thought we were friends." Said the teen from within the cylinder his voice carrying a hint of mock hurt at the end.

"Seriously though what brings you two here, being FAITH members should keep you fairly busy." Said Suigetsu.

"Jugo and Kimimaru are dead." Spoke the blonde male getting a shocked look from the boy.

"So Kimimaru has died from his sickness, but who could possibly kill Jugo?" questioned the boy.

"Kimimaru was killed in battle over two years ago. As of now we are not certain who killed Jugo, Karin barely escaped herself." Spoke the blonde.

"Regardless two of us are dead. If it wasn't for their conditions both of them would've become FAITH member's themselves." Spoke the black haired youth.

"Well what now?" questioned Suigetsu from his watery prison.

"Orochimaru doesn't want the same happening to you. Even with your condition you are still very valuable to him so he sent us to release you." Spoke the black haired youth.

"You had better not be joking Shinn, Rey is this true" asked Suigetsu seriously, he'd kill them both if they were lying.

"Hai"

With that said the black haired youth, Shinn quickly drew his blade before breaking the tank holding Suigetsu. Water burst out from the broken device as soon as he did, once it was all out it pulled together forming into the shape of a boy around 16 years old. (AN: He looks just like in the manga).

"Hurry up and get dressed I have no desire to see you naked." Said Rey in disgust.

Once the other boy was dressed Shinn tossed him two scrolls. Opening the first he saw it was a storage scroll containing a massive amount of water bottles. The second scroll surprised him since as soon as he opened it there was a puff of smoke. Once the smoke cleared he was staring wide eyed at the two swords in his hands. In his hands were a pair of twin swords that looked quite pike-like.

"These are…"

"The swords of Kurosaki Raiga" said Rey finishing the sentence for the blue haired teen.

"He was apparently killed a few years back though we have no idea how. One of our recruits gave them to Orochimaru in hopes of gaining his favor." Explained Shinn, getting a nod from the blue haired youth who grinned showing off his fangs.

"Here" said Rey tossing something his way to which the blue haired teen caught off of reaction alone.

Opening his hand he found a badge resembling a white wing emerging from a purple oval. After looking at it a bit and finding both other boys wearing one he pinned it to his shirt.

"Welcome to the FAITH" spoke Rey.

Forest of Death:

Men did not hit girls. That was a rule that is taught to every Sarutobi male from the time they are three years old. This had only been further stressed upon him by the girls who lived with Naruto, along with Naruto himself. Right now however it was getting increasingly hard not to hit the Kumo kunoichi who was swinging the blade at him.

"Can't we just talk about this?" asked the young Sarutobi dodging swipes by the girl's sword.

He was answered in the form of the kunoichi stabbing the blade towards his chest. Dodging to the side he was then forced to duck under a side swipe. Seeing this the kunoichi swung towards the boys feet forcing him to jump over the blade landing on his stomach. He wasn't that way long as he was forced to roll over and dodge the downward thrust of her sword.

Rolling backwards he quickly got to his feet panting. Looking up he locked eyes with the kunoichi and sighed.

"Look I don't know what your problem is. But if you swing that thing at me one more time girl or no girl I'm gonna kick your ass." Warned the Sandaime's grandson.

In response to this the girl swung her blade towards his lower regions. Konohamaru hadn't even realized he'd hit her until she went flying and the resounding cry of "BITCH" sounded throughout the area.

Quickly regaining his composure the gennin dropped his right hand which he'd just used to backslap the crazy kunoichi. Dusting himself off and checking his lower regions for any sign of energy he was pleased finding none. Glaring at the girl for good measure he took off through the trees to regroup with his team.

Suna:

Gaara sighed as he finished signing off yet another form. His hand was killing him already so he was using his sand to take care of the papers. He had decided long ago that he was being punished for all the shinobi he had killed when he was younger. Even still that didn't mean that whoever recommended him for this job was going to get away with it. Oh yes whoever had had this bright idea was doing D-ranks for the next five years.

He was snapped out of his thoughts of vengeance on the unholy when two presences hit his senses. His eyes narrowed in annoyance as soon as he'd figured out who it was, he'd thought he'd already dealt with these two. He quickly rose up from his seat at the excuse to get away from the paperwork and hit something.

Once up and he'd collected all of his sand he disappeared in a whirl of wind and sand. It was at this point that Baki rushed in intent on telling his former student of the Akatsuki's approach. However seeing him already leaving he shrugged before pulling out a certain orange book. He had no need to go to the battle Gaara had all the help he'd need already.

Arriving at the gates the Kazekage was surprised to see Chiyo already there. Not long after the forms of Sasori and Diedara could be made out. Gaara smirked before his gourd burst open, the sand swirling around him before settling down on the sandy ground.

Then faster then anyone could react the sand shot forward towards Diedara who was flying in on a clay bird. In response he took higher to the sky only for the sand to shoot upwards before doubling back at him. Dodging once again he threw two small clay birds at the death knight.

Gaara seeing this simply willed the sand at his feet to destroy the birds. The sand reacted to his commands quickly forming two sand spikes which quickly destroyed the clay creations causing two explosions. Diedara had no time to analyze the scene as the hand of sand shot at him once again. Diedara dodged it maneuvering his clay bird to the side, smirking the nuke-nin made a single seal before the ground underneath the Kazekage exploded, the sand arms disintegrating.

When the smoke cleared the blonde nuke-nin was surprised to see Gaara still standing. A sphere of sand had risen up at the last moment protecting the Death Knight from the blast. Said sphere was now slowly falling apart slowly revealing Gaara's form. His head was bowed, his hair casting his face in shadows. Slowly as if in time with the falling sand the Kazekage's head raised.

Finally his head rose completely and he locked eyes with his opponent. Diedara had to stifle as gasp seeing Gaara's normally green eyes replaced with those of the Ichibi's and yellow chakra began to leak from him.

"**Setsuna**" whispered the young Kazekage.

Almost as soon as the word was muttered the precious material that had made the Sandaime Kazekage famous began to rise up from the sands. Seemingly effortlessly Gaara separated and pulled up the iron from the very sand of the desert. Diedara watched shocked as the iron sand came together.

Gaara smirked seeing this as he also noticed the sand that was collecting upon the stunned Akatsuki member's body. Diedara seeing the smirk immediately snapped out of his shock and seeing his current predicament tried to escape. Gaara seeing this simply willed the sand to crush and take what it could.

Diedara screamed in pain as both his right arm and leg were crushed and yanked off of his body. In this state the Akatsuki agent had no choice but to fall back and hope the medics at the base could reattach or re-grow his damaged limbs. With that thought the nuke-nin flew off at top speed.

While this was going on Chiyo was having her own problems with Sasori. She had been forced to bring out two distinct puppets of her grandsons design. These puppets were in fact made from the bodies of Sasori's own parents which is why they were known as 'Mother and Father'. She had somehow been able to defeat the Sandaime Hokage puppet which is why Sasori had unleashed his puppet army numbering in 100.

Things had proceeded to go downhill from there however. She was outnumbered ten to one and had used up the majority of her puppets weaponry. Out of the twelve puppets she always carried only ten were in working condition.

This was the scene that the Ichibi, Sabaku no Gaara found when he came to the scene. Seeing this and rather tired of fighting now the Kazekage made two quick seals before muttering the name of his jutsu.

"**Tajuu Kaze no Yaiba (Mass Blades of Wind)**"

Approximately one hundred wind blades formed from the very air before streaking forward and cutting up Sasori's puppets. The iron sand, which had been hovering around the death knight, shot forward before forming a sphere around the shocked Akatsuki agent. Not letting up Gaara went for the kill willing the iron sand to crush the Akatsuki nin while simultaneously creating spikes on the inside piercing all throughout his puppet body.

Chiyo however was still in shock about the boy using Setsuna. Gaara had just become an even stronger tool for the village. the Death Knight himself simply turned back towards the village ignorant of the old woman's thoughts.

Elsewhere:

They were moving quickly trying to make it home. Their mission had been a relatively simple information gathering mission. The only problem had been the location, which was deep in Rice Field Country, Oto territory. All that had meant to them was they needed to rely more on stealth than speed.

Now they were running back towards Konoha at high speeds. They had discovered what they had needed and more. Akira once more thanked Kami for her photographic memory. However experience has taught her that the mission is never over until you've reached the Hokage. It was with that thought she increased her pace, her team easily keeping up with her.

Spirit World:

If anyone were to look within the confines of Koenma's office you would see one of three things at any given time. The first you would most likely see would be several clones doing paperwork while Koenma himself red through a certain orange book. The second thing would be Koenma slamming into his wife while she was bent over a paperwork free desk. The last thing would be Koenma laid back in a reclining chair and watching TV.

Unfortunately for Koenma he wasn't doing any of these things at the moment. Instead he was reading up on reports of things going on within the mortal realm. In the past few years he had managed to change things up a bit.

He had constructed a new section within the immortal realm in which those mortals who passed onto heaven could live. This section was protected by the Shinigami corps; though the Shinigami's still sent souls to their destinations. Another thing he had done was create a portal to hell so the Shinigami's could send the bad souls there instead of bringing them to him first.

He had also found a place for the Shinikishi (Death Knights I think). He had assigned them to the mortal realm, where they would have the same basic task as the Bijuu had once held. Basically they took care of those mortals who would disrupt the balance of the planet or break the rules set by Spirit World.

Both groups had their weapons made by an old friend of his by the name of Totosai. Totosai was the same man who created the fangs Tesseiga, and Tenseiga. The weapons like all Totosai's creations were special though the swords he made for the Dog Lord were still his favorites.

Even with all this he was worried. If Akatsuki managed to captured his Knights or bring back the Bijuu that had already passed on there would undoubtedly be hell on earth. He shuddered to think of what would happen if the powers of the nine were brought together. What little remained of ningenkai (human world) would no doubt be ruined.

Oto:

Orochimaru sat silently contemplating his moves. The war between Oto and Konoha had come to a pause due to the Chuunin Exams. This was something he was determined to use to his advantage. He had taken this chance to try and gain allies to attack with him. While one of his proposals had been accepted the other had been denied.

While he would normally just assassinate the Kage and impersonate them, his spies in Earth Country had yet to send in a report. He would've tried to get Ame but that was not a possibility as it was that man's territory. The mist was also out of the question as they weren't strong enough to make a difference at the moment.

Suna was definitely out of the question as they'd try to kill him or anyone he sent as soon as they entered the sands. No, his only choices were Kumo and Iwa, the question was how he would get Iwa on his side.

Forest of Death:

Sora moved through the forest swiftly. Brown eyes took in their surroundings with keen detail. Her team had split up barely twenty minutes ago, each of them searching for a decent place to make camp tonight. Shaking herself from her thoughts she jumped out from the trees and landed in front of a river.

She eyed it warily knowing the river would be the perfect place to find Kiri shinobi. Almost as if her thoughts were being read a team of Kiri-nin shot out at her from the water. Jumping back she wasted no time in drawing the ninjato which had been sheathed on her back. The weapon itself had a straight silver blade. The tsuba was pitch black and circular in design and the handle was the same color black as the tsuba.

Looking upon the team of Kiri-nin she noticed that two of them wore gauntlets that connected them to the other by a chain. Both of them wore old school shinobi outfits dark blue in color as well as dark blue mask's covering their faces. The only thing visible of them were their deep black eyes. She also noticed that both wore their hitae-tae's tied around their foreheads.

The kunoichi of the group dressed exactly like the boys with the exception of the mask. Instead her mask was connected to her shirt covering everything up to her eyes. Her hitae-tae was worn tied around her forehead as well making her eyes the only thing visible on her face, which were an icy blue. Her brown hair was pulled behind her in a ponytail and she held her own ninja-to in her hands.

"Well isn't this lucky. I come for water and I'll get to get a scroll as well." Said the Kusa gennin with a sadistic smirk on her face.

Before anyone could say anything the Death Knight shot forward her sword stabbing towards the Kiri kunoichi. Blocking the blow the Kiri gennin spun with the forced and brought her ninjato across and through the other girls back. Sora grimaced before she burst into flower pedals.

Once again before any of the Kiri gennin could react they found themselves bound by plants. Sora, who had manipulated the plants to grow and constrict the gennin, walked out from the trees just in time to see the three gennin pass out. Seeing this, the Death Knight smirked she had also had the plants put a sleeping potion directly into their bloodstream by stinging them.

After going through their things she finally found the 'Heaven Scroll' her team needed. Still that didn't stop her from helping herself to some explosive notes and kunai's. Once she had everything she needed she tied the three up and dumped them into some bushes. Dusting herself off she headed off to find her teammates, fuck making camp she was sleeping in a bed tonight.

Hanabi dodged to the side barely avoiding the shuriken that had imbedded themselves in her previous location. Sliding to a stop on the forest floor the girl looked up at her opponent.

He had long black hair that hung straight down to his shoulders and deep brown eyes. He wore grey and black camouflage pants and black combat boots. He also wore a black shirt with his Oto hitae-tae tied around his upper right arm. He had a hole in each of his hands, which thanks to her Byakugan, she could see were connected to tubes within his arms. Finally she noticed the curse seal that was on the left side of his neck.

Drawing one of the two kodachi's strapped across her back; the girl drew it whilst simultaneously dropping turning off her weight bands. Tensing slightly as the Oto shinobi raised his arms she prepared to move as soon as he released his attack. With a cry the boy released the attack and Hanabi seemingly vanished in the winds.

A scream of pain filled the air just before Hanabi reappeared behind the Oto gennin. As soon as she did the boy's forearms came off with blood squirting from the nubs. Hanabi quickly silenced the loud gennin by spinning and beheading him. Panting the girl slashed her sword through the air causing the blood to fly off the blade.

Sighing the wolf girl thanked her sister for making her wear the weight bands on all of her limbs. Sheathing her blade the girl checked the body for the scroll. Finding none she stood before making her way back to her team, who hopefully had better luck then her.

Elsewhere:

The Akatsuki leader was not known for his patience. That was something every member of Akatsuki could tell you. The same could be said for his second in command who was also the only female member in the organization. Patience however is exactly what they needed at the moment.

Both of them sat within the darkness of the cave pouring chakra into a very large seal on the ground. The darkness that would hinder others though seemed as if it didn't bother them at all. They had created this seal long ago should a time come when it was ever needed by either of them.

Finally after several hours of work the seal pulsed several times before glowing a bright white. When the light faded Hidan could be seen standing in the center of the seal standing in a defensive stance with his scythe in his hands. Blinking to clear his sights the scythe wielder was surprised seeing who was in front of him.

"Get some rest Hidan and come see us when you awaken." Spoke the female Akatsuki agent. Hidan nodded at her order still to stunned to talk before leaving the room.

"When he recovers stick him with Kukuzu's replacement and send them after the cat's container."

"Hai. What about Shukaku we can't use him now that he's gone." Said the woman.

"It's not a problem. You can pour in your own Youki to make up for Shukaku's absence Neko." said the leader.

"And what about Kyuubi?" questioned Neko.

"I'll compensate for that if needed. However if we can capture the boy we can at least draw out the youki from his body."

"And if that isn't sufficient?" asked a new voice revealing itself to be the Tobi.

"Then we can pull summon Kyuubi back. Unlike Shukaku, Kyuubi is not dead."

"Regardless our plans will not fail. Once we have gathered the nine we will be able to open the portal to Makai. Not only will the demons come to this world, but we will be able to return home. And I will become the king of Makai, and you Neko my queen" spoke the leader with a smirk.

"Of course you Madara will be well rewarded for your troubles. After all it most don't like pretending to be dead."

"It matters not Hachi. What matters is finding a measuring stick for my power. I had hoped it to be Itachi but he is obviously not the one who will challenge me." He paused here for breath then continued.

"It's sad that he and his brother are all that's left of my blood, but it's less work for me in the long run." Said the masked Akatsuki agent his single visible eye turning into a blood red Sharingan orb.

None of them noticed the shadow that crept silently away from the rooms entrance.

Kazama Estates:

Ayame's breath caught in her throat as her back hit the bed. It came out with a moan though as her neck was attacked. She continued to moan as her neck was licked, sucked, kissed, and bitten. Her right leg had wrapped around and pulled her fiancé down into her body.

She gasped as her right breast was palmed and squeezed while his knee ground into her center. Rolling over she quickly pinned the blondes arms down as she tried to catch her breath. She glared playfully seeing the smirk on the blondes face at how he had gotten her worked up so easily.

She could feel his hardness beneath her and ground her hips on it forcing a groan to come from his throat. Naruto took a moment to look at the goddess above him and was definitely impressed. They had just come from the pool and she still had bits of water on her skin.

She was wearing a two piece bikini, the bottom half of which had been soaked through. Her breast strained against her star covered bikini top, her nipples could be clearly seen poking the material as they stood erect. Reaching up with his right hand, which had easily overpowered her hand, he reached for the cup of her bikini top. Grabbing it he was just about to pull it down when a knocking on the window caught his attention.

"Bad timing kaa-san." Muttered the blonde looking at the thing he so desperately wanted to wrap his lips around.

With Sasuke:

The Uchiha survivor groaned as Sakura ground her panty clad ass against him. Her C-cup breast were held firmly by him, one in his hand the other in his mouth. His tongue flicked across one hard nub as his index and thumb fingers rolled its twin between them. Sakura moaned loudly as she rocked her hips into his. Reaching around her the Uchiha moved one half of her panties to the side preparing to give his mate the ride she desired.

Sakura seeing this quickly reached inside and freed his shaft from the confines of his boxers. Stroking it a few times she licked her lips before raising her hips. Just before she could drop down the sound of the window being knocked on caught their attention causing each of them to groan in disappointment.

With Shika:

The shadow user sighed as Ino, clad only in a fishnet shirt, worked her way down his form. Her usual ponytail was let loose letting her long blonde hair spill down her back. Ino smirked hearing the sound as she removed his chuunin vest and continued kissing a trail down his chest.

His vest soon found itself in the same pile as Ino's skirt and thong. Whilst kissing down his chest and stomach, Ino proceeded to open up the closed confines of the shadow users pants. Soon she found himself on her knees in front of him, his shaft visible to her hungry eyes.

She stroked him a few times while running her tongue down the underside of his shaft. Looking up at him once again she smirked before moving to take him into her mouth. Almost as soon as her lips engulfed his head a knocking sound caught their attention making both of them groan.

Hokage Tower 30 minutes later:

Tsunade looked at the group of six in front of her silently. In front of her stood six of Konoha's most renowned shinobi. These were Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, and her own son Kazama-Ryuu Naruto and another who was one of her most trusted ANBU members. Of the five named of them four were already well known and recorded in the Bingo Books of other nations. Shaking herself from her thoughts she spoke up.

"I've called you all here because I have a new assignment for you all. I had given each of you a month off in the pretense of finding you a place within the village which I have. It's been discussed and decided by Sarutobi-sensei and I that you five shall be entered into the ANBU." Spoke Tsunade shocking each of them, though Shikamaru merely muttered a quite 'troublesome'.

"I'm doing this now for a few reasons. Four of you are set to become Clan Heads soon. However to become a Clan Head you must serve at least one year in the ANBU or Hunter Nin division, when it comes to shinobi clans."

"For those who normally can't become Jounin due to certain circumstances this will grant them the rank of Special Jounin." She paused her watching for reactions before she continued.

"For those of you with the potential to become Hokage two years in the ANBU or Hunter Nin division is the required minimum." She stopped here allowing the five to absorb that bit of information before continuing. See allowed a smirk to cover her visage seeing the resolve shining in the eyes of the five before.

"Tenzo here will be acting as your trainer for the next month. Once your training is done you will begin your ANBU duties. That is all; Tenzo will direct you to ANBU HQ where you will pick up your equipment, and anything else that needs to be done. Dismissed." As soon as she finished the gathered nin bowed slightly before filing out of the room.

AN: That's it it's finally done. I have struggled for months on this one chapter and have finally finished it. Also I also started two count em' two new fics since I last updated this. You can find the links in my page so please CHECK THEM OUT. Well next chapter I think I'll do the prelim's for the chuunin exam, though the tour of ANBU HQ is a definite. Well guys thanks for reading and please review. Till next time guys, LATER


	24. Update

Update

Hey guys just wanted to let you know what's going on. Since the holidays are over and I'm no longer working in the hellhole known as Macy's I've finally got time to write again. Since it's been awhile I have plenty of ideas for what to write so look for the updates because there about to start coming.

Also I've just started up my own group in yahoo groups. You'll find all my fics their as well as some pics if I like them. My fics will all be uncensored there so that's were to go for my stories with the lemons. As such I will no longer be posting lemons on stories which will keep me from being kicked off.

Just so everyone knows the stories that I've gotten far on (Spirit Fox, Naruto: Shinigami) will not be posted on that site. Of course should anyone request a lemon scene non-yaoi of course from either of those stories that's were it will go.

I'm already working on stories for the group one of which I've already posted the first chapter for. Two of these fics however will not be posted on since I've already used concepts for them in either Spirit Fox or Shinigami.

Anyway I think that's it so everybody be sure to check out and get in on my group. Especially since that's the only way to get at some of the things I want to share with you guys.


	25. Notice of Action

Hey people it's been quite a while. I've recently gone back to reread this fic and though it held promise I am officially discontinuing it. Unfortunately upon reading it today I found myself disgusted with it, not due to the writing but due to the fact I made a rather big mistake which is a rather common one now. I made Naruto too powerful too fast; I feel like in my newness to writing I gave him far too many powers and abilities than what was really necessary. Don't get me wrong I still feel like a lot of those ideas were good ones, its just that I overloaded this particular story. As such I'm going to be recycling the ideas into different stories at the moment those being Angel of Death and A Foxes Tale. I am also thinking of reusing the doujutsu, though with a bit of reworking in its functions and placing that in Chronicles of the Dragon Ninja. For other ideas those will be used later down the line along with the initial idea for Naruto's final transformation worked into an entirely new story.

I know a lot of people probably figured out that this would happen after so long with no update but I just wanted everyone to hear it from me. Also as this was my first story I'll be leaving it up so that both you and I can see the progress I've made since the beginning all those years ago. Still everyone rest assured you will indeed see Koenma and Botan working with Naruto in the future perhaps after I finish up one of my current projects. In fact I actually have two fics in which they'll make appearance, the probable sequel to A Foxes Tale and the as of yet unnamed idea currently floating around in my head. That said I thank all of you who read and reviewed and look forward to hearing from you all in the future when the new fic is posted. Until then however check out the named fics to see those innovations at work; LATER.


End file.
